


The Sacred Twenty Eight

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco Malfoy, Chubby Harry, Feeding, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 147,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Struggling with his place in the world after the Final Battle, Harry discovers the true extent of his inheritance. Purposely courting Draco and carving himself a place in the upper Echelons of the Wizarding Families, Harry endevours to create the Potter Legacy.But joining the elite has its price loosing close friends along the way, and a gaining a larger waistline.Warnings: lots of homosexuality, Mpreg, weight gain kink, manipulation, and light bdsm





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry read the front page of the Daily Prophet, scrawled across the front page in big letters ‘New Edition of the Sacred 28 to be released.’ Harry scrawled through the article, most of it went over his head. Details of the writer the grandson of the original and intentions to publish an updated edition of ‘The Pure blood Directory’.

“What is the Sacred Twenty-Eight?” Harry asked out loud. On the other side of the breakfast table Molly and Arthur Tensed up slightly.

“Nothing. To worry about Harry dear...” Molly said warmly.

“What is it?” Harry repeated.

“It’s sort of like a book containing all the Still Pure Wizarding Families” Ron leaned over explaining. Harry nodded getting the gist of it. “We’re In it. Well the Weasley family is.”

“Yes well. It isn’t everything, your family wasn’t in it and they did well...” Arthur pointed out

“They weren’t?” Harry said surprised.

Arthur nodded and explained. “There was a rumour that apparently there was muggle blood in the Potter line somewhere. I suspect it was probably just some feud that got out of control and they used the excuse that it was a common muggle last name...”

Harry took all this in and sat back, it was something to keep in mind when he visited Gringotts later. Ginny wandered downstairs in a purple dressing gown and looked at Harry curiously. He was wearing fitted robes, that looked considerably expensive.

“Why are you so dressed up Harry” Ginny Questioned. They might have been exes, but they were cordial.

“I’m going to the bank. I need to give them a good impression” Harry shrugged.

“Doesn’t he look dignified Ginny?” Molly smiled encouraging. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry peered over at the clock and looked at his surrogate family apologetically. “I have to go. I don’t want to be late. And I probably won’t be back for dinner.”

Molly nodded. “Have a good day Harry dear!”

Harry collected up his belongings and left. Apparating to outside the marble steps that led up to Gringotts Bank. Harry strode inside, doing his best to appear confident. He strode past all the goblins and wizards going about their business and walked up to the goblin who stood behind a raised podium. “Hello. I have a meeting...” Harry began.

The goblin peered up over his glasses and down at harry. Momentarily confused by Harrys presence, paused before his eyes went wide. “Oh, Mr Potter! Yes! Yes!” he nodded. “You better come through.”

He called to another goblin who gestured for Harry to follow. Following him down the various corridors until he came to a pale glass door. He’d passed them many times on the way to the lift down to the vaults. The goblin he was following opened the door for Harry. Harry walked into to a rather elegant office all things considered. It obviously was designed to put any well-off wizard at ease. “Harry Potter...” The goblin smiled with an attempt at reassuring him.

“Hello...” Harry quickly peered down at the metal Name plate. “Quentol. I wanted to talk about my vault. And its contents...”

Quentol nodded and pulled out a pile of papers. “Ahhh Yes, the Potter Fortune” he nodded. “It’s grown considerably over the years. The remaining investments have been giving it a minor flow. There are also the assets covered.”

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow, investments and Assets. He didn’t think the fortune was making any more money beyond interest. “What are the investments?”

“Well they were mostly sharing your grandfather had in various cosmetics companies” Quentol explained. “A lot have since folded, but you have stakes in a few businesses...”

“Okay. Well not what I expected, but I am interested in Pursuing some new investments” Harry added. “You mentioned Assets?”

“Well you already know of Grimmauld place, there is also the property in Godric’s Hollow…” Quentol looked at Harry nervously. Harry looked down and realised how tense he was.

“Sorry…habit...”

“There’s also Potter Manor...”

Harry looked surprised. “Sorry? Potter Manor?”

“It’s located in Wiltshire, a large estate with a Gothic Manor house at its centre. Your grandparents purchased it, your father was intending to sell it, but died before he could sell it off, it’s been sealed since.”

Harry considered this. “Hmm okay, well I want to look at the property.”

“Of course. We can organise that...” Quentol nodded. “Give me a moment and I’ll find information regarding what investments I can recommend. And copies of your finances for your records.”

“Thank you that would be appreciated.” Harry nodded politely as Quentol left him in the room alone. “A Manor?” Harry began to chuckle, the thought of him owning a Manor seemed unlikely and yet it appealed. It was something that had been bothering him lately, he'd become quickly disinterested in being an Auror as all it was, he’d be doing the same thing. Fighting and fighting, but deep down, Harry felt done he wanted to enjoy life. He was owed that, the Wizarding world owed him.

Quentol walked back into his office. “I have all your finance information” he said handing over a bundle of paper to Harry. Harry quickly flipped through it and saw a set of numbers. “Is that?”

“The total of your finances. Yes...”

Harry took a sharp intake of breath, “Okay...okay, I can work with this.”

Quentol nodded. “I can recommend someone to get you started with investing.” Before the Goblin handed Harry a set of keys and an envelope. “A copy of the deeds and set of keys to the Manor. Would you like someone to accompany you out there.”

Harry shook his head. “If you could...” Quentol nodded and lead Harry out of his office. Quickly sped off down the corridor leaving Harry standing there. “I’ll wait here then...” Harry commented to himself.

A few minutes past, enough that Harry wished he brought a book. When Quentol returned he was followed by another Goblin much younger yet still had the typical goblin features, “This is Gruffcut, he’ll accompany you out to the manor.”

“It’s great to meet you Gruffcut” Harry said offering a hand to him.

“Thank you. Should we apperate there?” Harry Questioned Gruffcut.

“Probably easiest.” Gruffcut nodded agreeing.”

Harry apparated himself and Gruffcut out to the Manor. Harry looked in awe, he stood on a cobbled driveway grass poking up between the stones. All the grass was tall and would easily hide Gruffcut if he walked into it. Ahead of him was a grand Gothic house. That looked like a series of tall castle towers all jammed together, yet all suiting perfect. It looked grand and eclectic at the same time.

“So, this has been sitting here all this time?” Harry Questioned as he and Gruffcut walked up to the doors. The doors themselves were under an overhang, large ornate opaque glass in the centre of dark wood. Harry pulled out the keys from his pocket and pushed the main one into the lock. He felt a spark and a click and Harry pulled open the doors, that creaked with ancient noise.

Harry slipped out his wand and cried “Lumos!” A white light appearing at the tip of his wand. Harry let his wand illuminate the room as he walked in. He could smell the must and noticed outlines of furniture, even paintings on the walls.

Harry turned back to Gruffcut who was fiddling with a candle when suddenly every candle lit up. “There that’s better...” Gruffcut smiled pleased.

“So, this place was just left?” Harry asked as he walked into a sitting room and noticed dust sheets over what he presumed were chairs and cabinets.

“I think your father wanted to live a simpler life and intended to sell it off. But when he died it was just easier to seal it until you came of age...” Gruffcut explained. Harry pulled a sheet that seemed to be hanging over a painting and pulled it off. There were two elderly figures standing posing. The male sitting in a chair, greying hair, a healthy paunch and spectacles. While the woman had long hair tied back, slim figure and warm eyes. Harry leant in and rubbed the dust off the inscription ‘Fleamont And Euphemia Potter’

He took a step back and took in the painting of his grandparents. He’d never seen a picture of them until now. He wondered how much they knew about what happened to their son, his dad.

Harry spent time exploring the house there was four or five bedrooms some with en-suite, a large dining room, a library, a den and up a high staircase a tower room. Eventually Harry found his way to the kitchen where he expected the smell of rotting food and instead there was nothing, just quiet. The one thing Harry felt as walked into the rooms again, was that they were coming to life. Figures in dusty painting began to move and everything felt like a house.

“Harry?” Gruffcut asked, causing him to jump. “Did you want to head back?”

Harry considered and shook his head. “I’d like to spend more time at my new home.” Harry said decisively, he liked the feeling of history the place had. His history.

“Well you have the keys and the deeds, I shall leave you to it!” Gruffcut said shaking Harry’s hand once more. “Good day Mr Potter...”

Harry followed Gruffcut back to the entrance and shut the door behind him. A big smile across his face.

“Who is that walking past? Was that James?” an elderly voice said.

Harry turned on his heels sinking slightly. A knot in stomach reminding that him that probably didn’t know what happened to his parents. He walked back into the lounge and saw the painting of his grandparents peering in his direction. “Is it James?” Fleamont Questioned.

“His glasses are different...it’s not...” Euphemia explained.

“Are you sure?” Fleamont Said disbelieving her squinting as he leant forward in his frame.

“Yes. I’m James Son. Harry Potter...” Harry offered and stepped forward into the light.

“Ahh...that explains the similarity! Where is that son of mine these days?”

Harry winced, and sighed. “James...and my mother Lilly died…they were killed when I was baby.”

Harry had always felt heartbroken not knowing his parents, hearing stories, half remembered memories and anecdotes. But seeing the genuine pain and anguish on the painted forms of his grandparents. Hurt, “I’m sorry you didn’t know”

“Who raised you?” Euphemia asked worriedly.

Harry thought about lying, instead he decided what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. “I’d rather not talk about it.:”

The two nodded respectfully but both hurt by his answer, “will you be staying here?” Fleamont Questioned.

Harry nodded. “I do, I want to renovate a little bit Otherwise yes.”

“Renovate? What’s wrong with it?” Fleamont said a little offended.

“Well no power for one...electricity and probably some new plumbing...” Harry explained.

“Electricity? Why on earth would you want that muggle invention?” Fleamont asked.

“For a fridge” Harry insisted. Then realised neither grandparent had a clue what that was. “An ice box that doesn’t need ice...”

“Oh? Well that sounds marvellous...” Euphemia said.

Harry pulled the dust sheet off the chair and began chatting with his grandparents. Deep down he knew it was only a fraction of what they were like, but that was better than nothing.

* * *

 

Narcissa took out the bejeweled stopper from the crystal container of brandy. Pouring some into the glass and dropping a few pieces of ice in. It was then in a view of the English country, the grounds of Malfoy Manor and beyond. When she noticed the Manor that sat on the far hill, had lights. She took no notice and then realised she’d never seen the it with lights on.

“Lucius? The Manor on the hill. No one lives there?” She asked him. If anyone was to have an idea it was him.

Lucius looked up from the paper. “Hmm? I believe it’s abandoned. Why dear?” Lucius asked.

“The lights on...” Narcissa said simply, Lucius chuckled in disbelief. “Come look...”

With a sigh Lucius rose, joining his wife looking out the window, following her finger to the distant house windows clearly lit up.

“Maybe it’s on fire?” Lucius suggest dryly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Well it would be nice to have neighbours”

Lucius shuddered. “Would it?”

“Having a social life couldn’t hurt you...” Draco commented sarcastically from the doorway.

“We have other pressing matters, like your court date.”

Draco pouted and crossed his arms. “Please, we know full well I’ll be doing time...”

“Draco please don’t talk like that.” Narcissa said getting emotional.

“I’m being realistic...” Draco sighed. “Well. Did you see the daily Prophet? The Sacred 28 is getting a new edition?” He asked changing topic.

“Good. They can finally take the Weasleys off that list...” Lucius grumbled.

Narcissa sighed. “Lucius please...”

“Well. They’re blood traitors. It goes without saying...” Lucius insisted as Narcissa handed her husband a glass of brandy. Her and Draco sharing a tired frustrated look.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry perused over the renovation works of his home. He’d hired a group of a House Elf’s that specialised in building, paying them to restore and renovate parts of the house and estate. “I do have to run a few errands today. So, you’ll have to oversee yourselves” Draco explained to his new House Elf Flap, He’d offered him a reasonable wage and living quarters, Flap was more than happy to manage the builders.

“Fine with me. Don’t worry Mr Potter I’ll make sure they get as much done as they can” Flap said firmly.

“Thank you, I appreciate how quickly you’re getting this done” Harry said genuinely.

“It’s my job to serve you.”

Harry nodded. “Owl me if anything happens, otherwise I’ll see you before dinner.”

Harry quickly floo’ed out stepping out in a small office. There was a wooden door that lead somewhere, and a window that had a familiar London skyline peering through. Harry walked straight for the door and yanked it open, on the Otherwise was a small room the wall lined with bookshelves giving it the impression of a library It was a private one obviously. The centre of the room was taken up by a large mahogany desk. An older man in distasteful bottle green robes sat flipping through papers. He looked up and looked distressed at seeing Harry.

“Hello...Kenneth Knott” Harry grinned.

The man tensed up, “I’m not taking meetings” he said quickly.

“I know.” Harry nodded. “You know who I am yes?”

“you went to school with my son...” he said quickly.

“Theodore? Yes, I believe so. Now I heard you were doing a new edition of the Pure-Blood Directory, I have a suggestion...”

The expression on Kenneth’s expression fell, “You Do?”

“Because I heard a rumour, something you were having Made. Something Illegal” Harry said wryly.

Kenneth tensed, and began to sweat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you could please leave...”

Harry reached under his shirt and pulled out a gold chain on the end of it was a gold time turner. “Family heirloom, one that wasn’t destroyed...” Harry offered.

Kenneth’s eyes lit up. “But…how...they were destroyed…we’ve been struggling recreating the magic used...”

Harry nodded. “I know. I’m willing to offer this family Heirloom to examine and study for a favour.”

“Anything!” Kenneth blurted.

Harry leant across the desk, looming over Kenneth. “Include myself and the Potter Family in the Pure blood Directory.”

“But you’re not. You’re a half blood...”

“I am. I also saved the Wizarding world. I’m also your only hope getting a working time turner” Harry pointed out, his voice quiet and threatening.

“I shouldn’t...it’ll”

“Be controversial? Yes. However, the fallout will be worse if I reveal to the Ministry about what you’re trying to do. I do have a few friends there...”

Kenneth sighed. “Fine...yes...fine...” he admitted giving in.

“Wonderful. I’ll keep this for now” Harry said putting the time turner back under his shirt. “Until it’s published. And my family name will be there.”

Harry tapped the time turner. “Have a good day Mr Knott...” Harry said confidently striding out. Wondering if his power play would pay off, Harry wanted to carve out his place in the Wizarding elite. Kenneth Knotts Directory, was the easiest way in.

Stepping into the fireplace Harry called out  “The Ministry of Magic” commandingly as possible. Harry said throwing down Floo powder as he stepped out into the Ministry forecourt. Walking towards the statue that sat dominating the centre of the room. Harry ignored the statue of Muggles being crushed, which considering the recent war still hadn’t been removed. Nevertheless, Harry stepped into one of the lifts. Heading downwards towards the Wizengamot courts, Eventually the lift came to a halt, Harry stepped out into a surprising amount of people. Harry pushed his way through the crowd, quickly people began realising who was among them. Soon a blonde woman sporting a curly blonde quiff shoved a notepad towards Harry. “Rita” Harry said with a charming grin, hiding every ounce of disdain he had for the vile woman.

“Any thoughts on Draco Malfoy’s tribunal?” She asked curtly. Every single person seemed to turn in unison to Harry.

“Draco was a great friend to me at Hogwarts, he was obviously manipulated into conspiring by his family duty. Naive to what would be needed of him” Harry said firmly as he pushed passed Rita and walked towards the Doorway to the Wizengamot Trial. Harry walked in watching the various older wizards looking down at Draco Malfoy. Draco sat slumping looking rather defeated, his eyes focusing on the floor. The expressions on the assorted Wizards and Witches all loathing Draco. Giving Harry the biggest sign and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Narcissa who sat watching the proceedings on the verge of tears. Lucius sat beside him, looking stern and stone faced as ever.

“Draco Malfoy. If that is the only defence, you have...” The head of the council, a ministry busybody that Harry hadn’t met. 

Harry coughed and stepped forward. “It isn’t”

“I’m Draco’s defence” Harry said taking off his robe and hanging it on a chair to the side. “I do apologise for being late, but I had business to attend to...”

The head wizard sighed. “You May proceed” She gestured, clearly underestimating what difference Harry would make.

Harry cupped his hands together. “Look I know you all know who I am. And what I did during the war and what I can say is that I wouldn’t be here today without Draco. At Hogwarts Draco was my best friend, we appeared as enemies but when alone we had an understanding...” Harry began lying through his teeth. Draco looked at harry in complete utter bewilderment. Staring in confusion and utter horror. “When the war began to take over, we weren’t as close. Caught on Opposite sides as it were, but our friendship held.”

Harry put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “he didn’t give me away to Voldemort when he Otherwise could have. He also never harmed anyone intentionally.”

“He was responsible for Albus Dumbledore’s Death!” One wizard called out. A few others giving roars of agreement.

“No, he wasn’t. Draco should have been, except he wasn’t. He was unable to, and Snape took the responsibility and did the deed. An act which he and Dumbledore had agreed to long ago. Which there is proof of.” Harry explained, he hadn’t known it at the time, but after the war he’d found notes of Dumbledore’s plans and theories on the Horcruxes and how his death would go. “Draco was a pawn, manipulated at every turn. He is a victim of circumstances as much as I was. I didn’t choose to have to take Voldemort down, but that’s what fate chose.”

Harry looked around and could see the wizards considering the argument. It was then an idea sprang to mind, that would more than likely achieve his end. “I know you wish to make an example of Draco. I’m sure for some this is your way of punishing the Malfoy Family” Harry said giving a sympathetic look to Narcissa and Lucius. “However, I can suggest an alternative Punishment, I offer my home Potter Manor. Draco could be released into my custody, to stay on my estate until you see fit. Azkaban is far too severe a punishment and Draco certainly deserves lenience.”

The wizard leant forward. “He would have to stay within your home. He would be a criminal after all.”

Harry nodded. “He isn’t a criminal. But yes.”

“Thank you, Mr Potter for your defence. We shall consider.”

There was a murmuring between the members of the Wizengamot. Deciding on Draco’s fate.

“What the hell are you doing Potter...” Draco hissed quietly.

Harry leant down and patted Draco’s shoulder. “Helping you. I owe your family, I keep to my debts...”

“I didn’t ask for your help. Is anyone going to believe all that? We’ve never been Friends Potter...” That last bit so quiet that only Harry and Draco could hear.

Before Harry could reply the leader of the Wizengamot stood to his feet. “We have a come to a decision, the Majority has found Draco Malfoy guilty of the charges”

Draco slumped unsurprised.

“However.” the wizard continued. “We will take Harry's suggestion and place Draco on house Arrest for his sentence of Three years. The sentence will be carried out leaving Draco unable to leave Harry’s estate.”

“Harry’s estate?” Draco mumbled quietly.

“Thank you...” he said as all the members of the Wizengamot filed out.

Narcissa rushed over to Harry embracing him. “You didn’t need to put yourself on the line like that.”

“I owed you” Harry said simply.

“Still!” Narcissa said grateful.

“You have an estate? That seems hard to believe Harry...” Lucius said sneering.

“Potter Manor, a large estate in Wiltshire. It had been sealed since before I was born. But I’ve been renovating it. Draco will make a welcome house guest.”

“Prisoner” Draco corrected.

“Guest” Harry repeated.

Lucius squinted. “Why do this?” aware they’re had to be a catch.

“Because I want to help.” Harry said simply but as genuinely as he could. Narcissa smiled warmly at the comment. Lucius could see through it, but Harry didn’t care.

Two Aurors approached the group and began placing Draco back into his binds. Narcissa went to protest but the Auror cut her off. “He will be released into Harry’s custody by the end of the week. As Your home has to be have wards placed on it.”

Harry nodded understanding. “That’s fine. Please make sure he’s treated with respect.” One of the Aurors scoffed and was nudged by the other when he realised Harry was being sincere.

“Thank you, Harry. I didn’t expect you to be so bold in defending him” Narcissa said thankful. Lucius looked at his wife surprised, “you knew about this.”

“I asked Harry for help...” she nodded confirming.

“I was happy to help, it’ll ruffle a few feathers for all. But I’m pleased Draco won’t be going to Azkaban” Harry admitted.

Lucius folded his arms. “And let him hang round your house like a piece of furniture.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, and it is only until his sentence is over. It’s only fair that Wizarding families like ourselves look after each other.”

That last comment caused Lucius to narrow his eyes suspiciously. “You’re hardly a Pure blood.”

“No? Well I did happen to save the Wizarding world and have a fortune that I believe will soon rival your own...” Harry said snidely.

Lucius stepped back surprised at Harry’s brashness. Narcissa stepped in and took Harry’s hand tightly. “Thank you, Harry...” She said not wanting her husband to ruin the situation.

“Thank you. Narcissa. I’ll happily invite you around for dinner once Draco’s settled. I intend to host a few society events and I’d appreciate your expertise.” Harry asked with polite charm.

“Of course.” Narcissa smiled. The trio said goodbyes between each other, Harry striding out. Lucius leaned over to his wife.

“I think he’s planning something...” Lucius said suspicious.

“He is. But Draco will be fine in his care...” Narcissa said warmly.

“What aren’t you saying?” Lucius said narrowing his eyes.

Narcissa sighed. “Harry is climbing the social ladder, I’m just helping him get a boost.”

“By forcing our son who spent most of Hogwarts complaining about him. Now practically Roommates with one another. Honestly what has gotten into you.” Lucius commented in disbelief.

“Do you really not know your son that well?” Narcissa sighed simply as she walked out.

“I…What?” Lucius said confused following his wife out.

Harry was once again barraged by press as he made his way towards the lift. All of them desperate to press into the cage with him. Harry stood fast and smiled when Rita pushed to the front, “Why don’t you join me Rita?” He offered moving out the way so she could step in and closed the door behind them.

“Now Harry, I may be a gossip and columnist, but I can also see through what you’re trying to do” Rita said lowering her glasses.

“Doing I’m not doing a thing, I just wanted to offer you a scoop...” Harry said politely.

Rita considered this, pouting as if she was moving the idea around in her mouth. “What is this scoop?”

“The Potter Estate, the renovations are almost completed, and I’d be happy to give you and say a photographer a private tour” Harry suggested.

“And interview?” Rita insisted.

“And interview” Harry nodded confirming. “Within limits though.”

Rita smiled and offered a gloved hand. Harry shook it politely. “Thank you, Harry,” she said flipping through her notebook. “Will Thursday Work?”

Harry nodded, “Perfectly.” The lift came to a halt and Harry stepped out quickly disappearing into the crowds.

“Most peculiar. But worth it nonetheless” Rita Skeeter commented to herself.


	3. Chapter Three

“This will make an amazing feature. I’m genuinely impressed by your manor...to be honest I expected something quainter.” Rita admitted tapping her pen against her lips.

“I thought it might be worth it to live in luxury. I deserve that...” Harry said wryly.

“Oh course. Are there any contenders for Mrs Potter?”

“No...” Harry said simply.

“Eligible bachelor” Rita noted. “May I ask what happened between yourself and Ginny Weasley?”

“Irreconcilable differences...” Harry said diplomatically. It wasn’t fair to her to discuss their breakup.

“Mm hmm and you agreed to let former death Eater Draco Malfoy live with you? Why?” Rita asked pointedly.

“He was forced to become a Death Eater, he like myself was just another Victim of the war. Plus, we’re friends, it’s what’s friends do after all.”

“Friends...yes.” she noted watching Harry curiously. “Well I think this will be enough.”

Harry nodded. “Lovely, would you like me to show you to the door?”

“Please. One could get lost in this place...” Rita joked. Harry laughed politely. As he led her from the sitting room to the large glass doors of the entrance.

“It was wonderful to be interviewed. I hope my hospitality was adequate?” Harry asked.

“It was good. More than adequate” She said as strode out. “Thank you, Mr Potter...”

Harry smiled politely as he watched her leave. Harry turned and he grimaced, “vile woman...” Harry muttered shutting the door.

* * *

 

Ron just stared in shock. “This is total rubbish? What the Bloody Vile Hell is Harry playing at?”

Hermione looked up. “Did you say something?” Hermione asked, she’d been too busy reading a book and hadn’t listened to her boyfriend.

Ron jammed the Copy of the magazine in Hermione’s face. Sighing she began to scan the page; the main photo was Harry sitting on the couch drinking Firewhisky. She squinted he had a charming but clearly fake smile on his face. Her eyes. “It’s utter trash?”

“Hmm...” Hermione considered. “She’s obviously made a lot of it up. But some of the stuff actually sounds like harry”

“Where did he get a Manor from?” Ron said annoyed. “And read it, it says he and Malfoy are friends. Since when?!”

“Well. Harry did apparently say similar at Draco’s Wizengamot trial” Hermione pointed out. “It’s unlikely. But possible, it says that the manor belonged to his grandparents and lay abandoned because his father died before he could organise the sale.”

“Seriously? I thought Draco was going to Azkaban? Git deserves it.”

“Apparently Everyone was ready to throw the book at him. That’s what they were saying at work. Then Harry sauntered in and gave an impassioned speech in defence. He’s getting off lightly now”

“Seriously? It’s been...Merlin. Like six years they’ve been bloody deciding if they’d take Draco to trial...” Ron said annoyed. Crossing his arms, which made his recently Acquired extra weight to bulge out. “Why would Harry do that?”

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know. Send him an owl? It couldn’t hurt?”

“Yeah. maybe...” Ron grumbled. “Why would he pretend to be friends with Malfoy...”

“I don’t know Ron! I don’t know.” Hermione sighed, already tired by the inevitable complaining he’d do.

Draco was shoved forward stumbling on a loose cobble and almost doubling over but caught himself. His heart beat fast, knowing he wouldn’t be able to use his hands to protect himself as they were cuffed tight. “Careful!” Draco snapped irritated. Annoyed how every Auror that seemed to handle enjoyed roughing him up.

The two Aurors behind him laughed cruelly, causing Draco to tense up defensive. He looked ahead at the large house up ahead, it was smaller than Malfoy Manor but architecturally it looked a lot more interesting. Draco couldn’t help but be impressed by the tower, it was obviously designed by wizards.

“Are you sure this it?” One Auror, the slightly younger one asked.

“Yeah. Spent the last couple of days putting charms on it. So, this one can’t leave until his sentence is up” The older one said. His voice grizzled and smelling of strong cigar smoke.

“Heard, Harry’s going to make him a servant” The other Auror laughed.

Draco wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Knowing they were just winding him up. They made it up to the main doors and they were pulled open and Harry stood there confident. “Your late Draco, I thought you’d have arrived by now...” Harry grinned.

Draco looked at him wryly. “These too were more interested in taking their time.”

“Hmm?” Harry said looking at the Aurors annoyed. “Unlock him please. You are dismissed” Harry said waving them off.

Both Aurors looked affronted being so dismissed so casually. The older one begrudgingly unlocked Draco’s cuff. Harry took Draco by the arm and lead him inside. Shutting the door behind them. “Now what’s your Poison?”

“My Poison?” Draco stammered slightly nervous.

“Drink of choice. Relax Draco...” Harry said reassuringly.

“I don’t really feel like anything” Draco admitted quietly.

“I insist. I’d be a terrible host if I didn’t get you one” Harry said Insisted. “Firewhisky? Champagne? Turns my grandparents had a cellar, there is a tonne of bottles of aged elf wine?”

“Water. This is a punishment Harry” Draco said respectfully.

Harry laughed. “You’re a guest, you can put your feet up. Relax.”

Draco pulled away from Harry. “What are you doing Potter? We’ve never liked each other.”

“Well I was young and naive and spurned your friendship. So, I’m making up for it” Harry said firmly. “You’re a guest, you can have any bedroom other than mine” Harry said gesturing towards a staircase and leading Draco up. “I’ll have your belongings your mother brought over placed into whichever you choose by the house elf Flap.”

“House elf?” Draco Questioned him in disbelief. Draco recalled Grangers rather impressive 

“Yeah. Annoyingly he can’t cook for the life of him. Anything he makes is barely edible, so unfortunately I’ve had to do most of the cooking myself” Harry explained. Draco nodded still trying to take in this spoilt and elitist attitude harry seemed to have gained.

“I cook. I can if you need it? I should help. I am being punished” Draco insisted.

“Not a punishment. But yes, if you like, we have a good kitchen and a well-stocked larder” Harry smiled. “And a fridge.”

“A fridge?”

“Ice box that doesn’t need ice. I do have a few muggle comfort items. But They’re mostly for entertainment.”

Draco nodded hesitant. Harry showed him he upstairs, where the bathrooms and Harry’s master bedroom were located. Draco chose the nearest spare bedroom to Harry, out of convenience. Harry left him to relax and Draco lay down on the comfortable bed, finding it strange that Harry seemed to be doing everything possible, so his sentence was the opposite of a punishment.

After having a nap, Draco rose and went downstairs. He heard Harry busy in the Den, Draco followed the hall down. On one cupboard the house elf was cleaning a vase that was equal in height. “Umm Where is the kitchen?” He asked politely.

The house elf looked up slightly startled grabbing a hold of the vase. “Oh! Master Draco!” The house elf Flap squealed. “Just through the next door on the right...”

“It’s Draco. I’m not your master...”

“Master Harry instructed for me to call you Master Draco. But that your orders cannot overrule Anything Master Harry has asked me to do” He smiled explaining.

Draco nodded a little surprised. “Right.” Draco slipped away and found the kitchen. It was clean and well fitted out with two stoves, and a silver box with doors that was stocked with dairy and meats, that Draco was sure was the ‘fridge.’

Draco cooked a pasta with a carbonara sauce. And a tomato soup. Draco had cooked often in the manor, helping his mother or even cooking meals himself. The only thing that wasn’t Draco’s strength, was Portion Control. Draco served out two plates worth but had serving dishes heaped with enough for seconds and possibly thirds. Refilling glasses with beer for Harry, and water for Draco.

Before Draco could seek Harry, he was standing in the doorway beaming. “That spread looks delicious...” Harry complimented. “Thank you, Draco,” Harry offered sitting down at the table and began eating.

“You’re welcome?” Draco said surprised at Harrys greedy eating.

“Mhmmm...this...is damn good…mhmf” Harry said wolfing down mouthfuls of pasta. “Next time I expect Dessert…but...very mumph...good...”

Draco nodded. “I’m not your cook. Potter.”

Harry looked up at Draco, “you said you wanted to help. You can cook like this” harry stopped and loudly belched. “Urrrrrrrp…Oof...” he said taking big gulps of his beer. “Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Proper spreads for each...” Harry said leaning forward and scooping big spoonful of pasta onto his plate.

Draco having finished continued to watch Harry eat for a time. “You don’t need to stay. I’ll get Flap to clean the dishes” Harry said eating.

“Right...Yes...I’ll see you in the morning then.” Draco said getting to his feet hesitantly. Noticing Harry’s stomach swollen, “goodnight Harry...”

‘Harry never had that much of a tummy before?’ Draco wondered as he headed upstairs to his bed.

* * *

 

Over at Malfoy Manor, Lucius slammed the book down onto the table. Causing Narcissa to jump. “Lucius. Why are you raging.”

“This!” He Said fostering a hard cover Red book in her direction.

Narcissa leaned over and stared at the cover. ‘The Pure blood Directory, Revised and updated’

“Is it that bad?” Narcissa asked. “Are we not in it?”

“Oh, we are in it. But the Weasleys are still in it, but worse. But somehow The potters are in it!”

Narcissa smiled wryly. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Lucius stared at her icily. “Why would the Potters being considered Pure bloods be a good thing?”

“Where is our Son currently Located?”

Lucius coughed into his handkerchief. Narcissa noticed spots of blood in it. “Lucius?” She asked concerned.

“It’s fine...” he snapped bitterly. “Our sons’ current predicament might be one thing. However, Harry Potter is not a Pure blood. The Gaul of it!”

“It’s almost something you might have done” Narcissa teased gently.

Lucius glowered irritated. Not wanting to admit she was right.

* * *

 

Draco lay sleeping, the bed and mattress comfortable and easy to sleep on. He didn’t know how much time had passed, when he felt a weight thump onto the bed. He felt a warm arm pull around him, and a belly pressing into his back. He felt lips pressing to his bare neck, he could smell alcohol beer. “Harry...?” Draco groaned pulling away from the figure, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Mhmmm. Come back...cutie...” Harry slurred reaching to where Draco had lay.

Draco shoved Harry back who rolled onto his back his stomach jiggled swollen and he belched loudly. “Harry!”

Harry groaned and stirred and blinked tiredly at Draco. “Oh, Hello. why are you pouting?”

“You’re in my bed...” Draco said frowning arms crossed.

“Technically every bed is my bed. I do own the house...”

Draco shoved Harry. “Don’t be prat.”

“Mhmmm got a bit drunk. Used to just collapsing in whatever bed I like” Harry grunted sitting up. “I’ll head back to my room. Unless you want me to stay?” Harry offered. Still obviously a little drunk and a little horny.

“No” Draco replied quickly. Harry took his leave, his hand rubbing his swollen belly.

Draco settled back onto the bed. But found himself unable to drift back to sleep, his Brain started to drift back to the thought of Harry invading his bed. Disturbingly Draco found his erection stir, annoyed at this. Draco turned to lay on his side desperately trying to think about anything other than Harry.

Annoyingly Harry Potter was the only thing on his mind.

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of food. It was becoming a normal occurrence, a strange but not unwelcome one. Harry quickly showered, making sure his hair and body were clean and washed before he made his way downstairs. Draco was in the kitchen wearing a silk robe and Pyjamas. The table had a pair of plates loaded with waffles. Next to it were bowls with various toppings cut up and prepared. Along with bottles of appropriate sauces.

“This is impressive. You keep outdoing yourself, I don’t know how flattered I should be” Harry chuckled wryly.

“I’m good at cooking” Draco shrugged. Noticing Harry looking thicker in his robes as he sat down. Before Beginning to eat greedily, Wolfing down a waffle quickly.

Draco sat opposite and slowly ate, only trying to eat one of the waffles a lot slower. When he did look up, he noticed Harry had inhaled almost three quarters of the pile, and his belly was tight against his clothes. “You’re putting on weight...” Draco found himself commenting.

“And you can’t stop looking...” Harry grinned.

“I can too” Draco muttered standing up

“Your erection says otherwise” Harry said wryly. Draco looked down an obvious bulge in his trousers. Harry beckoned him over, “Feel it. I know your desperate too...”

Draco placed his hands on the tight bloated orb of Harry’s stomach. Rubbing it gently, it felt warm and the shape of it was nice. Harry grinned and placed an arm around Draco pulling him close and pushing a tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco found Harry so forceful as they made out, his belly grinding to Draco’s lap and erection. Harry slipped his hand down the back of Draco’s trousers. Squeezing his plump soft ass, his fingers pushing towards Draco’s hole.

Draco collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty puffing heap. He was so exhausted for all the best reasons. His neck and shoulders had large bruises from where Harry had left bite marks and Hickeys. “That...was...”

“Amazing?” Harry grinned, using a towel to clean off his cock. “How’s your Butt?”

“Good. Stretched but good...” Draco admitted his chest heaving.

“Yeah? Good you seem to enjoy it” Harry smiled confidently. “seem to need it too...”

Draco blushed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night. I woke up twice covered in cum.”

Harry grinned as he finished cleaning off and sat down next to Draco. “This can become a thing you know...” Harry offered.

“Yeah? A sex thing?” Draco considered.

“Well obviously. You can’t exactly leave the house.” Harry pointed out. Draco frowned. “But year. A sex thing...”

Draco nodded and sat up finally. “I sort of have a thing though.”

“For bellies? I hadn’t noticed.” Harry smirked sarcastically.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Well...I also knew the rumours...” Harry admitted. “Pansy your beard. And then about you getting double teamed by Crabbe and Goyle after dinner...”

Draco went scarlet. “How. How?”

Harry grinned. “Invisibility cloak. Map of Hogwarts and a lot of long nights. Plus, I did think you were evil...”

“You don’t now?” Draco asked hesitant.

“Watching you getting fucked by two fatties. It made me realise you weren’t evil, easily manipulated Sure. Evil no.”

“Easily manipulated?” Draco said crossing his arms.

Harry grinned and grabbed Draco. “Uh huh...now go make me a sandwich...”

Draco looked at Harry eyebrow raised.

“Go on. I need to get my energy to be able to fuck you tonight after working all afternoon...” Harry said grinning.

Draco nodded and kissed Harry on the lips. As if checking it still felt right. “Your going to end up so fat...” Draco said grinning.

“You bet your plump ass.” Harry said squeezing Draco’s ass again hard.

Draco could help but smile broadly as he left Harry’s Master Bedroom.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Draco opened the front door welcoming his mother who wore a flowing black dress. “Hello mother” Draco smiled warmly, as he embraced her appreciatively. “I’ve prepared tea?” He offered as he ushered Narcissa through to the parlour. On a small table near the two leather couches was a tray with a hot pot of tea, and a plate of biscuits.

Narcissa sniffed. “Fresh shortbread?” She commented surprised. Reaching down to take one as Draco poured her tea.

“I’ve been cooking quite a lot lately” Draco commented. As he leant forward handing her a cup of tea. Narcissa graciously took it, smiling as she noticed the red lip shaped marks, she spotted underneath the scarf that had slipped down his neck slightly.

“So, Harry has been treating you well?” She Questioned curiously.

Draco nodded a small smile beginning to appear on his face. “He has. The house is lovely, I’ve been doing a lot of reading in the library...”

Narcissa nodded gently. “And the marks on your neck?” She commented sipping her tea. Draco went as red as the marks.

“What marks?” He Questioned hesitantly, as he fiddled with his scarf. “

“The Hickeys on your neck? Unless Harry is practising some strange torture on you?” She offered wryly.

“No... No... I slipped down the stairs...” Draco lied badly. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

“They’re Hickeys” Draco confirmed guilty.

Narcissa grinned broadly. “Oh wonderful” she smiled pleased.

Draco looked up surprised at his mother’s pleased reaction. “What?” He murmured thrown.

“I assumed it would happen. When I asked Harry for the favour. It was his suggestion for you live with him” Narcissa smiled warmly. “Your father was oblivious...”

Draco looked hurt. “He manipulated me?”

“Draco. He wanted you, that is quite the compliment. Harry obviously likes you quite a bit.” Narcissa Insisted. “I assume he’s adequate.”

It took Draco a moment for him to realise what she referred to. “Oh. More than adequate...” he grinned cheeks red.

“I’m glad. You deserve to be happy, I think you’ll make a great couple...” Narcissa said giving her blessing.

Draco smiled as he sipped his tea. “How is father? Is he well?”

Narcissa paused and placed the cup down on the tray. “Your father...” Narcissa began then stopped to consider. “He’s rather Ill. It’s been slowly getting worse since your release.”

Draco looked horrified. “Father is sick? Why didn’t you say something?” Draco said rambling quickly.

“Because. You are confided to this house, you becoming worried would only stress you out” Narcissa explained.

“I can ask the ministry. It’s a special circumstance. They’d understand...”

Narcissa took her son’s hand firmly. “You will not. You will spend your time with Harry. He’s looking after you, your father doesn’t need your worrying. He’s tough. He’ll survive” Narcissa promised, lying but unable to tell him how ill Lucius truly was.

Draco nodded. “Alright mother...” he said trying to appear strong. Inside he felt like he wanted to cry.

Harry shut the door to his study and was surprised he couldn’t already smell the aromas of Dinner. Confused and a little irritated he walked towards the parlour. It was then he heard sobbing, he walked towards the doorway and saw Draco sitting on the couch head in his hands, the audible sound of crying.

“Hey? Hey! What’s wrong” Draco asked sitting down next to him. His arm instinctively wrapping around Draco. “Did tea with your mother go that badly?”

“No...” Draco sniffed. “My father. He’s sick. My mother’s been hiding it from me” he said cuddling into Harry’s chest and crying.

“Oh Merlin. I’m sorry Draco...I wish I’d known...” Harry admitted honestly.

“I just want to see him. I’m scared...” Draco admitted.

Harry nodded and kissed Draco affectionately. “The ministry won’t release you normally. But perhaps...” Harry considered.

Draco set up his face red and tear stained. “What?”

“Well...the ministry has issues with your family. They want to make an example of your family...” Harry explained gently. “But I think I have a way, we may be able to persuade them. But it might be too soon for us...” Harry admitted honestly.

“I need to see him...” Draco begged.

Harry clutched Draco’s hands and knelt in front of the couch, he pushed one hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box flicking it open. Inside was a silver ring with diamonds that surrounded an emerald. “Draco Malfoy. Will you Marry me?”

Draco looked at him stunned. “What?”

Harry smiled, expecting that reaction. “If you marry me, you can sign your current assets over to me. The ministry will be more lenient then.”

“My assets...” Draco said pulling his hands away. “Well you’ll be a Potter. And if you don’t like it. When everything dies down. I’ll return it and we can quietly separate.”

Hesitant, Draco looked at the ring and considered Harry’s word. It made sense, and his mother’s words rang in his ears. Harry could and would make him happy, even if it was potentially too soon. Draco softened and nodded snatching the ring from the box.

“Of course. I would love to be your husband...” Draco smiled genuinely touched.

“Wife.” Harry corrected firmly. “You will be my wife” Harry Explained placing the ring on Draco’s finger. “But we’ll discuss that later” Harry promised. “Right now, we’ll get some take away and cuddle...”

“Take away?” Draco said confused.

“We call a muggle restaurant and we pay them to bring us food” Harry explained. “It’s what I used to do, before you moved in and began cooking...”

“I can cook. I’ll prepare some...” Draco began before Harry silenced him with a kiss.

“No not tonight. Have you ever had pizza?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, causing Harry to smile. Harry had ordered a few boxes of pizza. He and Draco eating on the couch, Draco cuddled up to Harry’s belly, he was getting fat, and all went straight to Harry’s belly. Harry stroked Draco back gently. “Harry? Do you want children?” Draco asked gently.

“Of course. All boys, each of them grown inside you...” Harry said warmly. “All of them with big bellies of their own...”

Draco nodded warmly. “That sounds nice” Draco admitted.

Harry smiled continuing. “You’d make a good mother. I can’t wait to see you swollen and pregnant growing our family inside you...”

“What about you?” Draco asked, Harry looked at him. Hearing about what Harry wanted was reassuring to Draco, calming him.

“I’d be big bellied. All your food making me round, eating big morning, noon and night” Harry explained. “While my wife, happily rubs my belly as I eat whatever they give me. In exchange for obeying my wishes and being good...” Draco practically purred at the last few words. “Could you be good?” Harry Questioned teasingly.

“I want to be good...” Draco said nodding.

Harry smiled. “Then you’ll be my wife then. Cooking for myself and guests. Being my perfect wife. Carrying and spoiling our children you’ll fatten inside that belly of yours. You’ll be Draco Potter…my wife. Does that sound good?”

“So good. I’ll make you fat Harry” Draco said his hand reaching into Harry’s robes. “I like how your belly feels. I like when you drink, and you get all handsy. I like hearing you burp…and fart...”

Harry grinned. “You like hearing that? Harry purposely belched.

Draco arched and climbed onto harry, their lips close. “Again...” Draco begged. Harry kissed Draco belching into his mouth. Draco grinded into Harry’s belly, causing Harry to hold him tightly.

“Someone’s Horny...” Harry teased. His hand pushing into Draco’s pants.

“So bad...Master Harry...”

“Mhmmm. Say that again...” Harry insisted.

“Master Harry” Draco repeated. Harry grinned and flipped Draco, so he was underneath Harry’s belly.

When Harry arrived home, a strong smell of roasted meat filled the air. Breathing the sent in could feel himself practically drooling. He wandered into the kitchen and Draco was slaving away at the stove various pots cooking a variety of substances. “I’m home Draco...” Harry announced.

Draco looked up and grinned. “Hi, I was going to do something simple. But then I couldn’t stop thinking about how the ministry were probably going to say yes. Then I started going overboard...”

“yeah...you certainly did.” Harry nodded inspecting it curious. He placed his hands around Draco’s waist. “Am I going to have to eat all of this?” Harry asked amused.

“We can keep the rest...” Draco admitted. “So, what did the ministry say...”

“Yes. They said yes. We’ll have a ceremony and you’ll become Draco Potter...” Harry said warmly.

Draco squealed. “Oh, I’m so happy...I’ll be able to leave the house again...” Draco said cuddling Harry and bouncing with excitement.

“Mhmmm. And we can start trying. And I can show you off at some of the society functions...” Harry said warmly. Kissing Draco’s cheek.

“Well dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Why don’t you bring up some wine to celebrate...” Draco suggested with a smirk?

“That sounds like a great idea.” Harry agreed.

0o0

Ron looked at the scrawled note in shock. It had been hastily scribbled by Harry. “Bloody hell...” Ron said confused.

“What is it?” Hermione called from the kitchen.

“Draco and I getting married Sat. Small ceremony, come if you want. Please keep it quiet, from Harry...”

“He’s getting married? Aww...”

“But it’s Draco? He must be under a spell? Like there’s no way Harry would date and Marry Draco.”

Hermione went over and looked at Ron. “Seriously? You dated Lavender?”

“She Dated me...” Ron insisted.

“Ahhh. I disagree. Look if Harry is happy, what’s the harm?” Hermione Questioned. “Why can’t you forgive Draco?”

“Because Malfoy is a prat. He deserved everything that was coming for him. I’m going to go see Harry! Maybe I can talk him out of it...” Ron decided.

“Alright fine. Just wait until after dinner.”

0o0o0

“Merlin Dray, you’ve out done yourself...” Harry grinned and belched. He leant back on his chair, which creaked underneath him, as he looked over the remains of the whole pig Draco had served up. “I can barely move...”

“Yeah. I’m full...” Draco agreed. Harry looked over and saw Draco’s stomach look almost pregnant.

“Mhmmm...let’s go to the couch...” Harry suggested grunting as he attempted to stand up. His belly fat and leading the way.

“Don’t you want dessert?” Draco asked a little hurt.

“No room. I ate a whole hog Draco. Right now, all I want do is one thing...” harry said slapping Draco’s ass.

“Oh...” Draco blushed.

“Lay down Dray...” Harry encouraged.

0o0o

“I still think barging in there is a mistake” Hermione Insisted.

“Look. Harry is out of his mind. I don’t know what Draco has done...” Ron insisted grabbing his coat irritated.

“He probably hasn’t done anything...” Hermione sighed. “You’re more than likely overreacting...”

“I’m not...!” Ron hissed, before Apparating out.

0o0o

“Urrrrp...you...feel...good...” harry grunted as he fucked Draco. Harry’s gut rubbing against Draco, as he lay their groaning.

“I want to feel you…on top” Draco Insisted. Begging for Harry to put all his weight on Draco. Harry obliged. As he felt Draco’s arms curl around his stuffed gut, Harry’s cock continuing to pound away at Draco’s ass.

“I’m so close...” Harry groaned breathily. He could feel his orgasm building.

“Uhhh...do It...” Draco begged.

Harry heard a sound in the other room and ignored it. Harry sat up leaning back and roughly pounding Draco’s ass as he held his thighs tightly. Harry was ready to cum, he threw his head back and groaned as he came into Draco’s ass. His eyes meeting with Ron who stood there in horror at what he’d walked in on.

“Draco. Don’t get up...” Harry insisted.

“But. I need to clean up...” Draco pouted, unaware of the new arrival.

“What the bloody stump is going on...” Ron swore.

“Oh. Merlin. Do you not tell your friends to knock?” Draco groaned sitting up.

“I didn’t know he was coming...I promise” Harry insisted apologetically.

“Right...” Draco sighed and grabbed his pants from the ground. “I’m going to get dessert ready...” Draco said irritated.

Harry grabbed the cushion Draco had been laying on and threw it at Ron. “What the hell! You could have at least sent an owl!”

“No. You can’t be angry at me...I’m not the one under a spell...” Ron insisted irritated.

“What?” Harry said confused.

“It’s the only reason I can see you’d want to Marry that blonde haired weasel!” Ron accused.

Harry groaned. “I proposed to him. And there are lots of reasons. None of them are he and I doing this against our wills...”

“I don’t believe that. You’re under some potion or unforgivable curse.” Ron grumbled walking forward wand aloft, then stopped. “Whoa. Since when you have been fat...” he commented looking down at Harry’s gut.

Harry squinted. “get out Ron...” Harry said irritated.

Ron didn’t move. “now!” Harry Insisted genuinely angry.

Ron looked at Harry surprised, never having seen him this irritated before.

“Get the hell out Ron!” Harry yelled angry. Ron nodded and made his exit. Harry sighed and re dressed.

Draco was waiting in the kitchen a two-layer chocolate cake next to him. “Are you okay? I don’t think I’ve heard you that angry before?”

Harry sighed and embraced Draco. “Yeah well he pissed me off. At the moment I don’t even know if I want to see him again...” Harry said angry and hurt. Draco nodded as Harry snuggled against him. “To accuse you of manipulating me. Or saying I’m under a spell. It’s horrifying...”

“Don’t worry about it. Sit down and have some of the cake...” Draco suggested.

“Yeah. I can never say no to cake...” he grinned at Draco. Draco bent over and cut a slice of cake.

“Make sure you eat some too. Considering your state...” Harry added.

“My state?” Draco Questioned straightening.

“Well I didn’t use a condom...” Harry grinned patting Draco’s butt.

Draco turned and with narrowed eyes, roughly shoved a slice of cake into Harry’s mouth. Harry roughly chewed mouthfuls of cake but continued to grin none the less.

“It’s sort of what convinced the ministry...I may have lied that you were already pregnant...” Harry added. “Congratulations...” he added slightly awkwardly.

Draco pouted and considered slapping him but needs must. “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad and we had discussed it..”

Harry smiled and softened kissing Draco’s cheek. “Thank you. I love you Draco” Harry said grateful.

A couple of days later, Draco was indeed pregnant. But intended to keep it quiet and quietly wed with an audience of two Aurors whom were there as ministry representatives. Harry was frustrated that Hermione was absent, but he had wanted a small ceremony. When the ceremony was over and done with and paperwork signed by those in attendance. The charms around Potter Manor than had up until this point been keeping Draco house bound were deactivated.

Then immediately Draco and Harry apparated away to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was carrying a tea tray a pot of freshly brewed tea. She looked and felt tired, Lucius woke up numerous times during the night with coughing fits. It made it hard to sleep, she’d considered sleeping in one of the guest rooms. But considering how unwell Lucius was. If anything happened, she needed to be there. “Mum. Are you okay?” Draco asked worried.

Narcissa looked up, “Draco?” She asked surprised. Her hands were shaking, Harry rushed over and took the tray of tea. Allowing Draco to cuddle his mother. “You shouldn’t be here! what if the ministry finds out?”

“They know we’re here mum. I’m free...basically...” Draco admitted cuddling her.

“But how? You had years left of your sentence...”

“Draco. Married me...I told them, he was pregnant and was willing to sign of his legal rights to me if we married...” Harry explained. “I couldn’t let Draco not see his father...”

Narcissa’s eyes watered. As Draco hugged her. She opened an Arm so Harry could join in. “You know what that means Draco. Your father. He won’t be pleased...”

“I know...” Draco admitted. “But our children, they’ll be well off and I know Harry would look after me...” Draco smiled.

They broke away. “He isn’t very well. I am hoping he recovers. But...” Narcissa looked genuinely unsure.

Draco nodded. “It’s alright...”

Narcissa lead Draco and Harry upstairs a floor to the Master bedroom. Lucius was laying in a bed, his skin was pale whiter than his hair, his features looked gaunt and his eyes looked heavy and sunken. “Father...” Draco said as he moved into the room.

“Draco?” Lucius Questioned and coughed harshly. It made Harry wince.

“Yeah...I wanted to see you...” he explained moving closer to the bed. Sitting down at his father’s side, clutching his father’s hand tightly.

“But you’re on house arrest...if they...” Lucius began interrupted by another coughing fit. “They...find out...you’ll...be...in trouble...”

“They know...Harry made arrangements...” Draco explained. His father was too sickly, to panic him with more.

“He’s looking after you?” Lucius Questioned. Still obviously uncomfortable by his son’s living arrangements.

“Yes. And I’ve been looking after him...” Draco admitted. Narcissa nudged Harry and he joined Harry. Putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Lucius looked up at him surprised.

“You’re looking fat Potter...” Lucius said beginning to chuckle.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Blame this one. He spoils me...”

Draco turned and pouted at Harry, who leant down and kissed Draco’s lips. Lucius looked a little surprised by the kiss. He narrowed his eyes at the two. “How did you convince the ministry...” Lucius Questioned concerned.

“You need to recover. I wouldn’t worry about that now” Harry said.

“Mother brewed some tea. Drink some...” Draco said offering a tea cup.

Lucius groaned. “All I do. Is drink, tea and potions”

“You are sick Father...we just want you to get better...” Draco Insisted.

“When you’re better. You should come around for dinner?” Harry suggested.

“Maybe...” Lucius grunted. Causing Harry to look amused.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon with Lucius and Narcissa. Before heading home to Potter Manor. Draco prepared a light dinner, as both had a long day. Draco retired to bed early, while Harry went to his den.

The fireplace lit up with green flames. A female voice could be heard through it. “Harry? Are you free?”

“Yeah...come through...” Harry groaned sitting upright.

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace and straightened up, Dusting soot off her clothes.

“Congratulations, By the way. To you and Draco” she offered warmly. Sitting down at the empty seat opposite Harry’s desk.

“Sounds like you’re not as irritated by this than Ron is...” Harry said wryly.

Hermione sighed, “Ron is an idiot. Did he really burst in during sex?” Hermione asked wincing.

“Mhmm...although we were done. It was still rather...annoying” Harry admitted.

“I did tell him not too...but you know how stubborn he is...” Hermione admitted frustrated.

“Yeah...” Harry nodded. “Are you okay?”

“I’d rather not talk about it...” she sighed. “He’s just. He’s obsessing And I’m worried...”

Harry sighed frustrated. “Yeah. He seemed to have trouble getting his head around it. But If he does anything rash. I might kill him...”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “In his defence you and Draco weren’t exactly best friends at Hogwarts...”

“Fine. But he shouldn’t then assume I’m under some sort of spell...” Harry snapped.

Hermione nodded. “True. But then again you didn’t have an interest in buttering up Pure Bloods.”

Harry winced, “Alright. I have my reasons for that. The same with Draco. But Ron I worry he’ll put his foot in it and it’ll be a scandal I’ll have to deal with...”

Hermione nodded. “Ron wouldn’t be that pig headed...”

“I hope your right” Harry nodded.

Ron hugged his jacket closed and pulled down the beanie to disguise his red hair. He settled leaning against a wall in nocturne alley. A chirpy female voice floated over. “Do you have it...”

Ron nodded. “Yeah. Look I’m just doing this to make him see sense. Harry needs to know how stupid this is” Ron Insisted.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself” the voice answered sweetly. “Place the envelope on the windowsill.”

Ron crossed over and placed the envelope down beneath a window that had an anatomy skeleton showing off. He walked up the alley and turned back noticing Rita Skeeter stride over and pocket the envelope. Ron sighed and walked away...


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Draco had never seen Harry so angry, it wasn’t directed at him. It had been mostly directed at two different walls, a couple of bottles of wine and a meaningless painting of garden.

“Harry you need to calm down...honestly it’s nothing” Draco tried to suggest.

“Draco. I love you. But no. This a complete breach of our privacy” Harry said frustrated. In his hand was a magazine, held open at a double page spread. Featuring a badly manipulated image of Harry and Draco’s heads, pasted onto two muscled bodies having it on with one and another.

“The photo isn’t even us. For one we’re both too thin and you’re not that tan...” Draco added, teasing.

“It’s the Article. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was the truth but it’s all lies...” Harry said thrusting it towards Draco’s face, quickly glancing it Draco could tell a few lies, like how Draco was being married against his will, or how Lucius had paid Harry to take Draco off their hands and how Harry is doing it to get access to a time turner and stop his parents deaths..”

“Alright So it’s a lot of lies. But it’s in Rita Skeeters gossip magazine. None of it is ever true...” Draco pointed out. “But Who gave her the information in the first place? I didn’t think many knew about us married?”

“Apart from the two Aurors and the celebrant. Two who did Hermione who I know didn’t, and Ron...”

“Ahh...” Draco realised.

Harry nodded his voice aching with disappointment “Yeah...”

Draco walked over and eased the magazine from his hand and cuddled Harry tightly. “So, what are you going to do?”

Harry kissed Draco’s neck and explained quietly. “I’m going to buy Witch Weekly. And I’m putting a restraining order on Ron...”

Draco pulled away shocked. “But he’s your friend?”

“Yes. But you, the baby and my business must be my priority. And Ron is doing more harm than good” Harry said firmly.

Draco nodded submissively, knowing Harry wouldn’t change his mind. “Okay...”

“I’m going to speak to our lawyer in the den. Can you have dinner ready for me...”

“Of course. Love...” Draco said kissing Harry’s lips. “I’ll bring some cake in...”

Harry pushed his tongue into Draco’s lips and rubbed his soft stomach. “Mhmmm thanks...”

 

* * *

 

**Daily Prophet**

 

* * *

 

_Potter Peeved!_

_Harry James Potter officially took action today at the ministry, Against his former friend Ron Weasley. Potter alleged that Weasley gave private information to Infamous Gossip Columnist Rita Skeeter, in order to drum up Public Opinion against Potter and his husband Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy._

_While Weasley refuted the claim, the information was private. The ministry sided with Potter, agreeing to grant a restraining order against Ron Weasley._

_Potters lawyers in a statement said ‘they (Harry and Draco) had intended to keep their union private, due to safety concerns. The breach in privacy from someone they trusted, is hurtful. They wish the rest of Ron’s family well, and will continue to work with George Weasley as an investor for Weasley Wizard Wheezes’_

_In related news Harry Potter bought out the Watlock publishing. The company that currently Publishes Witch Weekly, Quidditch Cup Monthly among other publications. The move is assumed to be a retaliation for Witch Weeklies recent article regarding his relationship with Draco Malfoy. Potter was not available to comment on his purchase._

 

* * *

 

Harry grinned proudly as he arrived back at the manor. He was in a good mood and strolled into the kitchen. Draco looked a little more pale than usual, as he tended to dinner. Mixing in carbonara sauce into some pasta. Harry pushed his arm underneath Draco’s apron for it to be easier for him to cuddle. “Are you okay? You’re looking a little. Off...” he suggested gently.

Draco let out a tired sigh. “I’m fine. Just morning sickness had begun to kick in..” he explained stirring the pasta. Harry kissed Draco’s neck.

“Aww. I’m sorry. You can let me know, if preparing dinner becomes too much...” Harry insisted.

“It’s fine. Dinner is ready anyway...” Draco explained pulling himself from Harry’s grip. He began serving up pasta onto the plate.

“Are you sure?”

Draco nodded. “Now go sit down, I have a husband to spoil” he insisted. Draco set out the pasta along with tomato soup, and sides of potatoes, beans and garlic bread.

“Looks delicious as ever...” Harry grinned. As he began to dig in, slurping up mouthfuls of soup. Draco chuckled as Harry’s slurps. His lips getting covered in red soup as he began shoving in mouthfuls of pasta in. “There’s dessert yeah?”

Draco nodded. “Apple strudel and homemade ice cream...”

“Homemade?” Harry asked amused.

“Well homemade is better. And I wanted to try the recipe...” Draco said curtly. “Now eat the Carbonara.”

Harry nodded pouting amused. “I’ve been told...” He said shoving another mouthful of pasta in. Harry let out a belch and leant back his belly feeling fuller, but he still had a room. He looked over at Draco who was picking at his plate, “you’re not hungry?”

“My stomach is just feeling off. You can have the rest...” Draco offered pushing his plate away. Harry nodded and hesitantly took Draco’s plate, and started wolfing down the remainder of the food. Draco rose up and sat straight back down unsteady.

“Dessert in the oven? I’ll get it.” Harry said handing his husband some water. Harry crossed over and using oven gloves. Retrieved it and placed the warm plate on the table. He opened the fridge and found the home-made vanilla ice cream and began serving it onto the strudel. Before placing it between himself and Draco. “Do you want any?” Harry Questioned.

Draco shook his head. “No, I’m good for now...”

Harry nodded but cut a serve and put it on the side. “For you. For later...”

Before Harry used to his fork to cut into the strudel and savour the warm apple as the cool ice cream melted alongside in his mouth. He ate and shoved mouthfuls in the other hand rubbing his belly. Which was starting to grow into an overhang, his gut was starting to become the focal point of his body. As Harry wolfed down the strudel his belly bloated up swollen and tight, his body building up gas.

“You’re looking so thick...” Draco smiled from his seat.

“Urrrrp...Yeah…all that...food...if you’re up for it. You can play with my gut” Harry offered groaning he was far too full to move.

“I don’t feel up to anything tonight...” Draco admitted embarrassed.

“You go to bed...I’ll have a few beers and come up soon...”

Draco rose up and already felt terrible, he suspected another wave of nausea would hit soon. He reached for the glass on the table and skulked the water down. He walked over to harry, who groaned as he leant forward, hugging him gently and giving him a kiss on the lips and a second on his tummy. He wasn’t even showing yet, he just looked a little fuller. “Once That morning sickness passes. I want to see you eating. I want a big healthy baby” Harry Insisted.

“Of course.” Draco nodded submissively. Kissing Harry on the lips again. As Draco left the kitchen.

* * *

 

George sat at his desk and looked at his brother perplexed. Ron had come to him begging for a job. George admittedly did feel bad for him, after Alienating Harry. Hermione had left him because of his complaining and now Ron felt like his Life was falling apart. “Please! I need a job. I’ll do anything...”

“You know I can’t.” George began. “I can’t have you working here...”

“George...” Ron begged. “I’m your brother...”

“Who pissed off my financial backer” George added harshly. Then softened. “Alright well” then an idea began to form “are you desperate to work in England or are you not bothered?”

Ron looked at him blankly. “We get a lot of mail orders to America, I’ve had to open a warehouse over there to cope. And I’ve been considering expanding it to a retail store down in New Orleans.”

“I guess a change of scenery. Could be alright...” Ron considered. “There is actually a market for it?”

“Of course. New Orleans has the biggest population of Wizards in America. You’ll get full financial backing I’m not going to send you off and never talk to you again...” George reminded him.

Ron nodded and agreed. “I’m in.”

George smiled grateful. Ron left George’s office excited and practically bouncing down the street. George looked behind at the fireplace logs burning away. You could almost see a face in the coals. “I think he bought that...”

“Yeah. He did...” Harry’s voice replied agreeing. “It’ll give him a new start. Start fresh. Maybe in a few years he can come back...”

“So, you’ll forgive him then?” George asked surprised.

“He is my friend. I just can’t be friends with him right now...Draco must be my priority. Whatever issues Ron has are not my focus...”

George nodded conflicted but understood Harry’s point of view. Running businesses were hard, he remembered how the store almost closed during the war. “Yeah I understand.”

“Thank you, George. You’re a good friend...” Harry offered warmly.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“So, what do you think Theo?” Handing over a list to Theodore Nott.

“Good list. You’ll get some good presents from them...” He grinned. “Oh and limit the alcohol for those too. He gets a bit...off when he gets drunk..” Harry nodded making notes off Theodore’s suggestions.

“good. I’ve hired an outside company to provide food. Draco will crack it, but he’s not going to have a choice” Harry explained.

“Well He isn’t exactly in the condition to be cooking for a bunch of wizards...” Theodore chuckled. “I’m surprised he agreed. He hated being dragged to any society event...”

“He. Didn’t agree...” Draco said narrowing his eyes from the doorway. Theodore held back an amused smile. “What’s going on?”

Harry stood up and smiled. “Your glowing this morning” Harry complimented.

Draco crossed his arms across his chest. Which was contained in a black tank top that supported his moobs, which had grown over the last few months. His belly was curved and swollen his pale fleshy belly soft and yet stretched. Draco had been steadily put it on, with each month of the pregnancy, much to Harry’s approval. “Well?” Draco pouted hoping for an answer.

Harry stole a kiss then smiled. “I’ve been going through preparations for a baby shower...”

Draco groaned audibly. “No! I don’t want to be paraded around like some prize...was this my mother’s idea?”

“It was...” Harry nodded confirming. “It’ll be good, there a lot of good wizarding families. My sexy pregnant pure blood...” Harry said kissing Draco’s neck, a hand rubbing his belly.

“Alright…Fine...But I’m not cooking...” Draco pouted.

“I wouldn’t expect you too...” Harry promised. He pulled his hand away and looked down at his hand. “Eurgh...What is this?” He said wiping his hand off.

“It’s cream. Prevents stretch marks...”

Harry looked horrified. “Get that stuff off. What did I say? I want to enjoy every single thing about this pregnancy...including stretch marks...” Harry insisted.

Draco nodded blushing. “Yes Harry...”

“They are a feature not a flaw. You are more attractive to me now than ever...” Harry reassured kissing Draco’s cheek. Amused about the erection Draco had, as deep-down Draco enjoyed being submissive to Harry.

“I’ll go clean it off...” Draco nodded. “It Was good to see you Theo. Will you be staying for dinner?”

“Ahh...” Theodore said unsure.

“Stay. Draco is a wonderful cook. How do you think I ended up with this gut...” Harry said patting his belly.

Draco smiled and rubbed Harry’s soft swollen gut. “Your empty?” Draco pouted hurt.

“I’ll over eat at dinner...” Harry chuckled promising.

“So, Theodore?” Draco asked more cheerily.

“I’ll stay...” Theodore grinned.

“Go have a bath, then have dinner ready...”

“Alright. Oh, we’re having stew. Dinner will be ready don’t worry. I might have baby brain but I’m not that thick...” Draco chuckled as he left the room.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush. But ummm...Draco seemed so...”

“Kept?” Harry said smiling wryly at Theodore’s assertion.

“Yeah. It’s impressive...he does enjoy it?” Theodore Questioned.

Harry nodded. “It’s consensual, Draco likes having someone else in control. He also enjoys being bratty...” Harry said proudly. “Hence why I got him pregnant...”

“Your braver than me...” Theodore laughed.

“Draco is a good partner. He keeps me well fed and I protect him...” Harry explained. “I do love him...”

“You don’t need to convince me of that. Only someone in love with Draco Malfoy, would actually get him pregnant...” Theodore joked slapping Harry’s back.

“Or a fool” Harry laughed in return.

“So, is it a boy or a girl?” Theodore asked curious.

“Have you seen his stomach. It’s a boy. A big boy” Harry beamed.

“Are you sure it’s just the one?”

“Yeah it’s just the one. I had wondered the same thing at first...” Harry smiled. “Catering wise, I’ve asked Goyle’s restaurant to do it”

“Ooh? They do catering?” Theodore asked impressed and surprised.

“Not usually. But Draco is his friend, so he was willing...” Harry smiled.

“I think you’ll blow them all away.” Theodore reassured Harry.

A few days later. Draco stood in the master bedroom examining his stomach in the mirror. Even with not using the cream he could see them

Starting to develop, like Tares on his skin. He waddled over to the chair that had his shirt draped over it. Harry had insisted they get new clothes for the occasion, particularly for Draco who had just been expanding his clothes out. But Harry decided that it’d look presentable if he had something new, the white pirate styled shirt also matched a blue sailor jacket. But Draco thought it looked ridiculous over his stomach, and Harry had agreed murmuring it looked like something for Donald Duck. Feeling the rich silk in his hands he sighed and pulled it on over his

Head. It made his stomach look huge, as the loose material billowed around his stomach, presumably so it would grow a little. But looking at now, Draco found the whole thing unappealing. “I’m not wearing this” he muttered becoming more and more irritated by his reflection and threw the shirt off.

He waddled over to the wardrobe and threw the doors open glaring at Harry’s shirts. They were all designed to fit over his gut. “One Of These will have to do...” Draco commented.

“Draco are you coming down dear?” Narcissa called from the doorway.

Draco sighed irritated. “I’ll be down when I’m ready...” Draco snapped.

“Draco...” Narcissa sighed.

“The shirt we got makes me look some big flouncy thing” Draco protested. “So I’m going to wear one of Harry’s”

“Harry did mention it makes you look cute” Narcissa said reassuringly.

“Urg. Of course, he did...” Draco snapped and sighed grateful that harry found him attractive at least.

“He also mentioned you’d be prone to having tantrums...”

“Mother. I’m not a child...” Draco snapped.

Narcissa looked at her son.

“Fine. I have the occasional tantrum. I am Pregnant, can I be blamed.”

Narcissa chuckled and picked up the discarded shirt. “Go on. I’m sure your overeating...”

Draco sighed. “Fine” he grabbed the shirt and pulled it back on. Narcissa smiled warmly.

“You look wonderful...” she reassured, tucking the shirt into his pants. “Very motherly...”

Draco let out a groan. “I feel enormous...”

“You’re practically glowing” Narcissa offered alternatively.

“I’m taking note of you not reacting.”

“Well you are looking big...” she admitted wincing slightly. “Your father will have a shock when he sees how big you’ve gotten...”

“Oh joy...” Draco mused.

“Well to be fair, Harry is also looking awfully big.”

“He’s just over 200lbs... he’s not that big...” Draco rolled his eyes, checking he looked presentable.

“He was rail before. He looks well…inflated..” Narcissa said. “He is still making you happy isn’t he...”

“Mother...” Draco sighed.

“Well. You do only have to give him the one child, after he can take a lover if he’s not pleased with you” Narcissa suggested trying to be helpful.

“Mother. I’m happy, Harry is wonderful and for the record I like his fat. And considering that’s it my cooking causing if. I’d be rather shocked if I did dislike it...” Draco explained curtly.

“Alright. I just worry, it’s a mother’s privilege...” she offered. The closest Draco expected he’d get to an apology.

“It’s fine. The only thing I find irritating is being pregnant but even that’s not so bad. Harry has been understanding.” Draco explained as he walked towards the door. “He also can’t stop spoiling me either...”

“That I noticed. No one wears silk shirts unless they’re doing it as a statement...” Narcissa said. Draco ignored her, as he walked down the stairs clutching the handrail carefully. He couldn’t see his feet after all, it was a necessary evil.

“There you are...” Harry said beaming. “The shirt looks lovely.”

Draco felt his cheeks flushing, and Harry made a show of kissing his cheek as they embraced. “I was telling your father about our plans for the baby.”

“Draco...you’re looking rather...” Lucius began snidely

There was cough from Narcissa behind him.

“Fatherly...” He said politely.

Draco smiled wryly. “Right. Is everything alright?” He asked turning to Harry.

“Yes, people are just starting to arrive. Did you want anything to eat?”

“Does he really need it?” Lucius asked quietly. Draco and Harry looked up at Lucius unimpressed.

“Maybe. What is ready?” Draco considered.

“they have some baby quiches served up.” Harry smiled. “We can say hello to Theodore...” he said offering his arm to Draco.

Draco smiled and took Harry’s arm, leading him into the sitting room. That had been decorated with balloons and streamers in baby blue. The two circling over to the buffet table and Draco picked up a trio of quiches on a plate.

“Is it really wise for Harry to be encouraging his appetite” Lucius said grimacing. “The baby will practically end up rolling out looking at Draco’s size. Or get stuck on the way out.”

Narcissa slapped her husband across the chest. “Don’t be crude. Why do you always have to criticise everything?”

“I’m not allowed to be irritated by my Son and son in law and they’re ballooning waistlines.”

“Yes. Exactly, it’s their bodies and they’re happy...” Narcissa said dismissively.

Harry led Draco over to Theodore who was politely admiring a painting. “Theodore! Wonderful to see you...” Harry smiled broadly.

Theodore turned and smiled. “Couldn’t resist, I hope you Three are doing well...”

“I’m doing wonderfully. This one has been good. He hasn’t been kicking too much today...” Draco explained.

“I think that big breakfast you had, soothed him...” Harry offered.

“Well Considering he gets to relax inside the womb I can understand that...” Theodore chuckled.

“Has everything been good? Do you need another drink” Harry asked.

“No, I’m find. I was talking to Gregory, but I think he went to go check on the catering staff...”

“How’s your wife? Astoria?” Draco asked curious.

“Astoria is visiting family, but she does send her apologies...” Theodore said cagily.

“Come on. I’ll get you a brandy. The good stuff...” Harry offered.

Theodore laughed and nodded. “Sure Harry.”

Draco smiled wryly, and saw Gregory Goyle waddling out of the kitchen. His fat flabby belly in a tight black suit. “Draco!” He grinned enthusiastically. Waddling over to Draco, “Your looking big! That baby is getting big...”

Draco chuckled. “Yeah. Harry keeps spoiling me...I feel like a fattening sow...” Draco admitted honestly.

Goyle chuckled and he reached over gently feeling Draco’s Belly. “Well you don’t look it; your belly looks the perfect size. And you practically glow...”

Draco blushed. “Thank you...”

“I’m just glad. Harry is making you happy...”

At that moment Harry joined the Pair. “Goyle, Thank you for Catering today. Your food has been amazing so far...”

He grinned broadly on his chubby face, “Well it’s been a pleasure. Especially considering it’s my best friend and my best client...”

“Best client?” Draco Questioned.

“Well Goyle’s is a delightful Gourmet restaurant. It’s great for business dinners, the food always impresses, and I usually end up with a full tummy” Harry grinned.

Draco pursed his lips, “You’re not trying to steal him away from me...” Draco asked ribbing Goyle.

Goyle laughed. “Never. Too afraid of getting your pregnant wrath...”

Draco laughed warmly. He sidled up to Goyle, “I actually did have something to ask you...” Draco admitted quietly. “Once this is one is born...” stroking his stomach for affect, he continued. “Well. I want you to be Godfather.”

Goyle looked shocked. “Me? Really?”

Harry nodded joining Draco. “You two are good friends, and I couldn’t think of anyone better...” he insisted patting Goyle’s shoulder.

Soon the room began to fill with party guests, Various wizards and witches arrived. Many older ones wanting to fuss over Draco’s stomach, much to his irritation.

Harry thought about rescuing him from a clearly painful conversation. But found it more entertaining to watch him have to put up with it.

“Oh! you must be so excited...” She said cooing. “It’ll be a very lucky baby. Having the Harry Potter as a parent...”

“I’m very excited...” Draco nodded politely, taking a step back. Moving away from, the old Woman’s hand who was gingerly reaching towards Draco’s belly. “I think Harry is calling me...lovely to see you...” Draco said with a fake smile as he moved away.

“I don’t hear anything?” She Questioned confused.

“Yeah definitely can hear him” Draco Insisted, already waddling over to Harry. “You’re an arse...”

“What? it was more fun...” Harry grinned teasing.

“Harry...Mhmf...this food...is…great...” Marcus Flint said shoving a piece of food into his mouth before reaching for another. Draco looked at him in surprise, Marcus looked enormous, his huge flabby and yet bulbous belly looked barely contained in his robes. Flesh poking through in the gap between his intentionally baggy pants, that still managed to look tight.

“Good food makes a good party” Harry said offering a warm smile.

“Urrrrrrp...Yeah…wouldn’t miss a good party” he smiled. “You’ll love being parents...”

“Oh yes. How is your wife Aurora? And the kids?” Harry asked politely curious.

“She’s great. On bed rest she’s about to pop with another son, but once she’s given birth. She insists she’ll go straight back to spoiling me...love me some home-made cooking” Marcus grinned.

“Oh I know the feeling, Draco always outdoes himself” Harry complimented.

“Yeah, It’s Good Right! Get those kids in him quick. You might find yourself becoming too fat soon...” Marcus warned.

Harry snorted in disbelief. “I don’t think I’ll have that problem...”

Marcus chuckled. “Wise man. still. At least you’re having a boy first. Probably would have stopped with one if I had a boy first...” Marcus said, as he and Harry stood alongside the buffet. Eating as they chatted. Draco who had been standing quietly, moved away.

“We’ll be having more than one. I want a few heirs...” Harry chuckled as he shoved a mouthful of food in his mouth. The two of them stuffing their faces like pigs.

“I don’t know how you put up with a pig like him?” Came a charming almost chocolatey voiced man.

“He’s got a big dick...” Draco mumbled. Before turning bright red when he realised, he hadn’t said those words in his head.

“Bigger than mine?” Came the cocky reply. Draco looked up and saw Blaise looking amused. Still tall, dark and handsome. With his piercing brown eyes. That Draco had always found alluring. As had he and every girl that had ended up in bed with Blaise.

“Yes.” Draco said.

“Here I thought you were just a trophy...” Blaise teased. “But considering how fat you’ve getting...you’re obviously settling.”

Draco puffed his chest in irritation. “Oh enough. I’m pregnant, putting on weight comes with the area” Draco said back snarkily. “Why are you here? I know Harry didn’t invite you...”

“No, he didn’t. But everyone was here...I felt left out.”

“Good...” Draco harrumphed. “Considering you’re my ex, it would have been strange to invite you to the baby shower.”

“I’m glad. Considering how fat you’ve gotten I dodged a bullet” Blaise said pithily.

Draco swiftly kicked him between his legs and Blaise keeled over. There were a few amused gasps. Harry waddled over, his face covered with crumbs.

“Probably best you...urrrrrrrrrrrrrrp...leave...” Harry said unintentionally belching down into Blaise face.

“Urgh...I think I shall. I don’t want catch becoming fat ass from you and flint over there...” Blaise said getting up and turning away disgusted.

When Draco was sure Blaise had left, Draco began kissing Harry’s cheeks. Licking the crumbs off. “Greedy. Piggy...”

“Mhmmm...” Harry smiled squeezing Draco’s butt. “You definitely are...”

Draco slapped Harry’s gut lightly, causing Harry to belch again. Harry spied Oliver Wood waving at them. Leading Draco over. Oliver was in a loose green jumper with a big ‘O’ knitted into it...that seemed to Cup a growing gut. “Harry. There you are, I would have got up...but George is making rest” Oliver explained patting his tummy.

“Congratulations...” Draco offered realising. “George fusses over you too?”

“Aye, constantly. But I think me having twins is making him a little protective” Oliver offered.

“Here…love...food for you and my growing kids” George said handing over a plate that was loaded with a bit of everything from the buffet.

“George. I don’t need eat that much...” Oliver chuckled.

“George is just looking after you. Ask Draco I spend a lot of time spoiling him.” Harry pointed out.

“True. Since I did my knee. Quidditch is off the table but I miss it. I suspect George might have a fit if I tried to get back into it...” Oliver chuckled.

George looked at him unimpressed. “That only works the first time as threat...now eat. You have twins to feed...”

Harry smiled warmly, as he and Draco walked away from the pair. “We should probably make a speech soon?”

Draco sighed. “Must we?”

“Just some Thank you’s. I’ll do the taking...promise...”

Draco nodded. “I’ll hold you to it...”

At the end of the day, Harry waddled into the bedroom. His stomach was taught and straining, stuffed full of food and drink, ample gluttony was rounding it out slowly bigger. Harry knew he weighed somewhere in the two hundred to three-hundred-pound range but preferred to spend his time eating his husbands’ delicious meals and then making love.

Draco for his part lay on the bed rubbing his swollen belly, which looked tight and considerable from the heavy boy that grew within. Draco was over the halfway mark yet looked like he would pop.

“I love seeing you with very little clothes on...” Harry mused as he waddled over to his side of the bed.

“Thanks...” Draco said with a half-smile, his mind clearly somewhere else.

“Draco?” Harry Questioned. Thumping his chest as he stifled a belch, leaning back against the headboard.

“Sorry? Oh...I just can’t stop thinking about how Blaise crashed our baby shower” Draco admitted, his voice irritated and frustrated.

Harry sighed. “Because he wanted to irritate you, and embarrass you”

“Fine. But he had no right.”

“Draco!” Came a firm growl. Draco’s head snapped in Harry’s direction. “No more talk of Blaise...”

“Yes Master...” Draco said apologetic, knowing that Harry didn’t like picturing him with someone else.

“Take your pants off...” Harry said commandingly. Draco slipped them off and reached over to Harry, placing a hand on Harry’s bulging belly. Harry straddled Draco grinning, “going to remind you who knocked you up. Who made you into a big fat mummy. And teach our baby boy that mummy obeys daddy...”

Draco found his cock hardening at Harry’s words. He liked Harry when he was commanding. He wasn’t rough or abusive. He just knew what he wanted and when he wanted it.

“Will you top?” Draco asked. It’d been a long day and he didn’t fancy doing the work.

“Course. Now spread your legs. And finger yourself while I lube up.”

Draco slipped a pair of fingers into his mouth and lathered them with saliva before pushing them into His own ass. Harry watched amused as he used his own saliva to wet his own thick shaft. He enjoyed pushing in without warning, letting Draco get used to his length and girth reminding him that a baby would soon be coming out of the same place. Harry readied his shaft and pulled Draco’s hand away. He leant forward, his fat gut pressing into Draco’s pregnant stomach as he pushed his cock into Draco’s ass.

“Ohhhhhhh...” Draco groaned loudly. Moaning as he felt his body stretch around his size.

Harry began to firmly fuck Draco, Finding a rhythm. Occasionally his eyes would flick away from Draco’s Horny face, to his stomach, where could feel kicks and movement when their bellies touched.

“He’s moving...” Draco groaned. His hands rubbing his belly, trying to sooth the unborn baby.

“He’s just being rough like Daddy...he must like feeling daddy’s big fat belly.” Harry grinned as he carefully lowered his belly onto Draco. The could feel the baby’s movement, it felt amazing that he could recognise them.

“Ohh...he does...no wonder...I’m so fat...” Draco groaned.

“Mhmm..he’s becoming a big bellied potter...” Harry groaned speeding up with his thrusts, Draco clenching which only made Harry more lustful.

Draco groaned and hugged Harry’s belly and began kissing his chest. “Uh huh...” Draco moaned agreeing. Harry groaned knowing he was getting closer, he pushed an arm around Draco holding him as they lay on their sides. Harry grunted and thrust a few more times, before he Came. He puffed and lay out of breath before pulling out. “Mhmm That was good...” Draco smiled content.

“Mhmm..this gets better as your belly gets bigger...” harry told him. Harry placed his head on Draco’s chest and cuddled up to his pregnant belly.

“Hope you’re okay in there...” he said to Draco’s tum. “Daddy just wanted to have some fun with mummy.” Harry felt a kick against his hand. “Good. I’m glad you’re getting nice and big. Your making Mummy into a big fatty too...” Harry complimented.

“Hey...” Draco pouted.

“Keep growing for daddy.” Harry requested. “I love you baby boy. Daddy can’t wait to meet you! But don’t rush, come out when you’re ready...” he promised reassuringly.

“Don’t rush?” Draco Questioned amused.

“Well, he’s a growing boy and I’d happily see him arrive late...”

Draco slapped Harry’s arse. “Don’t start giving him ideas.”

Harry chuckled amused. And pulled Draco into a warm embrace before the two went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Uncle Draco!” Came an enthusiastic Shout. As a young seven-year-old boy with light brown hair and elvish features, tumbled out of the fireplace. Draco braced his feet on the ground, as the enthusiastic child ran towards him.

“Careful...” Draco warned, and the boy slowed as he cuddled into Draco’s widening midsection. “Hello Teddy” Draco said embracing him warmly.

“How’s my baby cousin?” Teddy asked.

“He’s getting big, I have almost two months left...I can feel him move around a lot...” Draco said. Teddy ran his hand over Draco’s tummy to find where his cousin was. “He’s currently kicking my insides, but I’ll let you know if he starts kicking anywhere else...” Draco promised gently.

“Aww...Where’s Uncle Harry?” Teddy asked.

“He’s working. So, he won’t be home until dinner...” Draco explained. Noticing the genuine disappointment on Teddy’s face.

“I’m sorry. But it did give me time to make some afternoon tea?” Draco offered. “It’s chocolate cake?”

“Whose birthday is it?” Teddy asked confused.

“Nobodies...I just like making cake.” Draco chuckled as he led teddy into the kitchen.

“But grand mere says if you have cake often. You’ll get fat...” Teddy said with childlike honesty.

Draco audibly laughed as he cut a slice of cake for teddy and a quarter for himself. “Well. Have you seen your uncle lately?”

Teddy giggled, “He is fat. Grand mere says it’s not very smart. She thinks he’ll be too tired to look after the baby...”

“I doubt that...” Draco said smugly. “There’s nothing wrong with a tummy. Now go on have some cake.”

Teddy tucked in and Draco smiled wry, when he saw Teddy’s expression melt as he chewed the cake in his mouth. “So good”

Draco smiled, Teddy had a sweet tooth and wasn’t yet aware how of Draco regularly spent time cooking sweets. “I’m glad you like it, I made it especially. Did you want a second piece?”

Teddy shook his head. “I’m full?” He admitted.

Draco looked surprised, and then remembered that normal people ate a fraction of what harry consumed now days. “That’s Alright then...well did you want to have a look in the library?” Draco suggested, as he finished the remainder of his cake.

Teddy nodded, the library was his favourite place to spend time in Potter manor.

* * *

 

Harry chewed and watched the person on the other side of the table. Belly engorged and swollen and pressing against the table, looking dominant. “So is the buyout to your liking...” Harry asked warmly.

On the other side of a table, was a wizard. In long bottle green robes, his grey oily hair poking out a grey beanie. An ancient well-lined face. “I don’t just want to sell this off you know...” he began his voice all croaky and crotchety.

“I know. It’s a family shop, a well-cared for shop that has sold chocolate for generations” Harry offered nodding. “It won’t be knocked down and something else put in its place. I am after all buying the business.”

The wizard nodded at that response being more swayed. To his left Theodore Nott, pushed over a series of paperwork. The wizard took the paperwork and began signing where Theodore indicated. “I’ll have the goblins at Gringotts transfer the money. So, it should be waiting in your vault...and don’t worry Mr flume” Harry said reassuringly. “I have many happy memories of Honeydukes, so don’t expect it to be going anywhere.”

This seemed to reassure Mr Flume as he finished signing the paperwork. “I hope so. I am selling to you in good faith.”

“I know. And it’s well placed.”

“Thank you, I better be on my home to the wife” Mr flume said standing up.

Harry grunted and heaved himself upright, his stomach was full enough that it should have pinned him down. “Give her my appreciation. I’ll be in contact with you in the next week so we can start working on the handover. Goodnight Ambrosius.”

Harry and Theodore waited until Mr flume had left. “Well that went rather well! I’m impressed you were able to convince him.” Theodore admitted.

Harry chuckled. “Well...he just needed reassurance that the shop would stay on. Just give it a few years and he’ll be either gone or senile to notice that I’ll have franchised it...”

“You’re a wicked man” Theodore teased.

“Some would say canny” Harry grinned. Theodore rolled his eyes, “I need to head off. My godson is coming over and I want to spend some time with him...”

“Of course. Good afternoon Harry” Theodore said warmly.

“Afternoon...” Harry grinned patting his belly as he waddled towards the Floo. Leaving a heap of money on the table, enough for the bill and a decent tip. Climbing into the Floo, his swollen gut made it harder to bend over. But he got in and found himself climbing out back at Potter Manor.

“Uurrrrrrp” Harry belched, his stomach occasionally gassy after using the floo. He moved towards the kitchen, smells of dinner and food being cooked. He was already stuffed from all the food from the restaurant, but he wouldn’t say no to dessert.

“Uncle Harry!” Came a young voice.

“There’s Teddy!” Harry grinned as he waddled over to the seat his godson was sitting on. Teddy cuddled up to Harry’s big belly. “Hope Draco has been looking after you?”

Teddy nodded. “We had cake! And then we read books in the library...it was so much fun!”

Harry smiled, “I’m glad. We missed seeing you lately. Did your grandma take you on holiday?”

Teddy shook his head “Grand mere.” he corrected. “No but she said you were so busy preparing for the new baby you wouldn’t have time to look after me...” Teddy said hesitantly.

Both Draco and Harry looked hurt. “No. Who said that?” Draco asked.

“You Told Grand Mere That at the baby shower...”

“Your Grand mere wasn’t there...we thought you were going to come?”

Teddy looked confused. “But she said...”

“It’s alright...you here now and you can stay for as many days as you like” Draco Insisted.

Teddy hesitated. “I probably should go home tomorrow...Grand mere will miss me...”

Harry laughed. “She’ll Be Fine. You’re staying the weekend, so Draco and I can take you out...” Harry explained firmly. “If you’re worried. I’ll send her an owl and let her know.”

Teddy nodded. “Where are you going to take me?”

Harry grinned. “I was thinking the Tower of London.”

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, Draco smiled warmly. “I told you he’d like it...”

Harry leaned over and looked at Teddys meal. “Did Draco cook you something good!”

“He made me roast chicken and all the vegetables. Draco said you eat it a lot.”

“I love roasts...” Harry nodded, sitting down. “What does your Grand mere make you?”

“Boring things. Whatever’s left over...” Teddy shrugged eating.

“Right.” Harry nodded concerned “Well why don’t you finish up and go have a bath and I’ll put you to bed.”

“Okay.” Teddy said wolfing down the remainder of his meal before cuddling Harry and kissing his cheek.

Draco led Teddy upstairs to the bathroom and ran a bath, using his wand to make it fill with foam. Before leaving teddy to bathe and go to one of the many spare bedrooms to sleep.

Harry waddled into the bedroom and sat down next to Teddy on his bed. “Did you have a good day...we’ve missed having you around” Harry said tucking Teddy in.

“I like it too. Uncle Harry? How often can I come over and stay?” He asked gently.

“As often as you like...your always welcome here...” Harry grinned. “You’re my godson...I promised I’d take care of you...”

Teddy nodded hesitantly and cuddled against Harry. Before lying in bed and cuddling under the blankets.

Harry sat with him until Teddy was asleep. Harry met Draco in the corridor, who looked concerned. “I know you’re worried. I’m worried too...” Harry admitted.

“I saw him getting in the bath. He had marks all down his back...like he’d been. Caned...” Draco said hesitantly.

“What did Teddy say?” Harry asked as he led Draco down the hall. “Said he slipped down the stairs...”

“I haven’t spoken to his grandmother. But she never used to be like this did she?” Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

“Well he never had marks before...”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded worried. “Well. If. If it’s as bad as we think...maybe, we let Teddy live with us.”

Draco nodded and stroked his belly, “If he can put up with a crying infant” Draco pointed out.

Harry chuckled, “I think he can...”

“But we keep it quiet for now. Not till we know for sure.”

Teddy lay in bed smiling, rubbing the bruise on his arm. Crying quiet happy tears.

* * *

 

“That was so much fun!” Teddy said beaming. As the trio arrived back at Potter Manor.

“I’m glad you had fun. We enjoy taking you out” Draco smiled cuddling him. Licking a finger and cleaning ice cream off Teddy’s cheek, who squirmed.

“Well we can’t send you home with ice cream on your face” Harry chuckled.

“Send me home?” Teddy asked the thought making him uncomfortable.

“Well you have to see your grandmother occasionally...” Draco said gently.

“Yeah...” Teddy nodded quietly. Harry and Draco looked at each other hesitantly.

“Is there something you want to tell us?” Harry asked kneeling down.

Teddy shook his head quickly. “I think I should go home now.”

Teddy quickly hugged both of his uncles and climbed into the Fireplace floo’ing home.

“I’ll go after him...” Harry said firmly. Waddling over to the fireplace. Harry floo’ed over to Andromedas home.

“Teddy! There you are it’s been days! Where did you run off too?” She said tersely. Harry then heard the harsh sound of a slap. “Never do that again. I need you here to help me!”

“I just went to see Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco...” Teddy sniffed. Harry could hear teddy trying not to cry.

“I told you not to see them. They’re too busy...” She snapped irritated, Her voice harsh. Harry walked through into the living room, doing his best to seem as big and intimidating.

“Hello Andromeda...” Harry said simply. His voice stern. Teddy was sitting on the floor, wiping away his tears. Andromeda who was sitting in the chair, straightening up.

“Harry? It’s good to see you! You’re looking Healthy.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I’ve been listening...”

“How much have you heard?” She asked sounding less pleased.

“Enough.” Harry said simply. A look of disappointment and hurt on his face. Andromeda sat back sadly.

“Teddy...you should go pack your things...” she said giving in. Teddy hesitantly walked upstairs. Leaving the pair alone.

“I’m old Harry......”

“I know...that doesn’t excuse you hurting him.” Harry said firmly. “I can’t forgive that...”

“I know. But he’s so young and he’s hard to control...I just...I know I shouldn’t but it’s easier” Andromeda said her voice old and hesitant.

Harry considered. “Teddy will come to live with Draco and Myself. But I can’t leave you here alone...” Harry considered thinking out loud. “I’ll get you a room at St. Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. They’ll look after you.”

Andromeda nodded. “Thank you...”

“I’m doing this for Teddy’s sake, for Tonks sake” Harry said defensive. Harry considers and purses his lips. “I’ll make him forget this. You’re his grandmother, you should be part of his life. I’ll obliviate him...for Teddy’s sake.”

Andromeda understood wracked with guilt having been caught out.

Teddy arrived back in the room, lugging a suitcase. “I’m packed...” he announced.

“Sit down for me...” Harry asked gently slipping his wand into his hand. “Obliviate” Harry cast carefully. Teddy slumped in his chair. Harry began checking him out, Teddy’s mind was stable. Only the memories Harry focused on have been wiped, Teddy’s mind creating fake memories to overwrite the abuse.

“Was that really for the best?” Andromeda said harshly.

“Yes. I grew up with a childhood of abuse and making me feel like I was nothing. To have the choice to forget that. You would take it” Harry said the words stinging.

“Look after him...” Andromeda begged. Harry nodded and lifted the passed-out boy, lifting him to lay close against his belly. Andromeda stood up and handed harry Teddy’s bag.

“Thank you, I’ll be in contact with you about getting you into a home...” Harry said holding teddy tightly. As he apparated then out.

Draco was pacing. Waddling his pregnant form back and forth. When Harry’s rounded body apparated in. “Teddy! Is he okay?” Draco waddled over concerned.

“He’s resting. I Obliviated him...” Harry explained. Draco slapped Harry’s shoulder hard.

“What on earth for!”

“Because. He doesn’t need to remember what happened...He doesn’t need to remember I failed him...” Harry said genuinely.

Draco’s face fell, “you didn’t fail him.”

“I did. I should have intervened sooner...”

“You couldn’t have known. Is he alright?”

“His mind is Fine. It was only a minor removal; the blanks are being refilled he won’t remember being hurt. Everything else still happened...”

“Just the hurt?” Draco Questioned.

Harry nodded “He’ll remember his grandmother yelling at him. But in his mind. She never struck him. Never hurt him...”

Draco relaxed. “I worried you’d done something more drastic.”

“No, I couldn’t. All I could do was reduce it...” Harry said genuinely. “Let’s put him to bed...”

Draco nodded as he gently stroked Teddy’s hair. They carried him up to the spare bedroom and lay him down on the bed. Teddy started groan and rub his head tiredly.

“Hey there...” Draco said gently.

“Uncle Draco?” Teddy groaned confused.

“Yeah” Draco said holding his hand.

“How did Harry get me here?” He mumbled confused.

“We drove here you passed out instantly” Harry lied.

Teddy seemed to buy it “So this is my room now?”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. All yours...”

Teddy smiled up at them grateful. “Thank you, Uncle Harry. Uncle Draco...”

“Would you like some dessert? Maybe some supper?” Draco asked warmly.

“Supper would be good” Teddy agreed nodding. Harry smirked.

“Alright. We’ll bring some up.” Harry chuckled.

“Uncle Harry will you stay” Teddy asked hopeful. Harry climbed onto the bed and nodded.

“For as long as you want me” Harry said smiling back warmly.

Draco left the two of them and Brought back some warm pasta with a red sauce, on a tray with a can of soda. “Here you go teddy. Eat as much as you can” Draco handed him a tray and teddy began to eat.

“What about me?” Harry pouted. Draco chuckled and waddled over. Draco’s hand prodded at Harry’s belly. “I don’t know. You feel pretty full...”

Teddy snickered amused. “It’s cause he’s so fat.”

Draco did his best to stifle a laugh. “I’m with teddy...”

“Oh yeah?” Harry said pretending to be annoyed. “Maybe I should just tickle you until you give in.”

Draco took a step back. Teddy giggled, as Harry leant over. “He’s really ticklish...”

“Oh, come on. You two will gang up on me!” Draco said crossing his arms. Teddy had already scoffed down his meal and put his tray on the night stand. “Oh, look at that. I better go put that away...” Draco said defensive.

“Draco.” Harry said using his finger to beckon him over.

“Fine.” Draco said knowing what was coming waddling close, he sat down on the bed. Draco leaned over and felt Harry reach around him and tickle him. He tensed up and found himself unable to hold back giggles as Harry tickled him.

“Are you going to get us dessert?” Harry said.

“Fine...” Draco sighed wrestling out of Harry’s grip. “I’ll see what I have in the fridge.”

“This is how I get him to get me food. When I’m still hungry...” Harry grinned conspiratorially.

“Is that why you’ve been getting so fat?”

“Mhmmm. Draco is a good cook, and I enjoy having a big belly” He said patting his stomach.

Draco returned carrying a couple of tubs of ice cream with spoons. “You and me can share, Teddy. Harry gets his own because he’s greedy...”

The three sat on the bed, Draco and teddy eating ice cream while Harry gorged. Teddy ended up cuddling up against Draco’s tummy, bloated and passing out into a food coma. “Ate himself to sleep...” Draco smiled finding it cute.

“He’ll fit in around here...” Harry grinned warmly.

“Get Fat like us?” Draco said slapping Harry’s leg.

“Well...I mean Considering how much we eat. We’ll probably rub off on him...”

Draco sighed wearily. “And what about this one.” He added pointing to his belly.

“Considering how much you’ve packed on. He has no hope...” Harry teased.

Draco just rolled his eyes. “You’re a terrible. Terrible influence...”

Harry grinned back proudly.

* * *

 

Hermione pushed the key into her Apartment door. It’d been a few months since she’d been there last. Walking in, shelves were half empty, pieces of furniture gone. When her and Ron had broken up. Mostly over her frustration at Ron’s thick-headed inconsiderateness. She needed to get away, taking Krum’s invitation to visit him and then she found herself not wanting to leave his company. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked thicker, wider thighs and a belly, even fatter breasts which was nice as she never really had big breasts.

Behind her she could hear Krum lumbering in. As she turned to face him, she saw him frown as he caught his reflection in the mirror and gave his belly a jiggle. "Am I getting fat?" he asked.

"Getting?" snorted Hermione.

Krum took another handful of crisps from the packet he was holding. “I’ll have to work out more...” he murmured half hearted. His hand pressing against Hermione’s hip “You must be hungry?” He asked gently.

"A little," she admitted, stealing a crisp from the bag. She chewed it and swallowed and the button around her belly popped free. She kissed Krum and laughed. "I don't mind, you know?" she said. "Your fatness. I don't care how fat you are. Eat as much as you want, whenever you want."

“Mhmmm...” Krum Said only half listening. His eyes had wandered over to the kitchen. “You need food love. Do you think there’s anything?” Krum asked.

Hermione shrugged. “Uhm probably not...”

Nevertheless, Krum moved to the cupboard pulling it open and examining the contents inside. There were some condiments, a few assorted bottles of soda. And a couple packets of chocolate biscuits. They weren’t out of date, so he carried them over unwrapping them. He took a bite, they tasted crisp and not in the least bit stale. “Try some?” Krum offered. Holding a biscuit close to her lips.

Hermione ate the biscuit from Krum’s grip. “Not bad...”

“Good. You need to eat after a long flight...” Krum Insisted warmly. “I’ll go unpack...” he offered snacking on crisps as he dragged his bag into the bedroom.

Hermione chuckled and snacked on another chocolate biscuit, she wasn’t completely unaware of Krum’s attention. But she didn’t mind and found herself eating the biscuits as she began sorting through the mail that had arrived in her absence.

* * *

 

“Teddy! Can you come and help me set the table!” Draco called out to his young nephew.

“Coming!” Came a reply as a boy ran in. To Draco’s mild and continued surprise, while teddy ate and smacked reasonably his body hadn’t yet filled out. Draco was sure it was an age thing, and in a couple of years his metabolism would slow down. “How many places am I putting out...”

“Five. Hermione and Viktor Krum Are Coming for dinner...”

“Viktor Krum?” Teddy asked his eyes wide. “The Quidditch player?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. Harry known him for ages...” Draco explained as he stirred the gravy pot.

“Does uncle Harry know other famous wizards?” Teddy asked as he set out five places. His nestled between Draco and Harry at the head of the table.

“depends on what you think of as famous?” Draco considered. Struggling to bend and check on the chicken which was cooking in the oven.

“Does he know any singers? Like The Wyrd Sisters?”

“No one like that...” Draco chuckled amused. The doorbell chimed.

“I’ll get it” Teddy said running off towards the front door. Teddy sprinted down the door and almost collided with Harry’s Belly.

“Slowdown. You’ll hurt yourself. Or break something...” Harry said squishing Teddy up against his belly.

“Un...Uncle...” Teddy struggled trying to pull himself out of his grip. “Can I open the door” Teddy begged.

“Alright...” Harry chuckled amused. As Teddy yanked open the door. Breaking into a grin when he saw Viktor Krum standing there.

“Woah....Uncle Harry does know famous people...” Teddy said amazed, gazing up at Krum’s heavy body. “You’re so amazing at Quidditch! You’re the best Player! I have all your trading cards...”

“Teddy. Is a bit of a quidditch fan...” Harry chuckled. “How are you both?” Harry welcomed kissing Hermione’s cheek as he hugged her. Then giving a firm handshake to Viktor.

“Relaxed, Thank you for the dinner invite. We haven’t had a chance to stock up the fridge yet...” Hermione explained.

“And is this your son?” Viktor asked. Shaking Teddy’s hand, who rubbed his hand surprised at the strength of the Quidditch Star.

“Teddy? No, he’s my godson. But he’s living with Draco and I now...” Harry explained.

“Want me to take your coat...” Teddy asked sweetly to Hermione.

“No Thank you teddy.” She smiled warmly. “You can take my bag though...” she said offering it to him. Teddy took the handbag and carried it into the living room.

“I thought Teddy stayed with Andromeda...” Hermione asked Harry quietly.

“There was incident. It’s for the best...” Harry said nodding. Hermione looked surprised.

“So, where’s that husband of yours?” Krum asked, as Harry shut the door behind them.

“In the kitchen where he belongs...” Harry explained firmly.

Hermione looked at Harry horrified.

Draco arms folded stood glaring at Harry from the doorway to the dining room. “He only says that because he’s hungry...”

“Draco you’re looking so...”

“Huge?” He offered wryly, as he waddled over.

“I was going to say Pregnant...” Hermione Said genuinely. “It can’t be long now...” she asked, reaching out but waiting for Draco’s permission. Who nodded.

“Still a couple of months left. Unless he comes early...” Harry said. Watching Hermione rub Draco’s stomach.

“I hope he does. It’s getting hard to lug this thing around...” Draco murmured.

“You look just like an expecting mother should. So, you’re having a boy?” Krum asked. As Draco lead the group towards the kitchen, sitting on a chair already waiting was Teddy.

“Yeah a boy” Harry smiled proudly helping Draco to a seat. A proper roasted chicken with all the sides was laid out on the table.

“Draco did you cook all of this?” Hermione asked impressed.

“Of course. I enjoy cooking...”

“That explains a lot...” Hermione said wryly as she gave a look at Harry’s considerable belly.

“I like eating...” Harry shrugged.

“And going up sizes. Feels like every time I see you. Your bigger...” Hermione commented.

“That’s because he is” Draco pointed pushing a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

“Well So have a You...” Harry murmured defensive. Where he received a kick under the table. Harry looked at Draco. “What was that for...”

“You were rude. That’s not nice...” Teddy explained. Draco grinned and patted teddy on the head.

“That’s right.” Draco agreed.

“I might have a put on a little. But have you been to Bavaria? The food is decadent. And covered in chocolate...” Hermione grinned. Krum reached over and gently pushed a forkful of food into her lips.

“I’m glad you’re happy” Draco smiled. “Viktor seems to be making you happy...”

“He is...” Hermione beamed warmly, taking a handful of his belly and jiggling it warmly.

Viktor burped. “Careful love...” he said rubbing his belly.

“Urrrrrrrrp...” Harry belched as grinned at Krum’s direction.

“Harry don’t start him...” Hermione sighed, not wanting to be caught in a belching contest.

“Viktor? Are you going to be playing next season? Or is it true your leaving?” Teddy asked worriedly.

Viktor smiled gently. “I am leaving. It’s why I’m here. I’ve taken a coaching job for Puddlemere United..”

Teddy pouted. “Bulgaria will get creamed next season...”

Krum laughed heartily. “They’ll Be Fine. Plus, I wouldn’t have been let back on...”

“He hit the weight limit on the brooms” Hermione explained.

Harry looked impressed. “That’s one reason to retire...”

Teddy leant over towards Harry. “Do you think Viktor will sign my trading cards...”

“Ask him. I’m sure he will.” Harry said.

Teddy shook his head shyly.

Harry smiled. “Viktor? Teddy was hoping you could sign his trading cards...”

Krum swallowed his mouthful and swallowed. “Of course. Bring them over...”

Teddy beamed and was practically bouncing in his seat. “Your excused...” Harry laughed amused. Teddy disappearing from the room.

Teddy walked back in carrying a bundle of cards. Harry looked over and each of them with Viktor holding his broom and posing. Each picture showed his belly getting slowly more rotund. “Can you sign this one...” Teddy asked. It was the one of Viktor at his fittest. Probably from when he won the Quidditch cup in 94.

“Course...” he grinned signing it. Teddy just stared at the card in awe and cuddled Viktor’s gut. Hermione smiled at Viktor warmly, as he embraced teddy.

“Have you thought about kids?” Draco asked teasingly.

“Yes. Probably sooner than later. Career wise...” Hermione admitted.

Krum grinned at that comment. The five continued to eat. Demolishing the meal, Krum regularly feeding forkfuls to Hermione. Her belly getting just as bloated as everybody’s else. They all waddled over the couch collapsing. While teddy waddled up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ran his hand over Draco’s belly. It was so big and swollen, their baby ready to come out soon. Harry found himself undecided on a name, he had intended to name his first son after his Dad. But somehow that seemed to simple. He pushed that thought from his mind and instead focused on his husband’s heavier frame. His chest had moobs on it, with wide dark nipples ready to feed their child. Even Draco’s belly was covered in stretch marks, where the skin had broken and glistened as Draco’s tummy had grown tighter.

Draco rolled over onto his side. His stomach landing on a specifically placed pillow. The movement caused a bulge in Draco’s belly, probably their baby stretching having been jostled awake. Harry smiled amused, he’d insisted Draco Stay naked now he was on bed rest. As it partially relaxed Draco and gave Harry easier access.

There was a polite knock on the bedroom door and Teddy pushed it open. The sheets covered a large portion of Draco’s lower half, so teddy wasn’t exposed to anything untoward.

“The cook said you asked for Draco’s lunch?” Teddy asked gently.

Harry nodded. “Bring it over Teddy...”

Teddy carried the tray over carefully. “Uncle Harry? When will Uncle Draco start cooking again? His food was way better...”

Harry chuckled amused. “Once the baby is born, and Draco has his strength back. At least a month at the most.”

Teddy groaned audibly at that answer. Carrying the tray over. Harry took it and placed it next to him. The tray had a plate of carbonara pasta, it was covered with cheese. But somehow didn’t look as appetising as when Draco cooked. Harry had needed to hire a cook temporarily to make sure all the food was provided, but the cook wasn’t quite as adept at cooking as Draco was. “Draco?” Harry asked quietly. “Lunchtime...”

Draco groaned sleepily and licked his lips. Teddy looked over at Harry. “Lunch...Mhmmm...” he mumbled tiredly.

Harry put an arm around Draco, and teddy placed a pillow in behind Draco. “Want me to feed you?” Harry offered wryly.

“Please...” Draco said rubbing his eyes.

“Do you want me to bring up any more?” Teddy asked.

“It’s alright. Go play, I’ll find you in a little bit...” Harry grinned wryly. Harry began to twirl a forkful of pasta and offered it to Draco’s hungry lips, he fed Draco gently and affectionately. Each bite of pasta, filling him up a little more. Harry used the fork to feed as much of the pasta as he could into Draco’s belly.

“Mhmmm...it’s good...” Draco smiled cuddling against Harry’s gut.

“Yours is better...” Harry grinned. Kissing Draco’s lips, “I think both me and Teddy have been missing your cooking...”

“Well. Once this one is out. I’ll be allowed too” Draco offered. “Teddy has gone up a size. Have you noticed?”

“No? Should I have. He’s a growing boy...” Harry commented.

“Growing outwards. Not upwards...” Draco said nervously.

“Is the baby. Worrying you...”

“How would you feel about being told your unborn child is too fat...” Draco said snapping.

“Draco” Harry said firmly. Draco sighed and leant against his belly.

“I’m just scared. Scared we’re doing the wrong thing...” Draco admitted.

“I know. I’m scared too...” Harry said honestly. “But it’s why we’re doing it together. He may be fat. But I think he’ll do okay...”

Draco pressed against Harry’s belly. “I’m hoping he’ll be out by Christmas.”

“I don’t mind. He can stay if he needs too...” Harry said placing his fat hand on Draco’s tummy.

“That means you’ll have to do the Christmas shopping?” Draco said kissing Harrys lips.

“I can do that. Teddy and I can get it done...” Harry said firmly.

Draco laughed. “I’ll make you a list then...”

“I can do it...” Harry pouted.

“I know. But you struggle to buy new clothes for yourself” Draco pointing out his frugal ways.

“They look perfectly fine once an expansion charm is on them...” Harry said patting his gut.

“And I tell you every time. That it warps the fabric, it’s not a good look at a business meeting...”

“My belly hanging out looks worse...”

“Well. Buy Some New clothes then.” Draco said chastising him.

Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Accio Paper and quill!” Harry said wand in hand, and a pile of paper and a quill appeared.

“Oh thanks...” Draco said sarcastically.

“You offered” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“Alright...Give me time to think” Draco said offering a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry nodded and left Draco in the master bedroom.

* * *

 

“Thank you Narcissa...I appreciate you coming over” Harry said kissing her cheek warmly as he hugged her.

“I’m more than happy to look after my son” she smiled warmly. “And it feels like every time I see you. That belly of yours is bigger” she chuckled prodding his belly.

“Good food tends to do that” Harry chuckled. “We have a cook. So, if Draco gets hungry, the cook is paid to prepare whatever he wants”

“Oh? How is it...”

“Ehh...it’s edible. Draco’s cooking is far better mind. But it’s decent...” Harry said.

Narcissa laughed. “He spoils you...”

“And I do my best to spoil him...” Harry said. “Teddy! Are you ready to go?”

“Uncle Harry! I need help?” Came a call back from down the hall.

“Go...Draco will be fine...” She promised. Harry clutched the parchment in his hands tighter. And headed down towards Teddy’s bedroom.

As Harry got closer, he could Teddy groaning. “Fit! hnnng...come on...” he groaned struggling.

Harry walked into the room and caught sight of teddy standing in front of the mirror. A puffy stomach bulging out against his pants, his red underwear poking through. It was obvious that Teddy couldn’t close his pants, struggling to make the button meet the button hole. “You okay?”

“My...hnnng...pants...shrunk...” he said struggling.

Harry chuckled warmly and placed his hand on Teddy’s belly. “You sure it isn’t this.”

“No! They fit yesterday! I swear!” Teddy insisted.

“Can you suck in?” Harry suggested.

“Doesn’t help.”

Harry considered, but they tried anyway, and Teddy sucking in, didn’t make his plumper ass and thighs any smaller. “Alright well we’ll buy you some new pants. Are your others the same...”

Teddy nodded his face red from the exertion and embarrassment. “Okay...”

“It’s alright I’m in the same boat” Harry said reassuringly. Pulling up his shirt to reveal his pants that were bulging tightly, unable to close.

Teddy smiled feeling a little better.

“Grab a longer jumper, and we’ll Floo to Diagon Alley...”

Teddy nodded. Grabbing a jumper that helpfully covered his pants that refused to close. He and Harry walked to the Floo. And they soon found themselves deposited in Diagon Alley, in the melee of the Christmas shoppers that were packing in.

Harry felt Teddy clutch his hand tightly, Harry’s tummy grumbled. “Let’s get some lunch. At the three broomsticks, and we’ll make a plan about this list...”

After a filling lunch, Harry and Teddy rubbed their stuffed bellies. Their shirts both looked tight and Teddy’s had flesh poking through. Teddy got himself up, and his pants ripped up the backside exposing his underwear. Harry chuckled. “Definitely...need new pants...” Harry said heaving himself out of the booth. As he strained up, his shirt burst numerous buttons with pop and they scattered across the table, his belly hanging out exposed.

“I knew I shouldn’t have worn this shirt...” Harry said irritated at himself. He pulled his robes across his Gut, hiding his exposed gut “How’s this look?” He asked his nephew.

“Good! Your belly is hidden” Teddy nodded.

Harry smiled and the pair waddled out, belching and rubbing their stuffed bellies. “Let’s head down to madame Malkins. And get some new clothes...”

“With more room” Teddy chipped in.

“Uncle Harry! My arms are getting sore...” Teddy complained. As he lugged various bags, with gifts they’d purchased. Thankfully to Teddy’s relief, Harry paid to have their various new clothes delivered back to Potter Manor.

“I know. Mine too...” Harry agreed puffing, sweat starting to drip down his forehead. “Just a little. Further...ice cream...” he pointed to the brightly pastel coloured Ice Cream parlour. The pair lumbered In. “Two. Chocolate sundaes doubles with all the toppings” Harry heaved puffing, his face red chest heaving. Reaching into his robes and pulled out a bundle of money. Surprised the woman behind the counter in a striped apron, came over and took the right number of galleons off harry. Quickly beginning to assemble their orders.

Harry looked across at Teddy, whose plump cheeks were dashed with bright red. Sweat making his wavy hair wet and heavy. The waitress to the bewildered expressions of the other patrons brought over two very large sundaes, piled with toppings and sauces of various colours. Teddy licked his lips and began eating heaped spoonful’s into his mouth.

Harry began wolfing his down, knowing he’d get extra as teddy would be unable to finish his Sundae. The two happily ate the ice creams, Teddy’s face looking messier and messier as he ate his way through the Sundae. Eventually the ice cream won. Teddy collapsed back against his chair, his face covered in chocolate ice cream and sauce. His fingers all sticky and stained. Making messy hand prints on his shirt.

“Done?” Harry asked

Teddy nodded and belched piggishly.

“Good work Teddy. You did well” Harry complimented. As he slid what was left of Teddy’s Sunday towards him. Mostly a half-melted liquid of ice cream. Harry lifted the glass bowl to his lips, and began to gulp it down, the occasional chunk of ice cream sliding down his throat. Confidently he put down the bowl and belched. Harry continued to eat his own sundae after that, his stomach stretching to its fullest.

“Urrrrrrrrrp...Ohh...much better...” Harry burped contently. “Shopping makes me hungry.”

* * *

 

“Mother would you stop fussing!” Draco snapped frustrated.

Narcissa looked at her son unimpressed, “my son is pregnant I have every right to fuss...”

Draco rolled his eyes, unsurprised and irritated at the suggestion. “I don’t know why Harry asked you to come by, I’m perfectly capable to be on my own for a few hours.”

Narcissa sat at Draco’s side. “You’re on bed rest. Harry did the right thing.”

“Pah...Harry is acting like I’m a cripple who shits in a bed pan...when in fact I’m just pregnant...”

“Draco...” Narcissa said wearily. “What did you think of your lunch.”

“It was fine” he said handing the now empty tray With empty plates.

“Oh? Harry mentioned the cook wasn’t very good?” Narcissa said confused.

Draco chuckled. “Harry is far too used to being spoilt by my cooking. He’s becoming a food snob.”

“Doesn’t seem to stop him from eating everything that is offered” Narcissa murmured quietly.

“No... but...ahh...he’ll complain about it at every chance...” Draco said interrupted by a groan in pain.

“Are you Alright?” Narcissa said noticing his pain instantly.

“It’s just a bloody fake contraction again” Draco said wearily.

“Fake contraction? It could be labour.”

Draco snorted. “It’s not. I’ve been getting them for the past few weeks at various times.”

Narcissa looked at her son’s stomach, “Well you have dropped...”

“Well obviously. I’m almost due...and it’s a big baby...” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“Draco. You aren’t taking it seriously.” Narcissa sighed, “What is your birth plan?”

“Home birth. Hermione will be midwife...” Draco said rubbing his belly.

“And myself?” Narcissa asked more as a statement than a question.

Draco if he was honest, had intended to involve his mother at all. But suspecting that might start an argument. “Someone will have to stay with teddy. I’m trying to keep the amount of people in the room with me to a bare minimum.”

Narcissa looked hurt by the comment but nodded. Draco sighed, “Mother. I just don’t really want to show you my arse as I push a baby out of it.”

“I have washed you...and changed your nappy numerous times. It’s nothing I haven’t seen...”

Draco sighed. “Mother please. I don’t want you in the room...your welcome to stay outside however.”

Narcissa sighed and begrudgingly understood.

Draco then straightened upright in bed. “Oh. Merlin...” he murmured shocked.

“Draco?” Narcissa Questioned.

“My water...just broke...” Draco said in shock.

“Oh...” Narcissa said simply.

Harry and Teddy struggled out of the Floo, their bellies still considerably bloated and bending over didn’t help. A short plump, house elf speed over “Master! Flap has been desperate unable to contact you!”

Harry straightened and his face instantly looked panicked. “What’s happened?!”

“Master Draco...he’s in labour...” Flap said trying to catch his breath. Harry quickly put down the shopping bags, and quickly waddled upstairs. Teddy stood still carrying some bags, unsure what to do.

Harry waddled up to the master bedroom, as he got closer, he could hear the pained groans of Draco. Harry felt rising guilt and panic, over worries that he’d missed his son’s birth. Pushing open the door those concerns melted away, Draco was laying in the centre of the Kings size bed. His ass sitting on pair of pillows while

His legs were spread as wide as they could. Beneath which towels were draped beneath him.

“Harry...” Draco said through gritted teeth. His eyes watering in pain. Narcissa was sitting by Draco’s side, using a cool damp cloth to clean his head.

“Did I miss it?” Harry found himself blurting out.

“No. But it won’t be long...” Hermione said giving Harry a reassuring smile.

Harry waddled over to the bed and sat down, and Draco pressed against Harry’s soft chest. His fingers digging into his belly. Harry wanted to wince but knew better. “It’s okay. I know you can do it” Harry said reassuringly.

“I can go check on teddy...” Narcissa offered.

Draco looked over at his mother and shook his head, and somehow through all the immense pain his body was in said innocently “Don’t go mummy.”

Narcissa nodded smiling touched.

Hermione helped Draco deliver a heavy plump baby boy. Draco collapsed into Harry’s arms, Narcissa helped to cut the umbilical cord and clean the infant. While Hermione cleaned up the remaining placenta, Draco had passed.

“I told you could do it...you did it...” Harry said kissing Draco’s sweaty forehead.

Draco groaned muffled. “My butt feels soo stretched...”

Harry chuckled, “I’m still proud.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Narcissa asked. Walking over with the swaddled infant.

Draco collapsed back onto the pillows. Harry put his arms out, and Narcissa handed Harry the baby, Harry was surprised how heavy his newborn son was and looking down at him, harry could see Draco’s eyes looking up at him, and a tuft of dark hair.

“he’s beautiful” Harry smiled beaming, before handing him over to Draco.

“Hi. It’s your mummy” Draco said sweetly. “Your daddy and I are so pleased to meet you.”

“What are you going to name him?” Narcissa asked.

“I wanted to make him after my father James but it’s too. Plebeian...”

Draco considered looking down at their son. “How about Jamieson?”

Harry nodded and kissed Draco’s cheek. “Jamieson Sirius it is...”

“Seems perfect...” Draco offered warmly.

“Teddy? Come in?” Harry called, he presumed their godson was waiting outside. The door hesitantly opened, and Harry beckoned him over. “Come meet your brother...”

“He’s not my brother...” Teddy said confused.

“Yes, He is...” Harry said dismissively. “You are both equal in our eyes.”

Teddy nodded surprised and moved beside them he looked down and the plump baby in Draco’s arms. “His face is so wrinkly...” teddy commented.

Draco chuckled. “That’s what babies look like...”

“What is his name?”

“Jamieson Sirius Potter...” Harry said.

Teddy considered. “So, Jamie?”

Draco nodded agreeing. “Jamie...”

 

 


	9. Christmas Interludes

**Christmas 2003**

 

It was strange adjusting to being parents. For one they had to put a silencing charm around Teddy’s room, mostly so he could sleep peacefully. Jamieson was a good baby, he would often wake up during the night for a feed. Draco had found feeding quite strange, although unhelpfully Harry found it amusing every time and would have to hold back giggles.

“Harry! Jamie needs a change!” Draco bellowed. He was busy trying to Balance stirring three pots and struggling to check on a pig that had been roasting in the oven while holding a baby that was in desperate need of changing. “Teddy can you grab a step stool and stir these for me?” Draco asked exasperated.

Teddy who was sitting at the dining table flipping through a book he’d gotten from Santa Claus for Christmas. “Okay..” Teddy said closing the Book. Teddy grabbed the wooden steps and dragged them close to the oven. Standing on top, he leant over and stirred the pots.

“Thank you. Just keep stirring, if they boil turn them to low and keep stirring.” Draco explained kissing Teddy’s cheek.

Harry waddled into the room. “Pass him over..”

Draco handed Jamie over to Harry, carefully. “It’s pretty smelly..good luck..”

“Why do I always have to change him..” Harry groaned once he caught a whiff.

“Because he’s a baby. He does three things. eat, sleep and shit..” Draco said firmly.

Harry carried Jamieson out holding him against his gut. His son seemed to like resting against the curve of his gut.

“Uncle Draco? Why are waiting for everyone else to get here to do presents..” Teddy asked.

“Well..mostly it’s impolite. You got some good ones from Santa.” Draco pointed out.

Teddy beamed. “Yeah I did..”

“I know Harry’s been working on a special extra present..” Draco said quietly.

“Oi! Spoilers..” Harry grumbled waddling in.

“He’s excited..give him a break..” Draco chastised. “When did my parents say they’d be arriving..”

“Should be soon.” Harry nodded. “Teddy..I know you haven’t seen your grand mere in a while..but she’ll be here today. You can always go up to your room if you get overwhelmed..”

Teddy who’d tensed up nodded.

Harry pulled him into a hug. There was a chime at the door. “Keep helping your uncle..I’ll go greet them..” Harry said waddling off carrying Jamieson

“Is Aunt Hermione coming?” Teddy asked.

Draco nodded, “for dinner though. Her and Viktor are going to join us..”

“We’re having two Christmas meals?” Teddy said his eyes wide.

“Of course..have you seen Harry’s gut..” Draco laughed.

Harry opened the door with one hand, the other holding Jamieson Standing there with a typical glowering expression was Lucius in usual black robes. Narcissia contrasting him, was smiling warmly and in Christmas themed robes. “There’s my adorable grandson. Harry may I?” Narcissia said beaming.

“Of course..” Harry chuckled handing Jamieson over. “It’s good you both could come..”

“Always. Oh..Andromeda was unwell, and she was unable to leave the home..” Narcissia explained.

“Oh..that’s terrible..” Harry said politely.

“He’s rather fat..” Lucius said looking down at Jamieson

“It’s good to see you too Lucius..” Harry chuckled unsurprised.

“He’s a baby..” Narcissia said dismissively. “Just be glad you have a grandson..”

“Potter do you have any brandy?” Lucius asked.

“Yes Of course..come I’ll get you glass..” Harry offered charmingly.

Narcissia carried her grandson contently with her to the kitchen. When she saw Draco using his wand to levitate a cooked pig out of the oven she looked aghast. “Draco! Why are you cooking? In your condition?” She said horrified.

Draco sighed tediously. “I’m fine..”

“You only gave birth a two weeks ago. You should not be cooking a Christmas lunch..” Narcissia Insisted. “Honestly, I’m going to talk to your husband about this..”

“Mother! I am fine..and teddy has been helping..” Draco sighed rubbing his temple, This was going to be a long lunch.

“I don’t know why you didn’t keep that cook on longer..” Narcissia chastised.

“Because. It’s Christmas...and also everyone but me disliked her cooking. Plus it means I get a break from looking after Jamieson.”

“Teddy..will you go tell Harry, lunch is ready..”

“Okay Uncle Draco..” Teddy smiled as he walked out of the kitchen. Heading down the hall to Harry’s Office, or his den as he preferred to call it.

As Teddy got closer he heard voices, Lucius and Harry talking.

“Your really going to adopt him? Doesn’t that go against the image your trying to cultivate..” Lucius chastised.

“Maybe. But Teddy is my godson, I owe it to his parents to look after him” Harry said defensive, Teddy smiled warmly at that. “Plus who doesn’t love an orphan..”

Lucius chuckled cruelly, and Teddy’s face fell. His eyes welling up.

“I’ll spoil teddy as much as I will my own son...Teddy he means a lot to me...” Harry said trailing off. Teddy wiped his eyes on his sleeve, feeling a little relieved.

“Pah. Well good luck convincing the media you have a charitable streak” Lucius said amused.

“He’s not charity and Lucius it’s why own the majority of gossip magazines. I can choose what the media says about me..”

“Except the prophet..” Lucius pointed out.

“The prophet is a hack...everybody knows it’s rubbish and not worth the paper it’s printed on..” Harry insisted.

“Uncle Harry?” Teddy asked his voice shaky as he knocked on the door.

“Yes? Is lunch ready?” Harry said walking over and opening the den door and giving Teddy a reassuring smile.

“Uh huh..” Teddy nodded simply.

“Wonderful..” Lucius smiled glass of brandy in one hand, bottle in the other as he left the room.

“You heard as us talking didn’t you..” Harry said getting down to Teddy’s level.

Teddy nodded. “You said I was an orphan..”

Harry face looked guilty. “I know...I’m sorry you heard that. I meant it towards Lucius..it makes it easier if I butter him up. Tell him what he wants to hear...” Harry explained. “It’s a bad excuse I know..”

“Yeah..” Teddy said pulling away.

“Did you hear what else I said..” Harry said abruptly as if trying to win him over.

“Sort of...”

“It was gonna be one of your presents..part of it at least. Draco and I we wanted to adopt you, so you could be officially part of the family..” Harry explained. “So you’ll be no different than Jamieson.”

Teddy looked up at Harry. “proper Proper?”

“Proper Proper.” Harry nodded pulling teddy into a hug. “Edward Remus Lupin-Potter..if you wanted..”

“I want it..” Teddy nodded quickly. “Will I still call you Uncle or would it be Dad?”

“That’s up to you...we don’t want to replace them...” Harry trailed off. “Look Have a think about it..we better go we don’t want to keep Draco waiting..” Harry grinned offering a hand as he got to his feet. Teddy cuddled up to Harry’s big belly.

“I love you Teddy..” Harry said warmly. As he cuddled him against his gut as they walked towards the dining room.

The two walked into the Dining room. Narcissia was enjoying fussing over Jamieson, who still too young for a high chair instead he was laying in a baby carrying basket, that was sitting on a chair pressed up against the dining table.

“Harry did you want start cutting into the pig?” Draco suggested.

“I would love too..” Harry grinned. Looking at the pig which was cooked to a roasted golden brown colour an apple shoved into its mouth for decoration. Teddy took a seat next to Harry who was seated at the head of the table, while opposite him was the chair where Jamiesons baby basket was. On the left of the basket was Draco and the right Narcissia was seated. On Narcissias right was Lucius who began topping up his brandy. She leant over and snatched the bottle off him once he’d topped off his glass.

“That’s enough Lucius..” she chastised.

Harry cut up thick slices of pork, placing them on a serving tray.

“Why isn’t it turkey?” Lucius Questioned.

“Because I hate Turkey..and I didn’t want to cook something I dislike..”Draco said firmly. “Harry? Can you cut me some crackling?” Draco added a pout, just to sweeten the deal.

“Of course...as much as you want..you deserve it..” Harry said honestly, as Draco passed up his plate and Harry began serving a few slices of meat and some crackling before handing it back.

Harry continued to cut as Draco began to pile spoonfuls of the various sides onto his plate.

“Do you really need that..much?” Lucius queried.

“Yes. I’m hungry..” Draco said simply, his expression wry.

“Hungry..all seems to be making you fat..”

You could practically hear the sudden silence at the table. Draco leaned forward towards his father. “I might be fatter..than I once was. But considering I’ve just given birth. This isn’t something you bring up..”

“I don’t want a fat pig of a son..” Lucius said sipping his brandy. You could see Narcissia practically rolling her eyes.

Draco decided to ignore his fathers further comment, he wasn’t in the mood to start a fight. Harry finished cutting up the meat the majority of it piled on a serving tray. Harry used his wand to levitate the remains of the pig to the kitchen to be disposed off. No one wanted to eat a pigs head after all. “Dig in..” Harry encouraged, taking a pile of meat for himself.

Soon everyone was eating enthusiastically. Although Lucius wasn’t as greedy as his son and his husband, he could admit that the food was rather good. He looked up at Draco and saw how piggishly he, Harry and even teddy were eating. He grimaced disgusted and leant towards Narcissia. “They’re such pigs..when did that happen..”

“No dear, we’re eating pig. They’re just looking healthier than they used too..” She said firmly having already finished eating. Teddy looked up and smiled his cheeks bulging with food. Eventually after two loaded serves, everyone finished. Harry rubbed his belly contently, he wasn’t as full as usually was. But knew he couldn’t quite go as overboard as he preferred.

“That food was wonderful Draco..” Narcissia said warmly.

“Thanks Mother..” Draco smiled rubbing his stuffed belly, his belly had lost a lot of definition since giving birth but at his fullest, he still had a considerable belly. Jamieson started to cry, Draco grunted and leant forward,using his foot to drag the dining chair closer. So he could reach the baby basket. He pulled Jamieson out, and began undoing his shirt with the other hand. Giving his newborn the access to start feeding.

“Must you do that at the table!” Lucius snapped disgusted.

“Lucius please. If your uncomfortable, we’ll be starting presents soon. We can go sit in the lounge, Draco will be along soon..” Harry suggested calmly.

“Presents?!” Teddy beamed struggling out of his seat, his belly stuffed.

“Fine..” Lucius said pursing his lips in irritation. Harry grunted as he stood up, his robes straining against his belly.

‘They wouldn’t last another stuffing’ Harry thought as he kissed Dracos cheek. Leading Lucius and teddy into the lounge.

The room was dominated by an enormous lush Christmas tree, the sent of pine needles wafting throughout the room. Beneath the trees were a variety of presents all wrapped up neatly.

“Can we start?” Teddy begged.

“Soon...in just a little bit..” Harry chuckled.

“Just ignore your father..” Narcissia said to Draco warmly.

Draco laughed. “You think it’s hard not too? Father has never said anything remotely complimentary in years..”

“That’s not true..” Narcissia said disbelieving him.

“Isn’t it? He hasn’t congratulated me once on having a grandchild. He hasn’t shown me an once of respect since I married Harry..”

“He does respect Harry..” Narcissia admitted quietly. “I don’t know if he could ever really admit it, it’s not him. But Lucius he’s always talking about how Harry impressed him..his business choices. He is proud..”

“Well once in a while, I’d prefer him to not insult me constantly..” Draco muttered.

Narcissia sighed understanding. Draco began to do up his shirt, and grabbed a spit up towel as they walked into the lounge.

“Harry..it’s your turn for him to throw up on you..” Draco said offering Jamieson over.

Harry laughed and took the towel draping it over his shoulder as he picked up Jamieson and rested him against it.

“Now can we do presents!” Teddy begged exasperated.

“Sure. why don’t you start handing them out” Draco suggested sitting down.

Teddy groaned, “Fine..” he sighed. Teddy walked over to the tree and began handing out presents. Something for Draco, something for Lucius, Narcissia and Harry. Teddy had left his two smallish presents under the tree, both had his name on the tags.

“Oh now before I forget..” Harry commented putting his present down and walking over to the Christmas tree, balancing Jamison against his belly. He pulled out a large parcel from behind the tree, it was rectangular and surprisingly large. “This is for you teddy..”

Teddy confused ripped at the wrapping excitedly, then deflated when he saw a painting beneath. He tried to look excited as he ripped the remainder of the wrapping, and his mouth fell open. The painting was of two figures a man and a women, Teddy instantly recognised them. It was his mother and father.

“Hello teddy..” Tonks said warmly.

“Hi..mum..” he said hesitant.

“You’ve gotten so big.” Remus said with a smile.

“I wanted to get you something special. The painting had been begun before they died..for your grandmother, they wanted to paint you in..” Harry explained. “When I discovered..I had them completed.”

Teddy looked at harry, he looked like he would cry of happiness. “Thank you..” he said cuddling up to Harry’s big belly.

“It’s okay...you know about the other part..but what you don’t know is that was their idea.” Teddy suddenly looked at the painting.

“We want you to be Happy and looked after. Harry and Draco they’ll as good as we could be..” Lupin said Honestly. “And as a bonus they won’t turn into werewolves once a month.”

Tonks rolled her eyes.

“We’d both be honoured if you’d let us adopt you..” Draco added genuinely.

“Okay..” Teddy nodded with a burgeoning smile.

“Okay?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yeah Dad..” Teddy said experimentally.

“You can call me Uncle..you don’t have to call me Dad..” Harry said defensive and hesitant.

“I want too..your not replacing them..but your sort of like my dad’s..” Teddy admitted.

“Alright. If you insist..” Harry said hugging Teddy affectionately. “And Draco is mum..” Harry corrected.

Lucius looked up horrified, Draco rolled his eyes at his fathers reaction. “I gave birth....it was Harry’s idea. I don’t mind it to be honest..”

“It’s an insult, your not a woman..it’s bad enough you went against all etiquette and fell pregnant..that’s too common..” Lucius snapped.

Narcissia sighed. “Lucius, your son is gay. It’s normal in that situation..and I think you’ve had more than enough brandy..”

“I agree..” Draco said frustrated. Harry chuckled, and pulled the half full glass from Lucius grip.

“I think we probably should head off soon..before Lucius irritates Draco any more..” Narcissia explained.

“I’ll walk you to the door..” Harry offered.

“Thank you..” Narcissia said getting up and giving a warm hug to Draco and squeezed Jamiesons cheeks. “He’s as cute as a button..” she cooed. Before giving teddy a warm kiss. Lucius gave Draco a cool nod and walked from the room.

“How come you haven’t opened your other presents from us?” Draco asked Teddy.

“I might have peaked last night..”

“You peaked..” Draco said In mock offence.

“Well..I just wanted to see..” Teddy said. As Draco leant over and began to tickle him. Causing teddy to burst into giggles.

Harry walked back into the living room and groaned relaxing. The buttons on his robes bursting open.

 

**Christmas 2004**

 

Teddy groaned and rubbed his stomach, it was stuffed tight and he could feel his stomach bloated to its maximum. “Muum...I’m so full...” Teddy groaned looking over at Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I guess you won’t have room for dessert?” Draco pointed out.

“But it’s salad..and salad is gross..” Teddy groaned, looking down at the coleslaw on his plate disgusted.

“Then you shouldn’t have gotten so much..” Lucius commented from the other side of the table.

“I thought it would taste good..” Teddy grumbled quietly.

“Give it to me...I’ll finish it off” Harry offered. One hand on his bulging belly, which had gotten more bulbous and engorged with each month. Harry wolfed down the remainder of the coleslaw.

“Harry. Teddy should be eating his greenss..” Narcissia said.

“I like vegetables...I just think salad is gross..” Teddy said arms crossed which made his belly bulge out further.

“Mother..his diet is fine..” Draco sighed.

“The boy needs a diet..” Lucius commented.

“Enough. He is fine..honestly. Teddy is perfectly healthy growing boy” Harry said commandingly.

“Perfectly fat..just like that one will be..” Lucius said pointing a finger towards James who sat in his high chair, pushing around potato mash with his fingers.

“Father enough. I have had it!” Draco snapped getting to his feet. “If you cant stop complaining about our weights than your not welcome here..” Draco said firmly, he looked over at Harry who nodded firmly.

Lucius looked down. “Fine..Fine..be fat..” Lucius rolled his eyes.

Draco grinned, knowing that was as close as his father would get to dropping it. Plus it was enough that Narcissia would give him a tongue lashing later. The rest of the lunch, went a lot more smoothly, Presents and cordially Exit.

“That was a task..” Draco sighed.

“It was very sexy when you told off your father though..” Harry said rubbing Dracos soft plump sides.

“Ewww...Dad...” Teddy said covering his eyes with his hand.

Harry began to chuckle. “Sorry, I cant take my hands off your mums belly. Such a soft porky belly..”

Dracos cheeks flushed. “Says you..Mr I’m almost 300lbs..” Draco said prodding Harry’s ball gut.

“303lbs...exactly..” Harry grinned sheepishly.

“No wonder the bed has been creaking lately..” Draco sighed.

“Dad. I’m gonna have a nap...I’m so stuffed..” Teddy admitted.

“Good idea, I think we all should get a nap in before tonight. It’ll be a big dinner..”

“No salad?” Teddy asked salad.

“Definitely no salad...” Draco said as Harry jiggled his belly.

“Muma..” came the sound from a pile of wrapping paper.

“Are you hiding?” Draco asked amused. Moving over and brushing the wrapping paper off Jamiesons plump form. “There you are!” Draco said in a sing voice.

Jamieson giggled and grinned on his plump chubby face. Draco bent down and picked up the plump one year old. His tummy peeking out between his T-shirt and nappy.

“I think you need a bit of sleep. Eh Jamie?” Harry suggested.

“Yeah I think so too..” Draco smiled.

“Are we all having naps?” Teddy asked surprised.

“I guess we are...probably shouldn’t have eaten so much..” Draco groaned.

“Don’t worry Teddy. We’ll wake you up before Hermione and Viktor arrive.”

A few hours later. Teddy was yawning downstairs and rubbing his eyes tired. Draco was in the kitchen again, finishing last minute preparations for dinner. While Harry was in the living room.

“Bear..” Jamieson said crawling towards teddy. Jamie called Teddy, Bear because Harry had called one of Jamie’s soft toy bears as teddy.

“Did you want me to play with you Jamie?” Teddy asked. Walking over and picking his brother up. Teddy carried Jamieson into the lounge. Struggling to walk carrying the extra load of a heavy one year old. Part of the lounge in one corner was toys and some books, all made of a thick cardboard that made them a little more durable.

The doorbell chimes loudly. Teddy instantly sat up straight, his belly bulging. “Are they here?”

Harry heaved himself up and looked out the window catching a glimpse of two figures. “I think so.”

“Can I open the door Dad?” Teddy asked.

“Sure” Harry smiled waddling over and picking up Jamieson who began squirming after being interrupted in his play.

Teddy pulled open the front door and grinned at Viktor and Hermione. “Merry Christmas” he smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas, tubby," said Krum affectionately, crouching down to embrace Teddy in a hug. As he did so, a button around his belly popped free. "Oops," he said. "Guess it shrunk."

Teddy giggled.

“It’s cause you Have a big tummy. Just like Dad..” Teddy said enjoying the hug.

“Merry Christmas Hermione. Or should I say Mrs Viktor Krum..” Harry teased cuddling her. Their two bellies pressing together.

“It’s good to see you too Harry..” she said prodding his tummy. “And your growing so much too Jamie!” She smiled grinning. “Draco in the kitchen?” She asked. Harry nodded.

"I prefer generously padded, young man," said Viktor to Teddy. "Besides," he flexed a bulging biceps. "I'm still strong and in Quidditch; captain now! And I am nowhere near the fatness of your fathers yet, am I honey?"

“Yes you are dear..” Hermione called back. “I still love you though..”

Krum chuckled. “What do you weigh now?”

“Just hit 303 pounds before Christmas..after they’ll probably be at least another twenty pounds..” Harry explained.

“Your smaller...oh...” Krum said a little surprised.

“I’ll catch up...” Harry grinned, patting his belly proudly. Krum began to tickle Jamiesons exposed tummy. “So are you an Hermione thinking about having a little on of your own?” Harry Questioned. As they began to walk towards the living room.

“She’s on fertility potions..so hopefully soon..” Krum admitted grinning. “What about you? Considering how big your getting..”

“Draco wants to wait a little longer. So I’m not pushing...just slowly wearing him down to the idea” Harry explained with a proud grin.

"I'd try a bit faster," said Krum. "Draco's probably pretty tubby by now..." he belched. "Got anything to drink?" he asked, rubbing his round belly.

“Mhmm..same could be said for Hermione..” Harry nudged. “Beer, wine, spirits, and champagne..” Harry offered. “What’s your poison?”

"Anything that won't go to my waistline," said Krum, rubbing his belly and examining where he'd lost the button, which he retrieved with his wand and pocketed. "I can't afford the weight..."

Harry considered. “Let’s get you some wine..” Harry said going over to a cupboard. Opening it was stacked with bottles of all kinds, and all sorts of spirits. Harry opened a bottle of white wine and poured a glass for him and one for Krum. “There you go..” Harry said handing over a glass. “If your trying for a kid. That weight is going to pile on..”

In the kitchen Hermione was watching Draco put the finishing touches on the spread. “I honestly don’t know you create such amazing meals..” she asked impressed. “No wonder harry is fatter every time I see him..” she said chuckling.

"I'll still be in Quidditch," said Krum. "I'll keep the weight off. I'm not a lazy, obese glutton like you..." he poked Harry's fat love handle with a finger. "You're probably too fat to get on a broom now, whale..."

“Far too fat..” Harry agreed. “But I’m rolling in dough..invested in your team you know...it’s a good income stream..”

"Ever thought of losing a few pounds?" asked Krum. "Team owner says he'd take you on in a heart beat if you weren't so enormously fat..."

“With Dracos cooking?” Harry laughed. “I’d rather be fat..though I might be fat, I could still take him in a duel..” Harry chuckled. “How’s your diet then? Will there be leftovers this year?”

Krum looked offended. “No..no..it’s Christmas and a cheat day..”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

In the kitchen Hermione was watching Draco put the finishing touches on the spread. “I honestly don’t know you create such amazing meals..” she asked impressed. “No wonder harry is fatter every time I see him..” she said chuckling, it was conversation they always seemed to have.

“He’s greedy for sure. I don’t mind, he’s cute when he’s stuffed too..” Draco comments as he finished stirring the gravy. “Isn’t Krum on a diet again? How’s that going?”

"He says he's on a diet," said Hermione. "But I've found hidden chocolate wrappers in his bedside table, so I think he's secret snacking... he's certainly not any thinner..."

Draco chuckled. “I can’t say I’m surprised. My parents kept suggesting diets at lunch. I think harry would have a fit, if he had to give up food..”

“He’s becoming quite the pig..” Hermione commented.

"Have you ever considered putting Harry on a diet?" asked Hermione. "I didn't want to say anything to him, but he's enormous in the belly."

“If I did even try...I suspect I’d very quickly find myself pregnant again..” Draco admitted. “For the time being. It won’t happen..maybe once he starts reaching 400lbs...he might..” Draco considered. “Mind you like I’m one to talk..I’m getting so soft...Harry won’t stop playing with it Mind...but I feel huge..”

"I didn't want to say anything," Hermione admitted. "But you are rather rotund..."

Harry plopped himself into a chair and Krum into another; the two chairs creaked heavily under the two hefty men.

"Hermione's got me on a diet," said Krum. "But I'm bulking for Quidditch, so it's her rabbit food during the day and then chocolate and other things in the evening when Hermione's still at work..."

“Ah I had wondered why your tummy didn’t look any smaller..” Harry grinned. “How is it being on field again? Is that new broom holding your weight?” Harry asked curious.

"Yeah," said Krum. "I'm bulking up, so there's no slimming down for me yet. Being back on the field is interesting. I never had to decide team strategies before but as captain, I do. Of course the broom holds me - how fat do you think I am. Truth be told, though, I didn't want to actually be captain, but the old captain was moving to another career and my team mates were making comments about my weight - they're not allowed to make comments about the captain, so I put my name forward..."

“Ahh..clever..” Harry nodded. “Well most people think your a good choice, as long as that belly is kept under control..” Harry chuckled.

“Dinners ready!” Draco announced.

“Speaking Of Bellies..” Harry grinned patting his gut, which let off a low rumble.

Krum and Harry lumbered into the kitchen and sat down, Hermione and Draco on either side of them. Teddy in his chair, Jamieson in a high chair with with his food cut into more bite sized pieces.

"So," said Draco, to Krum as Krums gut hit the edge of the table, hard. "How's the diet going, porky?"

“Mhmm..good...bulking..” Krum said starting to dig in. “Your looking tubby yourself..”

Draco cheeks blushed. “Yeah well..I don’t really have time to diet..” he admitted.

“Harry keeping you fat then..” Krum grinned.

Teddy giggled. “Mum is always snacking when he cooks..”

"That explains his enormous belly then," said Krum, reaching for a sliced, buttered baguette. "What's the reason for your tubby tummy, Ted?"

Teddy cheeks bulging out with food looked down at his tummy. “Dad says I’m a growing boy, so I need an appetite to match..” Teddy said looking at Harry. Who nodded confirming the sentiment

"Mmm," said Krum. "I noticed the growing. Are you planning on being a Quidditch player like your dads were before they got too fat to get on a broom?"

Teddy considered. “Maybe..” he shrugged. He hadn’t actually been on a broom, but he did like watching the quidditch games.

"I think I've got a recording of your dads on a broom - have you ever seen Harry or Draco thin, Ted?"

“They were thin?” Teddy Questioned. Teddy was pretty sure they’d both been fat or at least chubby for as long as he could remember.

“You have a recording? From when?” Draco said horrified.

"From the 1998 Christmas match," she said. "When Ron's fat gut snapped his broom, remember?"

“Ohh..Yeah..” Harry remembered. “That was before your mum and I got together..”

“You would have been a baby Teddy..” Hermione smiled.

“Was that the match I gave you a black eye, from a bludger?” Draco Questioned grinning.

“Yes...” Harry murmured.

Krum laughed. “These two..so competitive..no wonder you ended up married..”

"Speaking of Ron," said Draco. "What's he waddling in at these days?"

Hermione shrugged. “I don’t really talk to him..Harry?”

“Merlin no..he’s off in America somewhere” Harry said firmly, still not ready to forgive Ron yet. “Fat probably..”

“Are you going to consider a diet Hermione?” Harry asked. “Your starting to get a bigger tummy than Draco..”

"I am not," she said. "Draco is eight inches fatter than I am..."

“For now..” Krum smiled reaching over and patting her belly. Hermiones cheeks flushed. Harry snickered.

“Don’t worry..Draco has the same problem..why do You think he looks so fat lately..” Harry grins reassuringly.

"Because he's a pig?" asked Krum. "That's why he's so enormously fat..."

“Because I feed Draco. I don’t want a thin husband..it’d take attention away from me..” Harry grinned. Squeezing one of Dracos love handles.

“Oh is that what it is..” Draco said looking offended.

“You love it..” Harry grinned and kissed Draco’s cheek.

Hermione stifled a burp. “Excuse me..Draco you’ve outdone yourself again.” She complimented. Filling up her plate for thirds.

"Yes," said Krum, loading up his fifth plate, belly bulging through the gap of the missing button. "He has..."

Teddy burped loudly from his seat. “I’m done Dad..”

“What about dessert?” Harry asked.

Teddy shook his head.

“There’s dessert?” Krum groaned leaning forward. “Ooh..what did you make this year?”

“Aren’t you dieting?” Draco asked wryly.

"Not today," said Krum, smacking his belly. "It's Christmas..."

“Well. There’s cheesecake, a mud cake, and a chocolate ripple cake..” Draco explained. “I’ll get them out if everyone is finished with mains?”

Harry rubbed his engorged belly, and belched. “Just a few minutes..still have a bit left I want to..urrrp..Finish..”

"You enormous pig," said Krum, rubbing his overstuffed belly. "You've had ten plates and you're  _still_  eating... No wonder you weigh so much..."

“Your on your fifth...” Harry commented eating.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leant towards Draco. “There’s as bad as each other. Krum has been having double helpings..so he could have less serves..” she explained.

Draco chuckled amused. “Can you give me a hand getting the desserts from the fridge..”

Hermione nodded, she and Draco got up. Bellies bulging fat and bloated and headed to the kitchen. Starting to plate up dessert. While Harry and Krum gorged through what was left.

“Flap..can you clear the table..” Draco said calling for the house elf. Who appeared on one of the empty chairs and summoned the dirty plates, which levitated towards him. Assembled into a big stack, he carried them towards the fridge. “I’ve left some food for you in the fridge..you can take that if you like..” Draco smiled warmly. The tubby house elf, smiled in appreciation.

Hermione and Draco carried the desserts to the table. Handing out bowls.

After his fifth slice of mud cake, Krum gave a long, loud belch and the remaining button around the largest part of his belly popped free.

Harry leaned back. Giving a satisfied belch, his stomach surged forward scattering buttons across the table.

Draco sighed irritated. “I only just got that repaired”

“Urrrp..sorry..food was too good..” Harry burped satisfied.

Hermione looked over and Jamieson in the high chair, his head slumped back. “Aww little guy passed out.”

“Yeah. I’ll put him to bed in a bit...once I’m less bloated..” Draco said relaxing on the chair, after momentarily deciding to get up.

Jamiesons belly was digging heavily into the end of his high chair.

"Piggy!" giggled Teddy, gently poking the belly as Jamieson snored.

Krum burped. "Ooof. Fuck me. I ate too much..."

“You always eat way too much.” Hermione said leaning over and kissing his greedy cheek. As she rubbed his belly soothingly. “Your honestly as bad as harry. Except your more stubborn..”

“Teddy..let him..urrrp..sleep..” Harry insisted.

Draco massaged his own gut. “Ohhh..Harry..your gonna have to put the boys to bed tonight..”

"Let them sleep here," said Harry. "I'm --UUURRRPP-- too full..."

Hermione chuckled. “That’s a bad habit, you’ll get them into..”

“Dad..I can put myself to bed..” Teddy pointed out rubbing his belly.

“Alright...” Harry groaned.

“Goodnight..” Teddy smiled. As he cuddled each adult.

“And you want other one..” Draco laughed once Teddy had left. “Your too bloated to look after the ones we’ve got..”

"Maybe you should go on a diet?" suggested Krum, prodding Harry's belly. "It'd help with the kids..."

“I’m not....urrrrrp dieting...” Harry grunted.

“I better get this one home..” Hermione smiled. “Thank you Draco, we always appreciate your cooking..”

Krum struggled and groaned to heaved himself upright. He offered a hand to Harry, “you should bring the boys to the next match..” he suggested as he and Harry shook hands.

“Mhmm Yeah.. Merry Christmas Viktor..” Harry smiled warmly.

Once Hermione and Viktor left. Draco waddled over to Harry, rubbing his belly. “Every Christmas you make more of pig of yourself..”

"And?" belched Harry, loudly.

“It’s sexy...” Draco admitted grinning.

“I’m too stuffed to move. So you’ll have to do the work” Harry grinned.

“Same as normal then..” Draco said kissing Harry’s lips.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror. His stomach was bulging fatter than usual. His T-shirt constricting it, his fat still bulging out the bottom his shirt rising up towards his belly button. His pants were tight as well, barely doing up. “I’m getting so fat..” He sighed in frustration.

It was unsurprising. Harry was fatter than ever, and Draco would put away as much when not paying attention. He found himself snacking a lot, as he was in the kitchen cooking the majority of the time. He was snacking the majority of the time. Harry looked up from where he was rubbing a towel underneath his gut. “You look beautiful..” Harry reassured automatically not looking up.

Draco looked over and put his hands on his wide hips. “Your not even looking..”

Harry looked up and smiled. “You look beautiful..”

Draco groaned. “But I’m fat..”

“And I don’t care. I’m fat and you still love me..” Harry said patting his considerable gut.

“Yeah...But you being fat is different..” Draco sighed hurt.

Harry patted the bed and Draco waddled over, “It’s different for me because I’m the husband. I make the money..” Harry said hypothesising. Draco nodded. “Well your the wife. Not a trophy wife. The wife, the one who carried Jamieson to full term. Your extra weight is sexy..”

Harry put his hands around Dracos belly. Rubbing and playing with his fuller gut. “It’s starting to turn into gut, finally getting that firmness...softy.”

Draco blushed. “Yeah. Well yours would be soft too if you carried a baby..”

“Yeah..” Harry smiled as he rubbed Dracos belly, realising. “Have you had a check-up lately?”

“Me? No I’m fine..” Draco shrugged confused.

Harry nodded. “Alright. Well..maybe tonight we go out for dinner..”

“Tonight?” Draco said surprised.

“Uh huh..” Harry suggested. “It’s obvious you need to be spoiled, so I want you to go the whole nine yards..”

“None of my nice clothes fit..”

“Well go buy something new..” Harry insisted. “I have to go see George, but after a night out for us.”

“What about the kids?” Draco said while appreciating Harry’s suggestion.

“If your worried, call your mother?” Harry suggested. “

Draco sighed, obviously Harry wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Alright. If your that determined..”

“I am...can you grab my robes for me..” Harry requested.

“Of course..” Draco said kissing Harry on the lips.

The moment Draco waddled from the room, he lay back with a grin. ‘He’s pregnant, it makes sense..it explains why he’s been so emotional’ Harry thought grinning.

“Here Harry..” Draco said returning carrying a pile of robes. Harry grunted and got to his feet and took the shirt and pulled his arms into it. And began doing it up over his fat stuffed gut. Before slipping his robes on. He buttoned then, and they didn’t strain they were loose. “These new?”

“Yeah. I had your older robes replaced..” Draco nodded.

“Thank you, I do tend to forget..” Harry admitted with a grin. He didn’t, he enjoyed the attention Draco gave him when he blows out a robe. “Now..you’ll dress yourself up for tonight?”

“Yes...” Draco admitted nodding.

Harry grinned and placed a hand on Dracos hip as he kissed Dracos lips. Purposely lingering and savouring the kiss. When Harry pulled away, Draco was blushing. “I’ll see you later then..” Harry said with a firm grin.

Harry grabbed his briefcase from the den, before floo’ing out. His gut was making it harder to bend down and reach under the fireplace. He heaved himself in announcing “Diagon Alley” as he threw down a handful of floo’ powder. Green flames arcing up, until he found himself standing in the leaky cauldron. The smell of food wafting past his nostrils as he climbed out.

“Harry? Did you want your usual booth?” Hannah asked Warmly as she spotted him, piling empty glasses on a tankard.

“No Thank you. I have a meeting..but..I’ll come past for a snack later on..can’t say no to your Shepard’s pie” Harry decided, he’d still have room for dinner. “How’s Neville? And the kids?”

“Neville is well. Apparently the new students are a pain and not interested enough..” She said chuckling. “Same as he says ever year, The kids are good. Alice and Frank are getting into everything however.”

“Yeah. I had the house elf go round and baby proof everything. James has started walking and there’s far too many spots for him to get lost in” Harry nodded understanding.

“That’s happened a few times then?” Hannah asked amused.

“Once too many..I’ll see you later Hannah” Harry said warmly. As he walked out the back entrance of the leaky cauldron and onto Diagon Alley. He walked up towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes. A large top hatted Statue greeting customers as they walked down the street. Pulling open the door, the usual noise from the various tricks and toys creating a cacophony.

Behind the counter in a purple and orange suit, ball gut bulging against the clash of colours. “Harry! Come on up to the office..” George Grinned.

“Oi! Pete, can you get on registers.” From behind a pile of boxes a young adult in a purple uniform with a bright orange apron stood up. He had red hair and freckles.

“Cousin?” Harry asked wryly.

“Oh that’s a total coincidence..mind you..it was definitely worth hiring him just for screwing with Dad at Christmas” George smiled wryly. The young guy, moved over to the registers. “Oh this is my Business Partner, Harry Potter..”

The boys eyes bulged. “Whoa. The Harry Potter?” He said timidly offering a hand to shake. “The millionaire?”

“Yes..and Billionaire technically..” Harry corrected.

“Aren’t you humble..” George chuckled. As he lead Harry up the winding staircase.

“Ohh..this gets harder..every...time..” Harry puffed starting to sweat.

“Yeah Oliver doesn’t even visit the shop any more..he can’t even make it half way up.” George explained.

Harry nodded impressed and struggling to catch his breath. “How is your pig..” Harry grinned wryly.

“Barely mobile. I’ve had to hire a nanny to look after Freddie and Henry..” George explained.

“Yeah? I never expected Oliver would become such a porker..” Harry admitted as he sat down.

“Oh yeah after his knee went. I noticed him packing it on..and then with the twins. He become a fat whale...” George admitted with a grin. “It probably didn’t help I always left snacks around the house. Piggy couldn’t help but inhale them..”

“Draco is the same. He’s blowing outwards...I think whatever self control he had has gone..” Harry admitted.

“True only problem I have. Is Oliver is starting to get close to bed ridden. He keeps threatening to diet..” George grumbled.

“I told you. Fatten him, he’s at the tipping point. Push him a bit further and he’ll be fat for life..” Harry encouraged.

George grinned knowingly. “Why do you think Oliver is pregnant again..”

Harry and Oliver chatted over their gluttonous partners. “Honestly Harry. You and Draco should come around, we’ll let them make pigs of themselves we can watch...” George suggested with a wink.

“And miss out on all the food?” Harry said considering.

George laughed. “I didn’t say that..”

“We should probably talk about business..” Harry admitted.

“Yes Of course. He handed over a pile of papers. Growth is good..it’s been a steady up tick for a while..” George admitted proudly. “Particularly with your manufacturing deals have cut costs...”

“Yes well. They were being run inefficiently, offer some infrastructure support and they’ve almost doubled their output..” Harry agreed. George handed over a pile of papers. Harry began flicking through them, “Thanks George. How’s Ron going in America” Harry Questioned curious.

“It’s unsteady...But only time will tell there..” George admitted. “But Ron seems better. Had a kid about 6 months ago, he’s with some American girl..”

Harry looked surprised. “Well that’s good..”

“Yeah. He’s coming over for Christmas, so mum can meet her newest grandson...”

“Won’t Oliver have given birth by then?” Harry asked amused.

“Yes well. Mum will be able to be there for his birth..” George admitted. “How are you and Draco?”

“Dracos Good. He’s been a little hormonal, I think I’ve knocked him up and he hasn’t realised..” Harry admitted amused. “Gonna spoil him tonight with dinner, and break the news to him..”

“You sure?” George asked surprised.

“Definitely. His gut is getting firm and feels the same when he was pregnant with Jamieson. Plus I hadn’t used a condom since Christmas.”

“Congrats. Careful you don’t get any of your lovers pregnant..” George teased.

“My what?” Harry asked appalled and confused.

“There’s rumours you’ve got a lover...don’t be ashamed your rich. It’s not that unusual..” George reassured.

“No no. Draco and I are exclusive..”

“Really? Wow..even I have side piece..Oliver’s getting so big...sex isn’t the same?” George admitted. “Plus Oliver doesn’t have the same sex drive..”

Harry chuckled. “Who’s your side piece?”

“Downstairs..” George grinned. “Oliver knows...but I don’t want them meeting. Last thing I need is them getting along and Pete getting fat too..”

“Like that would be so bad..” Harry chuckled.

“It is when he’s topping me...” George grinned back. “Admittedly But he could do with a bit more weight on him. I sometimes worry I’m gonna break him..”

Harry laughed. “I’d like to see you explain that at the hospital..”

When Harry arrived back at the manor. He put his briefcase back in his den. “Draco? You ready?” He called out.

“Coming!” Came the reply. Harry grinned when he saw Draco waddle down the stairs. He was wearing a silk dark green shirt. That was loose over his belly and they were tucked into a pair of expensive looking genie pants. “Look at you..” Harry mused checking him out. “Pity your beautiful tummy isn’t hanging out..”

“We’re going to a nice restaurant..” Draco sighed.

“And I like showing you off” Harry replied with a grin. “Shall we go?” He said offering an arm.

“Sounds lovely..” Draco chuckled taking Harry’s arm. Harry slipped out his wand and began to apperate the pair. Soon Draco felt the cold air nipping at his robes. “Ohh..it’s the one advantage of being fat, I don’t feel the cold any more” he chuckled.

Harry smiled and patted his belly. “Your still shivering though” he said with a wry grin. “We’re almost there..”

“Soo? We are obviously not going to Goyles..so where are we going too?” Draco asked interested.

“It’s a surprise..” Harry said simply.

Draco pouted. “Well we’re in London” Draco suggested he looked at the sign age, the big blazing theatre signs lighting up and down the street. “Somewhere in the West End. It’s not a muggle restaurant?”

“No no. Although it is admittedly in a muggle area..which isn’t ideal..” Harry admitted. “But I’ll try it once...and I’ve heard good things..”

Harry lead Draco down the bustling muggle street, the pair waddling across the road. Draco started to recognise wizards, dotted in between the muggles. All of them seemed in the area of a wooden door, outside was a velvet rope and little red carpet. “Here we are..”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“At least wait till we go inside” Harry asked. As he and Draco walked onto the carpet. A small slit in the door Opened, Harry didn’t even have to say anything before the door opened and ushered them inside.

The inside was a rather nice restaurant, it was expensive elegant furniture in various metallic shades, and complimenting matte walls, with expensive modern art. That seemed to move and slowly change pattern, it was almost hypnotic. A waiter in a grey suit stood welcoming. “Mr and Mr Potter, it’s wonderful you could come. Your table is waiting.” The waiter smiled grabbing two sets of menus and lead Harry and Draco into the main restaurant, over to a two seater table. The waiter pulled out both seats, allowing Draco and Harry to sit down comfortably. Harry flipped open the menu, and began scanning the pages. A waiter carries past a tray of food, Draco got a whiff of something and gagged.

Harry looked up curious. “Are you okay?”

“Seafood..yuck..” Draco grimaced sipping on some water.

“You eat fish all the time..” Harry asked eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, but when they have eyes and tentacles.” He shudders. “The smell was bad too..”

“Okay..” Harry chuckled knowingly. “Have a look at the menu, but steer clear of the seafood then..”

Harry flipped through the menu, everything was expensive, but he did wonder about the portion sizes. He looked over at what some of the other clientele and unsurprising the portions were on the smaller side. Continuing to flip through the menu he noticed a double page spread, suggesting a buffet. “This buffet, might actually be an option. The portions look a little measly..”

“Looks a little Weasley?” Draco said looking up confused.

“Measly...small..” Harry explained.

“Ohh..Okay. Yeah” Draco chuckled, before flipping over to the buffet section. “So we share?”

“A buffet each. I have a big appetite...” Harry leant back and patted his gut for emphasis.

The waiter approached their table. “Can I get you any drinks to start?”

“A butterbeer for Draco, and a glass of your finest wine for me..”

“Why don’t I get wine..” Draco pouted.

“Butterbeer for him..” Harry insisted. “Draco do you know which buffet you want..”

“Oh ummm..set 2?”

“Sure and that’s for both of you?” The waiter said noting it down.

Harry laughed. “No no. I’ll have a number 1..”

“You Want two buffets?” The waiter said surprised.

Harry and Draco both nodded. The waiter still disbelieving they could that eat that much, noted it down and headed off to the kitchen.

“I wanted to try this place. Apparently Goyle was telling me it’s his newest competition, so asked me to look in..” Harry explained.

“Ahh. He asked you?”

“Well, I am one of his best customers” Harry smiled.

Eventually their entrees were brought out. Harry and Draco began stuffing their face. Before a pair of soups and ironically a token salad each. They were finished quicker then the Waiters expected.

“So what do you think so far?”

“Mhmm..it’s alright. I’m not a fan of the soup, it was too watery. But otherwise I’ve liked it..” Draco answered.

“Compared to Goyles or your cooking. This pales..” Harry said grinning warmly.

Draco smiled. “You spoil me..”

“Of course..” Harry smiled. “Your the mother of children...”

“Child.” Draco corrected.

“Are you sure about that..” Harry answered simply.

“Err..yes...” Draco said squinting. “I think I’d realise if I was pregnant..”

“So the mood swings. The firmness in your tummy, the rare nausea. And your growing belly..”

Draco sat back suddenly going pale. “No...but..I would have...I...but I had more morning sickness with James..”

“every pregnancy is different...” Harry pointed out.

Draco felt his tummy, feeling it, pressing it. “I..could be...oh Merlin. If I wasn’t so fat..I might have noticed sooner..”

Harry smiled. “It’s much cuter this way. Unaware, I considered wondering how long I could go before you’d notice..”

Draco looked at him unimpressed. “How long have you known..”

“I only really started suspecting, earlier today. When I was feeling your tummy. It reminded me of how you felt when you were carrying Jamieson..” Harry offered. “I thought a filling meal would be a good way of breaking the news.”

Draco smiled appreciatively. “I’ll go to the healer tomorrow..Jamieson is overdue for a check up.”

“Good. I can’t wait..” Harry grinned. The waiter brought out their two mains. Harry and Draco wolfed down the three plates of food, they were each brought out. It was designed to be separated onto smaller plates, but instead they pigged off the serving trays. Their bellies getting tighter and fuller, and more engorged. Draco could see Harry’s shirt getting uncomfortably tight, and he started to fidget as he struggled to undo his pants button with one hand, while eating with the other. Harry continued to greedily eat by the forkful and a pop as button burst off his pants, letting out an audible sigh as his belly bulged out relaxed. Shirt straining more.

“Your shirt is going to burst open..” Draco commented mouth full of food.

Harry belched and continued wolfing down the remainder of his main. Then began licking his fingers clean. The desserts were brought out a chocolate mousse that was served in a chocolate bowl, a strawberry cheesecake and pile of macaroons. Draco looked at his identical set. “Use your hands..” Harry suggested.

“We’re at a restaurant..” Draco said going read.

“Go on...just a for a little bit..” Harry pouted. Draco hesitantly pushed his fingers into the mousse and pushed it into his mouth, groaning as he savoured the rich flavours. Draco didn’t seem to even realise he was hand feeding himself. Until the waiter came over and coughed.

“Is your cutlery dirty..”

“Yes. He needs another set. Didn’t want to wait to dig in..” Draco was bright red from embarrassment and kicked Harry in the ankle.

“Ow! So worth it..” Harry chuckled. As the waiter replaced Dracos cutlery. A pair of buttons popped off Harry’s shirt, his fat bulging through against the tight material. “Oof..urrrp...”

“Gotta pay..” Draco reminded him.

Harry nodded and rubbed his gut, while with the other fished out his money. Putting a pile of twenty galleons on the table. “Urrrrp...There you go” Harry belched gesturing to the coins as the waiter approached. Who politely thanked him as he scooped up the coins, and returned with a receipt.

The two heaved themselves upright, hands on their straining stuffed tummies. Waddling towards the exit. “Urrrrp...you have..urrrp...a...floo..” Harry burped.

The waiter who stood back at the front nodded, peeling back a large curtain revealing a rather oversized fireplace. The two struggled over bellies pressed together as they floo’ed home.

0o0o

There was knock on the Den door. “Draco come in..” Harry Answered

Draco walked in Jamieson was at his hip, cuddling onto his belly. “Sorry to disturb you...but you did ask me to come see you..”

“I know. Its good news I take it?” Harry asked wryly.

Draco nodded a smile crossing his face.

“Mum has two babies..” Jamieson butted in holding up two fingers.

“Two?” Harry said thrown. He’d expected a baby, but two.

“Yeah. Twins, non identical..apparently I was more fertile than I should be..” Draco said firmly.

Harry grinned. “So I have been hoping...and might have helped a little..” Harry admitted.

“I’m two and half months along ish. With no morning sickness..” Draco admitted a little proudly.

Harry chuckled. “I’m glad. Good to know I was also right..”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t say that..”

“But I am..” Harry grinned back.

Draco sighed. “Yes you were right.”

“Jamie come to Daddy..” Harry said grinning. Draco put the toddler down, and he began to slowly waddle towards Harry’s desk.

“Fat Dadda..Fat dadda..”

“Fat Dadda?” Theo asked Draco.

“Teddy taught him it...it’s cute..” Draco chuckled. As the toddler reached Harry’s chair, Harry reached down and heaved him onto his lap.

“I feel like I should be offended by that” Harry commented, Draco leant over and pat Harrys belly.

“Well I’m carrying twins. You better not be thinking about dieting...” Draco warned.

“You have a point. Well this gut is starting to get rather big...” Harry patted. “We’re starting to balloon..”

“You have three heaping enormous meals per day...what did you think would happen..” Draco prodded.

Harry burped. “Oof..careful...I’m still stuffed..”

Draco rolled his eyes. “God your a pig...” he muttered.

“And your a sow...” Harry commented firmly. “Fat and pregnant...like your supposed to be..”

Draco went to reply snarkily. Then Saw Jamieson's plump confused face. There was a pang of guilt. “I’m sorry...I’ve just been sensitive about my size..”

Harry lip curled. “Really? I haven’t noticed..” he offered deadpan. “Your fat. It’s what I prefer, think of it this way..it’s a lot less effort than what some wives go through..”

Draco considered that, he was lucky in that way. “Your right” Draco sighed.

“I know. But if you detest the size that much. You can loose the weight and I’ll get a discreet lover” Harry suggested plainly. Draco looked horrified and a little shaken by the suggestion. Harry winced and realising he’d hit a nerve. “Sorry...maybe if your up to it...we could you know...”

“Maybe tomorrow..” Draco said apologetic, not really feeling it.

“Draco. We haven’t had sex since we conceived those two” Harry said pointing to Dracos belly. “the most pleasure I’ve got from you is a three false starts, a couple of half hearted blow jobs and a hand job..” Harry snapped. “All I want to do right now is bend you over this desk and fuck You so hard...you’ll have trouble walking for a week..” Harry puffed his chest heaving, a little out of breath. “Please...” Harry Insisted.

Draco considered it. “I don’t feel sexy..I feel bloated..”

“And it’s sexy...” Harry insisted. Reaching out putting his hands on Dracos hips guiding him

Closer. “You know I find you extremely hot.

When your pregnant..”

Dracos cheeks reddened. “Jamie is right there..” he protested.

“And he’ll see much worse by the time he’s 18” Harry said tugging pants down.

“Fine..” Draco said giving in. Harry grinned and put Jamie down. And with one dramatic gesture shoved the majority of his desks contents to one side. Giving Draco a spot to lay down. Harry smiled and tugged Off his pants, as he undid his belt.

“What’s my piggy weighing now..” Harry commented.

“I’m not your pi..” Draco was silenced by a chocolate bar shoved in his mouth.

“Eat..” Harry said casting a lubrication spell on his shaft. Draco began eating the chocolate bar taking big bites of it, and groaned his mouth full as Harry entered forcing him to swallow it down. Harry then handed Draco another to eat, while playing with his belly, as he began to slowly fuck Dracos ass.

Draco started to like stuffing his face while being in fucked. When they’d had sex of late, it’d been the other way around. Almost like a light bulb going off Draco realised what he’d missing.

“Mumhf....More..” Draco said his mouth gooey with chocolate.

“Piggy wants more...” Harry grunted. Grabbing another chocolate bar and handing to Draco. Their guts slapping together. Harry watched as Draco stuffed his face, and Harry pounded his husbands fat ass. Draco was genuinely enjoying being a glutton.

Harry Came, and held his belly over Dracos. Draco burped contently. “Ohhh...I’m stuffed..”

“Good...Merlin Draco. You are a pig..” Harry said kissing his husbands chocolate covered lips.

“Urrrrrrp..masters...pig...” Draco said rubbing his stomach, his face red and sweaty.

“That’s right..” Harry grinned. “Has master neglected you. Harry leaned and bit Dracos neck, leaving a red mark.

“Yeaahhhhh...” Draco breathed out.

“Mhmm..I’m sorry. But you need to tell me...you have to be enjoying it as much as I do..” Harry reminded him.

“I know. I’m not used...to...urrrp...sharing..” Draco offered belching.

Harry eased Draco upright.

“Dada? Mummy okay?” Jamieson asked from his spot on the floor.

“Mummy’s Fine..” Draco puffed rubbing his belly.

Harry leaned over and picked him up. “Come on..Daddy will get you some food. We’ll let mummy clean himself up..”

Draco sat as Harry waddled from the room and puffed struggling. His brain was reeling, sex hadn’t felt that good since before he’d given birth to Jamieson Maybe being a pig alongside Harry was what he’s wanting to do subconsciously all along...

A few weeks later, Draco was in the kitchen having tea with Hermione. “More Tea?” Draco asked genuinely.

“Ooh...I shouldn’t but I’ll have another biscuit..” Hermione said reaching for the home-made chocolate Chip biscuit. She took a bite, it was perfectly moist and practically melted in his mouth. “Mhmm these are so good...”

Draco chuckled. “I can give you the recipe..”

Hermione shook her head. “I wish, I don’t have time to bake. I’m supposed to be going back to work soon..but I don’t even think that is going to happen..”

Draco looked at her surprised. “Really? What happened..”

“I haven’t told anyone this..not even Victor yet..but...I’m pregnant..again..” Hermione said quietly.

“But you gave birth in September..not even four months ago..”

“Oh I know. But apparently you get fertile sooner if you don’t breastfeed..” Hermione said a little annoyed.

Draco pursed his lips. “Well Viktor is over the moon with Hugo, I can’t see him minding that much..” he offered genuinely looking over at the baby boy sleeping obliviously in his pram. “Plus he’ll have a younger sibling...”

“But two kids though. I mean So soon it might be too much...” Hermione said unsure.

Draco chuckled. “I have two boys...and another two on the way. I’m coping..” He said stroking his stomach.

Hermione nodded clearly swayed by his suggestions. “How are the twins growing?”

“Big...But they’re healthy...I’m also pushing for St Mungos to give birth. Harry wants another home birth...but..” Draco groaned and pointed to his belly. “I’m going to be huge..and the more aesthetic, the better..”

“You are looking quite big...Harry too for that matter..” Hermione pointed out. “What are you weighing...”

“No clue..” Draco laughed. “Harry said he was weighing just over 300 at Christmas...but who knows what he weighs now. But he is starting to waddle..” admitted Draco, a little turned on by that.

“Are you going to make him diet.”

“Like how your husband ‘diets.’ “ Draco Questioned sarcastically. “But not in a million years, we are having the best sex in years...because of the extra weight..”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “No seriously...it’s really good...I’m not letting it end for nothing..” Draco defended.

Hermione chuckled. “Even if Harry got too big to work..”

“We’re at the point now, where Harry could retire and we’d have enough money to support our grandchildren..” Draco admitted trying not to sound full of himself.

“Seriously? Your that rich..”

Draco shrugged. “Harry is good with money, I don’t mind. Plus it helped he had his parents and godfathers fortunes to build off...”

“I never imagined Harry would become so money obsessed..” Hermione pointed out.

Draco shifted and leant back, “I wouldn’t say obsessed. It’s just he feels owed..all the stuff that’s happened to him, he deserves the right to put his feet up...”

Hermione considered that, “yeah when our kids go to Hogwarts it’s going to be positively boring compared to when we were there..”

Draco looked over at Hugo, who lay contently sleeping in the pram. “I hope so...” Draco agreed.

Teddy walked into the living room. Awkwardly Carrying Jamieson “Muuum...Jamie keeps trying to go in my room..” Teddy pouted.

“Well he’s little...he clearly just wants to play with you...” Draco explained taking Jamie into his lap.

“Mummy. Play with me?” Jamie asked sweetly.

“Maybe late Jamie. Mummy is having coffee with Aunt Hermione” Draco explained. Jamie pouted innocently.

Draco kissed Jamie on the forehead and handed him a biscuit in an effort to keep him quiet.

“Has Krum already started talking about your son becoming a quidditch hopeful?” Draco asked curious.

“Yes..” Hermione sighed irritated. “I worry it’ll backfire on him?”

“You mean they grow hating Quidditch because their father used to play?” Draco suggested.

“Mhmm..well children do tend to resent their parents..”

“Wesent?” Jamie asked with a mouthful of biscuits.

“Don’t worry about that..” Draco chuckled. “And if you need any help with Hugo, Harry and I more than willing..”

“Thank you..” Hermione smiled genuinely as the two chatted about Baby plans.

“Owl!” Jamie said pointing interrupting their conversation. Both looked to the window. Where an owl was hovering tapping on the window. Draco put Jamie down. Who stood up gripping onto Dracos reinforced Chair. The letter dropped into Dracos palm, he looked at it curiously, it was addressed Mr H Potter and Mr D Potter. Draco began opening it as he approached Hermione. Inside was another envelope, unlike the more expensive parchment the Outside one was made of, the inside was a regular muggle Envelope, addressed to Harry with the address of the burrow beneath it.

Draco pulled it out and Hermione looked over curious. “What muggle would send a letter to you and Harry?” Hermione Questioned baffled.

Draco shrugged, and opened the envelope and out fell a letter written on lined paper. The handwriting was slightly scrawled as Draco scanned it. “Who’s Dudley?” Draco said genuinely unsure.

“Harry’s cousin, he’s a muggle son of Harry’s mums sister..” Hermione explained to Draco.

“Ohhh...hmm, he’s invited us to lunch around Christmas..” Draco explained.

Hermione winced. “I’d probably talk to Harry about that..he might not want to open old wounds...”

Draco nodded understanding Hermiones Warning. Draco considered, there must have been a reason Harry had rarely spoken about his cousins.

Later that evening, when Draco finished putting the finishing touches on dinner as he began serving it up. Harry arrived home.

“Daddies...urrrrrrrp...home...” Harry burped piggishly as he waddled into the kitchen. Draco looked over wryly.

“Cheating on me?” Draco asked wryly, if Harry was belching, he’d already eaten.

“No. Just had some food at the Leaky, on my way home from the office..” Harry said patting his gut. “Definitely got room for whatever you’ve been cooking up...” Harry said warmly. “Now where are my boys..”

“Daddy!” Jamie said sitting already in his high chair.

“There’s one...Where’s Teddy?” Harry said waddling over to Jamie and kissing his forehead and Burping loudly as he straightened up.

“Yuck Dada..” Jamieson grimaced.

Harry chuckled. “Sorry bud..”

“Teddy is Just washing up..” Draco said warmly. Waddling over and placing a tray on the table.

“And how’s my big mummy to be..”

“I’m already a mummy..” Draco replied, finishing serving out food the food.

“Yes. But your pregnant, and going to have my twins in a few months. Making our family a little bigger...”

“Family..” Draco comments. “Oh that reminds me...” Waddling over to the counter he handed Harry a letter. “From your cousin?”

Harry’s smile faded. “My cousin?” Harry said surprised.

“Yes. We’re invited for Christmas..” Draco explained.

“Hmm...I’ll think about it..” Harry Answered.

“So that’s a no. Can I ask why?” Draco Questioned curious.

Harry looked unsure. “Maybe later..”

Draco looked firmly, and waddled close to Harry. “Tell me...” Draco said quietly.

“I’ve just worked so hard...to improve my life. I don’t really want to go see the people who held me back..” Harry said quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “So you don’t want to go rub it in their face...” Draco said, Harry said shaking his head. “Alright. I know it’s hard for you, but I’d like to meet them..”

Harry considered it. “Maybe it would be good to see them again..”

 

**Christmas 2005**

 

Draco stroked his stomach. As she smiled at the old woman politely Fussing over Harry and Draco. “Are you sure, you don’t want to stay for tea?” Mrs figg asked gently.

“Thank you Mrs Figg. But Draco and I really need to get going..” Harry said gently. “Thank you for letting us use your floo..”

“More than welcome..it’s good to see you. You look happy...” She said warmly.

“I am..” Harry admitted patting Dracos belly.

“Come on teddy...” Draco said who was reading a book, and hadn’t been listening to the conversation.

Mrs Figg lead Harry and his family to the door and the group walked out down the street, Waving them off.

“Dad? Why did her house smell of cabbages..” Teddy asked once they were out of earshot.

“Ahh..it always has. I’ve never really been game to ask why” Harry admitted as they walked down the street.

“How Far is it?” Draco Questioned. “Just around the corner..” Harry pointed to the corner up ahead. Draco sighed in relief, “Good..my feet are like balloons..”

“Cute balloons..” Harry teased. “Ohh Speaking of. We’re just going to say your fat..”

“What do you mean..” Draco said confused as they waddled around the corner.

“About the twins. We’re going to say your fat instead..”

“Why?” Draco said confused.

“Muggles don’t really know about the whole...Wizarding men getting pregnant thing..”

“Really? I just thought that was something they said in class to put off taking about it..the usual scaremongering..” Draco admitted.

“Nope. They have no clue..so your fat..”

“I am fat..” disbelieving that it would work.

“Yes But We’ll say your fatter..”

“Right..” Draco said shaking his head.

Harry pointed up ahead. “There it is..” Harry smiled. Looking at number 4, it seemed to be the same as he left it. Except for the silver Bentley that was parked pridefully in the driveway. Harry noted the Garden looked even more immaculate than ever.

Harry took a nervous breath. As if he was trying to convince himself to go up and press the doorbell. Draco reached over and took his hand. Teddy walking behind them. Harry pressed the plastic button, that buzzed in what seemed to be somewhere between an actual bell and a weird electronic buzzing. Within moments the door opened and there in a nice Salmon coloured shirt, was Dudley. Face as round as ever, beedy eyes and blonde hair, and the start of a beard covering up his chins. Harry noticed that Dudley must still be working out, as he could see considerable muscle in his arms, matching a big burly belly. “Big D..” Harry smiled affectionately.

Dudley chuckled. “I haven’t heard that in a while. I should start calling you Big H..” he said prodding Harry’s gut. “When did you get this..”

“Well you know..raising kids..age..” Harry said dismissively. “Oh and this ones cooking..”

“Oh yes. Damon right?” Dudley said hesitant trying to recall the name.

“Draco. But it’s lovely to meet you..” Draco said offering a hand. Which Dudley shook firmly.

“And These Are our sons Teddy whose got his nose stuck In a book. And Jamieson, but he mostly answers to Jamie..” Harry explained.

“Hi there! I’m your dad’s cousin!” He said smiling at Jamie. Who just looked at Dudley unsure before looking back at Draco .Draco chuckled and smiled at his son.

“Hello..” he waved timidly.

“Come on in..Drinks? Beer? Coke? Lemonade?” Dudley asked as he ushered them into the living room.

“Beer for me, coke for Draco. Maybe juice for the boys if you have any?” Harry asked firmly.

“Harry lad. How are...” Vernon trailed off as his eyes looked down at Harry’s fat bulging gut. “You’ve gotten fat lad.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed..” Harry commented sarcastically. “This is Draco my husband by the way. And our two boys, Teddy the oldest and Jamieson is the youngest..” Harry explained.

Uncle Vernon stiffened, surprised by Dracos presence. “You have a Husband” the words came out like they were vile. Like Vernon had genuine trouble saying them.

“Yes. And my two children.” Harry added unhelpfully.

Vernon went visibly pale. Quickly excusing himself to the kitchen. Harry was desperately trying to keep a straight face. “Dad’s a little...uncomfortable with Gay people..” Dudley explained, clearly finding the situation amusing.

“It’s alright. He was never exactly the welcoming type..” Harry admitted.

Suddenly they could hear Vernon going off. Complaining to petunia. “If I’d Have know that boy was a poof..I would never have let him back under this roof..” Vernon grumbled loudly. Cautiously, Draco clapped his hands of Jamiesons ears. Harry did the same thing with teddy. Thankfully Vernon didn’t quite swear, but stopped a few moments later. Vernon waddled back into the room, a little disappointed. Draco squinted and noticed chunks of his bushy handlebar moustash missing. “It’s Umm..good to meet you..” Vernon said offering a hand to Draco. Draco shook it sneeringly.

Dudley chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, bringing back a bottle of beer for Harry, cheap beer unsurprisingly. And a can of coke with a pink straw in it for Draco. “There you go. I’ll get orange juice for the boys..”

“Harry!” exclaimed petunia from the doorway to the kitchen. “Your looking so....healthy..” she finally decided on. Harry got up and cuddled her, she was stiff and was a little uncomfortable.

“Well you know..working and kids...put on a little..” Harry chuckled.

“Oh your kids?” She said smiling. Her gaze looking over at Jamieson sitting in Dracos lap. “And you must be Draco,” she smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek. Before looking at Jamieson “Can I pick him up..”

“Of course..” Draco said lifting Jamieson

Petunia lifted up Jamieson and cuddled him. “He looks like you Harry..he’s very cute..reminds me of Dudley at that age..” Harry’s nose wrinkled at that comment. “So he was born via surrogate? Or...”

“Surrogate..” Harry confirmed. Lying through his teeth, causing Draco to roll his eyes subtly.

“There we go juices for the two boys..” Dudley Grinned offering one to Teddy first.

“Thank you..” Teddy said putting his book down and taking the glass politely. Dudley handed the other glass to Draco.

“And Teddy is adopted? Unless you had him when you were at Hogwarts..”

Harry laughed. “No...Teddy was my godson, but his parents passed away and we adopted him.”

Petunia nodded understanding, and handed Jamieson back. Draco began helping him to sip on his drink.

“So uncle Vernon, I noticed your new car out front..” Harry said changing conversation.

“Oh yes. My pride and joy!” Vernon grinned, before it quickly became a frown. “You better not have touched..” he scolded.

“Just looked at it” Harry said simply.

“Oh yes well it’s wonderful. Got a nice big retrenchment package when I left, invested it and was able to spend some of it to buy a Bentley..” Vernon grinned leaning back in his chair. Harry nodded along politely. “You’d have to be Saving for years to be able to afford one. Pulling Rabbits from Hats can’t pay that well..”

Draco sucked on his bottom lip, desperate to try to keep a straight face after Vernon’s comment. Harry firmly patted Dracos leg, clearly wanting to keep up the charade.

“What do you do for Work Harry?”

“Well I run a couple of businesses..keeps me busy..” Harry said diplomatically. Teddy looked up from his book confused about to say something and Draco subtly shushed him.

“Ohh..you run a business..” Vernon said with amusement. “You must be struggling then, owning your own business is pretty risky.

Most of them go under..how would you feed your family then..Unless you Work?” He said leaning forward and asking Draco pointedly.

Draco laughed haughtily, with a tone that surprised even Vernon. “Me work? Never, Harry would have a fit..”

Vernon and petunia looked at Harry confused. “He looks after the house..and the kids..” Harry answered. Both his aunt and uncle nodded that suggestion seemed to appease them. Harry then shot Draco a look.

“I’m sorry..but it’s really hard..” Draco admitted leaning into Harry.

There was a buzzer off in the kitchen. “Oh lunch is ready..”

“Good good..” Vernon said commandingly. Getting his fat body up.

“So what’s been happening with you Dudley?” Harry asked genuinely.

“Oh..Umm well I’m engaged..so there’s that. I work at a mechanics, Dad is annoyed it doesn’t pay well..keeps telling me I should go to college. But I like it..” Dudley explained.

“Well doing something you like is probably more important..” Harry explained.

Dudley nodded. “Yeah. Plus my partner likes seeing me doing things with my hands..”

Harry chuckled. Leading his family into the kitchen, all awkwardly seated around the dining table. There even was a high chair, that Harry was sure Dudley must have used as a baby. “I wasn’t really sure what he would eat” Petunia commented to Draco as he secured Jamieson in the high chair.

“That’s Alright..” Draco said assuming it would be a more simplified version of the English roast that Teddy had begun eating. Instead she placed down a plastic bowl with a sandwich cut into four.

Jamie looked down at his bowl with excitement, before his face fell. “Mumma...weal food pease...” Jamieson said.

Dudley snickered amused.

“Real food?” Petunia asked her long neck peering over in Jamiesons direction.

“Jamie..come on bud..you can eat that..” Harry said a little embarrassed. The one occasion for his son to be picky for the first time in his life was inconvenient.

“Jamie..this is Alright..” Draco said agreeing with Harry’s sentiment.

Jamie shook his head. “Weal food” Jamie repeated firmly pointing at the roast chicken that was in the centre of the table. Draco pursed his lips, he knew where this was going.

“Did you want some of Mine Instead” Draco offered lifting his plate.

“Sorry..Roast chicken is his favourite...we have it a couple of times a week..” Draco explained. As filled up Teddy’s bowl with a bit of everything from his plate.

“A couple of times a week? But it takes hours to cook..” Petunia asked.

“Oh we have three ovens at home. I needed the third for baking. It got to hard to cook a couple of roasts, a pasta dish and a cake needing different temperatures in just the two ovens..” Draco explained not really thinking about his answer.

“Wait? You have three ovens?” Dudley asked surprised. “Do you work as a caterer?”

Harry looked at Draco exasperated. “Harry has a big appetite..gotta make a lot off to keep him satisfied..” Draco explained.

Harry sighed.

“Oh come on, you cannot keep hiding it..” Draco said exasperated. “Pretending to be poor is irritating...and and there’s no reason to be humble when that one has spent the whole time doing his best to insult you..”

Harry looked at Draco uneasily. It was obvious there were too many old wounds, that was preventing him from being honest.

“Daddy rich!” Came a squeal from an unlikely source. Jamieson as he chewed on chicken, grinning.

Vernon began to laugh a hearty belly laugh. “Pull the other one...” his laugh becoming cruel, like the whole idea of it seemed completely impossible.

Harry expression grimaced. He eased back and patted his belly. “Vernon...would you like to know something...”

“What?” He said trying to get hold of his laughs. “Do you want to know what I really do..”

Vernon raised an interested eyebrow baiting Harry. “Go on..there’s no way your rich...you’d never amount to anything..like your father.”

Draco could see Harry’s lip quiver. “So interesting thing, My father turns out was from a rather rich family, and left a moderately sized fortune. So when he died that basically gained ridiculous amounts of interest of the next seventeen years..” Harry said a smile beginning to creep across his face. “Add to that. My godfather willed his considerable estate to me, and he was from a rich old family.”

Vernon shifted his weight. About to say something but Harry continued.

“So using some canny financial advice. I invested in a couple of businesses, which paid off. Bought some real estate and now I own a few businesses which I’ve begun franchising, some property across England, houses, a few shops. One of the biggest publishing companies in the Wizarding world and a rather large manor and estate out in Wiltshire. So yes I am in fact rather rich...”

Draco smiled impressed. Vernon looked uncomfortable, and for the first time embarrassed.

“Dad is a millionaire..” Teddy grinned chipping in.

“Billionaire..” Harry corrected. “And if I wanted to, I could easily buy a fleet of Bentleys if I felt like it. In fact if I wanted to, I’m sure I could easily make life hard for you..and it wouldn’t even make a Dint in my money..”

Petunia and Vernon looked genuinely uncomfortable and uneasy.

“So yeah. I did make something of myself...and it certainly wasn’t because of anything you did..” Harry growled.

Dudley applauded. Both his parents shot him looks. “What? I know I was dick to him. But you two made him live in a cupboard under the staircase for a decade..”

“Wait what?” Draco said genuinely horrified.

“Yeah. I’ll show you..” He offered standing up.

“Dudley!” Vernon chastised. Dudley ignored him, Draco slightly hesitant followed Dudley into the Hall. Dudley gestured to near the stairs, where a small door with a little vent poked through.

“Does that lead to his old room?” Draco asked naively.

“That is his room..” Dudley explained correcting him. Opening the small door and revealing what was underneath.

Dracos Mouth fell open in horror. It was layered in dust. But on the floor was a mattress and considering his size it must have been from a crib originally. The whole thing was small and cramped. A shelf had some cheap plastic toys and on the wall stuck with yellowing tape a picture drawn with crayons in the corner Harry age 8 was written.

Draco felt angry and sick, “he really lived in there..”

“for ten years...pretty much until he went to Hogwarts...mum and dad didn’t want to clean it up as it was waste of space.”

“Right..” Draco said seeing white, walking back into the dining room. Teddy and Jamieson eyes went wide when they saw Dracos face and sunk down in their Chairs.

“Draco?” Harry asked hesitantly, Draco raised a warning finger, Harry rather than try to calm his hormonal pregnant husband. He’d let this play out.

“You..” Draco said seething as he rounded on Vernon. “You are a vile, despicable, loathsome muggle. Forcing a child to live in a cupboard, I always heard stories that muggles were terrible and they didn’t deserve to live. But this takes the cake, it makes me wonder how Harry somehow came out so normal. I would willing send you to prison where you could rot..and live out your days..” Vernon went to get up. “I’m not finished!” Draco said shouting. A fist suddenly connecting with Vernon’s face, who slumped back unconscious. Draco looked down at his bleeding fist, and then up at the unconscious Vernon who’s jaw looked slightly out of place.

Draco looked impressed and shocked.

“Vernon?” Petunia said holding back tears.

Draco reached over and checked for a pulse. “He’s unconscious..”

“You should leave..” Petunia said her eyes welling. She looked at Harry with genuine sadness in her eyes, but yet finding herself unable to apologise.

“I’ll show you out...” Dudley offered warmly as he handed Draco a napkin to clean up the blood on his hand.

Harry helped Jamieson out and held him tightly. Teddy gripping his other hand. Dudley put a reassuring arm around Draco. “I wouldn’t feel bad...” Dudley said. “He’s always loathed wizards...and Harry’s parents, it was a deserved..”

“Thank you Dudley..And sorry. Considering Dracos condition I wasn’t brave enough to intervene..”

“So he is pregnant!” Dudley hissed grinning. “I knew it! Congratulations” he said pulling Harry into a hug, their bellies pressing against one another. Dudley then hugged Draco warmly.

“Invite me over once the baby is born yeah? I want see your mansion. Plus I have to introduce my fiancé he’s a wizard too.” Dudley chuckled.

Harry nodded. “You’ll Both be more than welcome..”

Harry gave Dudley a hesitant goodbye. Dudley wasn’t the bully he’d grown up, he had genuine affection for Harry and an understanding.

“Merry Christmas Dudley and have a Happy new year.” Harry said genuinely.

“Merry Christmas Harry...Draco.” Dudley said. “And bye you too as well..” He said smiling at teddy and Jamieson ruffling his hair. Dudley shut the door behind them, wishing he was going with Harry instead.

 

**A few months later..**

 

“Dad is this everything on Mums list?” Teddy Questioned reading over the parchment. “And what is a breast pump...”

Harry chuckled pushing the pram carefully down the cobbler streets of Diagon Alley. “Don’t worry..and we’ve got that anyway..” Harry said pointing to one of the many bags in his hand.

Teddy nodded. “Why is Mum so stressed? Is it different this time?”

Harry stopped and looked at Jamie, “Well. It’s two this time. He’s mostly worried about being too fat..”

“But he is fat..” Teddy said bluntly. “We all are..”

“I know. But when your having a baby..” Harry stopped considering. “There can be complications..but Draco is just panicking...he’ll be fine however..” Harry insisted.

“So we’re doing this to make him feel better?” Teddy Questioned.

Harry nodded. “Exactly. That’s what a husband does..”

“Makes their partner feel better?” Teddy asked checking he was learning the right thing.

“Exactly..” Harry grinned playfully.

Jamie squealed in his pram. “Hungry!” Came his small voice.

“and I thought you had an appetite..I feel like Jamie is hungry more often than I am..” Harry chuckled. He patted his pocket and handed Teddy a few galleons. “Why don’t you get yourselves an Ice Cream each. I’ll wait here for you..” Harry suggested.

Teddy nodded and pushed the pram off towards the ice cream parlour. Harry sat down on the bench, which creaked as he sat down. “George is right..I’m gonna start breaking everything soon..” Harry mumbled to himself. Deciding it might be a wiser plan to stand up. Harry eased himself upright and waddled over to the wall.

“Too fat for the bench?”

“Er..no..I was getting a cramp..” Harry answered quickly looking up from his belly. Standing in front of him smiling wryly, was Ginny. Her red hair hanging down either side of her face. “Ginny..what are you doing here?”

“Shopping..and taking Cormac Jr to the shops..” Ginny explained.

“Cormac Jr? Really?” Harry said a little surprised.

Ginny sighed. “Well I lost a bet..Cormac got to name him. Say hello Junior..” Ginny said prompting.

“Hello..” the child said half heartedly. “My Dad said your a fat pig..”

Harry raised an eyebrow, Ginny blushed awkwardly. “Tell your dad..that I’m

Still richer...”

Ginny looked at Harry unimpressed. “I know you don’t get along with Cormac..but really. Is that the sort of role model you want to be?”

Harry pouted. “He called me fat..”

“You are fat..” Ginny said bluntly.

“That’s beside the point. It’s rude to point it out..” Harry said firmly.

“Well maybe. Where are your children?” Ginny asked changing topic.

“Teddy and Jamieson are just getting a snack...” Harry explained and with perfect timing. Teddy his belly bulging against his shirt ice cream perfectly balanced in one hand while pushing a pram with the other. In the pram was Jamieson who’s plump face was covered in ice cream as he licked a vanilla ice cream. “There’s my boys..” Harry grinned.

Teddy puffed out of breath when he reached Harry. “Here’s the change Dad..” Teddy puffed dropping The coins into Harry’s hand.

“Oh Thank you. Now this is Ginny, I used to go to school with her..” Harry introduced.

Teddy nodded politely, and began licking ice cream from his fingers.

“He’s rather fat..have you thought about putting him on a diet..” Ginny suggested quietly.

“What no..he’s fine...” Harry said dismissively.

“Ice cream Daddy!” Jamieson grinned.

“I can see that..is it tasty?” Harry asked warmly.

“It’s the best..” Jamieson grinned.

Harry smiled warmly. “Make sure you lick it all up..”

Cormac Jr bent over and looked into the pram. “Hi..I’m Junior..”

“Hi...I’m Jamieson.” He said firmly.

Cormac Jr nodded. Both he and Jamieson were only a few months apart. “How come you use a pram?”

“Cause lots of people try to take photos of me..so daddy has me in the pram..”

“That bad?” Ginny asked surprised.

Harry nodded. “The prophet is the worst offender..at least owning witch Weekly curbs a lot of it..”

Ginny nodded. “Yeah..Rita is rather more malicious than she used to be..”

“Rita shouldn’t of crossed me. It’s her own fault..” Harry said firmly.

Ginny looked at him surprised. “And was it Rons too?”

Harry firm expression faulted. “He was trying to destabilise my marriage...” Harry said defensive. “Draco and I were trying to keep it low key until he spoilt it..”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “And then you sent him off to another country..” Ginny said firmly.

“I don’t know what your talking about. Getting to manage the overseas franchise is a good opportunity...” Harry answered.

Ginny nodded and smiled warmly. “Draco is due soon isn’t he?”

Harry nodded suspiciously. “Yeah he’s ready to pop..”

“Is it a boy or girl?” Ginny asked fishing.

“two boys...” Harry explained. Ginny looked genuinely surprised.

“Congratulations...four children..that’s a handful..”

Harry chuckled. “Nothing Draco and I can’t handle. It was good to see you Ginny..”

“Good to see you too Harry..” Ginny smiled.

“Oh and Ginny. that was all off the record. If any of that makes it to print, my lawyers will be offering a cease and desist...Witch Weekly has exclusive rights to publish any baby information first..” Harry said coldly.

Ginny frowned annoyed as Harry pushed the pram away. “Mum why you angry...” Cormac Jr asked.

“Don’t worry..” Ginny said irritated, but trying to look non nonplussed to her son. But then smiled when as he watched the Obese Harry Potter walked away, it occurred that she had probably dodged a bullet by not staying with him.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Bending awkwardly as he pushed the pram out. It was at moments like this he wished that he could drive, but then knowing how every pure blood wizard would complain about how unnatural it was. Quickly always quashed the idea from his mind.

“There you are. Did you have a fun morning with your Dad?” Narcissia said helping Jamieson out of the Pram.

“We went to the shops. And then teddy got me ice cream..” Jamieson said grinning.

“I can see that..” Narcissia said keeping a watchful eye on where the sticky fingers went.

“Sorry about the sticky fingers..” Harry apologised.

“Finally!” Draco Said exasperated.

“He’s been complaining all morning..” Lucius said from the couch rolling his eye, as he flipped the page on the Daily prophet.

“Well..I have the right too. I’m Enormous..and pregnant..” Draco snapped.

Lucius tutted, “you have the attitude your mother did when she was pregnant. Why do you think I only wanted the one child..”

Narcissia and Draco glared at him.

Harry waddled over to Draco. Placing a reassuring hand on his tight engorged belly. The tank top skin tight and at least half of his belly hung out the bottom. “I know..it took a little longer as I had to get something special..” Harry explained his hand rubbing Dracos stomach. “Come to the bedroom for a minute..”

Draco sighed. “Okay..”

“Narcissia I’ll be back in a minute. You don’t mind keeping an eye on Jamieson.he’s getting into everything at the moment and I don’t want to loose him...again..”

Teddy snickered. A few weeks back Jamieson had climbed into a cupboard after lunch, playing a game of hide and seek with his toys and fallen asleep. They didn’t find him until dinner.

Harry lead Draco from the room. The two slowly waddling up to the bedroom. When Harry shut the door behind him, Draco sighed. “Why did you have to invite my parents round?” Draco said wining exasperated. “All my mother has done is fuss. Draco get off your feet, Draco sit down, Draco you’ll strain yourself...All she does is fuss. And then when I complain about it. My father goes on and on..about my weight and how I need to stop complaining and should be grateful..” Draco sighed genuinely frustrated. “All I want to do right now is strangle them both..”

Harry looked genuinely conflicted. “I know they frustrate you. But they’re your parents..and your so huge, sexy and pregnant..but your struggling..and while I love and am turned on by your stubbornness. I can’t leave you by yourself, in case something happens..”

“I know..” Draco whimpered. “I just needed to vent..”

Harry leaned over and kissed Dracos lips gently, tenderly feeling his plump sides. “Your allowed to vent..”

“I know...I’m just so ready for these too to come out...” Draco admitted feeling ashamed.

“I’m looking forward to meeting them..” Harry smiled. “Now bend over for a second..”

Draco slightly confused obeyed. Bending over, and resting his stomach on the bed. Harry pulled down Dracos pants exposing his fat wide rump, his butt was wide and soft ready to help support the two infants as they were eased out. Harry opened a paper back and unpacked a large purple rubber Vibrator, lubing up Dracos behind. And gently pushing the Vibrator inside of him. “How’s that..”

“It’s fine..” Draco said a little underwhelmed.

Harry smiled wryly and switched on the vibrator and it began to pulse, buzzing inside Draco. Draco let out a loud moan, his knees starting to go weak in pleasure. “How’s that?” Harry asked again.

“Good...really..really..good..” Draco said straightening up.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco passionately, the two leaning in on an angle, their big bellies made it near on impossible to kiss straight on. “I thought it might give you a bit of pleasure relax you a little” Harry said lovingly.

Draco smiled. “I love you..”

 

* * *

**_HOT OFF THE PRESSES A WITCH WEEKLY EXCLUSIVE_ **

 

**Harry Potter Welcomes Twins!**

**By Eponine Maison**

 

_Harry Potter has added two adorable Baby boys to his family. The Millionaire business owner welcomed Twin boys from Husband Draco Potter nee Malfoy on Thursday 13th Of April._

_Potter chose to exclusively share the news and First photos with Witch Weekly first. “We told our family and close friends first..” Potter joked in a quote. “But We’re grateful that they arrived safely, and are beautiful additions to our Growing family.”_

_The Twin boys Named Albus Severus Potter And Scorpius Hyperion Potter respectively. Weighing a plump nine pounds each were born in the early hours of Thursday morning. “Draco went into labour after dinner. It was a long night but worth it..”_

_Draco is said to be recovering well at home. Albus and Scorpius join Three year old boy Jamieson and Nine year old Adopted Son Teddy._

 

* * *

 

 

**_Harry Porker Welcomes Piglets!_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

_Harry Potter or Porker as this Writer prefers, welcomed Two Enormous baby boys yesterday morning. The news broken in a hot off the presses Issue of the Porker Owned Witch Weekly, shared photos of the Enormous twins birth. The Potter piglets are reported to weigh a whopping nine pounds each._

_But considering the size of both Harry and Draco, it seemed likely. The twin piglets names were revealed, one named after Disgraced Former Hogwarts Headmasters Albus Dumbledore And Severus Snape, while the other was named was named after the Scorpius and Hyperion constellations._

_You can tell which parent picked which name. According to the article released by Witch Weekly. Draco was said to be recovering well, surprising considering he just gave birth to Two whopping nine pound babies._

 

* * *

 

_The Daily Prophet is issuing a retraction for a story published yesterday. The article in question ‘Harry Porker welcomes Piglets’ was published without the knowledge of the editors._

_The Daily Prophet offers its sincerest Apologies to Draco and Harry Potter and offer congratulations at the birth of their twin sons._

_Rita Skeeters contract with the Prophet has been terminated with immediate effect._

_The Daily Prophet is sorry for any offence caused.._

* * *

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**New Orleans 2009, Summer**

Ron was drenched with sweat, his shirt was had sweat patches down his back, under his arms, and across his chest and gut. He puffed, having dropped Ronnie off at pre school he was on his way to the shop. When he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a shop window. He sighed, the sweat stains were a regular feature during the humid Louisianan heat. “Home again..” he murmured. If he could he would floo straight to the shop, but he had to drop his son off first which meant walking through the heat.

Ron waddled back down the road, the sound of the rickety trolley car, as it tumbled past. When Ron walked up the driveway to his house. It wasn’t as large as the majority of huge houses that made up the garden District, but it was average sized. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large kitchen and living room. He waddled up and unlocked the door. “Iris! I’m back..just gotta change my shirt” Ron called out. The house was quiet and waddled upstairs towards the bedroom. Ron heard the sound of someone doing something in the bedroom. “Iris is that you?” Ron called out.

“Shit..” Ron heard Iris swear in her southern accent.

Waddling up to the door to and leaning on the door frame as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry...you okay?” Ron apologised.

“I..didn’t think you’d come back so soon..” Iris answered uncomfortable. As she piled a stack of clothes into a suitcase.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked obviously, but mostly as he wanted to stay in denial.

“Ron. I’m leaving...leaving you..” Iris said wincing. She tied her blonde hair into a ponytail. “I thought I could leave without you realising...”

“Your leaving?” Ron could hardly comprehend it. “What about Ronnie? He’s our son?”

“Tell him mummy has left to be happy” She answered bluntly. Ron deflated slightly.

“I thought you were happy..” Ron Questioned.

Iris laughed almost cruelly. “No...You haven’t made me happy in a long time..”

“But I’m loosing weight...we’ll able to start having sex again...”

Iris sighed. “I’m still leaving” she said simply. There was a car horn outside. “Good he’s here..” she murmured zipping up the suitcase.

“He?”

“Your personal trainer..” she answered and heaved the luggage of the bed. Walking out the room without saying a goodbye. Ron stood there stunned. He waddled over to the bed and sat down. The sound of the luggage wheels hitting each step and the eventual sound of the door slamming.

Ron sat for a moment, alone in his house. Tears began to build up and he started to cry sobbing alone in his house.

0o0o

“Jamie! Throw it over here!” Fred called. His Red hair bright, in the summer sun.

“Okay!” Jamie grinned kicking the Quaffle across the ground his chubby body red faced.

Henry ran between the pair kicking the red leather ball off its path. With a beaming competitive view on his face.

Watching them play from the side of the grass and sitting on the bench. Sat the round bellied George Weasley and the Morbidly Obese Harry Potter. “You can get it Jamie!” Harry called out encouragingly.

“He’s getting better at it..” George complimented.

“Yeah, he’s definitely interested in Quidditch. He’s obsessed as Teddy is..” Harry chuckled.

“Well that’s good. Maybe it’ll keep him active..”

Harry snorted, “we’ll see. I don’t want to force him to diet”

“You might have to you know. You did for Teddy, and he got plump a lot later than Jamie did..”

Harry nodded. “I know. But let me enjoy my denial..” he asked George.

George chuckled amused. “Oh Speaking of denial. I got an owl from Ron yesterday evening..” George started to explain. “It was barely legible. I’m sure he was drunk when he wrote it, but apparently Iris left him...for his personal trainer..”

Harry winced. “Ouch” Harry felt conflicted.

“Yeah...he wants to come home...” George said.

“It’s probably best. He’ll need his family and it’s been long enough that it’d probably be good to see him again..” Harry admitted honestly.

“Really?” George said surprised by his reaction.

“You can’t hold grudges forever. Unless they’re towards Rita Skeeter” Harry chuckled to himself. “Yeah..I’ll invite him round. Draco will cook..”

“Alright..” George nodded. “I’ll let him know...”

Harry smiled, it would be good to see Ron again. Maybe he’ll have come around on his opinion of Draco.

“So is teddy Ready to start at Hogwarts?” George asked curious.

“He’s understandably nervous, but I think he’s excited to get there..” Harry explained.

The three boys, sweaty from the summer heat approached their parents. Harry groaned and leaned over handing over a drink bottle to each of them, chilling the water subtly with his wand. “There you go..”

“Did Mum pack any snacks..” Jamieson heaved as he started skulking the water.

“Ahh there’s some orange slices..” Harry said pulling up the bag.

Jamieson looked aghast. “Fruit? There’s not any real snacks?”

Harry shook his head, “there’s more than enough sugar in a orange..”

Jamieson groaned unhappily. Causing Henry and Fred to snicker. Jamieson snatched the orange slice and began eating it.

“Draco is pushing a no added sugar diet for the boys..” Harry explained.

“I can tell it’s going well..” George said wryly.

“It’s divisive..” Harry admitted.

A few weeks later on the First of September, Harry lead his family through the streets of London from the nearest floo to Kings Cross station. Teddy held Harry’s hand tightly. As Draco waddled alongside, pushing the pram that contained the twins. While Jamieson held Harry’s other hand. Barging through the muggle commuters they made their way towards Platform 9 3/4. “I damn well wish you could just floo straight onto the platform..” Harry complained.

“It’s not that bad...” Draco offered rubbing his stomach. As he was yet again pregnant, this time with their fourth child.

“Its bloody inconvenient. Especially when we don’t drive. Getting here is a nightmare..”

Teddy giggled. But stopped when he caught sight of himself in a mirror, his plump face had a pair of round glasses on it. They were the same style as Harry’s, and apart from Teddy’s bulging tummy, it was the only way they look alike, with different hair and eyes he worried he didn’t quite fit in with his adoptive family. Nevertheless teddy desperately wanted to look more like Harry as people treated him differently when they knew that was his father.

“Dad I’m scared...” Teddy admitted quietly as they approached the Barrier.

"It'll be fine," said Harry, holding him close with one hand. "You'll have fun. I promise.”

“Are you sure I can’t stay until I get to meet Ron?” Teddy asked hopeful.

“Don’t worry. If it goes well, I’m sure you’ll meet him over Christmas..” Harry added. “And Draco and I will write every day..as promised..” Teddy nodded trying to feel reassured. “Now we have to run through..” Harry explained to both Teddy and Jamieson, who gripped his spare hand.

“A[www](http://www/)...” Jamieson groaned at the thought of physical activity.

Harry ran through the barrier pushing the cart, the two tubby boys struggling to keep up. They made it through and the three heaved struggling to catch their breath.

Draco appeared moments later pushing the scenes pram. “Let’s find a good spot on the platform..we can wave Teddy off from there..”

"Here's good," said James, as they waddled their way to the end of the platform.

“Now you have everything?” Draco Questioned waddling over to Teddy. “Enough Underwear and socks, and spare clothes?”

Teddy nodded. “Yes Mum..”

“Good. And try not get your designer clothes ruined..” Draco said leaning down and kissing his cheek. “If you need anything let out a bit..send it home and I’ll organise it..” Draco said patting Teddys tummy.

“Okay.” Teddy was interrupted by the loud train horn. “I better find a seat. Bye mum..”

“Bye Teddy. Have fun..” Draco Insisted warmly. Teddy nodded and lugged his trolley to the Train attendants who loaded it onto the train for him. While he found an empty carriage nearby to where Draco and Harry were. Teddy's rotund body was sticking out of the window, wedged tightly in place as he anxiously waved.

Harry waddled over and took Teddy’s hand tightly. “You do your best. Make friends..eat like a Potter should..and Draco and I will come if you need us..”

“Thank you Dad!” Teddy said cuddling Harry tightly. The Train whistled again and Harry pulled away.

“That will be you in a few years Jamie?” Draco said enthusiastically as he checked on Scorpius and Albus who were sitting in the pram snacking contently.

"Hopefully less tubby," said Jamieson murmured, who was watching Teddy struggle to slide back into the train.

Draco laughed. “Then you better avoid snacking on all that junk food..” Draco said patting his son’s bulging stomach.

Harry waved to teddy. As he rejoined Draco and his other children. Watching it pull away.

"Let's go," said Harry as the train turned a corner. "I'm starving..."

Draco nodded and stood up handing both twins a banana each to snack on and keep them quiet.

“What house do you think Teddy will get in?” Jamieson asked Harry.

"Whichever house has the most piggies of course," said Harry wryly.

Jamieson nodded and Harry leant over and prodded James gut. “You’ll be in the same house..big boy like you...” Harry said firmly. Before straightening up.

“Draco. I’m thinking we floo to Goyles Restaurant..stuff ourselves on good food..” Harry suggested.

Jamieson licked his lips greedily. “Mhmm...pleeeease!”

"Sure," said Draco sighing, his own pregnant gut rumbling.

“Yes!” Jamieson said rather loudly.

Harry chuckled amused, as he lead the group off the platform.

That night, after another Filling meal. Draco and Harry collapsed onto the couch. Their bellies full. “It is impossible to get Albus And Scorpius to bed..”

“Now do you understand why the kids are on a no sugar diet...” Draco said.

“I know..but I like my boys all plump..it’s adorable” Harry pouted.

“I’ve noticed. But Albus And Scorpius the two of them together..it’s like us but worse..” Draco sighed exasperated.

“If it was us. They’d be fighting more..” Harry pointed out. Draco nodded agreeing. “Oh..Ron agreed by the way..”

“Ron agreed to what?” Draco said confused.

“Lunch...here...with you cooking..” Harry reminded him.

“Oh right..” Draco chuckled. “Sorry..baby brain..”

“I don’t know. It could be just you in general..” Harry suggested sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes and slapped Harry in the gut. “Say that again tubby..”

“Tubby?”

“I wasn’t the one who broke the bed conceiving this one..” Draco pointed out.

Harry chuckled with a boyish grin, “What I Can I Say we had a few accidents that night..”

“He’s not an accident..” Draco said offended. “Ignore Daddy..he’s being silly..” Draco said to his stomach insisting.

“But your happy to cook. It would be a strain..” Harry asked genuinely concerned.

“I’ll be fine. Plus we want to give our best impression and show off a little bit..” Draco said wryly.

Harry laughed. “Mhmm I love you..” Harry grinned leaning over and planting a firm kiss on Dracos lips.

“Love you too..” Draco smiled as they began to make out. Manoeuvring their heavy swollen bodies around each other expertly.

 

0o0o

 

“Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp..” Harry loudly belched. Leaning back from the dining table and rubbing his enormous stomach satisfied. As it bulged swollen against the table and hang between his spread legs.

“Are you gonna have a nap before Ron arrives?” Draco asked warmly, his hands massaging Harry’s fat. Dracos curved pregnant stomach pressing into Harry’s side.

“I’ll...urrrrp..tidy up the den..I don’t need Ron getting a look at any of my financials..” Harry said firmly.

“Of course” Draco nodded understanding. Draco turned to their six year old son Jamieson Sirius Potter. He was big spoilt boy, who had the appetite of harry. “Let me clean your face, you’ll need to put on your best behaviour..” Draco warned. As he picked up a warm wash cloth and began cleaning his sons chubby cheeks.

The boy wriggled Understand his mother’s grip. “Mummy I don’t want too. I want to go play over at my friends!”

“If your good today, I’ll prepare a big chocolate cake for dessert” Draco said knowing that would win him over.

“Cake? Your not tricking this time?” Asked the three almost four year old twins. Albus and Scorpius, both of whom where plump and getting a little round for their high chairs.

“Yes no tricking. Cake...we have to make a good impression with Ron..” Harry said. “We need to show him how much better we have it. We’re the Potters, after all..” Harry said smiling.

“Yes Dad..” James nodded. Draco fussed and helped the two three year olds out. Scorpius hugging Draco protectively before walking with Albus to go to their room.

“Flap!” Harry called out grunting and a short bellied house elf appeared. “Can you clean up please..” Harry requested, heaving himself upright, his thick thighs supporting his rotund belly. Draco cuddled harry, pecking him on his cheek. “And you dress in something nice and tight, I want Ron to be jealous of my beautiful wife..” Harry growled seductively.

Draco chuckled and nodded. “Alright just for you. First I’ll check on the boys..” he said waddling from the room, his fat ass jiggling. Harry licked his lips as he watched Draco waddle away.

When they were all assembled downstairs. Harry looked them over, the three boys where in suits that fit over their bellies and were big enough if they over ate they wouldn’t make a scene. Draco was standing in a white shirt, that highlighted his fat yet obviously pregnant stomach, his big fat ass and thick jiggling thighs squeezed into a pair of shorts, that purposely showed off Dracos ass crack. Much to Harry’s amusement.

“Wonderful. Best behaving you too..” Harry warned Scorpius and Albus as he leant down and gave them purposely wet kisses. Both boys groaned. Pushing it further Harry licked his hand and used it to smooth down Albus unruly dark hair. He turned to Draco and squeezed his ass cheek. “mhmmm...” he groaned appreciatively.

Draco blushed as Jamieson squeezed his eyes closed. Out of childlike disgust. Causing Harry to snort in laughter as he waddled to the door, just as the sound of knocking could be heard. Harry could see a blurred fat figure the glass and pulled the doors open.

Harry gasped at the sight of Ron; an enormously round belly was swelling out in front of him, his shirt didn't cover his belly, huge love handles poured over the side of unbuttoned and unzipped jeans and a pair of man boobs stretched the shirt tightly.

His cheeks were swollen with fat and he had three chins, huge fat rolls swelling down from his face.

"Holy shit, you turned into a whale!" said Harry, prodding Ron in the gut. "You greedy fuck. I said you'd get enormous... Oink oink, piggy, oink oink!"

Ron glowered at harry. And prodded his enormous belly, into his robes. “Same to you fat ass. I’m surprised your still mobile..all the tabloids won’t stop gushing over your huge piggy belly..” Ron countered.

“I pay them well enough too. Why have bad publicity when you can pay for good..” Harry smirked. Waddling back and letting Ron inside. “This my wonderful family. Draco you remember of course, and Jamieson. Albus and Scorpius..” Harry said pointing a fat finger at each child in turn.

"All hogs, I see?" said Ron, glancing over at them. "Who'd have thought you'd become a whale, Malfoy? You were a twig - now you're gigantic. Nearly as big as me..."

Harry rolled his eyes; it was entirely evident that Ron was in denial of his size as he was nearly as big as Harry and there was more than 100 pounds between Draco and Harry. “Teddy of course wished he could be here, but he’s started back at Hogwarts already.” Harry explained to Ron, who nodded politely.

"Dad? Who's the piggy?" asked Jamieson, staring up at Ron, shirt pulling up over his tummy as he tugged at Draco's side.

“That is Ron. He used to go to school with Mummy and daddy” Draco explained. “He’s gotten much fatter now...”

“He’s as big as Dad!” Jamieson said surprised

“Daddy is bigger..” Harry said patting his belly.

“We’re sorry to hear about your wife running off..” Draco said cordially. “I thought you were bringing your son? Ronald Jr.?”

"And I'm much thinner than Draco, thank you!" said Ron, snappily to Jamieson "Mine's just a little gut. He's enormous. Ronnie's at home with Mum. The journey tired him out. Thanks for the condolences, but she's gone and that's the end of it."

Draco squinted irritated.

“Yeah? Skunk back with your tail between your legs..” Harry said slapping Ron on the back. “Come into the parlour while we have a few drinks” Harry ushered. “Tell us what you’ve been up too..”

Harry sat down on an expensive leather two seater couch that he took up the majority off. The three boys climbed onto one couch and sat quietly and obviously a little bored.

Draco got soft drinks and some chocolate for the boys to eat quietly. While getting a glass of firewisky for Harry, and a Butterbeer for Ron.

“There you go Ron..” Draco said, as Harry patted his thigh. Draco nodded and sat down on Harry’s leg, Harry’s hand placed on Dracos stomach.

“How was America?” Harry asked. “Apart from fattening?”

"The food is brilliant," said Ron, running a hand over his belly. "I wouldn't recommend it for either of you though - you're both way too fat as it is. Wouldn't recommend it for your butterballs either... apart from the food, it's very warm, the people are wonderful - I mean, sure, it's different, they drive on the wrong side of the road for example and don't do left turns, but it's been absolutely wonderful. I'd do it again in a heartbeat..."

“Well we have this ones wonderful cooking...” Harry said rubbing Dracos stomach. “And use my children’s names please. Ronald Jr I’m sure is Enormous like you.” Harry said. “Did you just have the one?”

Ron nodded.

“Pity. Easiest way to keep them from running off you know. Keep them knocked up..” Harry said crassly.

Draco prodded Harry’s gut embarrassed. “Not for this one, loves me too much. And I love him..” Harry said kissing Dracos cheek sweetly. Draco softened and rested against Harry’s gut.

"I suppose Ronnie is a bit tubby around the edges, yeah," said Ron. "A child around American cuisine, after all..."

He chuckled. "I'd have kept Mary knocked up... except she got too fat after Ronnie was born to get pregnant again. Then she ran off on me with her trainer..."

Draco nodded suspiciously, eyeing Ron’s belly.

“I’m sure you could find someone back here” Harry. “So what are you planning to do now?”

"Lose a few pounds," said Ron. "Take off this tubby little gut I packed on, and then get back into the Aurors, probably. I heard Hermione became Minister? Who did she end up with?”

“She is...” Harry explained cagily.

Draco smiled sweetly, “But her and Viktor have two kids..” Draco said trying to recall.

"Three, remember?" said Harry chucking at Dracos mistake. "Hermione was complaining that Viktor was getting fatter than you were..."

"Ah, yes," said Draco. "He'll never lose that gut now. Not at his age..."

"Or his size," added Harry. "He's a mountain of a man - all lard now; hasn't played Quidditch for nearly a decade now..."

“Yes..yes...but they’re happy. The boys some times go over for play dates” Draco admitted.

Ron sighed. “Probably for the best..”

“Well you could look up lavender?” Harry suggested. “Isn’t she single..”

Draco nodded. “I could ask around, there’s a couple of plump Pure blood girls I could ask if your interested..”

“Ron is not going to want Pansy..” Harry laughed cruelly. “Don’t worry about It, Ron I’m sure is capable of alluring women.”

“Mummy?” Scorpius asked loudly. “Is lunch ready yet. Cause I’m Sooo hungry Mummy..”

Draco looked over at two remaining boys on the couch, faces smeared with chocolate. “Lunch is being kept warm in the oven. It’s up to Daddy when he wants it..” Draco said gently.

Ron squinted at Draco, unsure if he heard correctly what his child referred to Draco as.

"Hang on," said Ron. "Your son said I was as fat as Daddy, yet he calls you Mummy. I think you need to test his eyes, I'm barely bigger than you..."

“I’m Daddy...” Harry said patting his stomach. “Draco is Mummy Of course. He is pregnant after all..”

“Have you weighed yourself lately Ron?” Draco asked crossing his arms.

Harry suppressed a snicker, he found it cute when Draco was grumpy.

"I haven't weighed myself in years," said Ron, patting his belly. "Never had a need too... You're expecting again? Congratulations - expecting a boy or a girl?"

“Boy. We only have boys..” Harry said firmly. Like it was a mandate.

“thankfully just the one this time..” Draco added smiling. “You probably should it helps keeping tabs on your weight...”

“Daaaad!” Came a hungry groan from Jamieson

“Ron will you be staying for lunch?” Harry asked politely.

Ron belched and patted his belly. "Don't suppose you've got a scale, have you? I'll step on, check my weight, and then stay for lunch."

"You should check too, love," said Draco to Harry. "You've really packed it on since your last weigh in.”

Harry smiled. “I’ll let you know the results.” Harry said kissing Dracos neck lovingly.

“Alright Harry..” Draco smiled standing. “I’ll get the boys to help me get ready for lunch.”

“Follow me up to the guest room. We keep the scale in there..” Harry said heaving himself up and waffling towards the parlor door. Ron getting up and following him. They waddled up the freaking stairs to the guest room. There was an industrial scale. “Goes up too one tonne..” Draco explained to Ron.

"You first," said Ron. "It's your house and I don't want too intrude..."

Harry chuckled. And stood up onto the scale. The large white dial, that looked like a clock face. Harry watched the hand span up too. “401 pounds..” Harry announced proudly

"Bloody hell..." breathed Ron. "You're gigantic. You need to go on a diet, mate - you keep growing like that and you'll explode..."

He smacked Harry's enormous belly. "Now, get off, fat ass, and let a skinny bloke weigh in..."

“I’m not dieting. It’s hardly needed..” harry said shrugging. “Plus I enjoy eating too much” Harry laughed as he stepped off the scale. “Get on and weigh in skinny. And just to prove it’s not rigged..”

Harry pulled his wand out and cast a de charm spell. As Harry knew Ron would probably protest over his size.

“Are you scared Ron.”

"Nah," said Ron. "I'm not scared. I'm as thin as a twig..."

He stepped onto the scales and the clock-like face whirled around.

Both gasped - neither had assumed Ron was that big - and Ron nearly tripped off the scales.

"430 pounds."

Harry snickered quietly, entertained by the revelation. “Well..you are rather round Ron? Had you not noticed?”

"I-I-I," said Ron, barely able to believe it, glancing from his belly to Harry's and then back to his own. "How?" he breathed. "You're the whale..."

“I know..” harry patted his belly. “I’ll have to make sure I have fourths. I don’t need you outgrowing me..”

“Well you went overseas and you became enormous. It does explain why your ex wife had run off with a dietitian?” Harry offered.

Ron patted his belly. "I gotta hit the gym," he said. "Holy shit - almost as fucking fat as you. Holy shit... You're an enormous greedy whale who sits on his arse all day doing nothing but eating... how am I as big as you?"

“Because you probably do the same...” Harry said. “Why are you so worried. Your gut didn’t seem to phase you earlier. Hell I make love to Draco weekly? And have no problems..”

"I-" Ron seemed struck dumb, images of his gorging running through his head. "I- I suppose I snack a little. I haven't had sex in years," admitted Ron. "Can't even reach down there... Maybe... maybe I do need to put Ronnie on a diet too?"

“Really..I don’t have that problem..” Harry grinned. Ron went red.

“I think diets are ridiculous. So your fat, I’ll find you some fat loving woman..the amount who have begged to be my lovers..” Harry laughed boasting.

“Come on Ron...Draco is serving up lunch, enjoy the meal..and stop worrying..” Harry insisted trying to buck Rons spirits.

"Hey, Ron?" came Draco's voice. Harry and Ron waddled downstairs and, at the sight of Draco, Harry's eyes bulged in shock. An enormous beach ball of a four year old with flaming red hair was in his arms. "This little one came out of the floo. Is he yours?"

"I - yeah - come here, you fat lump!"

Ron heaved his son into his arms. "Just a small portion for me, tonight, Draco. I'm..." Ron ran a hand across his belly. "Trying to slim down a bit..."

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Dad? Why you looking funny?” Ronald Jr. Asked with a southern American accent. Something Harry found very strange to comprehend.

“Er..yes I’m sure...” Ron admitted.

“Just means more for you love!” Draco said rubbing Harry’s belly.

“Mhmm I have to be a huge daddy, for our little ones. Show them what a proper man looks like..” Harry agreed firmly.

In the dining room, Harry and Dracos children were already seated. Harry sat down on his chair. All the chairs were reinforced to hold over a tonne.

“these two seats are for you two..” Draco said pulling the chair out. Ron sat down and sat Ronald next to him.

Draco pulled out his wand and the oven door opened as he levitated a tray with roasted pig complete with apple in its mouth. Ron’s eyes bulged, as decadent sides appeared on the serving platter.

“Mum we had Pork last week..” Albus groaned.

“Well it’s a special occasion..” Draco said handing Harry a knife as he stood up and began cutting into the cooked pig.

“You said that last time too..” Albus complained. Harry began cutting up the pig placing big chunks of roasted pig on Draco and his sons plates.

“you sure you only want a little?” Harry asked.

“Well...” Ron rubbed his belly.

Once Draco had served up. Ron was surprised at how much Harry could consume. His gut looked Enormously full, and yet his formerly baggy robes now fitted perfectly. Harry’s sons were equally full as they leaned back on the chairs. Cradling their bellies.

Draco was stroking Harry’s belly. “How was the meal?” Draco asked shyly.

Harry and Ron just belched.

Albus and Scorpius, in high chairs, burped too - their stomachs were enormously full and, with a hiccup, the front of the high chairs burst free around Albus and Scorpius guts, causing them to land on the floor.

Draco swore.

Causing Jamieson too look at his mum in surprise. As Draco got up and quickly checked on his sons. “Are my baby boys okay?” Draco cooed. Rubbing their bellies as he checked they weren’t bleeding.

“Daddy,” whined Ronnie. “My tummy hurts.”

“They’re fine,” said Harry to Draco. “Just too full... it’s been creaking and threatening to burst for days. They finally got too fat...”

“As long as they’re okay..” Draco said As he helped them onto proper chairs. “if you have room. I’ll get you some cupcakes to make up for it..” Draco offered. Both boys two stuffed to eat any more shook their heads.

“Looks likes they’re too full too..” Jamieson teased. As he rubbed his gut, letting a few belches out.

Jamieson hiccuped and a button around his tummy flew free.

“Ha ha, Tubby, ha ha, Tubby!” laughed Scorpius and Albus.

“Boys..don’t be rude..” Draco said.

Ronnie burped gently and reached for the final donut. He ate it, then burped, hiccuped and then gasped in shock as his button exploded free.

Harry and Ron merely belched, too fat and full to move. “Oooouuurrrffff, I’m pinned in place,” groaned Ron.

Harry grinned. “Draco usually gives me rubs until I can get up..then I nap the rest of the gut off..”

Ron groaned the idea of that sounded so good.

Draco crossed over to Ron’s son, and gently massaged his gut, causing him to burp. “Albus, Scorpius. Why don’t you take Ronald up to your playroom?”

The three bloated children heaved off their chairs and waddled slowly from the room.

Harry heaved himself onto the bed. “Rons sleeping in the guest room...and Ronnie is on a mattress with Scorpius and Albus..”

Draco nodded as he rubbed lotion on his exposed stomach. “I don’t think Ron had pigged out like that in a while..”

“You do have a way with food..” Harry chuckled rubbing his gut and letting off a fart.

Draco coughed. “Ohh..that stinks. Thanks for that..”

“Your welcome..” Harry grinned leaning over and kissing Dracos cheek. “I feel bad for Ron..he’s so lonely..”

“Lonely? Well he is Enormous..what would you expect..” Draco said.

“I’m Enormous..”

“You weren’t when we got together. In fact you could still see your feet..” Draco pointed out.

“And then we had children..” Harry said reaching over and rubbing Dracos lotion covered stomach. “But I was thinking maybe you could help him out?” Harry suggested gently.

“Help him how..” Draco said confused.

“You know...” Harry made a gesture with his hands.

“Whoa..with Ron..me and Ron. That is so many levels of disturbing..” Draco admitted horrified.

“Please. It only has to be once..just help him get his groove back. Plus your already pregnant, he can’t do that much damage..” Harry insisted.

“It will to my psyche..” Draco Insisted.

“Please think about it..” Harry insisted.

“Fine..I’ll sleep on it..” Draco said rolling over. “Would you be in the room when it happens?”

“What no? That would be weird..” Harry said simply. Draco just rolled his eyes.

The next morning, after Harry spent breakfast begging to help Ron out, Draco related. Draco took a tray with pancakes up to Rons room. “Ron?” Draco said opening the door slowly. Ron was snoring loudly in the centre of the bed. His belly rising and falling, his Pyjamas ill fitting.

“Harry you owe me so bad.” Draco mumbled quietly.

“Ron?” Draco asked sweetly. Waddling over to the side of the bed.

“Mhmm..” he groaned sleepily. “Breakfast is ready...” Draco said gently. “Harry said I should feed you..”

Ron groaned and pulled a pillow behind his head. “Harry said what?” Ron replied yawning.

“Well Harry said I should look after you...make you feel good...” Draco said tying to be subtle.

“I feel fine..bit hungry..”

“Yeah?” Draco said. “Let me..” be offered, picking up a pancake, and rolling it up and pressing it to Rons lips. “Eat up..”

Ron just stared confused, as he ate the pancake out of Dracos hand. “Mhmm..what are you doing?”

Draco sighed. “Harry wants me to make you feel good..help relive your frustrations..”

Ron tensed, his eyes went wide. “What?! Why?! But it’s you..and your pregnant and..”

Draco sighed. “Harry knows it’s been a while. He wants to help you groove back..”

Ron considered. “I don’t mind being fed..” he admitted. Draco climbed onto the bed, and straddled Rons thick thighs and started feeding him pancakes.

“Good than let me feed you up..” Draco said attempting to be seductive. Rons hand reached under his shirt and feeling up his stomach.

“Your so..murmph...pregnant..” Ron said as Draco stuffed pancake into his mouth.

“Mhmm..two months left..” Draco smiled. He noticed Ron was more passive, lazier and piggish than harry was. Harry was greedy, but Ron was a messy slob of an eater.

“Your a good..Mhmm..cook..no wonder Harry’s a whale..” Ron grinned before he belched.

“Yeah. Harry loves eating..” Draco smiled. “He’s a feeder and a foodie..”

“And Harry’s Okay with us..you know..”

“Uh huh..his idea..” Draco said leaning forward intending to kiss Ron. He felt Ron belch and then Kiss him. He was different than harry, less tender more unsure. Draco broke away and began undressing Ron. “I’ll bottom for you..let you pound my ass..”

Ron nodded hesitantly, and reached over and squeezed Dracos ass. Draco smiled and eased down Rons pyjama pants, as Draco pulled it down, he noticed it was all fupa. Ron has stopped.

“Ron?” Draco asked unsure.

“I..” Ron whimpered and cum leaked out of His fat pad.

Draco smiled wryly. “It’s been a while then..”

Ron just broke down and cuddled against Draco sobbing. Draco rubbed his back slightly stunned.

“It’s been four years...I haven’t touched anyone in so long..and I’m too fat to you know..” Ron sobbed.

“Oh Ron it’s okay...it’s alright..” Draco said surprised, as he rubbed Rons back.

“And I ruined Ronnie..he’s so plump. I try so hard..but I feel like being a dad is the only thing I’m okay at..” Ron sobbed into Dracos chest.

“Ronnie is fine. Plump but fine...” Draco reassured.

“You think?” Ron whimpered.

“Yeah...” Draco reassured. Still a little surprised by the turn of events doing his best to comfort Ron.

“Can I cuddle you...pretend that’s my baby inside you..” Ron murmured quietly.

Draco nodded, Harry had asked him to please Ron. His husband had essentially pimped him out. Ron pushed against Draco, letting his fat belly press against Dracos firmer yet soft body. “Your so pregnant. I’ve never been with a guy whose gotten pregnant..I’ve never been with a guy at all..” Ron admitted his plump hands feeling Dracos tummy. “And you’ve had all those big fat kids for Harry..”

“Yeah my three boys...and this will be our fourth..” Draco admitted.

“Your body is so soft. It’s not like Harry, his is fat and bulging. Your is soft and cuddly..but your stomach is so plump...” Ron murmured as his hands rubbed Dracos stomach affectionately. “I can see why he’s so protective of you..”

Draco nodded, “Fiercely.”

“Has ever said how many more children he wants? You have a brood already..”

“He wants a big family..But that will be his choice..”

“Don’t you get a say..” Ron chuckled.

“I don’t, Harry has the final say.” Draco said firmly.

Ron looked confused. “That’s not fair...is he like that with everything?”

“No, with raising the kids it’s equal. He can’t have them seeing me lesser. But behind closed doors Harry is in control” Draco explained, his cock stiffening at those words.

“Sounds horrible...” Ron grimaced.

“It’s wonderful. Harry spoils me...and I love that...” Draco said gently. Ron’s hands rubbed Dracos stomach.

“If your happy...”

“I am...” Draco smiled genuinely.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry belched and patted his belly. “Ooh that was good. Went down well..” Harry smiled at Draco warmly.

“I’m Sooo full...” Scorpius groaned in his seat.

“Come sit in my lap...” Harry suggested. Scorpius struggled out of seat. His stomach was bulging right against his clothes. “You look just like your mum” Harry smiled as he helped Scorpius into his lap.

“Urrrrp...” Scorpius belched. Harry smiled and began massaging his belly, feeling his sons tight gut in his hands. Scorpius burped loudly. Harry helping to ease the gas out.

“You boys can go play now...” Draco said waddling over to Jamieson and Albus.

“Thanks mum..” Jamieson said getting up and farting.

“Eww. Jamie your gross..” Albus said putting a hand over his nose.

The doorbell Suddenly chimed loudly. “I’ll get it!”’Jamieson grinned waddling from the room. Albus cuddled up to Dracos belly affectionately.

“How’s that feel Scorpius?” Harry asked.

“Better..” the blonde twin smiled.

“Good..you need to learn how to rub your own belly soon..you’ll get too heavy to sit in my lap..” Harry teased warmly.

Jamieson waddled to the front door, his stuffed belly packed tightly with a full English breakfast bulged between the gap in his shirt and pants. He saw the house elf flap heading towards the front door. “I’ll get it flap..”

“If master wishes..” The house elf said bowing politely. Jamieson waddled up and pulled open the front door. Standing there was his grandparents, his grandpa tall, long haired and a permanently annoyed face on. Next to him was his grandma, who’s hair was greying, and looked at him warmly.

“Grandma And Grandpa Are here!” Jamie called out before turning back and letting them inside.

“Someone has had a big breakfast” Narcissia Smiled patting his belly before leaning in for a hug.

Jamie burped and Lucius glowered disgusted.

“Mum?” What are you doing here!” Draco said waddling out into the hall.

“Draco!” Narcissia smiled warmly. Embracing her son warmly. “Can’t I just come visit, my grandchildren..”

“Well you usually wa...send us an owl..” Draco plying himself from his mother grip. “We’ve just finished breakfast, did you want anything?”

“And get as fat as that husband of yours. No Thank you..” Lucius said dismissively.

Draco gritted his teeth. “Did you want to come through to the living room?”

“Thank you dear, that sounds lovely” Narcissia smiled warmly.

Lucius looked at his son and looked him up and down. “You need to diet...the fact Harry still has interest in you is..surprising..”

Draco glared at his father. “I’m pregnant. I’m not going to diet if I’m pregnant..”

Harry waddled into the hall, and took Dracos arm warmly, Kissing his cheek. He offered a fat hand to Lucius. “How are you Lucius?”

“I’m good. Your looking fatter..”

“Well..Draco happily spoils me” Harry smiled disarmingly, and patted his belly. Leading Lucius into the living room. “So what brings you to visit..”

“I wanted to visit my grandchildren” Narcissia smiled handing over a bundle to each of her grandsons.

“What have you got there?” Draco asked curious.

“Grandma gave us chocolate and a book.” Albus Grinned and showed his mother.

“They don’t need more chocolate...” Lucius sighed.

“What did you get Jamie?” Draco waddling over.

“A quaffle....” he said annoyed looking down at the red metallic patterned ball.

“There’s a Twist thing on it dummy. You can open it..” Albus commented.

Jamieson twisted the top and eyes went wide as he saw it filled to the brim with chocolate. “Thanks grandma!” Jamieson grinned shoving in a handful of chocolate.

The three boys were happily digging into the gifts from grandma. “You shouldn’t spoil them” Lucius said to Narcissia.

“They’re our grandchildren! I’m supposed to spoil them..” She said chastising.

“They’re all fat. They hardly need more encouragement...”

“Father enough..” Draco snapped testily.

Narcissia glared at Lucius. “Lucius. Your son is pregnant...you should know better than annoy him. He doesn’t need stress from you.”

Lucius harrumphed. “My Son is a pig. He needs a diet or that baby of his will get stuck..”

“Lucius.” Narcissia said jabbing her husband horrified.

“This is your last child isn’t it?” Lucius Questioned.

“We might have another.” Harry smiled stroking Dracos belly. “When this ones a bit bigger..”

Narcissia smiled warmly. “Maybe a daughter finally?” She hinted.

Draco chuckled. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up Mum..”

“Have you thought about plans for the birth..”

“Home birth again..” Draco admitted.

“I prefer the privacy..” Harry smiled affectionately.

“Well I’d love to be there for it..I love seeing my grandchildren born..” Narcissia smiled.

Draco blushed. “We’ll see mother..”

Harry smiled. Lucius looked over at Harry. “I heard that apparently your friends with Ron Weasley again. Is that wise?”

“I think so..he needs support right now, and it’s only fair I offer him forgiveness..” Harry answered diplomatically.

Lucius scowled. “I think you made a mistake there. It’ll be bad for business...”

Harry laughed. “Oh please, I have enough money that I could retire now and my great grandchildren wouldn’t have to work..”

“Mum will you be staying for lunch?” Draco asked changing topic.

“I will. Your father will probably go home..”

“I don’t need to blow up like Your husband..” Lucius said.

“You sure Lucius? You have been looking quite frail..” Harry said teasingly. “A belly, would do you good...”

“I’m fine..” Lucius growled.

Narcissia chuckled amused. “Draco can I feel my grandchild to be...”

“Sure mum..” Draco nodded. Easing his shirt up, over his stretch marked stomach. He looked so swollen, ready to pop.

Lucius eyes bulged. “Are you sure your due in a couple of months..”

“Yeah..he’s a big potter..” Draco smiled cupping his belly warmly. “Like his dad..”

Harry put an affectionate arm around Draco. “And his mum..”

Their three boys groaned and covered their eyes in disgust. Causing Harry, Draco and Narcissia to laugh amused.

“I’ll have to go to work soon..” Harry explained. “I’ll be back home for lunch, love..”

“Of course. I’ll see you later...” Draco said kissing Harry passionately.

“Bye Dad!” Said Jamieson a mouthful of chocolate.

“Your still working?” Narcissia exclaimed.

“Until the end of the week.” Harry explained warmly. “Bye Jamie, Bye Scorpius, Bye Albus, see you boys at lunch..” Harry smiled heaving himself up.

Harry said goodbyes to Narcissia and Lucius and waddled over to his den.

“He gets fatter every time I see him..” Lucius grumbled.

“I know. I like him that way...” Draco said.

“Draco. Will you be able to support another child. Neither of you are as active...” Narcissia said politely.

“I’m fine. At worst we hire a nanny..”

“Draco! A nanny!” Narcissia seemed horrified.

“It seems sensible. I was raised by a nanny..” Lucius agreed.

“And look how well you turned out...” Narcissia added.

Draco smiled. “Harry and I, will cope.”

She sighed. “Alright. But if you need anything owl me and we’ll be right over...”

“You’ll..” Lucius corrected.

“Grandma! Can we show you the new toys Dad got us?” Albus asked sweetly.

“Of course...” Narcissia beamed, taking her grandsons hand. Scorpius grabbed the other and lead her upstairs. Jamieson snacking on chocolate as he followed behind.

“Father. Honestly can you not for once in your life be happy with my choices...” Draco snapped.

“Getting fat and plopping out half bloods” Lucius criticised. “The fact your husband has been able to pull the wool over the remaining pure blood families is horrifying.”

Draco crossed his arms. “Oh yes, half blood children to one of the most powerful wizard in England and also the richest. So I totally and utterly failed as a son..”

Lucius rolled his eyes.

“So yes. Drop all the attitude around my children. Or I will happily insist mother put you in a home. While she lives here” Draco warned.

“Fine..” Lucius sighed giving in. “But that oldest son of yours Jamieson He is far too greedy for his own good..”

“Noted. But he’s a child, he’ll grow into his size..”

0o0o0

Harry finished off signing the parchment at the bottom. Placing it onto a pile with others, he had a mountain of things to sign off on before the end of the week and he went on paternity leave.

There was a knock on his office door. “Harry?” Came Theodore Nott’s voice.

“Yes Theo?” Harry said looking up.

The door opened and Theodore’s plump face poked through. “Harry, come on there’s a surprise for you..”

“I have to finish this off. It can wait..” Harry said dismissively.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. Your working until Friday. Now come out...”

Harry sighed and put his quill down, heaving himself up. His belly was still bulging tight against the expensive fabric of his robes, from his pig out at lunch. As he waddled over towards the door, “I’m still a bit stuffed from lunch, so if it’s food..you’ll have to have your share..”

“Turning down free food? Are you sick?”Theo teased.

“No. But Draco gets weepy if I don’t stuff myself. He gets all defensive, like he hasn’t done a good enough job” Harry explained patting his belly.

Theo nodded. “They’ll be some food..” Theodore said holding the door open and Harry waddled into the foyer between the two offices. His own and Theodore Notts, his attorney and the closest he had to a second in command. The foyer was dominated by two desks where they’re secretaries worked.

“We wanted to do get you something special to celebrate, considering your not having a baby shower..” Harry’s secretary smiled. Maggie was ten years older than Harry himself and her brown hair had large amounts of grey in it.

“You honestly, didn’t have too. It’s our fourth child not our first..” Harry said appreciative.

Theo’s secretary Niamh, young blond and thin and a little bit plain. Reached under her desk.lifting up a large basket, that had a few baby items, a few onsies, a baby blanket, various sweets and chocolates, and a bottle of champagne nestled in there.

“Thank you very much..” Harry smiled as he was handed the basket. “You honestly didn’t need to..but Thank you..”

“Now there is also a cake” Theo smirked as he walked into his office. He carried a cardboard box with chocolate cake with the words ‘congratulations on your new baby!’ In blue icing.

Harry chuckled heartily. “Make sure you get some as well..I could easily finish that off..”

“Don’t worry I will..” Theodore grinned patting his belly.

0o0

“Boys!”’Draco called out in frustration as he watched his three sons get distracted behind him.

“Mum can’t we get snacks!” Called Jamieson

“Not till after the appointment..” Draco insisted tapping his foot. “I’ll get you chocolate once we’re done..”

The three boys whined audibly, but Draco had his reasons. He was having a check up and the last thing he needed was the three boys belching away in the background drawing attention to their plump bodies.

Draco slowly waddled the pain in his feet and legs, he needed to sit down his feet were so swollen. Scorpius waddled up and took Dracos hand. “How long will this be Mum?”

“Only twenty minutes..” Draco reassured. As he waddled slowly past the nurses desk, which was empty. “Healer Macmillan is only a little further up.”

“Mum I’m hungry...” Jamieson pouted jiggling his empty belly.

“you’ll have to wait Jamie!” Draco insistent, he looked around to make sure Albus was still following. He was there nose down in a book.

Draco waddled up to Ernies door and knocked on the glass. The door opened. “Come in Draco!”

“Boys. Best behaviour” Draco hissed. As he waddled through the doorway. The hairs on his neck stood up as he passed through presumably because the doorway had charms on it.

“Good to see you Draco! It’s not long now” Healer Ernie McMillan smiled. He was an enormous bulging man, Draco was sure Ernie was using charms on his belly. As it had a firmer appearance than he expected.

“Yeah, another boy...” Draco smiled wryly. Deep down he would have liked a girl. But he was okay with more boys.

“Well let’s see how baby Potter is growing..” Ernie said patting the examination chair. “And you brought your boys. Jamieson, Albus And Scorpius” Ernie reached up and from a jar pulled out three large lollipops and handed them over.

“Thank you Healer Macmillan” Albus said smiling politely.

Draco noticed a photo on Ernies desk. It was of him and four enormous children, two boys and two girls behind them was his wife Susan Bones who wasn’t quite the enormous size Ernie was.

“Now lets roll your shirt up, and have a look at your stomach. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, Harry’s goes on leave tomorrow. So he’ll be able to help more..”

“And your keeping active..”

“Enough..” Draco said wryly.

Ernie nodded making notes and pulled out his wand. He cast a diagnostic spell and a blurry image of a foetus appeared.

“Is that the baby..” Scorpius said shocked.

“Yeah. Your little brother” Draco nodded.

“Well the baby is big but healthy. And at your size that’s the best we can hope for” Ernie smiled, “I think your on track for a natural birth..”

Draco nodded firmly. James looked up and then back down at his shoes licking the lollipop. Albus And Scorpius watched firmly gazing up at the image with excitement. “How is he going to come out?” Albus asked frowning.

Draco went red faced.

Ernie smirked wryly, “Well Boys, once the baby is fully grown. Dracos body will start helping the baby come out..”

That was enough of an answer for Albus. Draco mouthed a Thank you, he wasn’t ready to try to explain where babies come from. At the end he encouraged the boys out of the room, with promises of a trip to the candy shop at Diagon Alley.

“Well look at the fat sow. I’m surprised your not being kept in a barn..” Blaise commented. Draco squinted and sighed in frustration, he wanted to lash out but held back. He looked over at Blaise, his Belly was bulging out round and taught.

“Instead I get to enjoy living in the life of luxury..” Draco said smiling fakely. “Did someone get you pregnant or did you just eat your latest husband.”

“Oh how witty..” Blaise said ignoring him. “But My husband couldn’t be here...” There was a pang of regret in his voice. Draco wanted to ask more, but decided not to push it.

“Well good luck..how many months do you have left...”

“Six months...”

Dracos eyes went wide. “Your only three months...I...wow...good luck....” he said holding back any chuckles. Waddling away from him.

Blaise watched the big bellied family waddle away, “pigs..” he muttered.

0o0

Harry shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. As he was seated at a booth at the leaky cauldron. His bloated bellies, bulging against the table, stuffing his face with a second lunch.

“I got a job..by the way..” Ron said waddling over clutching two pints of beer in his hands.

“Really?” Harry said surprised, looking up from his gorging.

“Yep. I take over as charms teacher at Hogwarts after Christmas...Flitwick retired after a health scare..” Ron explained sucking in as he heaved himself into the booth. “Plus I’m renting a cottage nearby for Me and Ronnie...”

Harry nodded impressed, as he took a swig from the beer Ron offered. “Well at least your not Defence Against the Dark Arts..”

“I’m Staying far away from that role” Ron agreed with a laugh. “How’s Draco? Intolerable yet?”

“He’s good. He’s not quite fed up yet...but I give it another week and a half before he starts complaining about being pregnant..” Harry said wryly. “Actually how much do you get paid teaching at Hogwarts...”

“Not Enough Considering What we put them through..” Ron laughed. “Okay..but seriously how have you been able to put up with Draco when he’s crazy hormonal..it seems baffling...”

Harry smiled wryly. “You really want to the secret..”

“I really do. I’m still surprised how you don’t kill each other” Ron admitted taking a sip from his beer.

“Basically. Draco enjoys being pregnant..and I find it easy to use his horniness against him...”

“Sex? That’s it?”

Harry nodded. “That and the fact he enjoys a big bellied man...”

“I’d figured that bit. Because your eating habits don’t exactly scream unintentional weight gain..” Harry burped loudly, proving Rons point. “How’s your businesses? Not gonna fall apart with you going on leave..”

“They’ll be fine” Harry said ignoring Rons rubbing. “I could retire and my great grandchildren wouldn’t have to work..”

“I still don’t know how you deal with being all buddy buddy...with so many pure bloods”

“Easiest way to change their attitudes is from the inside..” Harry said shoving in a mouthful of a steak.

Ron looked up at Harry. “Wait. So you planned it?”

“No..” Harry laughed. “But, I took advantage of the situation. So how’s Ronnie coping being in England..”

Ron groaned. “Ehhh. He misses his friends...he feels the centre of attention whenever he speaks..the only good thing is he at least likes your kids..”

Harry chuckled. “Well he’s always welcome”

Ron eyes grinned as the waitress brought over a tray of food for him. “Mhmm Thanks...”

The two began to shovel in food. Their bellies bulging and swelling as they drank beer and plates of food. Shovelling pasta, chips and cooked meat into their fat faces. Eventually the pair finished their pig out as their shirts seemed to barely contain their taught bellies. “Urrrrrrp....I’m....stuffed...” Harry burped contently, his hands patting his stomach firmly.

“Think...I’m wedged...” Ron admitted his face going red as he tried to get himself out.

“Just relax. We ate a tonne, once the bloat goes down a little you can slide out..” Harry patted his belly contently. “You have a lot to learn..”

Back at home, Draco waddled around the kitchen making last minute preparations for dinner. “Jamieson! Can you set the table!” Draco called out.

“Mum..can’t you get Albus And Scorpius to do it!” Jamieson insisted, “My Shows not finished yet.”

“Now!” Draco bellowed. “Or you won’t get dessert...”

“You can’t! I tell Dad!” Jamieson said pouting.

“Set the table then..” Draco sighed. “Please..”

Jamieson audibly groaned and began to set the table. Mumbling as he set the table. Draco walked over and kissed Jamieson on the cheek. “Thank you..I’ll give you an extra serving..”

Jamieson beamed. “Thanks mum!”

Draco struggled bending over and heaved the roasted chicken out of the oven, feeling pain suddenly in his lower belly. “Ohhh...that hurt...alright..next one” He placed the oven on the table. Before squatting and puffing.

“Mummy?” Scorpius asked watching Draco. Awkwardly heave a second roasted chicken out. Puffing as he squatted.

“I’m okay. Mummy is just a bit big..and it’s harder to move with the baby..” Draco said cheeks flushing red as Scorpius watched him struggle.

“Want me to get Daddy or Flap?” Scorpius asked.

“I’m fine..” Draco lied. As he stood up holding the bench tightly as he caught his breath. The sound of he fireplace roaring followed by the sounds of groans and belches.

“Daddy’s home!” Albus said enthusiastically.

“Hi boys...urrrrp...dinner smells perfect...” Harry grinned rubbing his tight belly as he waddled in. Harry noticed Dracos pained expression, “I’ll help your mum plate up..” Harry waddled over and leaned close putting an arm around Draco. “You okay?”

“Just a contraction...just surprised me..” Draco said quietly.

“Labour..”

Draco shook his head. “No..no. Just the one..”

“Go sit down..I’ll serve it..”

“Your too full..” Draco said stroking Harry’s stuffed gut.

“And your in pain..sit down” Harry said with a sudden firmness, that was usually only for the bedroom.

Draco meekly waddled over to the chair and sat down. Harry used his wand to serve the food onto the table, before using magic to plate up large serves for everyone at the table.

“Now what do we say before we eat..” Harry said as he sat down, his chair creaking.

“Thank you Mum..” The three boys said in a monotone voice.

“I feel so loved..” Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“How was everything?” Harry asked Draco.

“It’s been good. Scorpius and Albus spent the day reading. Jamieson listened to the wireless on the couch and then played outside for a while..”

“And you?”

“Sore...glad your going to be home more..” Draco said smiling.

“Oh and I got a hamper from work..it’s up in our room..” Harry winked.

Dracos cheeks blushed. “Oh. That reminds me, you got a invitation to the ministry ball..”

“Oh...yeah. Hermione mentioned that to me, although I wasn’t if you’d want to go. So I haven’t agreed...” Harry said.

“Then agree..” Draco sighed.

Harry pointed to Dracos stomach. “You sure?”

“I’m not incapable. Plus it’s polite..” Draco Insisted.

Harry kissed Dracos cheek. “I love you..”

“Gross!” Came the call from their three sons. Harry grinned and proceeded to Kiss Draco more passionately mostly to rub it in.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry belched as he lay propped up by pillows, Draco cuddling against His belly. “You know we’re going to need to come up with a name for the baby..” Harry reminded Draco.

“Then suggest something good” Draco countered. “I’m not naming our child Hagrid Wulfric Potter..”

“But Hagrid was my friend.”

“And So was Neville. But you haven’t suggested naming after him..” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“Alright how about Neville..”

“No. Look what about...” Draco stopped and considered.

“You can’t think of one can you..” Harry grinned noticing Dracos silence.

“I can..if you’d stop interrupting me..” Draco pouted.

Harry chuckled and stroked Dracos pregnant stomach. “Heh. Your cute when you pout, well..what did you name Scorpius after?”

“A constellation...family tradition on mums side..” Draco explained then realised.

“How many are left?”

“It’s space. There is an infinite amount. But the ones I like? Orion, Leo, Abraxas.”

“How about Leo then?”

Draco looked down at his stomach. “Hmm..Leo..Leo Potter..” Draco said trying the name out.

“Leo Lucius Potter” Harry said putting his hand on Dracos stomach.

“Lucius? Really you and my father don’t exactly see eye to eye?” Draco said unsure.

“Leo Lucius Potter. Because that way we butter your dad up a little more and he might leave a more favourable inheritance...” Harry teased.

Draco slapped his husbands belly. “Your terrible. But you raise a good point..”

“Mum! Dad! Jamie ate the last of the food cereal...” Albus said opening the bedroom door.

“That’s my cue..” Harry sighed getting up than looked down. “I’ll be down in a moment.” Harry said standing up. Glad that his big bulging belly and overhang covered his genitals, which gave the added bonus of not needing pants.

“Come down when your ready..” Harry said turning back in the doorway.

“Alright. I’ll bring you pants too..” Draco said amused and a little turned on by Harry’s bulging thighs and ass. “Remember they need to pack for their grandparents!” Draco remembered and Called after him.

There was no reply.

“He didn’t hear me..” Draco sighed, enjoying lying in bed. Draco stomach gurgled. “Although your hungry...” he said gently stroking his bulging swollen stomach.

0o0o0

Draco adjusted his robes in the mirror, fitting them over his heavily pregnant stomach.

Harry waddled in the room, “his bulging belly was pressing out over his pants. “Did you get me a new shirt?”

Draco looked up at his husband. “Laundry...” Draco said simply.

Harry nodded and a house elf apperated into the room. Holding up an ironed shirt. “Here Master..”

Harry smiled warmly and took the shirt of the house elf. “Thank you Flap.” Changing into and pulling the fabric together as he attempted to button it. The fabric was tight against Harry’s Gut.

“I thought you said this shirt was new?” Harry said pulling at the fabric.

“It is. But obviously you’ve put weight on..” Draco said prodding Harry’s gut.

“Like your complaining..” Harry grinned boyishly. Enveloping Draco in a hug.

“Didn’t say I was..” Draco said kissing Harry’s lips. “Just noting I need to go up a size for your new clothes..”

“Yeah. I think they’ll be talk about how big I’ve gotten..”

“Mhmm..well you have expanded.” Draco said proudly.

“Well you do spoil me” Harry grinned.

“And you provide for me” Draco grinned kissing Harry lovingly. The baby in Dracos stomach kicking, as he pressed against Harrys belly. The doorbell rang loudly, “that’s probably them..”

“Yeah. You ready?” Harry asked warmly rubbing Dracos Belly.

“I think so...” Draco said looking at his robes that were tailored around his bulging pregnant belly.

“So beautiful..” Harry said proudly, “Come here, we’ll apperate to the ministry, I know how you hate using the toilets to travel there..”

“Well..they always ruin my robes..” Draco pouted. Harry took Draco by the arms and apperated the pair. In the flutter of an eyelid, they stood in the black polished stone forecourt of the Ministry of Magic. There were wizards of all shapes and sizes dressed up in their finery. Harry took Dracos arm and lead the waddling Draco along with the crowd towards the plaza. While the various offices towered high above them a pair of ornate doors opened and a red carpet was furled out in front of it.

“They’ve gone all out..” Harry admitted impressed.

Draco nodded agreeing, “and the press is here..” there was hint of uninterested in his voice.

“Well. Hermione is the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic” Harry said as the pair waddled up to the carpet. The moment the reporters registered the couple were barraged with camera flashes, as Harry lead Draco inside noticing Draco lean on him more. “Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly.

“Just a bit dizzy..” Draco said cheeks flushing, as he steadied himself.

“If you start feeling ill, we’ll do a lap and slip away...” Harry promised. Draco was close to Birth, that he didn’t like Draco taking chances like this.

“I’ll be fine” Draco said lying, hiding any discomfort. Harry waddled over and spoke to the wizard in a suit and holding a clipboard. Draco caught his reflection in the mirror, his stomach was so firm and yet visibly lower. Draco stroked it wondering if the mirror was playing tricks. He had started to Drop a few days prior, but he didn’t think it was that low. Straightening he pushed those thoughts from his mind, ‘he hadn’t had any contractions after all.’ Waddling to Harry’s side.

“Potter. Yes. Harry Potter And Plus one..”

“I’m a plus one..how lovely..” Draco said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry..sir..” Before the man caught sight of Dracos bulging stomach. “Err..mam..”

“Sir..” Draco replied curtly, as Harry lead him inside.

“Now, now. Don’t be too mean to the staff..” Harry said placing a peck on Dracos lips.

“But I have a good excuse..” Draco offered gesturing to his stomach.

“Still. Let’s go say Hello to Hermione and Viktor, then get some food” Harry suggested.

“Excuse me Sirs. Would you like a drink? We have champagne, and lemonade” A waiter said politely.

“Lemonade for myself. champagne for Harry..” Draco said as the waiter handed him a glass. Draco took a sip, as Harry was handed his and the Pair waddled towards Hermione wearing dark violet robes that draped over her large stomach and waist, that reminded Harry of what Dumbledore used to wear.

“Hermione!” Harry said warmly, “congratulations” he grinned.

Hermiones face lit up and excused herself from a group of older Wizards. She approached Harry and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, you have wonderful timing..”

“Thank you..” Harry chuckled. As Hermione hugged Draco warmly.

“I didn’t expect you to come Draco. You look ready to pop..” She said warmly.

Draco smiled wryly. “I feel it. But I also wanted a chance to have some fun, before Harry cracks it and insists I stay in bed..”

Hermione chuckled nodding, “he does get a little protective..”

“I’m right here..” Harry said.

“We know..” Hermione smiled.

“Harry. Wondering when you’d be arriving. The food is great..” Viktor Grinned, a pair of buttons missing from his robes, as his gut and his muscles bulged.

“Hello Viktor, How is the Puddlemere team going?” Harry asked.

“It’s a good bunch, we have a strong line up this season..”

Hermione sighed. “If your going to talk quidditch, go hang out near the buffet..”

“She’s a little sick of all the work talk..”Viktor said grinning quietly.

“Well I live with four quidditch fans. So other non quidditch related talk is appreciated” Hermione said patting Viktors belly. “Plus we don’t have the kids for a few days, let’s enjoy ourselves..”

“Well you should be celebrating. You had a sweeping victory” Harry complimented.

“Thank you, Your support went a long way..” Hermione said warmly. “Draco, why don’t we go sit down and chat.”

“Sounds good. I do need to sit down..” Draco admitted, already starting to feel the pain in his feet. Hermione smiled as she and Draco waddled towards the couches that were dotted around the edge of the ballroom. Looking over his shoulder and saw Harry waddling over to the food with Viktor.

“I’m honestly glad you and Harry are here. Some of the conversations I’ve had tonight, listening to mandrakes scream would be more tolerable” Hermione said exasperated.

“I can’t say that’s surprising. Some of the Ministry are quite dull..” Draco agreed as he lowered himself onto the couch. “So where are your trio of children?”

“Sleeping at my parents I hope” Hermione chuckled. “Yours?” She asked wryly.

“At my parents. Mother will happily fuss over them” Draco said with a smile.

Hermione nodded. “What does your father think of them?”

“He thinks they’re too fat. But honestly, he just likes to complain. He respects Harry, but enjoys the argument..” Draco explained.

“Could we worse. Are you and Harry excited for this one to be born?” Hermione said as she reached over and gently felt Dracos pregnant tummy with permission.

“Definitely. He’s gonna be a big boy, but he can come out when he’s ready..”

“Haven’t all of your boys been big” Hermione said wryly.

“That maybe..but plump children are adorable..” Draco admitted. “I enjoy spoiling them..”

“Will you make them diet eventually?”

“They’ll even out once they hit puberty” Draco said dismissively, wincing suddenly as he began to soothingly rub his belly.

“You okay?” Hermione asked concerned.

“Just a twinge..” Draco said trying to dismiss her worry, but he sounded nervous.

“I’ll get Harry.” Hermione offered.

“It’s fine. I just need to relax” Draco said smiling fakely.

Harry perused the buffet table, taking a plate and loading it up with food. Scooping up a variety of food and overloading his plate. Grabbing a fork he joined Viktor who was leaning against the wall.

“Not doing the rounds with Hermione” Harry asked wryly.

“Urrrp..you got here late, been round already. Plus for once no one is interested about me..” Krum admitted with a grin. “I can be Mr Hermione Granger..”

Harry laughed, before wolfing down a few mouthfuls of food. It was good, not as good as Dracos cooking but good all the same.

“How’s Draco. I thought he’d be too pregnant to want too..” Krum Insisted.

“Draco. Hah he’s more stubborn than Harry is..” George grinned waddling over sipping from a pint. “I’m honestly looking forward to seeing them deal with their kids once they hit puberty..”

Harry chuckled. “And your twin boys, I’m sure they’re just like you were..”

“But I can handle that...” George said confidently. “How’s the food?”

“Where’s Oliver? I was hoping to chat to him about the World Cup this year..” Krum asked biting a chunk of flesh of a drumstick.

“With the boys..he’s not really able to get out all that much..” George explained simply.

“Too fat eh?” Viktor Grinned. “You dog..”

George went as red as hair. “Yeah. Even the charms on his belly aren’t affecting him any more..”

“That’s my retirement plan..” Harry commented stuffing more food in his face.

“Will you be able to with four kids” Viktor asked amused.

“Urrrrp. Draco supports it, plus the kids will be able to look after themselves..” Harry said chewing on a mouthful of pasta. His belly bloating fuller and pressing against his shirt the buttons straining.

“Won’t be far off considering how much you pack into that fat gut of yours...” George said prodding, causing Harry to belch loudly.

“Oof..Careful..I’m not finished yet..” Harry said trying to eat.

“Oooh..hello...didn’t expect to see Blaise of all people here...” George said noticing a smarmy figure in the crowd.

“I should probably tell Draco...” Harry admitted with a belch, but eyed the buffet, as a waiter refilled some of the plates. “Mhmm...on second thoughts.”

Hermione and Draco were deep in conversation, barely interested in the party around them. “Minister?” Came a snide voice. Draco and Hermione turned as Blaise stood there. “I wanted to offer my congratulations..”

“Thank you” Hermione said cordially. Draco smiled wryly when he noted her disinterest.

“I saw your blimp of husband. Stuffing his face at the buffet Draco” Blaise said turning to Draco his tone changing on a dime.

Draco glared imperiously. “My wonderful husband is free to eat. I love him at any size..”

“That’s evident. Otherwise you wouldn’t have become such a whale. I remember when I used to be feel your waist..” Blaise said cattily.

Draco gritted his teeth. “So where’s your husband?”

“Mine? My adoring husband sadly passed away just after I fell pregnant” Blaise explained stroking his belly.

“Old age or poison?” Draco said snarkily, causing Blaise face to crack. Hermione did her best to hold back a snicker.

“Neither.” Blaise said simply. Draco raised an eyebrow. Choosing not to explain any further.

“Well it’s good to see you’ve grown up to be just like your mother. However unlike her, I’m sure you’ll get caught..” Draco said bluntly.

“And I’m sure whatever rolls out of that fat stomach. Will be equally as rotund as its hogs of parents..”

“At least he’ll have parents who love him, and raise him to be a good child” Draco said standing upright, one hand bracing his back.

Blaise rolled his eyes dramatically. “At least I’m not a blood traitor..”

“Oh yes. I’m such a traitor for marrying the most powerful wizard in Britain who is also now the richest...” Draco said rolling his eyes. “Such a downgrade. Although compared to you and Pansy. I didn’t know what a good healthy relationship was”

“You had to keep relevant somehow, You were always desperate to be the centre of attention.” Blaise said coolly. “At least you didn’t marry a mud blood..”

Hermione coughed loudly. Blaise stiffened awkwardly, as he realised she’d been listening. “I think it’s probably best you leave..”

Blaise huffed. “You and that hog of husband might like to think your as good as us. With your money, but we all know that your just common as muck..”

“Go fuck yourself Blaise” Draco swore bluntly, as he swung a fist and punched Blaise square in the face. Blaise staggered and fell in a heap, before he picked himself up and cupped his nose as blood trickled down his face. A group of Aurors, began to circle in Hermione gesturing for them to escort Blaise out.

Draco grinned triumphantly, as he watched Blaise Be manhandled out. He looked forward to seeing the photos of that all over the paper tomorrow.

“What a prick” Hermione said. It’s impressive that you and Harry have won over half of the pure bloods, while the other half despises you. The same can be said for the half bloods, Your the most divisive couple in the wizarding world.”

Draco nodded. Then crumbled and grabbed his knees as he cried out in pain.

“Draco?” Hermione said turning. As various wizards near heard Dracos cries of pain. The sound of a burble Or wet fart, as amniotic fluid gushed from Dracos rear and ran down his legs. Hermione offered him support and helped onto the couch. “Get Harry..” she said to a guard.

Draco groaned in pain, and gritted his teeth. “I’m not ready.”

“I don’t think you have a choice. You need to relax..” Hermione said, knowing it was largely futile.

“Draco?” Harry said horrified as he waddled over, his cheeks and lips covered with food. “What’s going on?!”

“His water just broke..” Hermione explained. A crowd was starting to form. Harry nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve.

“Is there a back door? We need to get to the floo without the press seeing..” Harry said firmly. As heaved Draco up. “Come here..we need to get you home..”

“Home? Seriously your still insisting on a home birth?” Hermione protested.

“Yes.” Draco and Harry said together. Draco gripped Harry’s belly holding it tightly and using it to muffle his whimpers Of pain.

Hermione sighed, they were stubborn as ever. “You’ll have to go through the kitchens” Hermione gestured.

“Come on. We have a bit of time...” Harry said calmly. His plump hand rubbing circles on Dracos back. Harry supported Draco as they waddled through the party, an Auror tailing them for safety. walking out through the very narrow kitchens, They got back towards the flu’s successfully avoiding the press. The Auror cast an override charm on the floo allowing them to go straight home rather than spit out in a bathroom in central London. “Thank you..” Harry smiled sucking in as he helped Draco into the fireplace. The two climbed out and Draco almost fell to the ground as another contraction hit.

“Flap!” Harry bellowed..

The house elf scurried in nervously. “Master?”

“Bring some Hot Water And Towels up to our room Please” Harry requested. “Come on Draco, just up the stairs..then you can start pushing. Oh and Flap, please Send an urgent owl to our Healer.”

“It’s too soon...” Draco groaned as Harry helped him up the staircase to their bedroom.

“No it’s not. They can come any time they want...” Harry chuckled. “Practice your breathing..” Harry added encouragingly.

Draco cocked his head in Harry’s Direction. “Why don’t you..” Draco snapped as they reached the top of the stairs.

Harry ignored Dracos comment. “Then we’ll get the wet robes off you and get you in bed.”

Harry was glad that the contractions weren’t too close together yet. He peeled the wet clothes off Draco. His firm belly looked lower beneath the bulging fat. Harry stripped off and helped him to the bed. “Up Against my belly..”

“Harry it hurts too much..” Draco groaned in pain. Harry nodded and sat up on the bed, his belly bulging out into his lap.

Harry offered his hands to Draco, Who gripped Them tightly. As Draco buried his head into Harry’s chest. “That’s right...urrrp rest against my belly..”

“Mhmm...” Draco said, the smell of Harry’s sweaty belly turning him on, even in labour. “Your Soo full...”

“There was a buffet. Course I did. Relax and focus on your breathing..you’ll have to start pushing soon..” Harry said putting a reassuring arm on Dracos back.

“I don’t want too, just distract me..” Draco begged grinding against Harry’s belly.

“I still have teeth marks, from when you did that last time..” Harry said soothingly.

“But...but...ahhhh...” Draco cried out in genuine pain.

“Alright...alright..what can I do..” Harry offered wanting Draco to relax.

“Tell me...hnnh...what...you like about your belly..” Draco begged, harry could tell he was trying to focus on his erection.

Harry smiled wryly. “Yeah?”

“Please...” Draco said honestly.

“Well..” Harry considered. “I love how it makes you smile. I love How proud you are when I’m stuffed on one of your feasts. I love how you get turned on when I burst out of my robes. I love how you spoil our children keeping them as well fed as me. I love how you always know what I’m craving. I love that that no matter how hard my day has been...or if I’m struggling there’s always a warm meal waiting..” Harry said his hands running through Dracos Hair. “I love being your blimp, your porker...your pig..”

Harry realised that Draco was sobbing.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked cautiously.

“I love you..” Draco whimpered honestly.

There was knock on the bedroom door. “Master Potters. The healer is here” Flap explained.

“Send him in..” Harry said firmly.

Ernie McMillan waddled in. “How close are the contractions?” He asked putting a leather case on a chair.

“A few minutes apart..”

Ernie nodded. “Alright. We’ll check how Ready Draco is, did he tear during his last pregnancy..”

“A little. But it was twins..” Harry added. As Ernie put on rubber gloves.

“Well. I’ll keep an eye out for it. I have some smelling salts that should help relax him as well..”

“Thank you..” Draco said quietly.

Out in the hall Flap stood guard over the door. He’d heard his masters birth their three children in there and now their fourth. Flap cocked his head as his rather large ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He caught sight of the long flowing silk nightgown at first, followed by white hair and a dark streak through it. Flap puffed out his cheek. “Out of the way, my son needs me..” Narcissia Malfoy announced.

Flap stood by firmly. “Master Draco expressed his wishes he doesn’t want you in there.”

“What?” Narcissia protested.

Flap coughed. “Master Draco explained he doesn’t want you to see him as he pushes a baby out..”

“I was there for the other births..” She said a little hurt. Up the stairs heaved three boys, in Ill fitting pyjamas their bellies bulging as they rubbed their eyes.

“Nana? What’s going on? Is Mummy okay?” Jamieson asked yawning.

“They’re okay. Your little brother is on the way, let’s go downstairs to the lounge” Narcissia said gently. “Please let me know the moment he’s given birth.”

Flap nodded understanding.

The clock down the hall eventually chimed for times and not long after the sound of a baby crying was heard.

“Flap. You can bring the guests up..” Ernie said opening the door. Flap nodded and walked downstairs, where the three boys were passed out sleeping on a pile of cushions. Narcissia was leaning back in a sitting chair. “Excuse me..” Flap said in his usual squeaky voice.

Narcissias eyes gently flickered open.

“You May see them upstairs..” Flap said gesturing to the staircase.

Narcissia stood up and gently walked over to where the three boys were sleeping. “Boys wake up...” She said sweetly. Scorpius and Albus began to stir first, the latter sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Huh..” Jamieson murmured sleepily.

“Your mother had the baby..” Narcissia explained. The three got up and Followed Narcissia upstairs, none of them fully awake yet. Knocking on the door, Narcissia gently pushed it inwards.

Draco was laying on his side. A pillow between his thighs, a sheet draped over his body. Harry meanwhile was wearing a pair of tracksuit pants, while his belly bulged out. He was carefully holding a bundle in his arms. He smiled as he saw his sons approached. “Would you like to meet your brother?” Harry offered.

The three nodded, and huddled around their father. As they looked down at the rather large infant, all plump faced and red wrinkled skin. “This is Leo Lucius Potter..”

“Hi..” Scorpius smiled warmly.

“He looks fat” Jamieson commented.

“He’s a big baby. 14lbs of Potter..” Harry said proudly.

“May I?” Narcissia asked. Harry nodded offering the heavy bundle to her. She held him gently. “He’s got your eyes Harry..and Dracos lips..”

“Yeah. He’s perfect. Just like you three are..” Harry said pulling his sons in for a cuddle.

“Is mummy okay?” Albus asked as he pressed awkwardly up to his dads belly.

“He is. He just needs rest..” Harry reassured.

After a little time of holding the baby, Narcissia handed him back to Harry. “I think we’ll hear back to the Manor. Let your mum and dad rest now..”

“I’ll pick you up before dinner...” Harry promised. As Narcissia lead the boys out.

“Congratulations Harry. You too Draco..”

“Thank you Mummy..” Draco murmured from the bed tiredly.

“You did wonderfully..” Harry complimented. “I love you..so much..”

“I love you too...” Draco said yawning, drenched in sweat as he fell asleep.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Your gonna be a Slytherin! Your going to be a Slytherin! Your gonna be a Slytherin” Jamieson cackled teasing Albus as he sat on the couch uncomfortably.

“Go away! I’m ignoring you!” Albus shouted back shoving his fingers in his ear. “La La La La!”

Scorpius groaned and leaned back against the leather chair And grabbed a cushion and threw it at James. Hitting him the face. Jamieson stared at Scorpius. “Leave him alone!” Scorpius snapped.

“But he is going to be Slytherin just like you and mum!” Jamieson insisted.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Albus bellowed.

Jamieson stopped surprised “Great. Now mum will have heard..”

The door from the dining room slid open and Draco waddled out. His pregnant stomach leading the way as he walked over to where the three boys were, arms crossed. “What’s going on?”

“Jamie is teasing us because he said we’re going to be Slytherins..” Scorpius explained. Jamieson glared at Scorpius.

Draco sighed exasperated. “Jamie. If I remember rightly your trunk was still all over the floor in your room. We leave in an hour..so off you go..”

“But I was going to let the house elf do it..” Jamieson protested.

“The house elf cleans the house. He doesn’t do the chores you Jamieson Sirius Potter are too lazy to do yourself!” Draco said firmly.

Jamieson groaned and stomped out of the room, purposefully. Draco did his best to suppress his chuckles. He turned to Albus And Scorpius and their uneasy expressions. Sitting down on the couch, he beckoned Scorpius over to his other side, Putting arms around them.

“Are you really that worried?” Draco Questioned.

Both nodded firmly. “Slytherin is the bad house..” Albus said decisively.

“The bad house?” Draco said slightly offended.

“It’s what Jamie said. Only bad people go to Slytherin?” Scorpius added.

“So what am I?” Draco Questioned. “Or your Uncle Goyle?”

“That’s different..” Albus sighed.

Draco pulled them into a cuddle against his stomach. “Your Dad and I don’t care what houses your in...unless you get into Hufflepuff...”

“But Teddy was a Hufflepuff?” Scorpius asked squinting.

“That’s different..look the point is, we love you no matter what.”

“Okay mum..” Albus said putting a hand on Dracos tummy. “Will we get to come home for the babies?”

“School is more important. You can see them at Christmas” Draco said warmly. “Now your both all packed..”

Both boys nodded firmly. “Then why don’t you go relax. I have to go get Leo ready..now your fathers finished eating..”

“Dad just finished eating?” Albus said. “I thought he wasn’t going to overdo it? Because the compression charm doesn’t work when he’s stuffed.”

“He finished a new charm he wanted try.” Draco smiled. Enjoying the moments of spending time with his twin sons. “Oh I’m gonna miss you both..” he said holding them tightly in a hug.

“We’ll miss you too..” Scorpius giggled.

Upstairs teddy was nervously tying a bow tie and looking at his reflection in the mirror. “Victorie Weasley..would you do me the honour of becoming my bride..” Teddy suggested, than frowned. “No no...Victorie Weasley..would you marry me?”

He pulled out the ring box and staring at the white gold ring with a big sapphire surrounded by diamonds. “And I get down on one knee and propose..”

“Do you now?” Harry said from the doorway.

“Dad!” Teddy exclaimed pocketing the ring. “It’s not what it looks like..”

Harry walked in and put a plump reassuring hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “I think it is..tell me what’s going on. Because I don’t think Albus And Scorpius going to Hogwarts is really a dress robes sort of occasion.”

“Well Victorie is going back to Hogwarts for her final year..and I won’t get to see her as much...” Teddy started explaining, his hair going platinum blonde as he talked about Victorie. “And She’s So pretty...And I’m well pretty fat and she might not want me when I’m not there...but I want her..and...” he began to stammer. “But I do love her dad!”

“I know, I’m not saying you don’t. But why the ring Ted?” Harry Questioned putting a supportive arm around Teddy.

“It’ll be official then. And she won’t want to leave me..” he explained.

Harry nodded. “Okay. So you want to propose to her so she won’t be inclined to break up with you?” Harry said repeating.

“No no..I’m proposing because I love her, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I just want to make sure nothing prevents that..” Teddy insisted cheeks blushing.

“Alright. Well..have you talked to her father about this?” Harry asked making sure he didn’t sound like he was dismissing the idea.

“Yes. He said as long as we don’t rush into the wedding and Victorie finishes school...” Teddy explained nodding firmly. “Plus he made the suggestion of the ring design..”

Harry nodded. “Alright. My only reservation is that I’m worried your proposing for the wrong reasons..” Harry admitted gently. “Is she loves you really, really loves you, she’ll stay no matter what.” Harry explained. “And teddy if she does break up with you. That’s not the end of the world, there are other girls out there..”

“Maybe your right..” teddy admitted. “Was I being silly?”

“A little..but your hearts in the right place..that’s what counts..” Harry insisted Warmly. “Are you catching a lift with us?”

“No I’ve got to apperate and meet Victorie for breakfast” Teddy explained.

“You better get going then” Harry grinned. “Whatever you choose to do. I don’t mind. I just want you to be doing it for the right reasons.”

“Thanks Dad” Teddy smiled grateful.

“Alright off you go then..” Harry encouraged prodding his sons gut. “And stop using your abilities to look smaller...”

“Daaad. This wouldn’t fit me then..” teddy protested. As he checked his pockets before apperating, Harry sat in Teddy’s room wondering if he should have said more.

Harry returned past Leo’s room and noticed Draco fussing over Leo who was struggling to get into a pair of pants. “It won’t do up Mum..” Leo puffed.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a charm the fabric stretching in his hands. Leo was able to do up the pants, but allowed for some room. “you need to let me know when they’re getting tight.”

“Yes mum..” Leo said rolling his eyes.

“Is my Leo getting too much tum..”

“It’s just these pants are small and I’ve had them

For ages..” Leo explained. “I’m just a growing boy..”

“Uh huh..” Harry teased ruffling his head.

“So will I get to take Albus or Scorpius bedroom when they go?” Leo asked innocently.

“What about when they come back?” Draco asked amused.

“They can have my room, as they’re only here for summer and Christmas” Leo explained firmly.

“We’ll think about it..” Harry said letting him down gently.

“So you mean no.”

“Yes..” Draco nodded.

“Although...” Harry Considered. “If we swap him and James rooms it means he’ll be away from us and won’t get woken up the babies once they arrive..”

“Oh. That’s a good point..” Draco agreed.

“Really? I can move rooms?” Leo said eyes wide.

“Yes. But don’t tell your brothers..” Harry said firmly. “They don’t need to know..”

Leo grinned which only emphasised his double chin.

“Can we go!” Jamieson called from downstairs.

“Can we get McDonald’s on the way?” Asked Leo.

“Mhmm Yeah. That sounds good, a couple of Big Macs would hit the spot..” Draco said rubbing his belly.

“Weren’t you stuffed from breakfast?” Harry asked amused.

“Do you want me to give you two healthy boys?” Draco said firmly.

“Oh I do. Alright then, McDonalds on the way..” Harry agreed patting Dracos stomach warmly.

Jamieson stood in the doorway. “Come on! I thought you wanted us to leave already!” He Insisted.

“We’re coming..” Harry said.

Harry and Jamieson loaded the three trunks into the back of the car. “We’re in the back!” Albus called.

“Hey!” Jamieson protested. As his two brothers climbed into the furthest back seat.

“We bagged it first..” Scorpius called back.

Jamieson climbed in next to Leo who was sitting on a booster seat. That barely held the plump child’s behind.

“Seatbelts on?” Draco said looking over. There was a chorus of yeses, “good..” Draco did his own up as Harry turned on the car.

0o0

Teddy grinned as Victorie Weasley waved at him, her perfect blonde hair straightened neatly, her Perfect shining blue eyes and her lips smiling at him sweetly.

Teddy felt his face flushing, and his hair going from a dark brown to a dark red. “Hi..” he smiled boyishly.

“Morning..my Teddy Bear” Victorie said putting her arms around his plump tummy and cuddled him planting a kiss on his lips.

“You look amazing..” Teddy said shyly, “you didn’t have to dress up this much..”

“Your in dress robes, and I wanted too” She smiled kissing him again. “Where did you want to go for breakfast?”

“Umm there’s this cafe just down the street, it’s French and they do breakfast” Teddy explained. “It’s muggle though...if that’s okay?”

“Sounds good. As long as there’s enough food to keep you full..” Victorie smiled patting the sides of Teddy’s belly.

“I don’t mind..I just want to spend time with you before you have to go back to Hogwarts” Teddy explained awkwardly.

Victorie kissed his lips passionately, letting her tongue slip between his lips. When they parted teddy blushed as commuters stared at them. “Lead the way.”

Teddy nodded and took her hand, his hand sweating nervously.

0o0

“Wait why are we going here?!” Jamieson Questioned as he looked out the window as there car pulled into onto Motorway services car park.

“McDonalds!” Leo said grinning at his older brother.

“Yeah. We’re only stopping for thirty minutes. So whatever you can’t finish take in the car with you..” Harry explained as he pulled up just outside the McDonalds attached to the BP.

“Yes! Thanks Dad!” Jamieson grinned. “Money please!” He said shoving his hand out.

Harry handed him a ten pound note.

“Only ten pounds!” Jamieson said horrified.

“We have half an hour. You don’t have to be a pig...” Albus said standing up in the back seat. “Now move fatso..”

“Shut up fat ass!” Jamieson said glaring at Albus.

“Attitude like that and you’ll only get a soft serve..” Draco warned. “Apologise..”

“Sorry Albus..” Jamieson said half heartedly.

“Thanks. Now get out..I have to pee..” Albus insisted.

The big bellied family climbed out of the car. “Oh and remember the rule” Harry prompted.

“Mum is just fat..not pregnant..” The three older boys repeated. After all it was easier to say that then explain how Draco was pregnant, or worse exposed.

“Leo..come with mum, we’ll go to the toilet first..” Draco said offering a hand.

0o0

“How’s breakfast?” Victorie asked smiling across the table.

“Good..” he said swallowing a mouthful of pastry. “Umm..so I’m thinking I’m gonna see if I can come and see you for your birthday” Teddy suggested.

“I’d like that. Plus we can meet in hogsmede too.” Victorie pointed out.

“Yeah. But I don’t get to be alone with you then..” Teddy admitted. Teddy scoffed the pastry and reached forward to grab another knocking Victories fork to the floor. “I’ll get it..” Teddy said embarrassed he could be so clumsy.

“It’s fine..” Victorie smiled as teddy pulled his chair out. He groaned and bent over reaching for the fork. When a small box tumbled out of his top pocket and down to Victories feet. “What’s that..”

“It’s..it’s nothing..” teddy said reaching for the box. But Victorie already snatched it up, Teddy bolted upright nervously. “Please give it back..”

“Oh come on..I just want to look” she said naively. Opening the box and starting at the beautiful ring stunned.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. But I wanted to wait..” Teddy whimpered.

“You were going to propose?” Victorie asked gently.

Teddy nodded his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

“I would have said yes..but why?” Victorie asked.

“Because..” Teddy said hesitant. “I didn’t want you to break up with me. I was worried that once you got to Hogwarts all those other guys would tempt you. Because I’m not as good as them..”

“I know your not as good as them..” Victorie began, Teddy’s heart sunk. “Your better. I love you Edward Lupin Potter. I also love your tummy, I find you so attractive..why would you ever think I wouldn’t want you?”

“Because your beautiful. Your too good for me” teddy admitted unable to meet her eye.

Victorie stood up and moved over to Teddy’s side and sat in his lap. “Your the only one I want to be with..” she reassured kissing his lips. “Also I’m keeping the ring..”

“But we’re not engaged..” teddy said confused.

“Yes we are..” Victorie said smiling, slipping it onto to her ring finger. Then proceeding to affectionately kissing her boyfriends lips. “And no dieting when I’m at Hogwarts I want my big Teddy bear..”

“Whatever my angel wants..” Teddy agreed kissing her lips.

0o0

“Come on Jamie!” Scorpius called out frustrated. Before shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. Leaning against the black sleek car.

“Scorpius just get in. We can leave him here..” Albus said sitting in the car.

Out of the door walked Jamieson His gut bulging and a bag of McDonald’s in his hands. “I’m coming..I wasn’t finished yet...” he complained.

“Dad said you only have half an hour...” Scorpius Insisted.

“Yeah well..I hate eating in the car.” He grumbled.

“Come on. We still have to drive for a bit” Harry insisted.

Jamieson climbed into the car. And struggled to suck in and do up his seatbelt. “Okay, done up..”

Harry started the car and pulled out, driving onto the motorway heading towards London.

There was a struggle getting the boys towards the barrier, getting their trunks onto trolleys. making sure Jamieson's owl cage was covered, and that Scorpius and Albus cat was its carrier.

“Your gonna be Slytherins...and Dad will cut you off..” Jamieson hissed.

Scorpius and Albus both stared at Harry for reassurance. “I won’t cut you off. I don’t mind what house you end up in”

“ignore Jamieson he purposely winds you up.”

“I do not!” He called back.

“Can you boys slow down..” Draco puffed chest heaving.

“Jamieson!” Harry called out.

Jamieson stopped and Draco puffed. “You know being pregnant makes me slow right..I can’t do more than a waddle..”

“Sorry mum..” The boys apologised.

“I’ll walk with you?” Leo offered letting go of Harry’s hand and taking Dracos.

Eventually the group got through the barrier and stood on the platform. Steam rising up making it impossible to see more than two meters in front of them.

“I’m gonna go put my trunk on the train, and find frank!” Jamieson beginning to wheel his trunk away.

“Alright. Come back and find us. I want to see you before you get on the train” Draco Insisted.

“Fiiine..” Jamieson complained, a little embarrassed by his mums affection.

“Your smothering him..” Harry nudged. “His weight is starting to get a little high..”

“He’s a teenager. He’ll even out..” Draco dismissed.

“Dad is Ron going to be here?” Albus asked.

“No, he’ll just floo to Hogwarts He lives closer than we do” Harry smiled warmly. “Hermione and Viktor are here somewhere..”

“Oh...” Albus said a little disappointed.

“You don’t like Rose and Hugo..”

“Rose is Fine. But I don’t like Hugo...he always calls me a nerd..” Albus said awkwardly

“Plus you always make us hangout with them and it’s boring. All he wants to do is play quidditch..” Scorpius chipped in.

“I didn’t realise you felt that way. And I thought you liked quidditch what about when we all went to the World Cup?” Harry said surprised at his sons revelations.

“We like watching..” Albus added.

“Not playing..” Scorpius agreed.

“Well we have to at least say hello. they’re my friends” Harry pointed out firmly.

Both boys groaned.

“Did you know about this?” He asked Draco. Peering through the fog to spot Hermione.

“Yes..they mention quite a bit. You never listen..” Draco said wryly. “Harry my feet are like balloons..there is a wooden bench I’m eyeing off.”

“Oh right..” Harry nodded distracted turning and supporting Draco. As they group convened near the bench.

Draco audibly sighed as he sat down. “Ohh...much better”

0o0o

Jamieson rounded the corner, and saw Victorie pressed up against a wall. Teddy leaning against her tongue down her throat as she held his belly.

“Whoa! I’m telling Mum And Dad!” Jamieson grinned from ear to ear.

Teddy pulled away from Victorie. “So go tell them” he grinned. “I’m happily engaged..”

Victorie flashed her ring to Jamieson “We’re gonna Get Married..”

Jamieson grin widened and bolted towards where his parents were. His belly bouncing.

“I’m going to miss you..so so much..” Teddy admitted warmly.

“I know...but I’ll see you on the holidays” Victorie said reassuringly.

“I know..” Teddy admitted. “I love you..”

“You too..” she answered simply.

0o0o0

Jamieson ran up to his parents his belly bouncing. “You’ll never guess what I just saw.” Nobody answered so Jamieson undeterred continued anyway. “I saw Teddy making out with Victorie Weasley! And she had ring on her finger..”

Harry’s expression frowned for a moment before returning to a polite smile. “Well I’m glad. Next time you shouldn’t be so nosy however..”

“Like you aren’t. Your always wanting to know everyone’s business.” Draco teased. Harry smiled wryly and kissed Dracos plump cheek.

“Sorry we’re running late..” Hermione puffed joining the group. Victor Krum walking behind his belly bulging. “Victor couldn’t find the car keys...”

“I found them eventually” He insisted.

“How are you finding driving?” Harry asked wryly.

Victor grumbled.

“He gets road rage..” Hermione admitted. “I’m surprised you came Draco I thought you’d be on bed rest for sure..”

Draco raised a curt eyebrow. “I might be pregnant. However I’m not bed bound..”

“Yet..” Harry said under his breath, causing Draco to whack him in the gut swiftly.

“But I wouldn’t miss it, even if my feet will be a size larger by the end of the morning” Draco commented.

“Mum will we get to come home for the birth..” Scorpius asked hopeful. Reaching out and rubbing his mums belly.

“No..no..you have school and you can see them when you come home for Christmas..”

“But don’t worry. We’ll write every day..” Harry said warmly.

“Every day?” Albus said nervously. “Maybe just once a week..”

“Your brother wanted letters every day..”

“He did!” Scorpius said shocked. “He said you sent them once a week..”

“Maybe everyday would be alright then.” Albus nodded feeling a little better.

“Plus you have Scorpius to look out for you..and you’ll look out for him..” Harry said putting an arm around both. “I will be proud no Matter what house you end up in and just remember the sorting hat takes opinions in consideration too..it did for me after all” Harry said kissing both plump boys on their foreheads.

“You better get on the train Hugo, Rose..” Hermione smiled hugging them warmly.

“See you at Christmas” Viktor smiled proudly, holding back the tears. Ivan Krum their nine year old son clutched his dad’s hand reassuringly.

“Bye mum! Bye dad!” Rose smiled before disappearing off towards the train.

Draco heaved himself up and waddled over to the twin boys. “Boys..Now I know your brother is on the porky side..and teddy was too..but most people at Hogwarts probably won’t be fat like us..” Draco said gently.

“If they start calling you names or anything..send an owl to us straight away..” Harry agreed as he bent down and tied Albus shoe.

"Alright, Mum," said Albus, who was struggling to hold his belly in so that Harry could tie his shoes. "And Jamieson isn't porky - he's colossal."

“He’s not colossal. Your fathers colossal.” Draco corrected with a wry grin.

“Is everyone really going to be thin?” Scorpius said unsure. “Rose and Hugo aren’t thin..”

“That’s different. Big bellies aren’t as normal as you think..” Draco said gently. Kissing Scorpius on the forehead.

"Hugo's just pudgy too," said Harry. "He'll grow into that weight... You two... not so much... Now, let that belly out, Al, and get going..."

Albus breathed out, his belly bulging against his robes, Barely holding it in.

“We’ll see you at Christmas Mum! Bye Leo! Bye babies..” Scorpius added hugging Dracos belly, before hugging Leo.

“I don’t want Scorpius and Albus to go!” Leo said looking at Draco.

“We’ll go stand near the edge of the platform, wave them off..” Harry smiled. "Come on," said Harry, waddling off ahead, puffing a little.

Scorpius and Albus reached the edge of the platform, Both uneasy. “Bye Dad..” Albus said hugging him one last time. Then Draco, before he and Scorpius waddled onto the train. Walking along the narrow corridor.

“In here!” Rose beckoned Scorpius walked in and Albus hesitantly followed behind. Joining Hugo and rose in a compartment and they looked out the window waving to their parents.

“Bye Jamie. Give My love to Ron and Neville!” Draco called out when he spotted Jamieson

“Mum!” Jamieson said going red. “I can’t give them love..they’re my teachers..”

Draco looked at him firmly.

“Okay...” Jamieson sighed.

“Bye Mum! You’ll tell us the moment you go into labour.” Albus Called our trying to get Dracos attention.

“I’ll try! Bye!” Draco smiled wryly. The train whistled loudly and Albus And Scorpius smiled as they watched Harrison waddle to the edge of the platform. Before the train picked up speed, Albus's belly jiggled as the train started off.

"Tubby, tubby!" taunted Hugo.

“Pig” Albus taunted back glaring.

“You two aren’t going to do this the whole way..” Rose warned sighing.

“You know they will..” Scorpius said nudging his brother.

“He started it” Albus said crossing his arms.

“Very mature Al..” Rose said.

“Well it’s bad enough I get it from Jamie!”

“Well don’t be such an easy target. If you weren’t such a squib”

Albus eyes saw red And he went to attack Hugo. But the cabin door opened and an old woman pushing a trolley overloaded with sweets and candy. “Would you like some sweets..”

“Yes please!” Scorpius said distracting his brother as he and Albus waddled over to the trolley and started gazing it over.

“Aren’t you gonna get some?” Rose asked Hugo.

“No. I want to get on the quidditch team” Hugo said firmly.

“First years never get on the quidditch team..”

“Tubbys Dad did. If he can do it, I easily can” Hugo said confidently.

Scorpius scoffed amused, as he and Albus pooled their galleons to proudly purchase a large haul.

0o0o0

Teddy walked over to his father and smiled. “Did they get on the train okay?” He asked picking up Leo and let the plump child climb up onto his shoulders.

“You’ll hurt your back doing that.” Viktor warned.

“Yeah. Both nervous, but they’ll be okay...it’ll be a new adventure..” Harry smiled hopeful. “Oh and speaking off. I heard you ignored my advice..”

“Not on purpose Dad..” Teddy answered defensive. “It fell out of my pocket by accident and she saw it...”

Harry nodded, not quite sure if he beloved teddy or not.

“What fell out?” Hermione asked curious.

“An engagement ring. Victorie and I are engaged..” Teddy blushed still feeling it strange to admit it out loud.

“Aww..congratulations Teddy” Hermione smiled warmly.

“Thanks..” he blushed. Draco put an arm around teddy.

“Don’t worry too much if her family can’t pay for the wedding, your father and I will help out..”

“Thanks mum..” Teddy smiled honestly.

“Now food I think. It’s lunchtime..” Harry said patting his gut.

“Pub?” Viktor suggested.

“Sounds perfect. Lead the way Viktor..” Harry nodded.

Hermione waddled close to Harry’s side. “Victorie and Teddy? Your not worried are you?”

“Victorie is lovely..I worry about Teddy getting hurt..” Harry said quietly.

Hermione nodded. “Do you think there will be issues with her family?”

“Well he gave his blessing” Harry said simply. “I’m trying not to meddle..”

“Against your instincts?” Hermione asked wryly.

“Teddy could pull away, easily. The boys their mine and Dracos, it’s easier in their cases..”

“Easier? You can’t already have been making plans” Hermione Questioned.

“For Jamieson never, he’s too stubborn and honestly I’d rather influence him. He respects me too much not seek my approval..” Harry said wryly. “It’s strange Hermione, he must be like my father. Because he’s like me and yet isn’t..”

“Albus And Scorpius definitely have your stubbornness..” Hermione said wryly. “Have you made plans for them..”

“Nothing solid. But I know what they need..it’s about giving the right pushes, making sure they end up with the right people”

“You shouldn’t manipulate your children. It’ll blow up in your face harry.”

“I’m not doing anything a protective father wouldn’t do..” Harry said genuinely.

“Come on Dad! I know you waddle..but hurry up” Teddy Called out.

“We better get a move on..” Hermione nudged.

0o0o0

When the Hogwarts express pulled up at the station. Rose and Hugo quickly headed for the door. “Hurry Up Tubs!” Hugo called back.

“Ohh..I hate him..” Albus snapped.

“Yeah. Yeah. You hate everybody, help me shove the rest of the good chocolate into my bag” Scorpius insisted.

Albus bent over, his And Scorpius bellies bulging not quite as full as either had hoped. “We could have finished this. If Hugo wasn’t a prat..”

“I will sit on you! If you complain about him once more. We’ll probably be in different houses anyway..” Scorpius said hopeful.

The two finally ready, Albus and Scorpius stepped off the train and immediately found themselves jostled by students of all ages.

As they looked around the bellies buoyed and buffeted them around. Especially from the taller students. “I thought Dad said we’d be the exceptions?” Scorpius Questioned Albus grabbing his hand.

“First years this way!” Hagrid called out over the muttering.

Albus and Scorpius dashed over to Hagrid, panting a little as they arrived. The two beamed up at the half giant proudly.

“Oh look at you two. I haven’t seen you since you were knee high” Hagrid Grinned proudly. “And look at your tummies. Your mum is keeping you well fed then?” He said prodding Scorpius belly.

"Yeah," said Scorpius blushing. Albus caught sight of a fifth year arriving at the side of a seventh year old, dragging his suitcase; both were panting heavily, bellies bulging.

“Hagrid, Our mum and dad said everyone would be thin?” Albus said asking Hagrid confused. “They also send their love.”

"It's been a long time since they were at Hogwarts," said Hagrid nostalgically.

“What were they like?” Albus asked genuinely curious . “Mum said they didn’t get along. Plus Dad barely says anything about what Hogwarts was like.”

"They hated each other," said Hagrid bluntly. "Apart from You-Know-Who there was no-one Harry hated more than Draco."

Albus and Scorpius squinted.

“Are you sure? I mean they’re inseparable..” Scorpius snapped.

“Yep Enemy’s. ‘Arry even put Draco in the hospital wing once...and then there was that time with the hippogriff..poor beaky..”

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other. “That’s So weird...”

“You boys better head off towards the boats” Hagrid chuckles. “Once Saturday come around for tea and I’ll tell you more..”

Scorpius and Albus headed down away from the station. Most of the students were heading to some coaches, that Scorpius noted with wonder that they were pulled along by absolutely nothing. The first years were shuffled towards a dirt path, lit by lanterns. In the dimming sunset, Albus could just make out a lake.

“I didn’t realise there’d be this much walking” Scorpius complained.

“Tell me about it...looks like the path ends up ahead anyway..” Albus pointed out. As true to his prediction the Came to a lakeside. boats lined up neatly against the shore, across the lake, the silhouette of the castle against the sunset.

“Four to a boat.” A teacher called out.

Albus and Scorpius climbed into a boat, along with two other students and it dipped heavily in the water, groaning a little.

“What are your names? I’m Scorpius and this is my brother Albus.” Scorpius said politely elbowing his brother in the belly.

“Hi..” Albus said simply.

The two boys in front of their attitudes made it clear neither of them was friends with the other. One boy, had a mop of curly blonde hair and was plump with red cheeks. He reminded Scorpius of a cherub. The other boy had dark hair and tanned skin, brown eyes and he looked uncomfortable.

“Jacob” the uncomfortable boy offered.

“Gabriel” the cherub boy smiled. Scorpius held back every urge to roll his eyes.

“So umm...what TV shows do you like?” Jacob asked attempting some normal conversation.

“TV?” Scorpius Questioned confused.

“Television?” Jacob said surprised.

“Oh we don’t have one” Albus shrugged.

“What do you for fun?” Jacob asked.

“Well There’s the library, we have a wireless..but it’s mostly boring shows..” Albus shrugged.

“and there is the bowling alley, but Jamieson and Leo are the only ones who use that..” Scorpius added.

“You have a bowling alley in your house?” Jacob firmly.

“Not in the house. It’s in one of the buildings on the grounds. It’s mostly antique” Scorpius added.

Gabriel nodded as his eyes suddenly went wide, like a deer in headlights. “Wait! Your Harry Potters sons..”

“and Draco Malfoys son..” Albus added curtly.

“Right..But your dad’s famous..” Gabriel insisted. Albus slunk back awkwardly “He’s only the Richest wizards in Britain, even Europe..”

Jacob raised an eyebrow, “they can’t be that rich...”

“We’re almost at the other side” Scorpius said firmly trying to change topic.

“They are..” Gabriel hissed. “My parents said they’re Dad was a piece of Work...”

“Yes our Dad is rich. Yes our dad owns a lot of money. Yes our dad doesn’t please everyone. But we are not our dad..” Albus snapped at Gabriel before folding his arms annoyed. Scorpius sighed audibly at his brother.

Gabriel face went redder in embarrassment. As the boat hit the dock at the base of the castle with a thump. Albus got off hurriedly Scorpius trailed after him muttering apologies to Jacob and Gabriel as Albus walked off towards the castle.

“Do you have to be so rude?” Scorpius questioned.

“What? All he wanted to do was talk about our families money...I hate it..” Albus seethed.

“I hate it too. But at least I have composure..” Scorpius sighed.

They walked into the stone corridor, immediately feeling the cool as they waddled up the stairs.

“How was the boat ride?” Rose asked joining Scorpius.

“It was okay. Albus yelled at a boy already..” Scorpius sighed.

“Really? Albus?”

“What..he annoyed me..” Albus said rolling his eyes.

“Don’t get too big for your boots blood traitors..” a voice up ahead snapped cruelly. Albus squinted at the location of the voice and saw the dark skinned back of someones head.

“Maybe you should actually take the advice. Humbleness would probably help to make friends.” Rose suggested.

Albus ignored her as they reached the top of the stairs. Albus only half listened to the spiel by Ron. Who stood there in his black robes, belly bulging firmly. Explaining how the sorting 

ceremony worked. Ron with a wide grin and a purposeful showmance he opened two large doors that opened up into the great hall.

The majority of the students stared at the first years as Ron waddled up the aisle ushering everyone up to the stage where a small stool sat in front of the teachers tables.

A an old beaten leather witches hat was presented and placed on the stool, a face on the front began to move and speak causing the hall to go quiet.

“I've done this job for centuries,On every student's head I've sat. Of thoughts I take inventories, For I'm the famous Sorting Hat. I've sorted high, I've sorted low, I've done the job through thick and thin. So put me on and you will know. Which house you should be in..”

There were cheers from the students and Ron shushed them. Before Ron began reading off the parchments. Going down the list of names.

“Hugo Granger-Krum” Ron said. Hugo walked up puffing his chest out and sucking in as he sat down on the seat. Ron held the hat over Hugo’s head placing it down.

“Ahh. Now bravery and strength I see in you. You will Fit well in Gryffindor” The Hat commanded.

Hugo stood up firmly grinning and confidently walked over to the Gryffindor table.

“Rose Granger Krum” Ron said beckoning her up.

“Wish me luck..” she smiled to Scorpius and Albus politely.

Ron placed the hat down on her head. The hat considered but quickly came to a decision. “Gryffindor” He said. Rose smiled warmly and smiled at Scorpius and Albus.

“I’ll save space for you..”

Eventually it came to Albus’ turn. Ron looked over at him and feeling it might be easier to let his brother go first. “Scorpius Potter” Ron said.

Scorpius looked at Albus hesitantly and walked up to the stool sitting down. “A Malfoy and a Potter a surprising most interesting mixture. But your determination will serve you best In Slytherin!”

Scorpius stood up a little surprised, but his mum and his family had all been Slytherins. Maybe he was more like his mum in more than just looks. There were a few surprised murmurs, but too many were unsurprised

Albus looked at Scorpius conflicted worried they could be split up. Ron ushered Albus up to the stool and he felt the heavy hat being placed on his head. “Slytherin” The hat said with confidence.

Albus felt his stomach drop, as he felt all eyes on him. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. He got up and walked over to Scorpius side. Hearing whispers and comments

“shouldn’t he be in Gryffindor..”

“That’s not right...” He heard rose say protesting.

“He mustn’t be like his father at all..”

The two sat down at the table, feeling uneasy and out of place among the other Slytherins. A tall boy with long brown hair that hung over his face. In one ear lobe was hole that had been stretched. “My name is Mason Flint. I’m the Head boy, I’m glad you two are joining us..” he said offering his hand to them.

“Thanks..” Scorpius said politely. Albus nodded and just stared in front of him. “Albus...we can make the best of it..mum was a Slytherin..”

Albus stared at him. “Yeah....But everyone is staring at me. Not you...you look like you belong..”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Scorpius protested.

“You look like mum. You look Slytherin. I look like Dad, and I’m supposed to be Gryffindor..”

Scorpius squinted annoyed. “So what..your in Slytherin. So let’s try and make the most of this..”

“I don’t want to make the most of this. I don’t want to be here..” he snapped at Scorpius.

The table became loaded with food. “Well I’m going to eat. I’m hoping it’ll make you less of a

Grump..” Scorpius said already frustrated.

0o0o0

The fireplace lit up and Ron waddled out into the Living Room Of Potter Manor. Waddling through to the dining room. He grinned at Hermione and Harry who were relaxing on chairs. “Do you want spoilers? Or wait until the letters arrive Tomorrow?”

“Spoilers!” Harry and Hermione Insisted together.

“So Rose and Hugo are now Gryffindors. If you ask me Hugo seems a bit big for his boots..” Ron commented as he sat down. “Your two Slytherins..must take after their mum..” he teased wryly.

“Were they okay?” Harry asked concerned.

Ron shrugged. “Albus seemed a little shaken. But okay after some food.” He leant forward his belly pressing against the table and grabbed the bottle of wine. “Honestly I’m more worried about Zabinis kid...Dorian..yeesh..”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Hmm..I’ll mention that to Draco..”

“Why?” Hermione queried.

“Blaise and Draco dated back at Hogwarts He has issues with us. Plus he married my cousin, so it’s awkward.” Harry said simply.

“Oh surprise..surprise..” Ron laughed. “Do your kids know?”

“No..” Harry said simply.

Ron sighed and sipped his glass. “That’s a problem for tomorrow then..”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Your boys are smart..” Hermione reassured.

Draco pushed open the dining room, and waddled over to the table. “Leo’s asleep. I’m going to bed...my feet are so red and swollen they look like clown shoes...”

“Alright love...I’ll try not to wake you when I come up..” Harry smiled gently. “But come here first..”

Draco waddled close. Harry placed his heavy arms around Dracos rounded swollen middle. “You did well. I love you Draco, goodnight” Harry smiled and kissed Draco. Before leaning forward and kissing Dracos middle. “Goodnight baby boys. Don’t keep your mum awake..”

“Love you. Night Ron! Night Hermione” Draco said smoothing down Harry’s unruly hair and waddling slowly from the room.

“Merlin he looks massive. Those kids are gonna be proper whales..” Ron said shocked.

“They’ll Be Fine. Potters are supposed to be big..” Harry said dismissively. “and Draco looks beautiful..”

Hermione laughed. “As long as he makes you happy. So are the twins your last?”

“Probably, mind you Draco was a little disappointed we didn’t have a girl..so never say never..” Harry said patting his belly.

“Everything else Ready?” Ron asked.

“Not really. Draco is insisting we redo the nursery” Harry admitted, “Plus Narcissia is probably going to come stay for awhile as Draco enters the final trimester?”

“Sounds hellish” Ron said worried.

“No she’s fine. She loves the boys..she just worries. But she helps Draco relax by looking after Leo..” Harry smiled.

“Is Lucius staying too?” Hermione asked curious.

“Merlin no. I want Draco to relax..if Lucius were here and Draco would spend the time fighting..” Harry explained.

“You seem to have it all figured out” Ron said amused.

“In wouldn’t go that far. But I know how to look after my husband, after all pregnancy is enjoyable..” Harry grinned.

“Is it? Considering Draco gets Crabby..” Ron suggested.

“And Bitchy..”

“and Rude..

“And Stubborn..”

“And Grumpy..”

“Alright..” Harry coughed firmly. “But pregnancy is so extremely Hot, once Draco gets to his second trimester he gets very very horny..”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Oh please. Once I started getting big I barely wanted to do anything. Let alone sex..”

“No seriously. Draco really, really enjoys pregnancy sex. We have at least twice a day..”

Ron’s Mouth fell open shocked. “No wonder you have so many damn kids..”

Harry grinned back proudly.

0o0o0

“Alright..first years!” The Prefect Called out as he stood on a chair in the Slytherin common room. “I have your dorm assignments...”

The first years practically mobbed him. Albus And Scorpius stood at the back.

“I am not sharing a room with those Blood Traitors!” Came a loud voice.

“Oh joy...” Albus said under his breath.

The prefect went visibly red. “Uhh..umm well...I could move you into one of the other rooms..”

“Good.” The voice said decisively. “You better..” The crowd parted and a dark skinned boy, with cruel dark eyes walked confidently out.

“Take a picture..it’ll last longer...” Dorian Zabini snapped.

“Whatever, I’ve heard your dad is massive slut?” Albus said not rising to his insult.

“I’m still a pure blood though, my papa is this Rich Nigerian Prince..” Dorian said with shrewd confidence. “I’m not halfies like you two...”

“Whatever..lets find what room we’re in..” Albus said pulling Scorpius towards the prefect. As they nudged to the front of the crowd. The prefect looked down at the two fat brothers.

“So what room are we in.” Scorpius asked.

“Well umm..I’ve had to move you. So you’ll be in your own dorm, it’s supposed to be for 7th years..but I’m kind of terrified of your parents. But you’ll be by yourselves if that’s okay?” The prefect said quietly.

“That’s fine..” Albus nodded. The prefect handed them over a skeleton key each with a numbered tag on the end of it. The pair walked away and found their way down the corridor, their stomachs still full from dinner.

“This is it..” Scorpius said nudging his brother.

Albus unlocked the room. The two stared in surprise Two beds, and a doorway to a private bathroom. “Whoa..”

Dorian shoved them as he barged passed, then stopped his mouth fell open. “You get a private Bathroom! That’s not fair! That’s just for 7th years..”

“Shouldn’t have kicked us out..” Scorpius said shutting the door firmly.

Albus chuckled as he examined his trunk. “All of its here..” he said laying down on the bed, trying to relax. It wasn’t as comfortable as the one at home. “I miss my bed..” he commented.

“Yeah. It’s weird. I’m used to hearing the sounds of hearing Dad and mum’s bed creaking..”

“Cause they’re so fat..and all they do is toss and turn...” Albus agreed naively.

“I’m sorry if I was a bit snappy earlier..” Albus apologised.

“A bit? And apology excepted..” Scorpius said wryly.

“Not gonna lie though. That dinner..I’m so stuffed...” Albus said patting his belly.

“Same...it felt good. Not as good as mums food..but pretty decent.” Scorpius nodded.

“Although I’m super gassy. Sorry..” Albus said blushing.

Scorpius laughed. “Well mums not here to rub your belly and help you get it out..”

“Yeah..” Albus said disappointed. “Goodnight Scorpius..”

“Night Albus..” Scorpius said genuinely.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry let out a moan as his eyes opened slowly and tiredly, over his big fat belly, he saw the round pregnant form of Draco riding him. Leaning his pregnant belly against Harry’s fat belly, as he rode Harry’s shaft.

“Morning...” Harry yawned wryly. “Having fun?”

“Mhmm...ohhhh...” Draco moaned loudly. “Feels good...”

“Its how you got like that in the first place” He said stroking Dracos belly. “Should you really be riding me in this condition”

“Don’t care...” Draco groaned enjoying having Harry’s shaft inside him.

Harry then heard a door open. “Mum?” Came a voice.

Draco groaned. “Yes Leo?” Draco said slowing down slightly.

“Can you make breakfast?” Leo asked crossing his arms. A little annoyed his parents hadn’t yet cooked food.

“Ohh..I’m busy...” Draco groaned, Harry entertainingly bucking inside Draco. “Ask your brothers?”

“They’re not here Mum, they’re at Hogwarts.”

Draco struggled trying to think. “Ask your brother Teddy..”

That answer seemed to satisfy Leo and he wandered out leaving the door open.

“Didn’t even stop did you..” Harry grinned laying back, enjoying Draco doing the work.

“I like feeling you Inside me..” Draco said sheepish.

“Mhm.. I hadn’t noticed...” Harry chuckled. “I’m Getting close..”

“Yeah?” Draco puffed increasing speed.

Harry nodded leaning forward, his fat belly pooling against Dracos pregnant stomach. Moaning hard as he orgasmed.

When they eventually did make it downstairs. Teddy was cooking bacon and eggs for Leo.

“Thanks for cooking Ted!” Harry grinned wryly.

“Your welcome...but I think your bed might need replacing?” Teddy commented wryly.

“Why? It hasn’t broken this time.” Draco said confused.

“The springs are a little loud..” Teddy explained simply.

Harry chuckled. “Well once you have kids you can traumatise them...speaking of..” Harry said putting his hands on Leo’s shoulders as he greedily inhaling his breakfast. “Doors exist for a reason. Please knock..”

“Sorry Dad...” Leo said mouthful of food.

0o0o

“What’s your plan Teddy?” Harry, asked as he sat opposite his adopted son at the dinner table. Draco placing a trio of Lasagne trays on the table.

“Careful, they’re still hot...so wait a little before eating..” Draco warned waffling back to the kitchen.

“Plan what do you mean?” Teddy Questioned confused. Leo sped into the room, his belly heaving.

“Leo..go wash your hands properly..” Draco chastised.

“Well you’ve graduated. You’ve spent most of the summer relaxing” Harry commented continuing. “What are you going to do next, particularly if your intending to marry Victorie..”

Teddy nodded, pausing to formulate an answer. “Stuff...I’m going to do stuff..I don’t know what I want to do Dad.”

Harry nodded slowly. “You should probably start thinking about it then.”

Teddy groaned. “Fine. Okay..I have no clue what I want to do. Absolutely none..happy!” Teddy snapped.

“No..” Harry said reassuringly. “I want you to be doing something you’ll enjoy...I know your never going to want to run the family business But I still want to find what’ll fuel your passion.” Harry said using his wand to levitate one of the lasagne trays in front of him. “Mhmm..”

“Come on Teddy..eat up..” Draco said concerned when he noticed only Harry had begun eating. Draco served up some for Leo and then his own. After a dessert of massive helpings of ice cream. The stuffed engorged Harry belched, his robes looking skin tight. “Ted, help me to the den..” Harry said rubbing his stuffed gut.

Teddy nodded and got up his own stomach swollen and eased Harry upright. Supporting Harry’s enormous belly and slowly leading him to the den, where after pushing the door open lead him to the reinforced leather chair. Teddy helped him down and Harry belched loudly.

“I’ve been thinking teddy...” Harry began massaging his gut in an attempt to ease the pressure. “I might have something you could take up...”

Teddy looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well..Honeydukes is currently without a permanent owner. And while it does business, not having a permanent owner is causing it to suffer a little. If your interested, you could become owner”

Teddy’s Mouth fell open. “Owner of a chocolate shop?”

“Yes. I think so...your creative and you need a good outlet..” Harry said reassuringly. “Think on it tonight...and we can start organising it in the morning..”

Teddy nodded surprised at his fathers suggestion. Maybe he would enjoy that. “Yeah I want too..”

“Think on it..” Harry chuckled.

Scorpius and Albus looked around the classroom and sat down at an empty desk near the front. All the Slytherins kept a wide birth of them, even Rose wouldn’t look them in the eye. Out of the office Waddled Ron, Carrying a box under his arm. “Hello Everyone, Welcome to Charms” He said placing the box down on Scorpius and Albus desk. “Pass them along” he asked “no we’re starting with the basics..”

“Ahem..” Came a voice. Ron looked over at the direction of the voice and spied a raised hand.

“Yes Rose?” Ron asked, amusement in his voice.

“What if your already proficient in the basics..”

“Help your brother. He’ll probably need it..” Ron answered sarcastically.

“Now the spell we’re focusing on is ‘Wingardium Leviosa.’ There should be feathers being sent around grab one and pass the box around.” Ron explained as he scrawled the name of the spell on a chalkboard and drew a diagram of the spell.

At the end of the class Albus looked glum, he’d struggled with such a basic spell. He’d been hearing rumours, everyone thought he was cursed. Ron approached him. “Buck up Albus..” Ron said jovially.

Albus looked up confused. “What?”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get there..” Ron Insisted.

“I’m terrible...I’m not good at any of this..” Albus snapped agitated. Scorpius was packing his books.

“You just need practice. Rose might be able to train you..” Scorpius suggested. Albus glared at him, “Alright. I’ll see you at the next class..”

“Don’t let it get you down..it takes time. Your not gonna master anything overnight” Ron said as he waddled beside Albus towards the classroom door.

“Dad did. Everyone goes on about how talented he was..”

Ron snickered. “I mean he was okay. But trust me the legend is over egged..”

Albus looked at Ron unsure. But nodded politely and walked out. He made his way down towards the potion corridors wondering how far ahead Scorpius was. His fellow first years, were all huddled around the door to the potions room. He stared around for Scorpius and saw Dorian being flagged by two other Slytherins. Albus barged over and shoved Dorian. “Leave him alone...”

“Awww But we were just talking...” Dorian said sweetly.

“Porky doesn’t mind..”

“Albus...go away..” Scorpius hissed.

“No..” Albus snapped. “Go Bully someone else” Albus Insisted. As he led Scorpius away.

“I had it handled” Scorpius said annoyed. “It wasn’t anything bad, he just insulted me a bit..”

Albus rolled his eyes as he walked into the classroom. “You should tell mum..”

“Don’t you dare..it’ll only make it worse. I can handle it..” Scorpius said. Albus looked at his brother wearily, they were two bigger than average geeks with infamous parents. Albus had a sinking feeling, it would get worse before it go better.”

Teddy grinned at the spread, sandwiches filled to the brim with a variety of food.

“Mhmm thanks mum!” He said grinning at Draco as he started loading up a plate.

“No problems..” Draco chuckled opening a letter, A smile creeping across his face.

“What’s that?” Teddy asked stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

“Letter from your brothers..” Draco explained not looking up.

“Anything interesting?” Teddy asked curious. Draco finished reading both sides of the letter and putting it down before looking at Teddy.

“Apparently they got a private dorm. Albus is struggling with his magic...and Jamie hasn’t talked them once..” Draco said nodding.

“They got a private dorm?” Harry asked walking in. “Is that normal in Slytherin?”

“Not when I was there..but I mean if no one else wanted to bunk with them..” Draco said starting to look worried.

Harry put a reassuring hand on Dracos shoulder. “It’s probably good. Give them space. Plus I’m sure they’re making friends..”

Draco looked up at Harry, distress and worry across his face. “They would have mentioned that...Can’t you speak to Ron? Get him to spy on them?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “We can’t do that..” Harry said trying to relive his pregnant husbands hormonal fears.

“But they’re my boys..I want them Happy” Draco sniffed, tears building up in his eyes.

Harry sighed, he definitely would be glad when he babies were born. These Hormones were driving him up the wall. “I’ll get Ron to clue me in..”

Draco sniffed. “Good..I can’t bear to think about them struggling..”

Teddy held back a laugh and leaned into Harry. “Was mum like this in the last pregnancy?”

“Nope...” Harry said in exasperation.

“Wouldn’t it be an idea to get Jamie to see if they’re okay? It’s probably less suspicious..” Teddy added as he resumed eating sandwiches.

“That’s..a good point..” Harry agreed, as he overfilled his plate with sandwiches.

“How..how..was your morning..” Draco sniffed trying to regain his composure.

“Good. Teddy will have the business in his name once the paperwork is signed, and then he can move in and start running it..” Harry explained proudly.

“Yeah. To be honest. I’m looking forward to putting my spin on it” Teddy said warmly. “And access to wholesale chocolate..” he grinned devilishly.

Harry laughed. “Careful! You’ll pack it on..”

“Dad I already have a tummy. How big can I get..” Teddy laughed.

“Your dad’s size for one...” Draco grinned patting Harry’s belly. “Have you told your fiancé about your plan?”

“Nah. I want to surprise her” Teddy grinned boyishly. “One of the hogsmede trips is coming up soon..”

Harry walked over to Dracos side and felt his pregnant bulging tummy. “You feel so heavy..” Harry complimented.

“They’re big boys...I blame this..” Draco prodded Harry’s gut. “Honestly I think I’ll have to be induced considering how fat I’m getting..”

“Your not as big as you think. You look fine” Teddy offered reassuringly.

Draco beamed. “Come here Teddy..” Draco said stretching his arms out wanting a hug. Teddy obliged and Draco cuddled him firmly. “You are the sweetest..”

Harry chuckled as he watched Draco tightly hug teddy for longer than was necessary. “Draco you’ll need to let go of him at some point.”

“Nope.” Draco said firmly rubbing Teddy’s belly. “You need to eat more Ted. That belly is far to small..”

Teddy rolled his eyes as he plied himself from Dracos grip. “I love you too Mum..”

Harry grinned as he wolfed down sandwiches.

0o0

Albus was already stuffed from Breakfast when Scorpius sat down next to him. Albus belly was bulging against his uniform, Saturday was the first chance he had to properly overeat.

“Finally. You know you can’t keep hiding from Dorian..” Albus commented, chewing on a mouthful of bacon.

“He doesn’t launch spells at you that send you flying down a corridor. I’m covered in bruises. Scorpius grumbled defensive.

“At least stop coming late to meals or you’ll end up like a stick by Christmas. Mum will freak out if that happens...”

Scorpius chuckled as he loaded up his plate. “And you’ll be enormous. You gonna ask for bigger robes yet..”

“These fit!” Albus snapped.

Behind the squabbling brothers appeared their oldest. His fat body squeezed into jeans and a T-shirt. “Umm..Hi..” Jamieson said simply.

Scorpius and Albus looked at their rotund older brother. “Hello?” Albus said surprised, Jamie hadn’t even spoken to them since they started at Hogwarts

“Dad said I have to check up on you..so...everything okay..”

Scorpius tensed up, not wanting to make things with Dorian any worse, by getting Jamieson involved.

“We’re Fine Jamie..” Albus explained.

“Alright. Well if you need anything ask...but don’t make a fool of yourselves. I have a reputation” Jamieson explained awkwardly With that Jamieson waddled off towards the exit.

Albus looked at Scorpius, “you know you have to do something about Dorian? Why don’t you get someone to teach you some basic duelling skills?”

Scorpius shook his head. “And make it worse no way. He’ll get bored. He has too..” Scorpius Insisted.

Scorpius ate a small amount, causing Albus to look at him surprised “Seriously? The only time I’ve only seen you that little was that time you caught dragon pox.”

“I’m not hungry...” Scorpius lied, his stomach rumbling loudly, catching him out.

“Yes you are. What’s going on” Albus nudged. “We share secrets..”

“Dorian is planning something...” Scorpius under his breath. “I heard from one of his room-mates, that’s he’s planning to do something humiliating.”

Albus looked at Scorpius unsure. “Have you told Professor Slughorn..”

“No...not at all..”

“Come on. You heard how he reacted when he saw us. He’d do anything to stay on our parents good side..” Albus pointed out.

“Do our parents know who he is?”

“Probably...” Albus shrugged. “Will you eat properly. Please..”

“Yes mum..” Scorpius teased.

“Deal with it. I’m not letting you loose weight..” Albus said firmly.

Scorpius started loading up his plate again with food,

A half hour later. Scorpius waddled out of the great hall rubbing his gut. “I’m going to use the upstairs bathrooms..” Scorpius explained to Albus, letting one off as he waddled towards the moving staircases.

“Right..I’ll see you later..”

Scorpius made his way up to the second floor boys bathrooms. As he knew it would be unlikely to run into Dorian. Just as he planned it was quiet on the way and it was only as he walked down the staircase towards the dungeon he heard voices. Slightly nervous he began to walk away, convincing himself to come back later as he turned the corner and walked straight into Dorian.

“Well Potter...looking lost little pup..”

“He’s too fat to be a pup..” Spencer Daley, another Slytherin who was flanking Dorian. He had dark brown hair cut to less than a couple of millimetres, combined with his gaunt features he looked like a skinhead. “He’s a whole hog..”

Scorpius face went red. “Go away..” I snapped with an attempt at brash confidence and started to walk away, a hand clamping down on his shoulder.

“Why do we want to do that. Especially for a half blood like you..” Dorian said.

“So..what..we’re still a powerful family..”

“Yes..your in the sacred 28..congratulations. But Your father is still a half blood even if doesn’t act like it and your other father..well...I bet he hasn’t told you about some of the terrible things he did..” Dorian said his voice going firm and quiet. “So stay still. I want to practice a charm on you..”

Spencer Grabbed Scorpius wrists so he couldn’t fight it. “Just try not to hit me. I don’t need to get fat...”

“Get fat? What does he mean..”

Dorian ignored Scorpius protests. “Fluctuat!” He Cast a yellow light spouting out of Dorians wand and hitting Scorpius in the belly. Scorpius suddenly felt himself feeling fuller and heavier. His belly beginning to bulge and first, and then began to visibly swell.

“What’s happening..” Scorpius groaned pressing staring at his rapidly expanding belly.

“He’s gonna get big Dorian. Look at his backside..” Spencer commented. Noticing how thick Scorpius thighs and ass looked. He was quickly bulging out and taking on the appearance of someone quite obese.

“Stop it please..” Scorpius begged his face getting fatter. As he felt Spencer let go of his wrists.

“No way...” Dorian grinned devilishly. “Let’s come back in say twenty minutes...he’ll be huge by then.” He suggested to Spencer. “Roll him to the great hall..”

Scorpius whimpered terrified. As he could feel his fattening body become less obese and more spherical. He waddled around to face Dorian. “I’ll get help!” Scorpius insisted.

“He has a point..” Spencer insisted.

“Agreed..” Dorian considered then smiled. “Do you know the freezing charm..your a second year?”

“Oh yeah. Immobulus” Spencer Cast. And Scorpius found himself unable to move, as his body continued to get fatter and wider. His robes ripping revealing his fat taught flesh, his fat covering anything lewd.

“See you soon fatso..” Dorian said walking away.

Scorpius stood there in the dungeons. His body getting rounder. He was almost as wide as he was tall. Scorpius wanted to cry, but the freezing charm prevented him from doing even that.

Scorpius wasn’t sure how long it was till he heard someone walk around the corner, he hoped it was a teacher.

“What the Fuck..” Jamieson swore in horror. As he saw the round immobile ball of fat, his brother now looked like. “Scorpius can you say something?”

Scorpius could only look at Jamieson in terror, his chins and jowls locked in place.

“Right...” Jamieson pulled out his wand and broke the freezing charm. Jamie could already tell the other spell was a little too powerful for him to take off.

“Scorpius?” Jamieson asked hesitantly. Scorpius began to cry and Jamieson awkwardly cuddled his brother.

“Let’s get you to the medical wing..”

“People will see me..” Scorpius whimpered.

“It’s late..but also I’m not leaving you here..” Jamie insisted. He pushed Scorpius and realised that wasn’t going to work. “I’m going to have to push you.”

Scorpius nodded his chins jiggling. Jamieson rolled Scorpius onto his side, and began using what was left of Scorpius shredded robes and Jamieson's own to cover Scorpius up as best he could. He rolled his spherical brother up to the medical wing, having to use magic to levitate him up the stairs. Jamieson struggled getting Scorpius in through the medical wing doorway and called out for the Nurse. Who came rushing in wearing a cloak over her nightgown.

“What happened?” Madame Longbottom said shocked.

“Dorian, he put a spell on my brother..” Jamieson snapped angry.

Nodding Madame Longbottom set up a cordon Of screens and set Scorpius up on a mattress. Albus joined them staring in horror at his brothers form.

“Have they told mum and Dad?” Albus asked worried.

“I think so...” Jamieson yawned. “Who’s this Dorian any ways?” Jamieson asked.

“He’s an arsehole. He has a grudge with us for some reason...” Scorpius explained.

“I’m so getting him back for what he done. If anyone is gonna do something to you, it’s me...”

Albus squinted at Jamieson “Good to know, if I wake up immobile it’s your fault..”

The doors to the medical wing opened and they heard their mothers voice yell out. “Scorpius?”

“Over here mum..” Jamieson called. The screens were parted. Draco waddled in, Harry following behind.

“My baby...” Draco said hugging Scorpius dramatically. Jamieson and Albus shared an embarrassed look, mum only referred to them as his babies. When they were sick or ill. For once they were at least in private.

“Are you okay? Your not in pain are you?” Harry asked concerned feeling his sons belly.

“No Dad..just embarrassed..” Scorpius mumbled.

Harry nodded. As the screens parted and Madame Longbottom walked in.

“Hannah” Harry smiled warmly. “Will Scorpius Be Alright..”

“He’ll be okay, it’s just a rather nasty charm they put on him. He might have some bowl issues, and be a little more gassy than usual after but I think he’ll be fine..” She explained. Handing a potion to Draco. “Give this to him..”

“Thank you Hannah, how are you enjoying being the school nurse..” Harry asked. As Draco fussed and helped Scorpius drink the potion.

“It’s alright. Mostly a lot of boys faking sick..” She chuckled. “Poor Scorpius, that Dorian Zabini is a right piece of work..”

“Blaise son did this..” Draco said glaring.

“Yeah. He makes you look pleasant..” Madame Longbottom explained. “You at Hogwarts Not you now, you Now is fine..”

Harry chuckled at how uncomfortable Hannah was. “Thank you for doing your best...”

“I’m gonna give Blaise’s Dad a piece of my mind...” Draco snapped.

“Will that really help?” Harry pointed out.

“It’ll make me feel better. After we get that brat expelled” Draco added firmly.

Harry put his hands on Dracos shoulders. “Now the hormones are talking. We have to be sensible about this...” Harry said politely.

“I can feel the fat shrinking..” Scorpius said gently.

“Good...good.” Draco said cuddling his son. Harry looked at his oldest son, whose hands were held in tight fists.

“Jamie..may I speak to you a second..” Harry said ushering his son away.

Harry led Jamie to the other end of the room. “I recognise that look..”

Jamieson sighed. “I want to Make him pay..beat him to a pulp..” Jamieson raged, Harry smiled impressed with his sons protective attitudes.

“Beating him up would just get you in trouble. You need to do something more permanent” Harry explained considering, then broke into a grin. “I have something much more apt in mind..” Harry leant down and whispered into Jamiesons ear.

“Dad that’s clever..” Jamieson admitted impressed.

“Thank you. You’ll probably have to borrow your brothers robes, but I’m sure Albus will help..” Harry suggested as the two walked back to the enclosed area. Scorpius looked noticeably smaller, looking less spherical and back to morbidly obese.

“Your looking less fat already..” Jamieson admitted.

“Thank you?” Scorpius said unsure if it was a compliment.

“Draco. I think we should go see the headmistress..” Harry suggested.

“You go..I’m staying here with Scorpius..” Draco said firmly.

“Draco. I feel you’d be better to come with me, the boys will be fine together. We’ll come back..” Harry said gently. Draco pouted at Harry, but nevertheless got up and followed him.

“Will you be okay..” Draco said gently.

Jamieson and Albus nodded. “We’ll make sure..”

When their parents were out of earshot, Albus stared at his brother.

“So! What did Dad say to you...spill..”

“He wants me to get Dorian back..” Jamieson said shrugging.

“How?” Scorpius said confused. “How will that help...”

“Dad had a really good idea. Trust me...” Jamieson promised.

“Are you going to tell us?” Albus requested.

“Nope. I want see if Dad can get Dorian expelled first..” Jamieson snickered.

“Wishful thinking..” Scorpius murmured

“Maybe but I’d like to see anyone try and not cower in front of Mum. Especially when he’s super pregnant..”. Jamieson pointed out grinning. “Also I know we don’t super get along all the time...” Jamie began.

“But like. If anyone else bullies you like Dorian, you tell me...”

“Jamie. Lots of people bully us..” Albus said raising an eyebrow.

“No but like proper horrible bullying..”

“Okay..” Scorpius nodded agreeing.

Harry stopped as the Statue of the phoenix unfurled it’s wings. He looked behind as Draco waddled slowly up to his husband glaring irritated. “You don’t have to bloody walk so fast. My feet are swollen as is. It takes longer for me to get anywhere..”

“I know..I’m sorry...” Harry apologised. Reaching a plump hand out to Draco. “Soo what are you thinking?”

“What do you mean?” Draco Questioned naively.

“With Dorian. So we want to force expulsion or force severe punishment?” Harry said with a conspiratorial grin.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he tried to catch his breath. “Are you Seriously excited by this..” Draco said horrified. “He turned our son into a whale..”

“Exactly It’s way worse, than anything you did” Harry said kissing his husbands cheek.

“True. Wait is that supposed to be a compliment?” Draco said giving Harry side eye.

“Kind of. So look what are you thinking?” Harry said repeating his question.

“Right. Well..uhh I mean maybe suspension..” Draco said.

Harry frowned unimpressed, “Seriously? No rage, no bile..”

Draco shrugged. “I’m too worried about Scorpius..” Draco said honestly.

Harry smiled and hugged Draco. “Look at you all maternal..” Harry teased warmly. “Those twins making you soft in every way”

“I love you too..we should go see professor McGonagall..” Draco pointed out. As Harry let Draco slip out of his cuddle.

The two big bellied men slowly made their way up the staircase, by the time they reached the top, their faces were red and their chests heaved. Harry did his best to support Draco, which at their enormous sizes were a struggle. Helping Draco over to a chair which creaked underneath him. Harry sat down next to him. Headmistress McGonagall looked at the two sincerely. “I’m sorry for what has happened to Scorpius. We’re looking into how such a horrible thing occurred.”

“Good. Because I’m horrified that it happened at all..” Harry snapped angrily.

“Well kids can be cruel. At least for Scorpius sake he is unharmed”

Harry saw red, Draco pouted at his husband curiously. He’d never seen him this angry before, and Draco found it surprisingly attractive. “Unharmed?! How dare you, my son was swelled up into a fat sphere..and you dare to say he was unharmed.”

“What I mean to say Harry. Is that is nothing permanent...” The headmistress clarified, stiffening.

“I hope. You are planning to Expel that child” Harry said almost swearing.

“He will be punished. But it’s not necessary to expel him. Considering your husband did worse at his time here...”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I never did anything this bad. Thank you...”

“I also don’t appreciate what your insinuating..” Harry glared.

“I don’t know what you mean..”

“Really? Because it sounded like because Draco was such a troublemaker. Scorpius deserves what happens to him...” Harry said glaring.

“Your twisting my words.” Minerva sighed in frustration.

“I want that child Severely Punished. Or gone. I don’t feel my children are Safe being in the same house..” Harry said firmly.

“Yes, sharing a dorm wouldn’t help..” Minerva considered.

“they don’t share a dorm. Scorpius and Albus have a private room..” Draco added. Headmistress McGonagall looked surprised “The boys sent a letter to me, Apparently Dorian kicked up a big stink, so the Prefect moved them into a private room.”

“Oh. Hmm I wasn’t aware of that. I assumed this was the first incident..” Minerva admitted.

Harry sighed in frustration and rubbed his temple. “Do something about it..he needs to learn his lesson..” Harry ushered Draco out leading him down the stairs.

Headmistress McGonagall sighed and leant back at her chair. “I should have retired when I had the chance..” She said looking up at the paintings adorning the room.

“It is good that Potter, has gained some spirit since becoming such a pig..” Snape commented pithily.

“He named one of his sons after you. Be wary he doesn’t hear that..” The Headmistress added.

At the bottom of the stairs, Draco whined. “Harry...” Draco said with a pout.

“Yes Draco..” Harry said more tersely than he intended.

“I’m horny..” Draco said quietly. Harry’s head snapped in Dracos direction and he reached a hand under his fat pregnant stomach. His cock was rock hard. “Seeing you so angry..and Manly..” Draco admitted.

“Fuck...”

“It’ll have to wait..sorry Love..” Harry said disappointed that he was saying no to Sex.

“Prefects Bathroom is on the way back..” Draco suggested calmly waddling off.

It took Harry a moment to realise what Draco was suggesting as they waddled off.

When they rejoined their sons back in the medical wing sometime later, they looked suspiciously dishevelled.

“What did the headmistress say...” Albus asked.

Harry grunted in irritation. “Nothing useful” Draco said gently. “If anything happens. You tell us immediately” Draco added firmly.

“Yes mother..” Albus nodded. Draco cuddled Albus against his belly.

“And when you boys come home, I’ll give you a proper feast..make you nice and full..” Draco smiled warmly.

“I don’t really feel like a feast..” Scorpius admitted. Draco looked hurt, but Harry nodded understandingly.

“Of course. Your mother just means we’ll spoil you a bit” Harry reassured.

Jamieson grinned. “I’ll eat whatever he doesn’t..”

Draco chuckled. “Jamieson we have to go with my plan..” Harry added quickly. Jamie nodded understanding.

“Harry..” Draco said firmly.

“I’ll tell you later” Harry promised. “Alright, I think you and Albus better go to bed. We’ll keep an eye on Scorpius until he goes to sleep..”

“Okay..night Dad...night mum..” Jamieson said hugging his parents tightly. Albus followed and did the same.

“I love you..” Harry said to his sons.

“Love you too..” Jamieson called back from the medical wing door. Harry looked hurt when he realised Albus hadn’t said it.

“ow..fine...love you dad..” Albus said half heartedly out of vision.

Scorpius looked at his dad, who looked genuinely hurt by the interaction. “I love you Dad” he offered.

Harry smiled gently. “I love you too..”

Chapter 3...

This was the first Saturday he’d worked as owner and it was probably the busiest he’d seen Honey dukes since taking over. The place was busting at the seams with Hogwarts students, who were desperate for whatever candy they could get their hands on. He hadn’t even had a chance to restock, he’d been handling money and handing out what was behind the counter. The other thing that was helping his profits was that average student was at least 50lbs overweight.

“Teddy! What are you doing here!” Came a familiar voice. Teddy looked over and saw Victorie standing near the doorway. Teddy walked over and leant across the counter.

“I own this place. Dad gave it to me?” He grinned proudly.

“He just gave a chocolate shop to you?”

“Yeah we’ve owned it for years, but now it’s mine..” Teddy grinned. “Plus it means I can spend more time with you now..”

“Yeah..” Victorie smiled uneasily. Not that teddy picked up on it.

“Come around I want to kiss you..” Teddy begged grinning excitedly.

“I have to meet my friends..you should have told me...I would have changed my plans..” Victorie Said awkwardly

“Oh..Sorry..” Teddy said going red. “Can I still get a kiss..”

Victorie leant forward and kissed his cheek, teddy frowned dissatisfied but then spotted her empty ring finger.

“Where’s the ring?” Teddy asked.

“At Hogwarts I didn’t want to loose it..”

She insisted. “I’ll talk to you later..bye teddy..” she said quickly heading out.

If teddy had gotten the chance to look at her outside, he would have seen her kissing a boy and walking off with him.

Instead Teddy resumed serving customers, mostly confused at his girlfriends disappointing reaction.

0o0

The next busy Saturday rolled around a month later. Teddy was more prepared this time, with more than enough stock already on shelves ready to go. It worked, and he sold more than last time due to the extra variety available.

He’d been hoping Victorie would visit like she promised in her owl, but by four o’clock there was still no sign. The door opened and teddy looked up and was disappointed when it was only Louis Weasley, Victorie younger brother. He had shoulder length red hair, green eyes and looked the splitting image of Bil. Except he looked about 110lbs and the only fat teddy could see was his plump cheeks.

“Hey Louis? Can I help you with anything? Actually have you seen your sister?” Teddy asked.

Louis bit his lip and walked over to the counter and placed an envelope on the table. “She asked me to give you this..” he explained sliding it over. “I’m sorry..my sister is a bitch for doing this..”

Teddy picked up the envelope confused and opened it, inside was the engagement ring. Teddy felt his heart sunk, “oh..” he mumbled. Disappointed but worst of all not surprised

“I really wish she hadn’t screwed you around” Louis admitted. “She always uses guys, but your nice to deserve that..”

Teddy blushed. “Thanks. But I think I need some time alone..” he explained hesitant.

Louis nodded. “Okay. Look after yourself..” he said genuinely worried as he walked out. Teddy looked at the empty shop and closed up ten minutes early, locking the doors and closing up the Curtains. Then finally alone, teddy began to cry.

The next evening, Louis who’d been wracked with guilt. snuck through the dungeons of Hogwarts until he found the long passageway that lead to Honeydukes shop in Hogsmede.

Louis shoved up the trapdoor and found himself looking at the basement of Honeydukes He grinned, glad the directions Jamie had given him were accurate. As He climbed out quietly shutting the trapdoor behind himself and staring at the boxes of chocolate. He quickly found the stairs and crept up into the empty shop, and then up the stairs to the apartment above. He opened the door, and saw Teddy sitting on a couch in nothing but his underwear belly hanging out bulging. A stubble covered face and a beer in his hand. “Hey Teddy” Louis said a little awkwardly

“How did you get in?!” Teddy protested shocked.

“Well there’s a secret passage in Hogwarts that leads up to the basement..” Louis explained. “Plus I felt guilty about last night and I wanted to check on you..”

“Oh..you didn’t have too..” Teddy shifted awkwardly “I’m also not putting on pants..”

Louis laughed. “That’s okay. You have that right..it’s your house..and your in good shape..”

“That shape is round” Teddy said patting his belly.

“A good shape..” Louis insisted. Sitting on the couch next to Teddy.

“I’m not sharing the pizza either..” Teddy added nervously.

“I’ve eaten.” Louis grinned. “Are you doing okay?”

“Meh. I’m doing meh...” Teddy shrugged. “Contemplating my eternal singledom.”

“You won’t be single forever..” Louis said dismissively.

“Victorie is the only person who ever showed romantic interest. And she was using me..” Teddy said disappointed.

“Maybe. Still there are other girls out there..” Louis offered reassuringly.

“It doesn’t have to a girl..I keep my options open.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Your bi?”

“Yeah. Not that really matters..” Teddy explained. Before belching loudly.

“I think it kind of matters. For one I have a good rumour to spread that will piss of my sister..” Louis grinned nudging Teddy.

“Really?” Teddy said hesitant.

“Uh huh. That she turned you gay..” Louis suggested.

Teddy looked hesitant. “I mean that sounds a bit mean and anyway I’m bi. I like guys and girls..”

“I know that. But Vicky doesn’t and it will peeve her off..” Louis grinned.

“Your her brother though?”

“Yeah and she’s a spoilt brat. She’s Daddy’s girl. I’m not..” Louis admitted resentful.

“She’s not that spoilt..” Teddy said disagreeing.

Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Alright she’s a little spoilt. But wouldn’t that make you spoilt too?” Teddy queried.

“Not really. I’m a mummy’s boy, and a black sheep...with daddy issues..” Louis admitted self deprecatingly.

“Got yourself all sorted out there..” Teddy chuckled.

“It’s the only thing that is..” He admitted. “My parents don’t know I am gay..and I’m sure my dad would be okay..but mum she’s conservative and I think they might kick me out...”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Your grandparents would look after you..plus your uncle is gay..”

“True. But the way mum talks about him behind his back..” Louis face fell. “It sucks...it’s why I’m gonna leave Hogwarts at the end of the year...and get out...”

Teddy put an arm around him, “well at least you have family..”

“You have rich parents..” Louis said confused.

“Adopted, Harry was my godfather. They love me, but sometimes I feel like I’m not part of the family” Teddy said honestly.

“Sounds better than what I have. They wanted you, mine...well if they knew.. I don’t think they would..” Louis said the hurt in his voice evident.

Teddy put his hand on Louis leg. Louis smiled and leant against Teddy gently. The comfort and the company helping. “Well I think they’d be stupid to kick you out.”

“Thanks..” Louis smiled gently, looking at Teddy. Their eyes meeting. “I..”

Louis didn’t finish his sentence as Teddy firmly planted a kiss on his lips. “Mhmm..” Louis groaned and pressed against Teddy’s exposed tummy and the two began to makeout on Teddy’s couch.

After a few hours making out and chatting. Louis returned back down the secret passage. Promising to send him letters, and too see him next weekend.

Louis poked his head around the corner in the dungeons. The corridor was empty, when suddenly a painting swung open and two loud belches were heard. As Scorpius and Albus waddled out. Louis sighed relaxed. “What were you two doing?” Louis asked.

“Eating...” Albus belched. “You?”

“Sneaking back in..I was visiting Teddy...” Louis said shifting his weight between his legs.

“Yeah. Jamie said...are you guys friends?” Scorpius asked squinting then looked Louis dishevelled outfit up and down. “Or something else...”

Louis went red. “Friends ish...maybe more...”

Albus nodded. “If you hurt him. We’ll kick you...” Albus said trying to look threatening.

“You guys are first years..it’s not that threatening..” Louis admitted chuckling. “But I do have something you could help me with..”

“Oh?” Scorpius asked curiously.

“A rumour. Victorie turned Teddy gay..” Louis said grinning.

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Yeah okay...we can do that...”

Louis reached out and offered his hand. “Wonderful doing business with you. Enjoy your food comas..”

“We will..” Scorpius said cheerfully.

The next day it was a huge rumour that was spreading across the school like wildfire. Frank Longbottom sat down opposite his best friend Jamieson

“So Jamie. Did you hear your brother is gay?” Frank asked.

“Albus? Duh”

“Not Albus. Wait what? anyway..Teddy is Gay..Victorie Apparently turned him..” Frank Grinned.

“Mkay...so..”

“Seriously? That’s huge! Victorie turned a guy gay. The fact a dude found her Beauty repulsive enough to sleep with guys, is hilarious” Frank laughed. But stopped as a teacher walked past. “Why you so distracted.”

“Parents sending me a potion..” Jamieson explained simply.

“Oh that whole family revenge thing..right yeah..” Frank nodded.

“You know that’s weird right..”

Jamieson shrugged. “And Dorian deserves it...” he said with abrasive firmness. At that moment owls began flying in the great hall, and a package almost dropped into his breakfast. Jamieson grabbed it and opened it, his eyes grinning. “Perfect..” He said examining a bottle with green liquid.

Jamieson then ducked beneath the table and frank leaned over. “What are you doing..”

Jamieson reappeared wearing Slytherin robes, that were clearly designed for someone a lot thinner. “Perfect..”

“Whose are those?”

“My mums..loaned them..although he was thinner than me, but they’ll do for now..” Jamieson added standing up with a grin. As he walked

Out of the great hall.

Frank squinted perplexed, as Jamieson walked back into the room. Walking a purposeful strut, that didn’t suit him at all as he approached the Slytherin table, and poured the potion into a goblet near Presumably Dorian. Before walking out before any of his friends noticed and rejoined the Gryffindor table back in his real robes. He placed the Slytherin robes and the empty potion bottle in the parcel and closed the box. Whistling to the owl that was perched on a window sill, that promptly flew down and picked up the box and flew off.

Franks jaw hung open. “That was impressive...like your a blimp..and no one noticed you..”

“Yep...Dad asked Scorpius and Albus to make a distraction and so I could spike his drink and walk away..” Jamieson shrugged. “Then send of the evidence so I can’t get caught..”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, because that was devious..” Frank said impressed.

“What was?” Alice Longbottom, Franks twin sister said sitting down next to Jamieson

“Nothing..” both boys said at the same time.

“Have you finished eating yet Jamie? You promised I could cuddle your big belly..”

Frank gagged. “You two are gross..”

“I’m full ish..but I have a little room..” Jamieson shrugged.

“Yeah? Open up..” Alice teased picking up a spoon and feeding Jamieson

Across on the Slytherin table. Scorpius and Albus shared a look. “Did he do it..” Scorpius asked going to turn around.

“Yes..but don’t look..” Albus hissed. “Dorian Drank it too..how strong do you think mum made it..”

“Pretty strong...I’m sure Dad wants Dorian to be proper fat because of what he did to me..” Scorpius admitted blushing. Deep down, proud that his whole family rallied around him.

“Yeah. We should probably lay low. Keep our distance...” Albus suggested.

“I do that already. Your the one who antagonises him..”

“I do n...alright fine..I’ll try not too” Albus admitted realising his brother was right.

0o0o0

Harry Smiled warmly at Draco as he waddled into the lounge with a plate of brownies. “Mhmm they smell delicious..”

“Freshly baked. Ready to be eaten..” Draco smiled as he placed the plate down on Harry’s belly.

“What about Leo?” Harry asked the smell making him drool.

“His are still cooling. You have your own batch..” Draco said lowering himself onto the couch.

“You haven’t been out of the kitchen in days..The way your feeding me....” Harry begun before Draco silenced him with a brownie.

“I want to. you and Leo, Let me spoil you, before we have two crying babies in the house again” Draco Insisted.

“I wasn’t complaining..” Harry said gulping down the brownie. “I was gonna say I could get used to this..”

“Oh..” Draco blushed. As Harry opened his mouth, Draco feeding him another brownie.

Harry grinned boyishly. “So good...aren’t you having some?”

“No...I don’t want to be on bed rest again. I’m trying not to gain any more” Draco explained as he firmly fed Harry.

“Good. If anyone’s getting to be immobile it’s me..” Harry said chewing.

“But not until after the boys graduate..” Draco said jiggling Harry’s love handle. “Did you speak to Teddy?”

“yeah. He’s doing a lot better, he’s already Dating someone new. So that’s good..” Harry explained.

“Good. Teddy shouldn’t get screwed around like that” Draco said feeling a little better. Eventually the plate of brownies disappeared completely into Harry’s stomach, Draco cuddling up against him.

Leo waddled into the room, his face covered in chocolate and his stomach bulging against his shirt and hanging out of his too small T-shirt. “Mum. I’m still hungry..” Leo said burping.

“There should be some ice cream in the freezer?” Draco suggested. “just make sure you only make a bowl...you can’t finish one of those tubs by yourself yet..”

“thanks Mum..” Leo smiled waddling back to the kitchen.

“Leave room for Dinner. We’re going out..” Harry called after Leo.

“We are?” Draco Questioned surprised

“Yeah. Let you relax...I’m happy to let to take out bloat me up a bit..” Harry said patting his big belly.

“Mhmm I guess that’s for the best..” Draco admitted, wincing and pressing his face against Harry’s chest. As he groaned in pain.

“Draco..” Harry said concerned.

Draco was holding Harry tightly now, rubbing his belly against Harry. “It’s early...mummy’s not ready...” Draco murmured trying and failing to sound relaxed.

“Draco...come on..if it’s time it’s time..” Harry said gently.

“I’m not ready. I wanted to have longer...it’s too soon..” Draco whimpered.

Harry placed his hands on Dracos belly. “All our kids have been early. They’re just excited to be fed by their mummy..”

Draco nodded and winced.

“Alright that was close...have you been having contractions for a while...is that why you were in the kitchen..”

“yes...” Draco said embarrassed.

“Honestly...” Harry sighed heaving himself up. “Come on...lets get you to bed. Leo! Come here...” Leo waddled out of the kitchen carrying an ice cream container.

“Is mummy okay?” Leo asked Seeing the pain on Dracos face.

“Your brothers are coming out early. Go floo to grandma’s and let her know..Teddy too..”

Six hours later, Draco lay in a pile of pillows. His plump naked body covered with a sheet. “Why doesn’t my butt hurt..” Draco asked wearily.

“You had to have a c-section. Your belly was too big for natural birth...” Harry grinned.

“They Okay. The twins..” Draco asked worriedly.

“Our plump Twelve pound infants are with Grandma..” Harry smiled. Draco went to sit up and collapsed back in pain. “Yeah. Your butt might not hurt..but your tummy will..”

“So rest. I’m gonna feed my amazing husband..” Harry said warmly. Revealing a bowl of ice cream.

“Mhmm...I love you..” Draco grinned licking his lips.

Downstairs Narcissia warmly held the two infant boys in her arms.

“boys again...” a hint of disappointment in her voice. “This is your fault Lucius..”

“Mine? I didn’t encourage multiple grandchildren...” Lucius said defensive.

“If you two keep fighting, you loose baby holding privileges...” Teddy said firmly.

“We’re not fighting. Just sparring...”

“Not in front of Abraxas and Arthur..” Teddy added firmly. “This is a happy day...”

“You won’t have to share a birthday with them..” Leo pouted.

“You’ll have a separate birthday. Your born on October 29, and they’re born on the...”

“Third..” Lucius commented.

“See you won’t have to share...” Teddy reassured.

“Such big boys. Big smiles..they look just like Draco..”

“Except Fat. Draco wasn’t fat..”

Narcissia raised an eyebrow. “Yes he was. He was a chubby baby. And his head was huge..your memory is cheating you.”

Teddy snickered. “Is there any pictures of this?”

“Oh yes...there’s a wonderful one of Draco in a high chair all covered in spaghetti..” Narcissia remembered. “He would inhale everything you have until this one got to him..”

“Malfoys aren’t fat” Lucius said glaring at Narcissia.

“Well he is now..and these boys are plump and adorable like the rest of my grandchildren, Adopted and biological” Narcissia said warmly. Refusing to let the babies leave her grip.

Teddy smiled. “I’ll see if I can find some supper for everyone..”

0o0o

Teddy adjusted his shirt, it flung tightly around his belly the buttons doing up, but flesh was poking in between the gaps. He’d shaved and his hair was washed his hair settling on a dark red colour as he waited for Louis to arrive.

The apartment door opened with hesitation. Louis poked his head through who smiled the moment he saw Teddy.

“Hi..” Louis said blushing.

“Hi Yourself” Teddy admitted walking over and embracing Louis. “How was school?”

“Fine...been distracted..” Louis shrugged letting his arms embrace Teddy’s plump middle. “Mhmm. How are your baby brothers.”

“Adorable. Hope thoughts about a fat Chocolate shop owner aren’t making you fail” Teddy chuckled enjoying Louis cuddles. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m just having a hard time...I get bullied a lot..” Louis admitted.

Teddy’s face fell. “About what..”

“Me being weird. The fact I like boys..” Louis said awkwardly

“Don’t your sisters stick up for you?” Teddy asked as he pulled Louis onto the couch.

“Nope. They make it worse..” Louis blushed. “I told you I was the black sheep..”

Teddy nodded and kissed Louis gently. “Not too me your not..”

Louis face softened. “Mhmm. Teddy your the sweetest..”

“Blame the chocolate shop...” Teddy grinned. “At least there’s only a few weeks left till Christmas break..”

Louis muffled a groan by shoving his head towards Teddy’s belly.

“Oh come on. Christmas isn’t that bad. Mum goes all out on a massive feast. I always put on about ten pounds at Christmas” Teddy explained.

“Grandma cooks a feast too. But it means I have to stay with mum and dad for a few weeks..hear their nagging..” Louis complained.

“You can stay here. That’s a boyfriend privilege..” Teddy suggested running his fingers through Louis hair.

“You called me your boyfriend” Louis said sitting up suddenly.

“Well you are..what are we calling these weekly couch dates if not dates...” Teddy explained. “Which makes you. My boyfriend..”

“Okay..” Louis smiled genuinely. Teddy leaned in and kissed Louis. “My boyfriend..” he mumbled between kisses. For the first time in a long time Louis felt safe in Teddy’s arms.

0o0o

Louis pushed a pile of peas around his plate. Occasionally looking up and seeing the rain bartering the windows. It was a gloomy Christmas. Beside his father was inhaling a pile of him and Turkey into his big belly. The shirt of which was halfway around his belly. His father like most of his uncles were all obese, big fat greedy stomachs that at Christmas were overfed to practically bursting.

“Do you want more Louis?” Molly asked concerned. Looking over at her slimmest grandson, her other grandsons either were strong and muscled or already had bellies on them.

“I’ll urrrp...have more Nana..” Ronnie said offering his plate up.

“Of course. More for you..” Molly agreed loading up His plate with food. “You haven’t told much about how school is going..”

“He is passing all of his classes..” Fleur chimed in.

“I asked Louis..” Molly said abrasively.

“It’s fine...nothing too excited. Looking forward to summer..” Louis shrugged.

“Really? No girlfriend or anything?” Molly asked surprised

“Handsome boy like you is batting them away..” Arthur agreed.

There was an audible chuckle from Louis sisters, and other female cousins.

“Nana Louis doesn’t get any attention” Audrey said bluntly. Louis face flushed red. “Although Apparently He has a secret boyfriend...”

“No I don’t..” Louis snapped slamming a fist on the table. Everyone was staring at him. “I don’t...it’s just made up..I like girls..” he said almost fakely.

“Yeah right” Audrey said rolling her eyes. “Mindy in Hufflepuff caught you kissing a boy in the alleyway near Honeydukes It looked like you’d been there all night...” she added leaning across towards him.

Louis froze. “It’s a lie..” Louis faltered.

“Louis. You kissed a boy? You know that’s forbidden..”

Molly raised an eyebrow at Fleur. “Whatever makes him happy is fine..” she smiled at George proudly.

“No. I will not have it..Bill..” Fleur practically shrieked.

Bill belched and turned to Louis. He sighed, he could see the terror in Louis eyes. “Your Mother is Right..we don’t have that in our house. You’ll have to stop seeing him..”

“I don’t want too..” Louis said gritting his teeth. “I’m not going back to that stupid camp again..”

“Camp..” Arthur asked leaning forwards.

“Not a camp...it’s a special school in France for boys and girls who struggle with inappropriate urges..” Fleur said bluntly.

George, Ron and Molly’s mouths were hanging open.

“I’m not going back...I’m fine...” Louis said frustrated.

“You are not..” Bill said standing up. “We will happily send you back this summer..and you can keep going until you stop having those urges..”

Louis shook his head. Tears welling up, “he makes me Happy..Teddy makes me Happy. I love him....I don’t want to stop loving him...” Louis sobbed practically screaming at his father.

Bill shared a look with Fleur. “Get out. We don’t want to see you again..” he said firmly.

Everyone went silent.

“You are not our son any more. We have tried hard to fix you...but we refuse to have a Homosexual under our roof..” Fleur agreed. The malice clear in her voice.

Louis whimpered backing away, almost falling over a chair. Everyone was staring at him. He needed Teddy..he wanted his boyfriend. Louis ran out of the house, straight into the pouring rain. His clothes getting drenched as he Ran from the burrow.

“Louis! Come back please!” His grandparents began calling out loudly. Louis ignored it and kept running. He could hear the shouts dissolve into an argument presumably his parents attempting to stop them. Stopping with a skid before he reached the road, Louis chest heaving out of breath. The sounds of arguing stopped as He heard the sound of a frying pan hitting someone over the back of their head, his grandmother's in audible shrieking as he closed his eyes and apperated away.

In the dining room of Potter Manor. Teddy belched. “Ohhh...thanks mum that was brilliant as ever...” Teddy said massaging his stuffed gut.

“Well I like going all out for Christmas dinner. Plus in this weather it’s good for a proper stuffing” Draco said.

“Still I would have happily organised for us to have Christmas dinner” Harry said struggling.

“And I told you, I still wanted too. Plus I gave birth two months ago, I didn’t need to rest then or now..” Draco said grinning.

Jamieson snorted and continued to piggishly Wolf down food Impolitely.

“Jamieson you shouldn’t pig out so much” Narcissia shocked at her grandson. “You really need to do something about his weight..”

Draco rolled his eyes as he rocked Arthur gently in his arms, “It’s Christmas, everyone pigs out at Christmas..”

“I don’t..” Lucius said grumpily.

“Mum? Is someone knocking?” Albus asked.

Everyone went quiet for a second and they heard a faint knocking at the door.

“I’ll see who it is..” Draco said handing Arthur to Narcissia.

“Honestly. Who interrupts Christmas dinner..” Lucius said shaking his head.

Draco waddled up to front door, not quite used to not having a huge weight on his front since giving birth. He couldn’t see who it was through the rained on glass. Draco pulled the door open. Standing in the rain, completely soaked through was Louis Weasley. His hair hanging down and his shirt sticking to his skin. “Is..is..teddy here..” Louis said overwhelmed. It took Draco a moment to realise in the rain but Louis was crying.

“Come in Louis...” Draco insisted. “What’s going on?” He said opening a cupboard and grabbing a large Woollen blanket and wrapping him in it.

“I got kicked out” he said murmuring, his

Lips blue from the cold.

“Mum what’s going on?” Teddy asked waddling into the hall. His eyes looking on in shock when he lay his eyes on Louis. “Louis? I thought you were having Christmas with your grandparents?” Teddy said waddling close and Louis cuddled up to teddy and they had a quick kiss.

Draco nodded the whole thing starting to make some sense.

“I was...it was going fine until Grandma asked if I was dating anyone. I lied, said I wasn’t..” Louis took a nervous breath. “But then Audrey outed me, you should have seen my mothers face. She looked so broken...and Dad told me not to come home....”

“Louis...I’m sorry..” Teddy said cuddling against his stuffed belly.

“Bill kicked you out?” Draco asked gently, but making sure he understood.

“Yeah. They’ve always been super conservative they always complain about uncle George and Uncle Oliver behind their backs..” Louis said barely keeping together.

“Lets get you into something warm, and I’ll get you some dinner” Draco decided warmly. “I just can’t believe Molly and Arthur would let you get kicked onto the street..”

“They were arguing with my parents when I left..trying to make them see sense...” Louis recounted, as he began to broke down. “I don’t know what to do...I have nothing....” he sobbed.

Teddy held him protectively. “You have me. I’ll keep you safe. I promise” he said kissing Teddy on the forehead. Draco offered Louis a dry T-shirt.

“It’s one of Jamie’s, it’ll be massive. But it’s something for now..” Draco said warmly. Teddy undid Louis shirt and eased the sopping thing off and slipping the dry T-shirt over Louis head. It was baggy and looked like a dress on Louis thin form, and teddy eased off Louis pants and put the blanket firmly around your waist.

“At least your in dry clothes for now” Teddy smiled. “I don’t want you getting sick..”

Louis nodded.

“Come into the dining room, my parents are here. They’re stern but at least tolerant” Draco said warmly.

Teddy lead Louis into the dining room an arm around him tightly and let him sit down in his chair. Before grabbing a second chair for himself.

“Are you okay Louis?” Albus asked surprised

“No...” Louis shook his head.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it until your ready” Teddy reassured, he didn’t want Louis getting unnecessarily more overwhelmed than needed.

Draco walked over to Harry and leaned in quietly explaining what he knew. “We’ll look after you for as long as you like” Harry reassured Louis. “And I’m more than Happy to give Bill a piece of my mind..”

“Don’t...you’ll make It worse” Louis begged.

Draco put down a plate in front of Louis. “Eat up...you need your energy.”

Jamieson pushed his plate away frowning. “You put me off my meal..” he grunted annoyed.

“You we’re making a pig of yourself anyway..” Albus accused.

Abraxas started to cry as he lay on Harry’s belly, the bulging rolls of fat of his belly complimenting the infants small body creating the perfect cushion. Harry put a hand on his infants sons back. Lifting him up and checking him. “Needs changing..Narcissia? How’s Arthur?”

“He’s fine” she smiled cuddling him affectionately. “Now teddy who is your friend..”

“Boyfriend” Teddy corrected. “His name Louis..”

“Louis who?” Lucius asked.

“Just Louis now..I guess...”

Lucius looked at him confused and was about to prompt him further but Narcissia nudged him.

Louis ate the plate of food that Draco had given him. “Ohh that food was filling..is every meal like this”

“Basically. Mum enjoys cooking, and Dad has a big appetite so there is always enough food..” Scorpius explained.

“But rarely leftovers.” Harry chuckled waddling into the room.

“I’ll take him. I want cuddles with my little brother..” Scorpius pouted hopeful.

“Sure..you know how to hold him..” Harry asked as he offered Abraxas to Scorpius.

“Dad I’ll take Louis back with me to my place” Teddy said rubbing Louis side.

“Are you sure. We’ve lots of room..” Harry asked warmly.

“I’m sure..” Teddy smiled as he felt Louis holding his hand tightly. “It’s my job to look after him.”

“Stay here tonight at least. The weather is far too grim to go home in..” Draco said firmly.

That evening was everyone was in bed and Draco had escorted his parents home. Draco climbed out of the floo and saw Harry waiting in a robe holding out a glass of brandy.

“Here. You did so well today” Harry complimented.

Draco smiled and took the glass of brandy. He took a sip and was surprised at the taste. “Is this the good stuff?”

“Uh huh. It’s been a big day...” Harry said warmly. “Dealing with your parents, and our greedy children..plus lunch with Hermione and Viktor..”

“And Louis. Poor kid...and I thought my parents are bad..” Draco said taking a big sip.

“Yeah. Teddy is so shaken..he’s not a violent person. But even he wants to beat some sense into Bill..” Harry admitted nervously.

“If you tell Ron this I’ll hit you. But I suspect Molly will have already done that..” Draco said wryly. Harry grinned.

“It’s weird to think Teddy is ready to settle down..” Harry commented, his hand rubbing Dracos stomach.

“And we’ve just had another two babies..” Draco nodded, “our last..I don’t have any major desire to be pregnant at the same time as one of my children”

Harry nodded understanding. “There is one thing I feel owe you..”

“What’s that?” Draco asked confused.

“A wedding. A proper one, with the kids..our family. Friends.” Harry suggested.

Draco looked at Harry disbelieving. “Are you drunk..”

“Now...now..I’m being serious though. You’ve been such a good wife. It’s about time I spoil you, you never had to stay with me..”

Draco softened. “I love you. It’s not like it’s a huge task being your partner...” he said sitting down on the couch.

“I know..but long term. I want to be immobile, the kids are getting older. I want to make sure you know I care” Harry said puffing. His big gut taking up most of his lap. Draco leant over and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“In sickness and in health. For better or worse”

Harry smiled. “I love you.”

Draco sniffed. “You have been drinking..”

“Maybe a little..” Harry chuckled. “Point stands...soo”

“Alright...” Draco gave in. “I’m not wearing white though. I look pale enough as is..”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything different” Harry chuckled kissing Dracos lips.

0o0o

The next morning Albus And Scorpius wandered down for breakfast. Jamieson was already stuffing himself with pancakes.

“Did you get the babies up?” Scorpius asked.

“Mhph...Wha?” Jamieson said with a mouthful of pancake.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Getting Abraxas and Arthur up. So mum and dad can sleep in..”

“Thought you would..” Jamieson shrugged.

“Come on...” Albus sighed rolling his eyes.

“Mum and Dad better not have any more kids..” Jamieson whined. “They cry even more than you did...”

“You don’t even remember that...” Scorpius pointed out leaving the room. The two walked upstairs to the nursery. It was one of the spare bedrooms, mum and dad had renovated it. They’d bought new baby furniture, brand new and yet looked over a hundred years old. But everything else matched shades of blue and green. Their two baby brothers were sleeping in cots, Albus couldn’t help but smile.

“Makes you want to have a kid..” Scorpius smiled reaching in and lifting up Abraxas.

“No...it doesn’t..” Albus said bluntly. “I want to finish school first. But they are cute..” he said as he picked up Arthur. Albus sniffed and smelled something rather toxic. “Apart from when they do that...Urg...”

“Not it..” Scorpius Grinned.

“Your helping me. Because I’ve only done this once before...” Albus insisted.

Scorpius sighed. “Fine..”

The two brothers changed their youngest brothers nappies. Before carrying them downstairs, to their annoyance Jamieson had eaten most of the spread. Leaving very little for them.

“Oh thanks..” Scorpius sighed.

“What..you two took too long..” Jamieson said before burping loudly.

“Changing a nappy..” Albus added. “Since his you’ve eaten breakfast..hold our brother..” Albus said handing him Arthur.

Albus began raiding the fridges. Finding the baby formula and a bottle of pancake mix. Albus mixed two bottles of formula, handing one to Jamieson and the other too Scorpius. Before starting to cook pancakes. “Are you Seriously cooking them from scratch..” Jamieson said surprised

“Yes because you ate them all Fatso..” Albus said sarcastically.

“I was hungry..” Jamieson said awkwardly balancing Arthur against his severely bloated belly.

“Considering how much you ate yesterday that’s suprising..” Scorpius commented, skilfully feeding Abraxas in his arms. “Careful he doesn’t throw up on you...”

“What? Now you tell me...” Jamieson wanting to hand the baby away, but Arthur was too busy suckling on the bottle.

Albus smiled wryly. “Threw up on grandpa yesterday..” Albus said beginning to laugh. As he flipped a pancake in the fryer.

The door to the kitchen open and teddy walked in shirtless and wearing Pyjama pants and carrying a tray of dishes. “Did Jamie seriously eat all the pancakes? You need a diet tubs..” Teddy commented, as he dumped the dirty plates in the sink.

“I’m hungry. And mum says I’m growing..” Jamieson said defensive.

“Outwards..” Scorpius agreed.

Albus put the first pancake on a plate and began cooking the second. Teddy placed it down in front of Scorpius, “how many do you want” Albus asked.

“Three?” Scorpius shrugged.

Teddy smiled and got another pan out. He began to pour pancake mix into the second pan.

“So is Louis going to live with you now?” Jamieson asked curious.

“I think so..” Teddy said nodding.

“Are you going to get married?” Scorpius asked hopeful.

“Maybe? I’m not going to rush that..” Teddy said honestly.

“Probably wise..” Draco commented waddling into the kitchen. “How did he sleep?”

“He slept well. I think yesterday was a bit much for him...” Teddy said as he placed the cooked pancake onto a plate.

“How is baby Arthur..” Draco cooed picking up the infant from Jamieson arms.

“Heavy...my arm hurts..” Jamieson murmured

“That’s because you can’t hold him properly..” Scorpius sighed.

“He’s trying. Give your brother a break..” Draco said warmly. “Your Dad struggles as well. Too much belly..”

“You know you can sleep In..Mum” Teddy pointed out.

“No I’m good..I’ll let your father sleep off his belly.” Draco smiled warmly. “Now do you need anything for your place..”

“I think I’m good Mum...” Teddy admitted.

“Good..good...” Draco smiled cuddling Teddy. “Look at you growing up. I’m proud of you..”

Teddy’s cheeks went red. “Muum..”

“Well I am..” Draco said warmly. “Harry is too”

Their attention was broken by the sound of crying. Draco looked over and saw Scorpius struggling to calm Abraxas. Draco smiled and picked him up, juggling the two of them in their arms and they began to quiet.

The four older children looked impressed.

“What? They’re mummy’s boys...” Draco said warmly. “Your pancake needs to be flipped Albus..”

“Huh...Oh..” He said flipping the pancake onto a plate.

“Go eat your breakfast..I’ll clean up...” Draco encouraged warmly.

“Mum..are you gonna put Jamie on a diet?” Teddy asked. “He is looking a bit plump..”

“He’s Fine...he’s just a growing boy..” Draco said dismissively. Teddy looked back at Jamieson, he wasn’t so sure.

“I’m going to take Louis back to mine. Dad said he’d pick up some stuff for me..” Teddy explained handing Draco a list.

“Alright dear” Draco said cuddling Teddy.

When Louis and Teddy, arrived back at the shop Louis climbed back in bed stayed in there bed until Midday. The pair cuddled naked under the blankets. Teddy was making sure Louis felt better and more importantly wanted. “Your gonna stay here. We’ll get you new clothes..and new things and everything” teddy said his hands holding Louis slim figure. “Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?” Teddy asked Louis.

“I don’t know...right now..all I want to do is be with you” Louis said. “I can’t think anything beyond that.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere and your welcome to work in the shop with me..” Teddy said. “Get you a pair of cute booty shorts so I can check you out while you work” Teddy suggested teasingly.

“Only if you where tighter shirts..” Louis chuckled as he hugged Teddy’s belly. “My big man..”

“Oh Dad said he’d come past this afternoon..something about emancipation paper work..” Teddy explained.

“Does that mean I have to put on pants?” Louis asked.

“Probably. Have you left any old ones around?” Teddy suggested.

“Oh maybe. Uhhh check in the top drawer..” Louis suggested. Teddy opened the top drawer and saw a T-shirt and pair of tracksuit pants that were clearly not his.

“These?” He said holding them at Louis.

“Yep.” He nodded as teddy threw them at him. “Careful..”

Eventually once Louis was dressed, there was a knock at the door downstairs. “That’ll be Dad. I’ll let him up..”

Teddy disappeared downstairs and walked back through the door followed by lumbering footsteps. “Hey Louis. Are you feeling better this morning..” Harry asked as he lumbered his big enormous belly in. A bag of groceries in his arms.

“Yeah I am. Teddy’s been looking after me..” he smiled. When to his surprise his cousin Ronnie and Ron followed. Carrying boxes.

“Hi Louis. We brought your stuff over” Ron explained.

“Dad distracted your parents at the burrow so I could sneak in to your place and packed up what I could. Of yours..” Ronnie said handing a box to Louis. Who placed it down on the couch. He smiled with relief when he saw the contents and hugged Ronnie.

“Thank you..Thank you so much..” Louis said grateful

“It’s no problem. If you ever need stuff, myself or your uncle George will help you..” Ron explained. “And Nana And Poppy said you can come any time you like..”

Louis nodded.

“Oh you should have stayed a bit longer. Nana fully unleashed on your parents. Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever seen her swear before..” Ronnie said wryly.

Harry looked surprised “I don’t blame her. Oh I spoke to my attorney Louis. This is the paperwork that will legally allow you to be apply and be your own guardian” he said handing a bundle of papers over.

“Thanks Harry..” Louis smiled appreciatively.

“Oh and the groceries you wanted Teddy..” Harry added handing him the bag. Teddy looked inside and handed Louis the box of hair dye.

“Is that what you wanted?” Teddy checked.

“Yeah. No more red hair..” Louis nodded.

“Really?” Ronnie asked surprised

“My parents don’t want me and I don’t want to look like them..” Louis said simply.

Teddy put an arm around his boyfriend supportively. “I still think you’ll look cute.”

0o0o

Teddy had helped Louis to be officially designated independent. It was strangely cathartic for Louis, but Teddy being by his side became a strong comfort. He wouldn’t really admit it to Teddy, but he was his only friend.

“Are you going to be okay up here?” Teddy Questioned looking at the desk they’d set up in a corner of the living room. Hogwarts textbooks piled up.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. Just a few assignments I have to write up and research..” Louis explained.

“Alright I’ll be downstairs working..” Teddy said kissing Louis cheek. He walked over the to the fridge, and loaded a plate up with chocolate, a few cakes and some sweets. “I’m leaving you some snacks. I don’t want you starving.”

“Alright..but I’m not you. I don’t eat at every moment of the day..” Louis chuckled checking out the plate.

“Let me look after you..” Teddy insisted. “Now if you get stuck with anything, I’m downstairs if you need help.”

“Alright I love you..” Louis grinned.

“Love you too” Teddy grinned opening the door to the downstairs shop.

A few hours later, the store had hit the quiet period after lunch. Teddy wandered up to check on Louis and he was leaned over using the quill to scrawl on parchment. Noticeably Louis stomach bulged against his shirt, teddy more surprised grabbed the plate and refilled the snacks and placed it next to Louis.

“Soo lunch..” Teddy said with a grin.

“Huh?” Louis said looking up absent mindedly.

“Lunch, do you want food?” Teddy chuckled.

“Oh sure..yeah..” Louis nodded.

“Alright, I’ll bring some take out back from the three broomsticks” Teddy grinned. Reaching over and patting Louis tummy, impressed at how full it felt.

“What..I bloat easily..” Louis blushed defensive.

“And it’s cute” teddy agreed kissing Louis lips. “I’ll be back.”

“Alright...” Louis said warmly.

0o0o

Teddy looked across the counter at Jamieson and hissed quietly. “Did Louis..have any friends back at Hogwarts?”

“Ummm...not really..he wasn’t the social sort..” Jamieson admitted. “He talked to his classmates, but I dunno I never really noticed if he has friends” as he stacked a pile of chocolate bars on the desk.

“Right..” Teddy considered. “Are you sure you need all of them,”

“Yes. My Jamie, needs lots of chocolate..” Alice said firmly approaching the counter, patting Jamieson's belly.

Teddy squinted at her. “Right..” He said as Jamieson handed over some coins. Teddy considered, he was worrying about Louis. He wondered how much of justified.

“Do you ask every Gryffindor about me that walks in?” Louis said from behind him.

Teddy shifted and turned around. “Hi cutie, how much of that did you hear..”

“Enough..” Louis replied.

Teddy’s face fell, looking guilty. “I’m just worried...you don’t really go out much, you haven’t had friends visit or anything...”

Louis bit his lip. “I don’t really do friends. Your sort of the only one I have..”

Teddy reached out and took Louis hand. “Sorry. I just worry. I don’t want you getting bored..”

“I have you..” Louis said kissing Teddy’s cheek.

“True. But you need a Hobby, or a passion..” Teddy suggested.

“I did always like sewing, I used to make some of my own clothes” Louis suggested. “I used to use mums sewing machine..”

“I’m sure I could get Dad to buy you one...” Teddy suggested thoughtfully.

“Or I could save up and buy one myself..” Louis pointed out.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, “so I’ll buy it for you. It’s not exactly a hard expense.”

Louis pouted. “You don’t have too..”

“I want too. Plus we share a bank account..” Teddy pointed out. Reaching out to cuddle Louis.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry leaned forward and filled up his glass of wine.

“The vintage on this is great..” Hermione admitted sipping. She’d already had a few and was a getting a little drunk.

“It has been kept In excellent condition in the cellar..” Harry admitted proudly.

“I’m surprised we’ve never run out..” Hermione said. As she and Harry drank their glasses of red wine.

“That’s because Harry is always determined to get more..” Draco teased as he sipped his glass of champagne. Draco leaned towards Viktor curiously.

“Hermione looks bigger...” Draco said quietly.

Viktor nodded with a pleased grin. “Yep, Desk Work. With snacking and the extra butter I put in meals have been helping..” Krum admitted. “Plus she enjoys the extra attention I give after she gets home. She works hard, so she deserves that..”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, since giving birth and having a c-section. Harry has been going out of his way to spoil me...”

Victor prodded Dracos belly. “So that’s why your shirt looks skin tight..”

“Yep..” Draco grinned mischievously.

“Draco...you’ve got anything cooking..” Harry pouted.

“Your already stuffed...and I haven’t had a chance too..” Draco admitted tersely.

“Not even a snack?” Harry pleaded.

“Sorry” Draco shrugged.

“Like you need it..” Krum teased.

Harry shrugged.

“Mum..” came a quiet voice.

Draco looked over the back to where the voice belonged. Leo was standing there in pyjamas his eyes watering. “Mummy..” Leo repeated.

“What’s wrong..” Draco asked gently.

“I had a bad dream...” Leo said teary.

“A bad dream?” Harry said trying to look sober.

Draco beckoned Leo over and he sat down on his mothers lap. “Tell me about it...”

Leo looked hesitant.

Draco kissed his forehead reassuringly.

“There was a woman, she had dark hair and dark eyes...” Leo said pressing himself against Dracos belly.

“What was scary?” Draco asked. The others sipped and listened politely.

“She was a little scary. But the man she was with was scarier..”

“The Man..” Harry said putting his glass down.

Leo nodded slowly. “He looked sick and had no nose..he was holding a baby..”

Harry went visibly pale.

Hermione leant forward. She recognised the description but what confused her was his reference to a baby.

“And then the baby got big. And it turned into a girl..”

“And then?” Hermione asked.

“I woke up...” Leo said snuggling into Dracos belly.

“It’s okay...” Draco reassured cuddling Leo.

Hermione leaned against harry. “You don’t think..”

Harry rubbed his scar gently, “I don’t know...but I don’t understand a baby?”

“It’s just a dream...” Viktor reassured Leo.

“I don’t know..” Draco said looking at Harry Considering.

Harry squinted at him. Draco sighed and cuddled Leo reassuringly. “It could be a prophecy...”

“Hermione, Tell him he’s being ridiculous..” Harry insisted.

“I think Draco could be right..” Hermione admitted. “I know I thought it was well. Rubbish at Hogwarts, But I think could be a possibility..”

“Mummy?” Leo Questioned.

Draco considered his answer. “It’ll be okay, you can stay in our bed tonight..”

“Tomorrow? Yes. Bring him to the ministry, we’ll get someone from the Department of Mysteries to see if we can extract it and make a prophecy record..” Hermione suggested trying to think straight with the alcohol.

“Right...yes...” Harry nodded shaken.

“I’ll take Leo up to our bed get him settled..” Draco said to Harry. As he led Leo back to the staircase.

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I...my scar started hurting again, after a dream I had..” Harry admitted quietly. “I thought it was nothing..”

“Harry!” Hermione said slapping Harry’s leg. “You can’t just hide things like that..”

“No. I didn’t want to worry him..”

“I think he’s worried now...” Viktor pointed out.

Harry hung his head.

0o0o

Draco and Harry held each of Leo’s hands. As they waddled slowly through the bowels of the ministry. Leo was nervously whimpering, the ministry was a scary place and for a child it must have been Terrifying.

“We’re almost there” Draco offered reassuringly.

“And we’re right here” Harry agreed, his mind focused. Willing and hoping that his sons dream was a dream.

The trio turned a corner and there was a man waiting outside a locked metal door. He had pale skin and his hair was blonde, but the oil and lack of sunlight and dulled it to light brownish colour. He twisted his head twitching as he saw Harry and Draco. “The Potters....I’ve been waiting...”

Leo gulped audibly.

“Sorry. This is a little hard to find..” Harry admitted chuckling. In attempt to break the tenseness in the air.

The man pulled out a metal ring of keys and began fiddling with one as he tried to place it in the lock. Eventually the lock clicked and he pulled the door open. Leo caught a glimpse of the room, it looked quite boring stained blue tiles and a chair at the centre of the room.

“Come on to my lair...” The man said his voice cracking as he chuckled. “I’m Learon. But people just call me Leary.”

“Nice to meet you” Draco plastering a fake smile across his face.

“If you get the boy to sit in the chair. I’ll get the empty crystal setup” Leary said.

“Don’t let him out of your sight..” Draco hissed to Harry. As he stood next to Leo, who sat the old leather chair, the leather creaking under the weight of someone sitting in it.

“It should be easy to work out if your son indeed had a Prophecy” Leary said. As wheeled a metal trolley over with a crystal ball on a pedestal. It was empty plain and clear glass. “Now Leo. You need to concentrate, place your hands on the glass. Recall the dream, and the crystal should start making a recording...”

Leo looked at Draco concerned. “You’ll be fine. I’m right here..”

Leo nodded and reached out placing his hands on the glass ball. It was warm, and he closed his eyes.

Harry crossed his fingers hoping nothing would happen, but his heart sunk. As smoke started filling the ball, causing it to glow.

Leary looked impressed. As the crystal glowed vibrantly. “He is gifted.”

Harry grunted, Draco looking up and shot a look at his husband.

“I think I did it..” Leo admitted unsure.

Leary approached the crystal ball and touched the glass. Then retracted his hand. Leary looked horrified. “It...it’s....him...”

“Yes yes we know...” Harry said dismissively. Picking up the prophecy ball, from the stand it was resting on. “Let’s to see the minister...” Harry said frowning.

“Is daddy angry?” Leo asked gently.

“He’s just scared..” Draco said honestly, as he heaved Leo out of the chair. “We better follow your father..”

Harry was already waddling our the door.

“Harry..wait up...” Draco sighed following him, his hand holding Leo’s tightly. They caught up with Harry at the lift.

“Daddy? Is it bad?” Leo asked naively.

“I don’t know....I’m going to speak to Hermione” Harry said honestly. As the lift began to rise.

“Harry...” Draco said frustrated.

Harry spun on his heels, “if this is true...what do you know?” Harry growled genuine anger in his eyes.

Draco looked shocked. “What?! No. Never...I didn’t know anything...”

“Daddy stop!” Leo pleaded.

“Why should I believe you...” Harry said anger in his eyes.

“Because I love you. I don’t know anything about this...please...” Draco pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Stop Daddy! I don’t like it!” Leo begged shoving Harry, in anger and crying at the same time.

Harry slammed against the lift wall and looked at his son. “I’m sorry Draco..” he said guilty, before kneeling in front of his son. “I’m sorry...I’m scared I...can’t do this any more. I can loose anyone else because of Voldemort...”

Draco looked hesitant, a little scared by Harry’s outburst. Harry looked up at Draco pleadingly. Draco moved closer and Harry cuddled against against Dracos stomach. It took Draco a minute to realise Harry was tearing up. “I love you...but please believe me when I say that I don’t know anything.”

“I do believe you..” Harry sniffed, his face buried in Dracos fat. “I just don’t want to loose you. He has caused me to loose everything I care about in my life...”

Draco stroked Harry’s hair gently. “I love You..”

The lift stopped and the doors opened and Harry stood up and dusted himself down. Leo took Draco by the hand and held him tightly. Harry turned around and reached a hand for Draco who took it hesitantly. As they walked out of the lift and into the waiting room of the ministers Office.

“She’s expecting you” The assistant at the desk said politely. Harry nodded and crossed to the door that read ‘Minister of Magic.’ Harry opened the door and ushered Draco and Leo.

“Do you have it?” Hermione asked cautiously. Harry nodded and placed the prophecy on her desk.

“Leo is very lucky, to have gained such a gift..” Hermione complimented. As she reached out and touched the ball. within moments she pulled her hands back in horror.

“This is troubling....Voldemort having an heir...” Hermione said, grimacing. “I’ll have the Aurors look into it. But lots of things slipped through the cracks during the war..”

Harry nodded. “Yes. But I’m sure a few death eaters know something..” Harry said firmly.

Draco rubbed his wrist, Leo looked over at Draco.

“Would you parents know anything? Bellatrix is Your Aunt..” Harry snapped accusingly.

“Maybe...I don’t know..” Draco said uncomfortably.

“I’ll talk to her..” Harry said firmly.

“No. I will...I don’t need you snapping at them..” Draco said irritated.

Hermione looked between Harry and Draco concerned. “Did something happen?” She asked worriedly.

“Mummy and Daddy had a big fight in the lift..” Leo chimed in. “Daddy was really mean..”

Harry went red. “I...didn’t mean it.”

“Yes you did..” Draco snapped still hurt.

“Maybe Draco and I could go speak to his mother?” Hermione suggested as an alternative.

Draco nodded agreeing.

“Harry did you want to talk?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. “We’re fine..”

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked decidedly less impressed. “I’ll send you an owl. When I’m available” Hermione offered.

Draco nodded understanding.

“I’ll leave the prophecy with you” Harry said firmly.

Hermione nodded concerned. Watching them as they left. There was tense quiet between them, occasionally snapping at one another. Leo clutched their hands tightly, digging his fingers in when one of them made a snide barb.

“I think we should stop at the toy shop on the way home..” Harry added.

“What?” Draco said shocked.

“Get some toys..” Harry added.

Draco nodded a little surprised “Sure..”

“Maybe some nice jewellery for you..” Harry added.

Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Anything else you want?” Harry added hastily. Reaching over and stroking Dracos stomach. “Please..”

“Harry...I just want to go home...” Draco said honestly.

“Leo? Toy shop?” Harry asked hopeful.

Leo shook his head firmly and quickly.

“Oh..” Harry said realising he might have screwed things up. “I guess we could go home..”

When they did arrive home, Louis and Teddy cheerily greeted them.

“I’m going to spend time in the library and go to bed early. I’m sure you can look after the boys.” Draco said pithily.

Harry nodded. “I’ll organise dinner...”

“Don’t worry about me..”

“Okay...” Teddy said confused and concerned.

“Mum and Dad had a fight...” Leo explained looking at Harry warily.

“Does that happen often?” Louis hissed quietly.

Teddy shook his head shocked. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know..” Harry admitted simply.

0o0o0

Draco tossed and turned into the large empty bed. His flickered open and sighed, he missed Harry. He was angry at him, but he missed him. He looked at Leo who was snoring at the foot of the bed, rolled up in a duvet. Sitting up Draco climbed out of bed, and crept out of the room. Making his way downstairs he crept towards Harry’s den, where after dinner. He’d gone to sleep on the couch in there.

Draco pushed the door opens gently and heard sounds of Harry groaning.

“No...keep away...no...” he said sleep talking. Draco could see Harry was visibly distressed even as fast as sleep as he was.

“Harry..” Draco hissed worriedly. Draco crept closer, he could see the sweaty skin and drenched pyjamas. “Harry..wake up...” Draco hissed placing his hands on Harry’s rotund belly and jiggled it.

Harry eventually woke up and sat up slowly and drowsily. “Draco?” Harry yawned.

“You okay?” Draco asked concerned.

“Bad dream..” Harry mumbled. Patting a spot on the couch. Draco set next to him.

“I couldn’t sleep...not having you there. I’m too used to it..” Draco admitted.

Harry yawned and nodded, cracking his neck. “Yeah. Couches aren’t as good as a bed..”

“I don’t like going to bed angry at you...our fights they’ve never been this bad..” Draco said gently.

Harry put his hand on Dracos knee, “Why were you angry..”

“You know why...” Draco mumbled.

“No but I’m saying talk about it. It’ll help..”

“Alright. I guess I felt you’d forgiven me for the war. You married me, I carried our children..looked after you. Then in a instant you turned on me, it was like being back at Hogwarts Mortal enemies at each other’s throats..” Draco said his hand rubbing his arm, where the mark was. “The look on Leo’s face...it...hurt Harry...”

“Yeah....” Harry nodded agreeing.

“I thought you had forgiven me. We have no secrets about the war...the fact you’d think I’d hide something like that from you. It scared me..” Draco emphasised.

Harry nodded, choosing his words carefully. “My scar has started hurting again...”

Draco face fell. “Why didn’t you tell me...”

“Fear...” Harry said gently.

“I thought all of this was over. Voldemort gone for good...the possibility he could have a child. I don’t know what to think...what they’d be like..”

“You’ll go crazy thinking like that..” Draco said to him.

“Do you know what really scares me...” Harry murmured

“It scares me that Voldemort could somehow! Come back. That Leo saw him...” Harry looked shaken. Draco placed an arm around and leant his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“If he came back. And I mean if. Neither of us would fare well..”

Harry kissed Draco. “I want to protect you..and the boys...”

“We will...together..” Draco said as he kissed Harry’s cheek. “But you need to trust me..”

“I know...” Harry admitted. “I’m stubborn and pigheaded..I let that get the better of me..”

“Your pig bodied too..” Draco said prodding his stomach.

Harry smiled. “Maybe. We should consider a diet...in case..”

Draco shook his head. “I don’t think I could bare it if you lost weight. We’ll fight if we have too. Huge bellies and all..”

“And you call me stubborn.” Harry teased.

“Come to bed. I miss having you next to me..”

“Can’t even spend a night without me.”

“What can I say. I’m too used to you...” Draco said warmly, a yawn escaping his lips.

The next morning Leo woke up, sitting up slowly he was surprised to see his mum and dad contently cuddling. Harry’s arms draped around Dracos belly.

“Mum?” Leo Questioned confused.

“Just make yourself breakfast..we’ll be down soon..” Draco mumbled clearly sleepily.

Leo heaved himself off the bed and prodded Dracos stomach. “Mum..”

Dracos eyes flickered open and he looked at Leo. “Yes?” He said politely.

“Dad was sleeping downstairs?” Leo protested confused.

“Yes, And we talked. It’s okay we’ll be down soon...” Draco said wanting to close his eyes again. “Did you have any dreams last night?”

“No..” Leo shook his head.

“Good..” Draco smiled cupping Leo’s cheek. “We’ll be down soon..”

Leo left the room, and Draco smiled warmly. Harry put his hand tightly across Dracos chest. “It’s sweet he cares..” Harry mumbled.

“He’s never seen us fight. Can you blame him..”

“No..” Harry admitted honestly. “Are you going to visit your mother later?”

“Yeah. I’ll keep the kids here...keep them busy” Harry said warmly.

“Thank you.” Draco admitted.

0o0o

Hermione looked at Draco cautiously, he was biting his lip and releasing it over and over.

“Draco? Are we going in?” She said pleasantly.

“Yes. I’m just thinking?”

“Thinking?” She queried hands on her curvy plump hips.

“Deciding What I’m going to say..”

“Your stalling..”

“Maybe. But the last thing I want to do is ruin my relationship with my mother..” Draco admitted.

Hermione nodded with understanding. “I’m here to support you. No one is in trouble here, all we’re doing is information gathering..”

“Right yes..” Draco nodded as he knocked on the door. Within moments a house elf greeted them and showed hem through to one of the lounge rooms. Narcissia walked in elegant finery.

“Draco. I didn’t realise you were bringing the Minister of Magic with you? Are my grandsons at home?” She asked sitting down.

“Yes. Harry is with them...” Draco nodded firmly. “Mother..I have to ask something and I need you to be honest..”

Narcissia visibly tensed up. “Okay..”

“During the War. Bellatrix did she and Voldemort have a child..”

Narcissia gave a sigh, and suddenly looked a lot older than she did a moment prior. “Yes..”

Both Draco and Hermione stared in shock.

“If I’m honest, I don’t believe that child is still alive..” Narcissia said Bluntly. “My sister was pregnant prior to the war. She gave birth and I never heard anything about the child. Bellatrix never even mentioned it. I just assumed the child had died, Lord Voldemort wasn’t exactly the most healthy person..”

Hermione nodded. “So you don’t know what happened to that child..or who could be looking after it..”

“None at all. Any death eaters who could have informed us cut of information when we switched sides...I’m sorry I couldn’t be of help. But what brought this on?” Narcissia said confused and concerned.

“Leo, he had a prophecy..” Draco said quietly.

Narcissia looked genuinely surprised. “Really? He has the power of foresight?”

“We think so. The prophecy was genuine, but he may have others..” Draco said honestly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more..” Narcissia said apologetically.

“We might head off then, Thank you Mother..” Draco said grateful.

“You have been a good help, Thank you.” Hermione agreed saying goodbye to her warmly. Narcissia lead them to the front door.

“You’ll bring the boys over later this week?” Narcissia asked hopeful.

“Of course” Draco nodded. Hugging his mother before leaving. Hermione nudged him gently.

“Wasn’t that bad..” she offered reassuringly.

“I know. I worried she’d know something. Instead all we know is that a child does exist..” Draco said nodding.

“And I can Guarantee there’s no record of the child. So much was destroyed during the war..the records for that time are terrible..” Hermione admitted. Her stomach rumbled. “Let’s go get lunch. I’m starving..”

Draco nodded as the two waddled away from the house. Before apperating to Diagon Alley.

Later that afternoon when Draco eventually waddled in. His shirt was stretched over his bloated stomach all the buttons bar one had popped off. His pants were burst open as Draco waddled into the lounge, belching and rubbing his engorged belly.

Harry who was seated on the couch watching Leo draw with some pencils. Saw Draco his mouth fell open.

“I’m going to assume I don’t have your thank your mother for this..” Harry said wryly beckoning him closer.

“Urrrrp...Hermiones fault.....she...urrrrp...eats so much...” he puffed. “I made a pig of myself..”

“Yes you did..,”Harry said nodding and kissing Dracos belly enthusiastically. “let’s get you upstairs...you obviously need a lay down...”

Draco burped as Harry manhandled his stuffed engorged body and lead him upstairs.

“I’ll be down in an hour Leo..” Harry called out.

Chapter 5 - Teddy

“I’m never getting used to how much your parents cook” Louis groaned rubbing his beginners paunch. It was a muffin top that poked over this T-shirt As they stood outside the side door at Honeydukes that lead straight up to the apartment.

“Oh yeah. They go all out, Dad ‘works’ around his meals” Teddy grinned. “He has all business deals and meetings he goes too. But he makes sure he’s home for a big lunch.”

“No wonder your so big..” Louis teased poking his boyfriends firm belly.

“Your filling out too..” Teddy pointed out, reaching over and jiggling Louis muffin top causing him to belch.

“Careful..” he groaned. “I guess I have put on a little..you don’t mind..”

“No. Your belly is cute and your ass is even more adorable”

“It is?” Louis blushed. As teddy held open the door.

“Uh Yeah. All your pants are skin tight..and it looks wonderful..” he grins squeezing Louis ass as he walked inside.

“Does it?” Louis grinned slyly pushing his butt out and sucking in as he walked up the stairs.

“Looks even better when you don’t suck in you dork. I like your tummy..” Teddy chuckled. As he walked up the stairs after him, rubbing his overfed gut.

0o0o

Louis anxiously looked at the way his shirt was tight, bulging across his belly. “I look massive...I can’t wear this..” Louis said. He eyed up his sewing table, none of his projects were ready yet either. Then he remembered the corset he’d repaired. He grinned and slipped it on, causing his muffin top to disappear “Much better..”

Teddy opened the door to the bathroom and checked Louis out. Toothbrush hanging out his mouth he smiled. “See You look fine..” teddy smiled unaware

Louis turned and smiled. “Thanks. I have to head off to Hogwarts in five..”

“I know...” Teddy said toothbrush muffling his words. He spat out into the sink, “plus you always look cute, don’t worry so much..”

“Well I want everyone to be impressed and not think I’m sort of failure. So they all are jealous of how well I’m doing well..”

“You are doing well..” Teddy insisted kissing Louis on the cheek.

“I feel like I should contribute more...” Louis blushed.

Teddy rolled his eyes, “you do, you work at the shop with me and your going back to finish your OWL’s.”

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t feel like I don’t put in anything..”

“Louis. I could retire and my dad would legitimately provide for the rest of my life..” Teddy reminded him.

Louis pouted and sighed and then winced when remembered how tight the corset was. “It’s probably just nerves..”

“Uh huh. Well good luck, I know you’ll do amazing” Teddy said hugging Louis against his belly. “Don’t Get Into any fights. Otherwise I’ll march over there and drag you home by the ear..”

“Funny..” Louis squinted sarcastically.

“Off you go...” Teddy grinned as he ushered Louis downstairs.

“Hey hey...let me make sure I look good..” Louis said squeezing past to have one last check in the mirror.

“Go...or you’ll be late..” Teddy said dragging him towards the door.

When Louis did eventually arrive at Hogwarts, he was on time clutching a takeaway cup of coffee. His heart was beating fast, terrified of screwing up his Owls. His stomach pressed against the corset. There whispers as he strode through the courtyard, his now auburn hair gently reflecting the sunlight. He passed through the open wooden doors and two Slytherin boys walked over, their bellies bulging.

“Hi Louis!” Scorpius and Albus grinned.

“Hello...how are you both?” Louis asked warmly.

“We’re good. So how’s teddy?” Albus asked.

“He’s Good. Why do you look like your planning something?” Louis asked squinting.

“Well there’s been rumours that your..” Scorpius made a round gesture over his belly and puffed out his cheeks.

“Fat?” Louis said offended.

“No..pregnant..” Scorpius Insisted.

Louis laughed. “No..definitely not pregnant...sorry..”

The boys shrugged. “It’s alright. Good luck for your exam..”

“Thanks..” Louis smiled watching them walking away.

“Ah Mr Weasley you’ve arrived..” Headmistress McGonagall said a clipboard in hand.

“Louis. Or alternatively Mr Lupin-Potter. I am not a Weasley..” He said with a surprising ferocity, that took her by surprise.

“Oh Right. Well just head through to the Great Hall..” She said quickly.

“Thanks.” Louis nodded as he walked into the great hall. There were murmurs from his fellow classmates as he arose over and took a seat at a desk.

“Good to see you Louis..” Ron grinned handing him a bundle of papers. “Your looking healthier, glad to see that Teddy is looking after you”

“Thanks..”

Louis did his best, getting through the exam. With a tired relief he put his quill down, and pushed his exam paper forward.

He sighed and wanted to relax but felt the tightness from the corset prevent it. Instead picked up the pile of papers and carried to the front desk where a ministry supervisor sat.

“Thank you..and you are?” The ministry advisor asked looking up.

“Louis, Just Louis...”

The ministry advisor peered over glasses and ticked off Louis name. “Thank you.”

Louis turned and walked out of the great hall. He took a sigh of relief. “One down...nine more to go...”

“Louis?” Asked a female voice. Louis turned and

Saw his older sister cautiously approaching him.

“Yes?” Louis snapped simply.

“Are you okay?” Victorie asked hesitantly.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking months and months later..” Louis said politely.

“Louis...it’s...I didn’t get a choice, mum and dad are stubborn..” Victorie said defensive. “And your living with my ex..”

“Dating. And Teddy is amazing, I’m glad you dumped him because he makes me happy and actually cares for me..”

“I care..”

Louis squinted. “Yeah right. That’s about as believable as you trying to convince certain people your still a virgin..”

“At least I’m not pregnant at 16” Victorie suddenly snapped back.

Louis straightened. “I’m not pregnant. I know how to use a condom...” he trailed off confused.

“Oh.....”

Louis just sighed and walked away. Wondering if it was that obvious he’d put on weight.

After two weeks worth of exams, Louis wanted to burn his schoolbooks in a bonfire. Teddy instead talked him into a romantic dinner and wine.

“See isn’t this better?” Teddy commented as he stirred a pot on the stove.

“Yeah a bit...putting my feet up is nice..” Louis smiled turning and looking back at Teddy.

“So any comments from anyone..”

“Some...people keep thinking I’m pregnant.”

Teddy laughed hard. “Why? I mean you’ve put on bit but you don’t look pregnant..”

“Thank you.also hey...”

“It’s cute..makes your butt more fuckable...” Teddy pointed out. “Plus we’re a little young to be having kids..”

“You think?” Louis asked a little surprised

“Yeah, I mean your only just seventeen...and I’m 19. But even so. I’d rather wait till we’re both in our twenties at least..”

Louis nodded understanding. “Oh! Your brothers gave me an idea by the way?”

“Yeah?” Teddy answered only half listening as he began plating up their food.

“Well when I was going back everyday. Albus And Scorpius asked if they could give us money so I could bring back chocolate for them..” Louis explained. “Anyway that got me thinking, that we should start doing mail orders?”

Teddy looked up. “Say That again..” he Said queried making sure what he heard was a good idea.

“We should start doing mail orders..” Louis explained.

Teddy grinned. “That’s brilliant. Totally brilliant..”

“Really?” Louis said a little surprised at how impressed his boyfriend was.

“Yeah! It could easily double our income stream..” Teddy said pulling Louis into a cuddle. “I love you...”

“I love you too...” Louis said confused.

“This is a really good idea..” Teddy encouraged. “Dad always meant to franchise Honeydukes once the owner died, but he hasn’t. But this..this is brilliant..”

Louis blushed.

“Now you are in definite need to be spoilt..” Teddy said, holding him tightly and moving him over to the table. “It you keep having ideas like that...we’ll make great partners..”

“And if it’s my only good idea?” Louis asked unsure.

“Your still great in bed...” Teddy grinned as he placed a plate of food down on the table.

Louis began to eat, smiling at Teddy. Who he could tell had his mind running off thinking about ideas.

0o0o

Teddy patted his belly as he heaved himself up. “I’m gonna do my back climbing out of the fireplace...”

Louis smiled as he offered a hand to Teddy as he straightened up. “How was the meeting?”

“Good. Dad liked the idea of the mail orders, he did tell me to put a limit on how much my brothers order..” Teddy smiled embracing Louis.

“Your getting so soft..” Teddy said cuddling him. “All soft and plump.” Louis face went red. “How was your day?” Teddy asked.

“Good. I finished that shirt for you” Louis said struggling to pull himself out of Teddy’s grip. And handed him a folded shirt. “Should fit over the fat belly.”

Teddy threw off his shirt and pulled on the shirt Louis had sewn. To his surprise it was quite lengthy. “Is it meant to be this long..”

“Yes. Because you tend to stuff your face and your shirt rides up...”

Teddy frowned. “Yeah well...”

Louis stepped back and examined Teddy. “Perfect, and it’s loose enough for there too be a bit of growing room.

Teddy patted his belly, “Well good...” he chuckled.

“Oh Dad was super keen about the plan. He told me I should Marry you as soon as I can, as I won’t get anyone better...” Teddy explained.

Louis went red. “He..he did? What did you say?”

“That I plan too..” Teddy said sinking to one knee. “It’s not the most romantic situation..But..Louis, will you Marry me...” as he offered an open ring box with a diamond ring, Louis noted pleasingly it wasn’t the same one he once gave his sister.

Louis nodded quickly. “Yes..yes of course..” he nodded reaching and taking the ring from the box.

Teddy stood up and cuddled Louis warmly. “I love you...”

“I love you too..” Louis said staring at the engagement ring he was now wearing.

“We’re not rushing into a wedding. I want to savour being engaged..” teddy admitted.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Draco felt like he was loosing Brain cells by the moment. Harry had insisted they hire a wedding planner after two years of Draco struggling to plan anything.

“So I was thinking for food we do Canapés..” The wedding planner suggested cheerily. He was gay, very flamboyantly gay And Draco wanted desperately to hex him.

“No...full three course at least..” Draco Insisted.

“It’s not exactly Gauche..”

“Have you seen my husbands Belly Fernando. He is large as am I, as such a proper full spread is required.”

“Of course..of course..” Fernando nodded taking notes. “Will you be dieting before the wedding..”

Draco glared as Fernando wrote a few notes then smiled politely when he faced him. “No..” he said politely.

“I’ll schedule in a couple of suit fittings then..”

“Probably wise..” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“Now shall we have a look at some centrepieces, I think these are quite Fierce..” Fernando grins offering a book.

“Muuumy..” Abraxas called out waddling in. His nappy bulging out behind him.

Draco sniffed, and for the first time smiled grateful “Sorry excuse me Fernando, I just have to change my child..” Draco grinned pleased. Heaving up his fat heavy body and waddling over to his son. Who he scooped up, examining his nappy carefully. “Let’s get you changed Abraxas” Draco smiled.

“I shall wait here..” Fernando smiled back.

As Draco waddled towards the main stairs. Harry’s Den door opened. “Here love I’ll take him..” Harry said gently.

Draco gripped Abraxas firmly. “I can do it. Please...”

“Come on. You have wedding stuff to plan...that’s your thing..” Harry pointed out.

Draco pouted. “Can’t you do some. Go look at some centrepieces...”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Urg...Fine. I hate him!” Draco snapped quietly, voice seething. “He’s all fierce! Gay! Queen! Snaps..” Draco said mockingly. “I want to suffocate him..horribly..”

Harry chuckled. “Alright well...” he said slipping Abraxas from his husbands grip. “Go gets some wine. Have a glass, it’ll relax you..” Harry suggested.

Draco shoulders slumped defeatedly. “Fine. You better fuck me tonight and go on top..”

“Alright..” Harry nodded kissing his husband. “Off you go..”

Draco walked back via the kitchen grabbing a pair of glasses and some okay red wine, he wasn’t letting this ass have the good stuff.

After a few further hours of planning, Fernando finally left and Draco lay back in his chair relieved. “See wasn’t that bad...” Harry commented, waddling in patting Dracos shoulders.

“He is a paain...” Draco slurred.

“Oh...right, Then. You didn’t tell him that did you?” Harry asked cautiously.

“No I was a good boy..” Draco said sweetly, but drunkenly.

Harry kissed Dracos forehead lovingly. “Alright..I’ll go make something for dinner. Absorb all that wine..”

“Love youuuu...” Draco giggled.

Harry chuckled. “Love you too..”

0o0o0

“Teddy. Now you have all the addresses in case anything happens” Draco fussed.

“Love. The twins will be fine in Teddys care, we’re only going to London..” Harry sighed wanting to leave.

“Alright..Alright..” Draco gave in. “One last hug..”

Draco said enveloping Abraxas and Arthur in warm loving hugs. Before passing them to Teddy.

“Come on...” Harry said leading Draco to the front door. “You know your we’re going to pick up your other children who exist..”

“Yes I know. But Abraxas and Arthur are so little and adorable...” Draco pouted.

“If your desperate you can have another..” Harry pointed out.

“Hey I didn’t say that. I am done being pregnant. As I particularly don’t want to be pregnant once any of the boys start having children” Draco said as he waddle over to the car door and opened the passenger side door. Harry heaved himself in his belly awkwardly bulging against the steering wheel.

Leo sprinted out of the house and opened Dracos door open. “Can’t I Come!” Leo begged.

“You said you didn’t want too..” Harry said firmly.

“Changed my mind” Leo announced.

“Go tell Teddy your coming with us..” Draco said pulling his door shut.

Leo ran inside, his plump body jiggling.

“He’s getting a big belly..” Harry commented.

“Oh shush. So are all our kids” Draco dismissed.

“I know. But Leo’s is especially big for a seven year old...” Harry said unsure.

“Jamie was the same size” Draco pointed out as Leo waddled back to the car. Heaving our of breath and struggling to breath as he climbed into the car. “You okay love?” Draco asked gently.

“I’m fine..” Leo said doing his seatbelt up. Sucking in as he did. Draco smiled and handed him a bottle of cordial.

Harry drove them into London, and eventually they found a park near kings cross. Harry waddled around and opened Dracos door. Helping him out of the car. “Here you go..”

There was a burp from the back seat. As Leo struggled out his stomach bloated and swollen. A few buttons burst off his shirt revealing his swollen middle.

“Did you bring a jumper Leo?” Draco asked concerned.

“Nope...” he shrugged.

Harry prodded Leo’s exposed skin, “You need a bigger shirt..”

“Then buy one..” Leo countered sarcastically.

“With that attitude. I’ll give you hand me downs..”

“Come on. Let’s go..” Draco Insisted.

“But I’ll look Poor..” Leo pouted distressed.

“It’ll build character..”

“Harry! Stop winding him..your as bad as Jamie..” Draco sighed. “Don’t worry Leo, we won’t let you look poor. It’ll make Daddy look bad..”

“You spoil him..” Harry mumbled to Draco.

“Good...” Draco said prodding Harry’s belly. “Plus it’s your example he’s following. So don’t be so hard on him..”

Harry nodded. “I guess I did give them my body type..” Harry offered agreeing. Patting his belly causing a button to ping off.

“I think you need a new shirt too..all that food you stuffed in on the way..” Draco chuckled.

“Diet time tubbo..” Leo said prodding his dad’s gut.

“That’s funny once..” Harry pointed out, rubbing Leo’s head tussling his already messy hair.

They dodged busy commuters as they made their way to the hidden entrance, getting up speed and running through it, as they heaved with breath on the other side. “They need...to make that...a walk in...” Harry said.

“Oh yes. Because That. Will stop all the muggles..” Draco said rolling his eyes, as he struggled for breath.

“Mum. Dad...maybe you should..try to be healthier...” Leo said looking on worried.

“We’re fine...we are..” Harry Insisted as he said straightening up as the waddled onto the platform. Where other parents waited for the Train containing their children to arrive.

“Harry..” Hermione smiled as she and Viktor waddled over embracing him in a hug. Viktors gut barely contained in a Puddlemere Jersey.

“How was the drive down?” Viktor asked.

“Good. Traffic was alright, Didn’t have to fly...” Harry smiled.

Draco leaned over towards Hermione. “It’s because the car is over the weight limit for the flying charm when he drives..”

Hermiones smiled wryly. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Aunt Hermione are you coming to mum and Dads Wedding thing this time?” Leo asked curiously.

“Yep. Your Mum asked me to be a bridesmaid..” Hermione smiled warmly.

“How come you didn’t go to their first wedding?” Leo asked bluntly.

“Uh well...I was busy...” Hermione said uncomfortably.

Harry chuckled. “She was working..” Harry lied, “it was very last minute.” He said warmly, harbouring no hard feelings.

“So anyone coming in for the wedding?” Hermione asked.

“Luna and her Husband are. I think they’re bringing their twin boys as well..”

“Oh that’s lovely. I wonder how long they’ll be staying. I don’t think I’ve seen them stay in one spot with all their research..” Hermione smiled. “Plus I can’t wait to meet their boys..”

“Yes, They’re the same age as Abraxas and Arthur.” Draco smiled.

“Train is coming in..” Victor pointed out. Followed by a large Huff of smoke and the whistle. The train came to a halt, and students began streaming off.

“Mum! Over here!” Rose Called from the other end of the platform.

“We’ll see you for Dinner Saturday. I’m looking forward to that spit roasted Pig..” Viktor Grinned.

“Of course. It’s Dracos Speciality.” Harry said smiled.

Draco watched the two waddle up to their children. While their oldest son Hugo had a bit of belly, he certainly wasn’t rotund as his sister Rose. Who was considerably plumper with her own bulging pot belly.

“Where are the boys...” Draco tutted.

“Maybe they got lost...” Leo suggested.

Then cautiously a mop of messy brunette hair peered out of the carriage. Before disappearing and reappearing followed by a blonde haired boy. The two cautiously waddled over to their parents.

“Rose and Hugo have gone yes?” Scorpius asked.

“That way? Why are you avoiding them.” Draco said peering suspiciously.

“Because Hugo judges us when we eat. Plus with the trolley..we wanted to eat what he could..” Albus explained patting his belly.

Harry nodded and looked at his sons, both of whom looked like their robes were barely holding together. Before noticing they had cut slits where the buttons would be and tied rubber bands around so they’d do up. “I can tell. Look at those big bellies..”

“They’re growing boys settling into Hogwarts” Draco beamed as he embraced both of them. “And your both taller...”

“Where’s Jamie...” Harry tutted.

“Oh he got stuck..” Albus explained. As Draco rubbed his stuffed belly.

“Stuck?” Harry asked worried.

“Yeah Alice Wedged him into a booth and over fed him. They had a couple of porters trying to pull him out” Scorpius snickered.

At that moment, Jamieson Sirius Potter waddled off the train the fourteen year old boy was rotund in every direction. As his gut hung out of his robes and pants that only the done up fly were keeping them in place. His gut looked considerably solid. As a girl fussed over him showering him in kisses, before disappearing into the crowds. Letting Jamieson lumber over to his parents side.

“Jamie!” Draco waved.

Harry stared at his oldest sons gut.

“Look at you. Growing into such a man” Draco said patting Jamieson's belly proudly. “I hope that girlfriend of yours are treating each other right?”

“She is. She loves my belly” Jamieson grinned proudly.

“It’s a wonder she puts up with the rest of you” Albus added sarcastically.

“How are our baby brothers?” Scorpius asked Leo.

“They cry a lot...” Leo sighed. “But they’re kind of cute..”

“kind of?” Draco asked hurt.

“Yeah. They throw up and poo a lot. It’s gross..” Leo said folding his arms.

Harry chuckled. “Give it a few years. They’ll be more fun. Now let’s grab your trunks and we’ll head to the car.”

“Mum I’m too full to grab my trunk..” Jamieson said defensively.

“You can help..” Scorpius insisted. Pushing his brother towards the luggage carriage. They loaded the three trunks onto the cart. With Jamieson's and Albus owl’s perched on top.

The three boys, heaved at the exertion and pushed their cart towards the exit. Draco and Harry waddling behind.

“A Family diet..” Harry hissed.

“No. They’re fine, puberty will even them out.” Draco insisted. Before waddling quickly through the portal.

Harry sighed. He liked his bigger sons, but you could always have too much of a good thing. Harry grabbed Leo’s hand and they waddled through the portal. As they led the group back to the car. The boys heaving their trunks in the boot while all getting into the Mercedes Minivan. Scorpius and Albus climbing into the back seat. While Draco got Leo in and climbed in. Harry was sat in the drivers seat waiting for Jamieson to climb in. He lugged his body in.

“Everyone done up?” Draco asked.

“Yes!” Came the call back.

Harry turned on the engine and there was a loud thunk as the engine just started rolling over. “Dammit..” Harry swore. the car audibly creaked as he climbed out and waddled around to peer under the boner. Not keen on bending over, he cast a diagnostic charm and his mouth fell open. “Busted suspension..Merlin..”

“Cars broken..” Harry sighed disappointed. “get the trunks out. We’ll have to take the floo..”

Draco climbed out and waddled to Harry. “what happened?”

“all the weight broke the suspension. Too many big bellies..” Harry admitted.

Draco frowned.

“I think we’re going on a family diet this summer, for the boys sake..” Harry insisted. Draco sighed but knew Harry was to stubborn to persuade.

“Come on boys..” Draco encouraged.

“Can we get food then?” Jamieson asked.

“Well..your father actually wants to put us all on a diet...” Draco revealed.

They boys stared at Harry in indignation, Horror, Shock and Anger respectively.

“Good luck..” Draco offered patting Harry’s belly. Before waddling around as Draco began unloading the car.

When they arrived home all his brothers looked like they all needed very stiff drinks and they promptly stomped off upstairs.

Teddy squinted. “Have a fight?” He asked conversationally.

Harry waddled into the lounge and sat down on the chair. “Yeah..well the suspension on the car broke. So I’ll have to get it towed..” Harry groaned. “Pretty sure it was the weight of all of us...that caused it.”

Teddy looked impressed. “Yeah I guess that would be over a tonne...”

“Mhmm. The boys cracked it when I Insisted on diets..” Harry sighed.

“They did look like they’d put on a few..” Teddy agreed.

“See. That’s what I thought..” Harry sighed.

“But. You never pushed me into dieting..and I’m not immobile or anything..” Teddy said bouncing Arthur in his lap.

“You weren’t as big..” Harry admitted.

“Maybe. But all I’m saying is they might choose to loose weight on their own..” Teddy pointed out.

“I think the twins would. But it’s Jamieson I worry about..” Harry said leaning back in the chair.

Teddy nodded understanding. “Then why don’t you cut back his food..”

Draco smiled and patted Teddy’s shoulder reassuringly. “Teddy’s got the right idea” Draco agreed lifting up Abraxas who was propped up against a pillow sucking on a toy.

“I’m just worried..I’m allowed to worry..” Harry said defensive.

“You are. But they’re stubborn. Pushing them to do it isn’t going to encourage them..” Draco said gently. “If anything bribe them..”

Harry laughed, and then realised Draco was being serious.

“Mums right..”

The tense atmosphere in the Potter household subsided by dinner. Particularly after a rather gluttonous feast, Draco found his three oldest biological sons recovering on the couches.

“Missed my cooking?” Draco asked wryly. “Budge up” he encouraged sitting down between Albus and Scorpius.

“Yeah. I’m so stuffed..” Scorpius groaned rubbing his bloated stomach.

“Urrrrrrrp...” Jamieson belched. Eyes closed as he rubbed his big flabby belly, as he relaxed in his food induced coma.

Draco put his arms around Scorpius and Albus and cuddling them. “I’ve missed you both..”

“Missed you too Mum..” Albus said half heartedly.

“I’ll take what I can get..” Draco mumbled. “Now I wanted to talk to you boys..”

“Is this about Dad wanting us to diet..” Scorpius groaned leaning against Dracos larger belly using it like a pillow.

“No..no..” Draco promised reassuringly. “Your father and I are getting remarried..”

“Huh?” Albus said confused, brow furrowing.

“We’re renewing our vows. Because the first time...well..it wasn’t a big wedding..” dissapointment clear in his voice.

“Mum?” Scorpius asked confused.

Draco sighed. “I guess we don’t really talk that much about our wedding day..”

“I’ve seen the photo on Dads desk, but otherwise you haven’t really mentioned it..” Albus admitted.

Draco cuddled them closer, Practically pressing them against his belly. “Your father and I. It wasn’t some big romance, your father saved me from rotting in Azcaban.”

Both boys stared upright in shock. “That’s not to say I don’t love Harry. I do and I did then” Draco added quickly. “But our marriage was out of necessity. Harry put up a big rousing speech at my hearing and caused my sentence to be reduced to being house arrest. I think even he never expected us to work..” Draco said honestly, his plump fingers stroking Albus hair. “But we did. And Harry organised that if I married him, I would no longer have any charges against me. I would have to have a baby, but otherwise I was free..”

“‘Mum? Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Albus asked shocked.

“Embarrassment, we only had two people at our wedding..because no one would ever believe we would last...” Draco said sadly. “It was never something I admitted to Harry. But not having a big wedding is my biggest regret.”

Scorpius nodded and cuddled Dracos gut. “And that’s why your remarrying”

“Yeah. To celebrate our fifteen years together. So it means a lot to me if you’ll be part of it. I’m not going to force you to be in the grooms party or a bridesmaid” Draco explained. “But I want you to be there and to celebrate...”

“Okay..” Scorpius and Albus Both agreed instantly.

“Urrrrrp..sure mummy..will there be food..” Jamieson asked.

“Of course love..” Draco smiled.

“But we’re going to have a few friends visiting too, so you boys will have to be good hosts..”

They nodded understanding.

“You two probably should head upstairs. Sleep off your full bellies” Draco encouraged.

The boys nodded and kissed Draco goodnight before waddling from the room.

“What about you Jamie?” Draco queried.

“Tooo...full...” he groaned.

Draco chuckled and heaved himself up waddling to Where Jamie was sprawled out, poking his sons belly gently, Before rubbing it. “What’s going on with you? You haven’t said much about that girlfriend of yours?”

“I dunno..she’s okay..” Jamieson shrugged sitting up and belching loudly.

“Okay?” Draco asked noting the words he was using. “You can talk to me about it?” Draco suggested sitting down next to Jamieson

“Well. I like her a lot. Alice is pretty with her brown hair and freckles..but..” Jamieson sighed his cheeks flushing. “I don’t know if she likes me for anything more than my tummy..”

“How do you know that?”

“She always wants me to eat..or play with my belly. She never wants to spend time kissing..unless I’m stuffed...” Jamieson blushed.

“That’s why you’ve been getting so fat..” Draco realised.

“I like her mum..” Jamieson blushed.

“Do you want me to be nice or honest?” Draco said putting his arm around Jamieson

“Honest...” Jamieson agreed.

“I think she’s using you. And I think if you could find someone who likes you for your personality and your belly..” Draco said prodding his belly affectionately.

“I don’t know how to break up with her? What if Frank hates me?” Jamieson asked nervously.

“Be honest. Be nice. Frank will understand. Want me to tuck you in?”

“Mum I’m not a kid any more..” Jamieson groaned as he heaved himself up.

“I know..” Draco admitted honestly and a little disapointed. Draco got up and waddled into the Hall and felt Harry’s affectionate arms around him.

“At least they still love you..” Harry muttered sarcastically.

“They love you. They’re just stubborn and thick headed like you...and Scorpius and Jamie came around..”

“I know. Scorpius came and said goodnight” Harry smiled. “Albus ignored me, I think he hates me..”

“He’s a teenager. It’s probably a phase, just be honest and just try not to make it worse..” Draco said gently.

Harry nodded. “I can do that..”

Draco looked at him.

“I can..” Harry insisted.

“Alright. Let’s have an early night then..” Draco suggested rubbing Harry’s lower belly.

“Mhmmm..” Harry grinned boyishly.

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Flap? Have you prepared the guest bedroom?” Draco asked the House elf warmly. “I’ve put a reinforcement charm on it, so it should hold..”

“Yes Master Draco. New sheets and fresh towels..” Flap nodded emphatically.

“Thank you Flap” Draco said grateful A chime rang throughout the house.

“Coming!” Harry bellowed, as he waddled as quick as he could without needing to catch his breath. He saw Draco waiting.

“You were waiting?” Harry Questioned.

“For you Yes..” Draco teased. Harry chuckled and waddled towards the front door pulling it open. Standing smiling on the other side with two six month olds strapped to their considerable bellies was Luna and Her husband Rolf Scamander. Rolf was at least ten years Luna’s senior and it showed with receding hairline and wrinkles around his eyes. He had a large defined chin that although was covered with fat didn’t make it any less prominent, his lined forehead hiding a pair of delicate eyebrows and old eyes. He was wearing a plum tweed suit that didn’t close over his rather large belly. Luna was in flowing lavender dress, her blonde hair hanging loose and free, she was considerably heavier than Harry expected and probably equalled her husband in size.

“Luna! Rolf! Welcome” Harry said waddling away from the door.

“Thank you Harry, especially for allowing us to stay..” Rolf said shaking Harry’s hand.

“More than welcome, we invited you after all” Draco smiled.

“Hello Draco. These are our sons Lorcan and Lysander...” Luna said jiggling the hand of the infant who was strapped to her chest with material.

“Hello..Lorcan..” Draco smiled offering his fat finger to the infant.

“I hope the trip wasn’t too bad, how did you come back to England?”

“Portkey...I wasn’t going to force two six month olds on a plane full of muggles..” Rolf smiled.

“Oh hello..what’s your name?” Luna Practically squealed in delight as she saw Flap. Luna squatted and offered a hand to Flap. Who hesitantly shook it.

“I’m Flap...Master Harry and Master Dracos house elf..” he said hesitantly.

“Do they look after you?” Luna asked warmly.

“Sorry..you know what’s she’s like..” Rolf apologised. Harry nodded understanding.

“They do. Flap has his own room and gets paid every two weeks..”

“You get paid?” Fleur said genuinely surprised

“Of course. Flap is a free Elf, Master Harry offered paid employment..” He explained grateful

Luna stood up and looked at Harry impressed. “Hermione rubbed off on me a bit...” Harry said embarrassed.

“Come I’ve made cake...and I’ll prepare some tea..”

“Come, you can meet the boys.” Harry offered. “Our older boys aren’t home at the moment, but they’ll be back for dinner..”

Harry lead Rolf and Luna through to the living room, puffing as he waddled. ‘He was never this out of breath’ he thought to himself. As he lead them into the couch.

Leo was kneeling at the coffee table, reading an old leather bound book. Occasionally glancing over at a blanket where Abraxas and Arthur laying on their tummies.

“Leo..” Harry said. Who looked up and stood up quickly. “This is Luna and Rolf, they’ll be staying with us till after the wedding..”

“Hello” Leo smiled politely. Before going back to his drawing.

“These two little ones, are Arthur and Abraxas..” Draco said proudly.

Luna smiled warmly, “how cute..” she smiled sweetly.

0o0o0

Draco found himself unintentionally sucking in once the tape measure was wrapped around his belly. The short man who was holding the tape measure, fussed about. “You’ve put on weight Mr Potter, your suit will have to be taken out..again..”

“Well. Do you have six children?” Draco asked curtly.

“Well..no...”

“Then you don’t need to harass me for my extra weight..” Draco said bluntly.

“It’s just it’ll be extra work that’s all..” The tailor said defensive.

“You’ll Be compensated. It’s not like your doing this for free..” Draco said rolling his eyes.

“Right...yes...” the tailor said walking from the room.

Draco sighed in irritation. Waddling over to his neatly folded clothes and putting his shirt back on.

The tailor appeared again and looked apologetic. “I’ve handed over your new measurements and we’ll adjust your suit..”

“Thank you” Draco smiled politely. As he left the room back into the main shop. Albus And Scorpius sitting on a couch, holding Arthur and Abraxas in their laps. “Where’s Jamie?”

“Getting measured...apparently he has too much gut for their shirts.” Scorpius explained.

Draco nodded gently, “at least you two are organised..”

They nodded. “Is the wedding going to be boring?” Albus asked.

“I hope not..” Draco agreed wryly.

The door opened and Jamie waddled our the female tailor prodding his belly, “you need to loose some belly. Or you’ll end up bigger than your father..”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Jamie? Your not hungry are you?”

“Mum is going to spoil his boys with lunch..” Draco said loudly. Glaring with dagger filled eyes at the tailor as she lead them away.

“Mum? Where are we going for lunch?” Albus asked as they exited.

“The Leaky cauldron , they have made their menu a lot healthier...” Draco said calmly.

The three older boys groaned. “But you said?”

“To lunch. That woman isn’t going to criticise my choices, the only person who makes my children diet. Is you or myself..bloody meddler..” Draco swore walking away from the shop. “But I do need you to fit into your suits on the day...”

0o0o0

“Boys. Your mother is ready for you? How are you going?” Narcissia asked as she opened the door.

“We’re good Grandma..but we can’t do up our bow ties..” Albus said the two strands hanging either side of the collar.

Narcissia smiled warmly and jiggled Albus love handles. “Some boy will love holding onto these one day. Or girl..” she added quickly. “Done up tightly?”

“Not too tight..” Albus admitted. “I have too many chins..” he admitted his cheeks going red.

Narcissia smiled warmly, “Your a big boy, you’ll even out in a few years..”

“Like Jamie? But he has tits..” Albus said not believing her.

“Well your brother is...”

“Rotund? Whale like? A beach ball?” Scorpius added.

“Large..” Narcissia chose diplomatically “But he is older and he’s choosing to grow, you don’t have too..”

Albus nodded slowly understanding.

“There. Lovely, Scorpius your turn..” Narcissia smiled kissing Albus in the forehead. Albus examined his reflection in the mirror. He looked so fat. He was growing big and round like his dad, and was starting to hate it.

Scorpius on the other hand didn’t seem to care about his pudgy appearance, unfazed by his round face, and plump lips and the fact his belly and seemed to rip out of everything he owned at some point. “Albus. Come on it’s exciting...I’ve never been to a wedding..”

“That’s not true, I have photos of you two at Rolf and Luna’s Wedding” Narcissia pointed out.

“That’s different. We were toddlers, and we don’t remember that..” Scorpius sighed.

“I just don’t want to talk to everyone all day..” Albus admitted, feeling anti social.

“Do enough so your father and mum notice, then disappear after photos and cake..” Narcissia recommended. “It’s what your grandfather does” she said leading them out to the hall.

On the ground of the Potter Estate, the Caretakers cottage which had been recently renovated. Jamieson and Ronnie were in one room getting changed.

“Your getting fat Jamieson.how big are you?” Ronnie asked.

“I’m fat. What’s it matter. Your a blimp too..” Jamieson said jiggling Ronnie’s belly.

“Well duh. My dad lets me eat what I want” Ronnie shrugged patting his belly. Ronnie noticed Jamieson's hands still on his belly. “I need to finish getting dressed” Ronnie said trying to pull himself away.

“Boys how you going?” Ron asked waddling to the door.

“Fine Dad..” Ronnie said smiling.

“Glad I got you a new suit. Your grandma will be pleased..” Ron said proudly.

Jamieson meanwhile had gone back to trying to button one his shirts. It was obvious his stomach was bulging out too much for that shirt to fit comfortably.

“That shirt isn’t going to fit..” Ron commented.

“It has to....” Jamie grunted trying to contain his beach ball like belly.

“I’ll see if your dad brought a spare..” Ron looked at Ronnie making sure his suit fitted. Before waddling from the room.

Ron returned with a baggy white shirt. “Here you go..”

Jamie pulled off the unfitting shirt and pulled on the larger shirt, he pulled it and it fitted. Even if it was for someone double Jamie’s size.

Ronnie snickered. “Makes you look even fatter..”

“Yeah well...shut up porky..” Jamie said jabbing a finger accusingly.

“Jamie. That’s enough. What did I say about being welcoming today..” Harry said waddling in. His enormous, bulging rotund form neatly contained in a custom tailored suit.

“He made fun of me..” Jamieson said changing his attitude and visibly sucking up to Harry.

“Well you out ate the custom shirt we had tailored. Your mother will put you on a diet when he finds out.” Harry warned. Jamieson blushed as Harry cupped his cheeks, “best behaviour none of this attitude or greed. Today isn’t about your bottomless belly..”

“Yes Dad” Jamieson nodded understanding.

“Good. Wedding is in the garden and we’ll have to head there in fifteen minutes” Harry said checking his watch.

Harry waddled back into the main room where the rotund forms of his best men Theodore Nott, George Weasley. Their considerable beer bellies squeezed into black suits.

“You okay Harry? You seem stressed?” George asked.

“Well your seven children too late for cold feet..” Theo pointed out wryly.

“I just want to Draco to be happy..”

“Mum will be happy..he loves you no matter what doesn’t he?”

“The kid gets it..” Theo grinned warmly

The door to the cottage opened and Teddy walked in struggling to manoeuvre in with a box of flowers. “I’ve got the flowers..”

“Where’s Louis?” Harry asked curiously.

“Wrangling Abraxas and Arthur” Teddy smiled placing the box down on a table.

“He’s Good with kids?” Ron asked surprised

“Yeah he is..” Teddy grinned proudly. “Now grab one for your lapel, Jamie I’ll help you with yours..”

Jamie waddled over and Teddy pinned the flower to his lapel. “What’s this for?”

“It’s normal..” Teddy shrugged. “Tradition..”

0o0o0

Hermione looked out the window, “people are arriving, Harry’s out there greeting them.”

“So it’s time then?” Luna asked sweetly. “I’ll get my hat..”

“Wait till everyone’s here. I’m allowed to be fashionably late” Draco commented looking at the buttons on his vest.

“When it’s at your own home, I don’t think that applies” Astoria pointed out.

Hermione nodded, “agreed. However we should wait till everyone’s here..”

The door opened and Narcissia ushered Scorpius, Albus And Leo inside.

Draco beamed when he saw them dressed up neatly In suits. “Aww just look at you..” Draco said trying not to cry.

“Mum...” They said groaning slightly. As the cuddled against Draco.

“You boys are growing up so fast..soon you’ll have boyfriends and weddings of your own” Draco said cuddling them tightly.

“Mum..your squishing us..” Scorpius groaned. Draco eventually relented.

“You just make me Happy. I’m so glad I get to share today with you..” Draco explained.

“I’m glad I get to see it..” Narcissia smiled. “You look wonderful Draco..”

“Thank you Mother..” Draco said cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

Hermione opened the curtain again and noticed the chairs were full. “Time to go..” she smiled standing up. Her big Enormous curvy body complimented by the Dress Draco chose in a dark shade of blue.

Narcissia Handed both boys baskets of flowers and they looked at her incredulously.

“Suck it up. It was your mothers suggestion. He wants you involved...” Narcissia insisted

Scorpius and Albus shared an awkward look. “If photos get in the prophet, we’re screwed” Albus commented. As they followed after the Adults.

Downstairs everybody was getting in Order. The bridesmaids first, Astoria, Luna then the Matron Of Honor Hermione. Then Leo, Scorpius and Albus carrying baskets of blue flowers. Behind them was Draco in a blue suit, that fitted his figure being lead by Narcissia in a flowing navy dress. Next to flower covered Arch, Harry stood welcoming, a big grin on his round face. Next to him Stood George, Theo and Teddy. Jamieson carrying a cushion with the rings. The bridesmaids approached and stood to Harry’s left. While Scorpius, Albus and Leo continued to awkwardly toss flowers. As they walked up and stood next to the bridesmaids.

Narcissia smiled and lead Draco to the front kissing him warmly on the cheek. Before kissing Harry affectionately.

“We are gathered here today...” Ron began. “For the renewal of vows, Between Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Potter.”

“My name is Ronald Weasley and I was asked by Harry to lead this ceremony. Because he thinks it ironic...”

There were a few polite chuckles from their assembled friends and family. “Now lets get on with it..”

Harry was half expecting someone to crash it but no one did. He smiled gratefully at Draco, who had stood by his side for the previous fifteen years.

“Do you Harry, Take Draco to be your husband?”

“I do...” Harry said smiling, his eyes watering a little.

“Do you Draco, Take Harry to be your husband?”

“I do..” Draco said smiling holding Harrys hands tighter.

Ron grinned. “Jamieson you may bring the rings..”

Jamieson waddled over and presented the rings to his parents, Ron took the cushion from Jamieson

“Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love.” Ron explained to Harry and Draco and the people watching. “Harry, as you place this ring on Draco's finger, repeat these words after me. This ring symbolises my love for you and the commitments we made today.”

Harry nodded and repeated the words.

“Draco, as you place this ring on Harry‘s finger, repeat these words after me. This ring symbolises my love for you and the commitments we made today.”

Draco smiled and struggled through it as he began to cry. Tears of happiness rolling down his red cheeks.

“Congratulations. I now present to you Harry and Draco Potter and I wish you continued happiness in your marriage” Ron grinned.

Draco and Harry shared a warm affectionate kiss. As the pair waddled down the aisle. Back onto the patio and into the manner house.

Leo leaned towards Albus. “Is that it?” He hissed quietly.

Albus nodded. “I think so..”

The guests eventually all moved into the house Ronnie waddled up the twin brothers, “So your brother looks massive..”

“Jamie? Yeah...his girlfriend is making him fatter..” Scorpius explained.

“Mum is pretty sure Jamie will break up with her..otherwise he’ll be too fat to graduate” Albus snickered.

“You guys coming in for food?” Ronnie asked.

“Probably in a bit. We have to say hi to people first then get photos.” Scorpius explained.

“Go on Ronnie. go on and get some food...I’ll see you in there..” Ron encouraged patting his son on the shoulder.

Hermione sidled up to Ron as they followed behind Harry’s sons as they headed to where the photography takes place.

“So why did Harry get you to do the ceremony?” Hermione asked Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes. “He thought it was ironic. “

“Oh course he did..” Hermione chuckled.

“You look nice..” Ron said politely and a little awkward As they walked around the mansion

Hermione smiled. “You look good too. Hopefully the photos won’t take too long, I don’t want my kids starting a fight..”

“Your And Viktors children starting fights. I never...” Ron said mockingly.

“Rose is fine. It’s just the boys anyway. I might remind you Ronald that Harry’s boys cause trouble too..”

“Yes, except my Son is the sensible one..” Ron grinned proudly. Hermione thought about making a joke about Ronnie’s mother, but thought better of it.

They approached where the photographer was ushering the Grooms men and Brides together around Draco and Harry. The cameraman stood back with a wide lens so he could sit the whole Party in.

“One, Two, Three Cheese”

There was a flash and the moment frozen in time.

“A family photo this time..” Harry explained. Louis went to move away like the majority of the bridal party.

“Louis. Your family..” Draco encouraged. Louis blushed and stood next to Teddy putting an arm around her.

Harry beamed as his children stood with him and Draco. Their youngest twins in their arms.

“Alright. Count of three..” The photographer began, counting down and taking another photo.

“Alright boys. Go have fun..” Draco said warmly.

“Jamie?” Came a female voice.

“Hi....hi..Alice...” Jamieson said stuttering. As his girlfriend Alice Longbottom approached him

“You looked so handsome..shall we get you food?” Alice asked walking over patting his belly.

Jamieson looked awkward “Yeah ummm..maybe..but I still have family stuff to do..”

“No you don’t..” Albus pointed out, purposely twisting the knife.

Jamieson started at his brother in anger.

“I..think we need to talk...” Jamieson whimpered hesitantly.

Draco and Harry looked at each other as Jamieson led Alice away.

“It’s for the best..” Harry said gently. Draco nodded and held Harry’s hand.

“Lets go inside? Get some food..” Draco encouraged.

Harry nodded. “Plus we have to say hello to our guests..”

“Yeah well, I want to eat first however..” Draco chuckled. As Harry led him lovingly by the arm.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We pick up after the events of the Cursed Child. Towards the end of Albus and Scorpius Forth year.

 

“Teddy? I thought Mum and Dad would be back for dinner?” Leo asked crossing his arms. Now nine years old and wearing glasses his bulging firm belly that made him look like his oldest brother and of course Harry himself.

Teddy poked his head through the door to the lounge.

“Maybe they stayed late at Hogwarts?” Teddy said shrugging.

“What if they’re in trouble. What if they don’t come back..” Leo pointed out his voice cracking.

“They will. They’ll be fine. So will Albus. So will Scorpius” Teddy said with firmness.

Leo nodded but still looked unsure, he’d been shaken since having his recent prophecy it’d given Harry and Draco a clue on his missing older brothers location. Teddy held his brother firmly. “Mum and Dad are smart, and Uncle Ron. Aunt Hermione and Viktor are there helping..”

Leo cuddled against Teddy. “I hope so.”

From the hallway a naked dripping wet three year old bolted down the stairs. Followed by a second one.

“Teddy...” Louis helplessly called out, leaning down from the top of the staircase.

Teddy sighed. “You get one. I’ll get the other..”

“Why can’t Louis?” Leo asked as they followed the giggling down the corridor.

“He can’t do more than the a waddle. Arthur and Abraxas are too quick” Teddy explained. They heard giggling from one of the spare rooms.

“You block the door. I’ll heard them out” Leo encouraged. They opened the door slowly. And Leo ventured into the room circling the bed and heading towards the wardrobe. Teddy stood in the doorway and watched the twins run in his direction and grabbed them both. Leo grabbed one of the wet toddlers while Teddy picked up the other.

“You two need clothes and a towel” Teddy said.

“But we don’t want tooo...” Abraxas complained struggling.

“tough..” Leo sighed. As Louis wrapped a towel around Arthur. Then taking the other towel and wrapping it around Abraxas.

“I told you. You should have done bath time..” Louis sighed.

Eventually after dinner they were on the couch relaxing after stuffing themselves with ice cream. Louis in Teddy’s arms, his plump stretch marked stomach on display. The youngest twins having passed out. Teddy placed a hand on Louis stomach. Affectionately rubbing it, feeling the occasional kick against his hand.

“Can I stay up until they get home?” Leo asked as he dug the half melted remains of his ice cream bucket.

“Of course. We’ll wait with you..” Louis smiled warmly.

Leo nodded and belched. “Ohh I’m stuffed..” he groaned collapsing back against the couch.

Teddy chuckled. “Mum will put you on a diet if you keep eating like that...”

“Pfft. No mum is the one who usually brings it..” Leo grinned trying to sooth his engorged stomach.

“You okay Louis? You’ve been quiet..” Teddy asked curiously.

“Yeah. Just resting, baby tires me out..” he explained yawing for affect as he used Teddy’s belly like a pillow.

“You excited to be a dad Ted?” Leo asked yawning.

“Yeah. I am..can’t wait for our baby to be born..”

Louis began to snore loudly, drooling onto Teddy’s shirt as he slept.

Teddy grinned and gently thumbed Louis ear.

Leo leant against Teddy’s shoulder. “They’ll come home soon...right?” Leo asked hesitant.

“Of course” Teddy reassured. As Leo closed his eyes gently, Teddy cuddled him soon closing his eyes. He opened them at the sound of the front door opening. Teddy nudged Leo who sat up suddenly.

“Mum?” Leo called out voice croaking.

Two large figures waddled in. Dusty, a little battered with a few cuts on their face. Dracos robes were torn, Causing his skin to bulge out.

“Why aren’t you in bed..” Draco said shocked.

“Waiting for you...we were worried..” Teddy admitted.

Harry nodded guiltily. “We should have called sooner. I didn’t think you’d be this upset..”

Leo cuddled his father tightly. “Please don’t do it again”

“We won’t...we’re a bit too fat..and too old to duel..” Harry groaned, feeling his age.

“Alright you boys head off to bed. You don’t need to wait any more..” Draco insisted. Pulling out his wand and levitating the youngest two boys.

Teddy helped the sleepy Louis upright, “we’ll head home...”

“No you won’t. Your old room is upstairs with clean sheets..” Harry insisted.

“Dad can I sleep with you and mum...” he asked sheepishly.

Harry looked at him guilty. “Not tonight. Your mum and I will tuck you in” Harry said putting an arm around Leo. As they followed Teddy upstairs.

0o0o0

Albus And Scorpius started changing back into the Pyjamas, Hair damp and wet.

“I heard one of the prefects saying we’ll have a room mate next term..” Albus sighed.

“Yeah. They probably don’t trust us any more..we’ll be even more of blacksheeps...”

“Sheeps? Sheep is already a plural..” Albus squinted amused.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I’m dumber when I’m Tired..”

Albus laughed. “Yeah. As long as we don’t have to share a room with that pig Dorian..”

“The only reason he’s a pig is because of us...”

Albus looked at his brother horrified. “You feel sorry for him? After how he treated you?”

“He’s Alright now..since he got fat..” Scorpius admitted.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Let’s worry about that tomorrow...we only have a bit left for this term.”

Scorpius nodded as he climbed into bed. “I’m glad mum and Dad weren’t too mad..”

“I think they’re just glad we’re okay..” Albus yawned putting his head down on a pillow. “We’re Probably grounded till graduation..”

“As long as they don’t make me diet..” Scorpius chuckled as he began to drift off.

0o0o0

Rose Granger-Krum looked over at Scorpius and Albus. “So. Are your parents going to throw the book at you..” Rose asked curiously as she sat Opposite Albus and Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express.

Albus shrugged. “I think they’re glad we’re okay.”

“My mum and Dad were glad you didn’t rope me in, the last thing I want is to be expelled..” she emphasised.

Scorpius looked out the window hoping this trip would go faster.

“Good to know we’re still pity friends..” Albus muttered.

“That’s not what I meant...” Rose said snapping defensive.

“It’s how it sounded..” Scorpius murmured in agreement.

“Do you want some chocolate?” Rose asked honestly.

“Sure” Scorpius Grinned. Albus glared at his brother.

“I got this box yesterday. I have a secret admirer you know...” she admitted proudly. Both boys stared unimpressed. She got out a box of chocolates from her hand luggage. They both recognised the brand, it was a box of French chocolate that Teddy would import for Mum.

“That’s stuffs expensive. You should probably just keep it for yourself..” Scorpius said honestly.

“It is?” She said a little surprised The boys nodded, as she placed a couple in her mouth. “Lucky me..” she grinned.

Albus leaned over to Scorpius. “Jamie totally sent it...” Albus whispered under your breath.

“For sure..” Scorpius agreed quietly. Neither of them wanting to admit it.

The door to their carriage open and Hugo poked his head in. He glared at Albus And Scorpius “pigs..” he murmured before turning to rose. “Is dad picking up or mum?”

“Both..” Rose said rolling her eyes.

Hugo frowned. “Dammit. I’ll have to put my girdle on..”

“Or you could just loose weight..” Albus suggested as he disappeared.

Rose looked at Albus firmly. “He’s fit..it’s not like he doesn’t try..”

“He could try harder if he wanted too. I did..” Albus reminded her.

Rose ignored him. Eventually she went back and sat with her friends and the boys thankfully had the carriage to themselves.

“Did you notice Rose looks fatter..” Scorpius pointed out.

“Yeah she’s getting a belly. It’s not super obvious yet..” Albus agreed.

“Still if Jamie keeps sending her French chocolate she’ll be fat in no time..” Scorpius said smirking.

Albus nodded agreeing. “Although I think Dad will flip..”

“Why?” Scorpius said confused.

“Rose isn’t a pure blood. Dad has practically drummed into us that’s the only option..” Albus said with a shrug.

“Most pure blood guys are ugly though..”

“Just the ones in Slytherin” Albus laughed agreeing.

Eventually they could recognise he familiar sights of London. “We’re almost there..” Scorpius Grinned. “I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed again..”

“Your telling me..” Albus chuckled agreeing. The pair began to ready their belongings, they wanted to avoid the glut of students. The two raced off the train and power walked to the end carriage where their luggage was being unloaded. They heaved their Carts onto their trolley and pushed it toward their parents direction.

“That was quick..” Harry commented surprised. He was standing with Draco. Their bellies swollen and looking like they’d had a large meal.

“Well we didn’t want to wait around...” Albus shrugged.

“Or make a quick getaway...” Hermione noted.

Both boys looked sheepish. “Well...people have already been talking..they know something happened....”

Hermione smiled wryly and looked at Harry. “They can guess all they like, by they won’t find out..”

Both looked thrown. “Well, because the majority of it happened in the past. Because We went back in time, we could cover it up..” Hermione explained.

Draco cuddled Albus warmly. “So we’ll be okay..” Albus Questioned.

“Yep. I’m not saying you should go out and start causing more trouble, However” Draco said warmly.

“But we don’t you to go through the wringer like

We did...” Hermione said.

“Trust me. Avoid avoid the press..” Viktor agreed.

The boys relaxed and Albus embraced Harry warmly. “Now where’s your brother...”

“He’s Probably flirting” Viktor joked.

Albus And Scorpius shared a knowing look. Draco squinted at them suspiciously. As Hugo and Rose joined them hugging their parents.

“Hugo your looking thicker..have you put on weight..” Viktor noticed immediately.

“No...” he quickly answered defensive.

“You’ll need to when we go see your Baba. She will feed you up if your not careful..”

“Dad..” Hugo said embarrassed.

Harry smiled wryly. “Don’t be so hard on him, he’s already on the quidditch team..”

“You haven’t had my Mañka’s cooking...” Viktor answered.

“We’re going to Bulgaria for a few weeks..” Hermione explained. “We always come back fatter..”

Jamieson waddled over joining his family. “Hey Jamie, look Rose is here..” Albus grinned.

Jamieson went red glaring at his brothers. “Hi rose..” he said politely. Draco smiled wryly at the blush in his cheeks.

“Hi Jamie..” she smiled warmly. But obviously not particularly interested in following it up, much to the clearly disapointed look Jamie was trying to hide.

Finally Viktor and Hermiones third child, Ivan walked over. He was in his second year. Viktor frowned and Hermione nudged him as his gaze glared at his Ivan’s belly and ill-fitting robes.

“Hi mum..” Ivan smiled cuddling against Hermiones belly warmly.

“Enjoy your trip Hermione, Once your back we need to catch up for drinks...” Draco smiled warmly.

“Most definitely” Hermione smiled. “See you Harry..” she said cuddling him. Before leading her three children away.

“Well I think with that, we better get home to the boys..” Harry considered. Waddling off firmly, the others waddling slowly after him.

Draco put an arm around Jamieson, “so...interest in rose eh?” Draco said conspiratorially.

Jamieson shrank slightly. “Maybe...it’s nothing..”

“He’s her Secret admirer..” Scorpius teased.

Jamieson lashed out and punched his brothers shoulder. “Shut up...”

“Jamie..” Draco warned quietly.

Jamie looked sheepish. “I don’t want them to ruin it..” he pouted frustrated.

“If she even wants a pig like you..” Albus pointed out unhelpfully.

“Now that’s enough..” Draco chastised. “Let me know if you want help Jamie..”

“Thanks mum..” he said embarrassed his secret was out already. Harry hid his disappointment, he was hoping Jamieson would show interest in a pure blood, he sighed with silent disappointment.

0o0o0o

Harry belched piggishly the remnants of his gorging filling dinner down his chins and chest. “Draco you’ve outdone yourself” Harry said with a smile, patting his overfilled belly that had bust his shirt open.

“I like having all my boys all home under one roof..”

Teddy farted and struggled upright, his T-shirt risen up over his firm belly. “I should get home..to Louis..” Teddy puffed.

“Of course. Look after him and our grandson..” Draco said waddling over and embracing him.

“Bye mum..” Teddy smiled, trying not to belch mid hug.

“Bye Ted” Harry said burping mid sentence.

“Bye...oof..Dad..” he said struggling over to the fireplace.

“Owl me if you need anything...” Draco waved.

Draco waddled over to Harry and patted his shoulder. “I can’t believe he’s already having a baby.”

Harry smiled wryly, “Yeah, I’m so proud of him...”

Jamieson who had been greedily licking his plate clean. “What about me?”

“Get a girlfriend..” Harry said wryly.

Draco rolled his eyes and roughly prodded Harry’s belly. “Don’t rush him..”

“Well, he needs to start considering finding someone who will good for the family...”

Draco sighed, “now you’ve started him..”

“We’re already clinging to our Pure blood status by our teeth, it’s important that you find a pure blood partner..”

“What about half blood?..some of them are powerful” Jamieson pointed out.

“Your the first born. Is important to marry into the right family..” Harry said firmly.

“That’s not...urrrrp..fair..what about Scorpius and Albus...” Jamieson said frustrated.

“Your brother are bottoms so it’s less of an issue..”

Albus stood in the doorway Wearing his pyjamas. “Do I want to know?” He asked walking over to cuddle Draco.

“No...” Draco warned chuckling. “Goodnight Albus..”

“Night..Urrrp..Al..” Harry smiled before correcting himself. “Albus..”

“Night dad” Albus said electing not to cuddle Harry because of his food covered chest.

“What were we talking about?” Harry said distracted.

“About your plans for summer..” Draco said taking the opportunity.

“Umm dunno. Eat...” Jamieson said with a shrug.

“Well we’re going to Molly’s on the weekend for a Barbecue. She wants to make use of their new pool”

Draco looked surprised “Why did they put a pool in..”

“More excuses for her grandchildren to come around..”

“Why are we invited then?” Jamieson said bluntly.

“We’re family adjacent. Does your swimwear still fit?”

“No...” Jamieson said patting his belly.

“Neither does mine. We’ll go tomorrow..” He chuckled.

“Don’t keep eating all night, I don’t want you being overtired tomorrow..” Draco said.

“For what?” Harry pouted.

“Suit shopping. We have a function with all the families and you need new dress robes” Draco reminded.

Harry nodded and heaved up. “Bed for you as well then Jamie. Your coming with us..”

“I’m what...” Jamie protested.

“Coming to the function, you need a new suit..” Harry said waddling around and helping his swollen son upright.

“I’m not dieting..” he warned.

“I think that ship has sailed..” Draco mumbled under his breath. Causing a wry look from Harry.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

“Are you coming in the Pool Albus!” Jamieson called as he dumped his towel and dry clothes. As he walked quickly his enormous body jiggling and his board shorts almost skin tight. “Hi Nana Molly..” Jamieson added hugging her quickly. Before Jamieson jumped into the pool. Causing a wave to hit everyone else in the pool.

“Jamie!” Shrieked Audrey, as her hair got drenched from his jump.

“No..I’ll just watch..” Albus said finally, sitting down in a chair, which he guessed was far enough away from Jamieson's splash range. Although unlike his older and twin brother. He wasn’t fat, he didn’t have the same confidence to go shirtless.

“Hi Molly..” Harry said waddling over and embracing her. “Thank you for letting us come around and use your pool.”

“It’s no trouble dear, why do you think we got it put in, gives you all an excuse to come around more..” Molly said smiling. She patted Harry’s belly affectionately. “Lunch will be ready soon. Ron is cooking on the barbecue with George”

“Oh wonderful. Draco cooked up a big breakfast. But I always have room for one of your lunches...” Harry said warmly.

“Your always welcome..” She chuckled. “Where’s the littlest three..”

“Draco took them out for the day, he didn’t think leaving two toddlers around a load of rowdy teenagers would be much fun for them” Harry chuckled.

Albus turned the page in his book and relaxed into the chair. “Are you seriously determined not to go in the pool?” Scorpius asked. As he left his dry clothes next to Albus, as he elected to keep his shirt on over his plump belly.

“Yes. I want to finish my book. Plus I don’t really enjoy swimming...”

“It’s cause your a pussy!” Jamieson called out, Gut jiggling. Before There was a loud splash drenching him, causing him to cough and splutter. “Hey watch it!” Jamieson snapped.

“Sorry I missed..” Ronnie grinned. Albus smiled appreciatively. Watching the tall, yet big bellied teen, his face with a light smattering of Pimples. Ronnie had always been a family friend, but Albus hadn’t really been super close to him. But Albus could admit he was cute though.

He continued to try to read his book, occasionally looking up and watching Scorpius and Ronnie swim around. Splashing at each other. The backdoor of the burrow opened up and Teddy waddled out, belly bulging over over a pair of shorts, and sweat stained T-shirt

Behind him followed his heavily pregnant boyfriend, Louis Weasley his long red hair was tied back into a ponytail his perfect pale skin. His fat muffin top bulged into a fat belly. A firm curve pressing out and defining where a baby was clearly growing. “Louis. Come sit down..” Molly fussed.

“Nana I’m fine...I’m mostly just looking forward to relaxing near the pool..” Louis admitted.

“Is Teddy not looking after you?” Molly asked. “Albus Dear, let Louis have your chair.” Albus nodded trying not to loose a page as he got up.

“I’m okay..honestly, you don’t need to fuss..” Louis Insisted.

“Oh come on, you don’t even let me fuss..” Teddy said reaching over and stroking Louis tubby stomach.

“Well you walk around on egg shells..” Louis pouted. Teddy smiled and planted a kiss on Louis lips.

“Your pregnant let us fuss dear. Especially when your having my first great grand child..” Molly smiled.

“Hey Albus! Think fast!” Jamieson called out loudly. As he splashed water up in Albus direction, splashing Albus and completing drenching his book.

Albus saw red. “Why are you such a cunt!” Albus accused before angrily storming off inside.

“Albus Language!” Harry said trailing off realising Albus had already stormed off inside.

“What he should pay attention..” Jamieson said defensive. As both Ronnie, and Scorpius stared at Jamieson

“I’ll go after him..” Scorpius sighed.

“It’s alright. Let me go..” Ronnie said swimming to the edge of the pool. Wrapping his towel around himself and going inside after him.

Ronnie waddled inside and struggled upstairs, and couldn’t help but wryly smile as he heard the grumbling upstairs in the bathroom. “Al? You okay?”

“Al..bus..” He snapped. “And I’m fine..” Albus said through gritted teeth as the sound of a hair dryer flicked on.

Ronnie hesitantly opened the door and pushed his head around. Watching Albus awkwardly hold the dripping book as tried to blow dry it and stop the pages from sticking together. “You look like you need a hand. I’ll hold the book..you blow dry.”

“Fine..” Albus muttered handing over the damp paperback to Ronnie. As Albus began using the blow dryer to blow them back and forth.

“So what is the book?” Ronnie asked loudly trying to reach over the sound of the blow dryer.

“Day of the Triffids...it’s about killer plants from space” Albus explained.

“Weird. Good weird though...” Ronnie offered smiling.

“It’s just annoying. Jamie has been pissing me off so much lately..” Albus said. “He’s been doing anything to get under my skin..”

“Why? What did you do?” Ronnie queried.

“Nothing to him. He’s just irritated, because all the drama I went through last year. Meant Mum and Dad didn’t given any attention when he caught the snitch, winning the house cup. Plus I’m thinner which doesn’t help.”

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. “Your brother is a dick.”

“That’s an understatement” Albus muttered. Frustrated that his book while drying also was looking less likely it’d ever be the same. “He’s ruined this book. I was only half way though as well..” Albus complained.

“I’m sure you could get another copy..” Ronnie suggested. “If I were you, I’d try to get one back on your brother..”

Albus chuckled, “Yeah...I’ve never been that great at Pranks”

“So. I’m good at it..” Ronnie grinned. “I’m thinking maybe we swap out his sunscreen for Weasleys Instaburn sunscreen..”

Albus grinned. “He’ll notice if I do it.”

“You distract him. I’ll swap it..” Ronnie suggested. “he’ll look like a fat red tomato..”

Albus grinned broadly. They felt a connection, and both were completely unsure what it meant. But never the less they put their plan into action. Albus went over to the pool and argued with Jamie. While Ronnie Unnoticed swapped the two bottles of sunscreen.

“Lunch!” Ron Hollered from the Barbecue.

Jamie climbed out of the pool and started towelling himself down, before spreading the instaburn suntan lotion unknowingly over his big gut and body.

“Come on. Let’s get lunch before your fat ass of a brother eats it all..” Ronnie said putting an arm around Albus. Albus nodded and felt relaxed with Ronnie’s heavy arm across his shoulder.

Harry squinted at his son, unsure as he watched he and Ronnie make jokes and small talk as they loaded up their plates.

“I think...Ronnie and Albus are flirting?” Harry mumbled to Ron a little surprised

“Albus? I wouldn’t of though he’d be Ronnie’s type..” Ron shrugged. “Too skinny.”

Albus felt Ronnie’s arm reach around and rest on his hip as they sat down on a bench, Ronnie’s big round gut bulging into his lap. “If you don’t want any sausage..I’ll eat it..” Ronnie suggested.

Albus raised an eyebrow, “what If I want yours..”

Ronnie chuckled and offered the cooked sausage and fed it to Albus. “Go on then..”

Albus took a bite and slyly placed his hand on Ronnie’s thigh and let it rest under his belly. Ronnie noticing everyone was still loading up their plates. Leant in and kissed Albus lips.

“You...”

“Yeah..” Ronnie grinned.

Albus blushed red and kissed Ronnie back, breaking quickly so not to let any of their nearby family know. Both of them ate sharing grins as they wolfed down two rounds of barbecued meat and salads.

Eventually the two broke out into fits of giggles, when they saw Jamieson's exposed gut and face, were completely red with sunburn. “Pfft...you look..like a tomato..Jamie” Ronnie laughed, the sight of it hilarious.

“Did you even...use..sunscreen..” Albus said snickering.

“Yes!”

“I guess you needed more..porky..” Albus said trying to keep a straight face. As Jamieson went inside to ask Molly for some ointment.

The two bursting out laughing once Jamie was out of earshot.

0o0o0

Jamieson looked at his reflection in the mirror, worrying you could still see the sunburn. As he stared into the ornate mirror that sat above an antique gold table along one of the walls. He knew the place was clearly expensive but he had no clue where he was.

“You look fine” Draco smiled licking his hand and smoothing Jamieson's unruly hair. It was what all the boys had inherited from Harry. Before attempting to fix Jamieson's cravat.

“Mum. Why are you wearing the neck thing...” he asked.

“It’s my collar. So people know my place..” Draco said his cheeks going visibly red. It wasn’t Something they had ever discussed with their children.

“Your Mother is my submissive.” Harry confirmed. “We purposely don’t talk mention it to you boys...as it’s for well..” Harry trailed off blushing.

Jamieson grimaced. “Urg. Dad..that’s weird..I don’t want to picture that” he said covering his eyes.

Draco snickered. “Glad we can skill scar you..”

Jamieson folded his arms. “As long as there’s food tonight..”

Harry winced. “There’s entrees...Sorry..”

Jamieson groaned audibly, “Urg this is going to be boring..”

Harry patted his shoulder, “It’s alright and probably for the best, we have to be our most impressive..and best behaviour..”

“Maybe you two should be wearing the collars..” Draco said snarkily.

Harry slapped his ass firmly. “Mhmm such a brat..”

“Then Hurry Up potter...” Draco said wryly.

Harry bit his lip. Jamieson wanted to throw up. “I don’t know you..I don’t know you..” he mumbled, staring down at the ground. They walked up to the door and Harry pushed it open, Draco proudly on his arm. Jamieson noticed the room was full Wizards, most of them his parents age and older. He did see a few Hogwarts students clearly as equally uncomfortable as he was.

“Harry...you made it..” Lucius said to Harry walking over and shaking his hand firmly. Narcissia was by his side.

“It’s good to see you Lucius” Harry said welcoming him.

“Jamieson you look at you so handsome..” Narcissia said fussing.

“Thank you Grandma..”Jamieson blushed.

“He’s looking just like his father..” She continued.

Lucius shook Jamieson's hand. Patting Jamieson's belly, “if he’s not careful..”

“Now Lucius big bellied men are what the girls want” Narcissia said warmly.

“Your rather quiet Draco..” Lucius said wryly.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry put a hand on Dracos belly, and kissed his cheek. “He’s just being good...don’t antagonise him..”

Narcissia smiled at her son wryly. “Harry is right. You look lovely Draco, those robes suit you..”

“Thank you Mother. I appreciate it...” Draco said warmly.

“We better circulate, We have to introduce Jamieson” Harry said politely. Lucius gave him a polite nod. Harry placed his hand on Dracos ample ass cheeks and led him further into the party.

“Oh look. Of course it’s the Porky Potters..” Blaise said. Harry gave a forced smile.

“Blaise. What a joy...” Draco said showing his utter contempt for Blaise.

Awkwardly standing next to Blaise was Dorian, Jamieson remembered giving him the weight gain potion. It showed, he was large and big bellied. His dark skin bulging more in his tight clothing. Jamieson found himself staring at Dorian’s shaved legs, before leaning forward and offering a plump hand. “I’m Jamieson!” Blaise blocked it before they could even make contact.

“Your fat enough as is Dorian. I don’t need you getting encouragement from him” Blaise said dismissively. “there’s some rich men over there with rather empty laps. Go show them how god you can be...”

“Too old to whore yourself? You get your son to do it..” Draco said cuttingly.

“I’m trying to make sure my son has someone to look after him..” Blaise said dismissively. Dorian waddled off towards where his father had pointed an unhappy look on his face.

Blaise watched from a distance before walking off after him.

“Poor guy....” Jamieson said.

Both Draco and Harry turned in unison. “No. We forbid it..” Draco said firmly.

“You will choose anyone else..”

“Like Rose...” Jamieson said wryly.

“Rose isn’t a pure blood” Harry said gently. “I see Theo over there..” Jamieson followed his parents grabbing a handful of food of a waiters tray and stuffing in his mouth. He looked behind and saw Dorian sitting in an older wizards lap, the expression on his face was total discomfort.

Draco turned and saw Jamieson's face. “Come along Jamie. There’s other girls to meet...”

“Yes mum..” he sighed grabbing another handful of food.

As they walked Harry was taking warmly with Theo and his Wife Astoria. Next to them were two teen boys of average height, bulging with muscles. Complimenting there strong jawline. Brown hair swept across their forehead.

“You remember Jamieson This is my oldest biological son. He’ll be taking over the business when he graduates” Harry said warmly.

Jamieson suddenly found himself sucking in. “These are my two sons. Nash and Kyle, they study at Dumstrang and they’re back for the summer..”

The two boys shook Jamieson's hand firmly. “Big appetite there eh?” One said patting Jamieson gut. “I’m Kyle. The one who looks disgusted is Nash...” Jamieson nodded politely at him.

“Jamie..” he said quickly feeling uncomfortable.

“Top or bottom?” Kyle asked conversationally.

Jamieson stared for a second thrown. “I’m sorry?”

Kyle leaned in to Jamieson “Do you want a cock up your ass or be the one doing all the work..”

Jamieson went bright red. “Top...”

Kyle deflated slightly. “Damn. Big guy like you, I’d fatten you up and keep you knocked up...” Kyle grinned mischievously. “If you change your mind...wait don’t you have brothers?”

“They’re not interested..” Jamieson growled puffing his chest out. Kyle bit his lap.

“Merlin I want make a pig out of you...” he whispered. “If you start bottoming...I will be so be right there...”

“Umm...thanks..” Jamieson shrugged. As he moved back to his parents side. As Astoria and Theodore began asking about his schooling and other small talk. Kyle continuing to make eyes at him. Eventually Harry waddled one continuing to circulate.

Both Harry and Draco looked at Jamieson “He was a top....and he’s too hot...he needs a fat ass or big belly or something...he was too perfect” Jamieson complained.

“I thought I was picky..” Harry said.

“You are, he gets it from you..” Draco commented warmly.

“Marcus is over there, with one of his daughters?”

“The one with the buck teeth and lopsided boobs...” Jamieson grimaced. “I’d rather bottom..”

“Jamie we’re doing our best. There are lots of potential people here..” Harry said warmly.

“Dad the only person I like is Rose. She’s pretty with a such nice breasts..I like her. I want her...” Jamieson said firmly.

“You can want all you like. She’s not going to be here at a place like this...considering she’s not a pure blood..” Harry snapped. Except Jamieson wasn’t paying attention, he was staring off into the crowd.

“Yes She is. She’s right over there..” Jamieson said firmly. Waddling off into the crowd. Draco and Harry shared a look of confusion and waddled after him. Jamieson grinned as he walked confidently towards her as realisation began to set in. He had no clue what he was going to say to her, as soon as he started to slow down Rose had already spotted him. Her brown hair curly as ever was hanging down to her shoulders and swept off her face. She was wearing a pink dress that fitted her, showing off the belly that was bulging underneath her already big breasts.

“Hi Jamie!” Rose smiled warmly. Her cheeks blushing.

“You look really pretty tonight..” Jamieson said honestly. Breath taken with a curvy body. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously.

“Dad brought me, he got the invitation. Mum practically flipped when she found out, but Dad insisted it would be ruder to turn it down..” Rose explained.

Harry and Draco caught up with Jamieson and were surprised to see he was right.

“Rose? Is your mother and Father here?” Harry asked.

“Dad’s over there getting a beer..” She pointed out. Looking at Jamieson and smiling gently.

Draco nudged Harry and he saw Rose gazing into Jamieson's eyes. Harry looked guilty.

“Fine I see your point..” Harry sighed.

“Good. Let’s go find Viktor” Draco suggested.

“Fine....” Harry agreed waddling away from the pair. “I still don’t like this...”

“Harry. I love you, but let him be happy...please..” Draco begged.

Harry looked conflicted. “But...”

“Our Son is smart and handsome, let him marry for love. I don’t want him to marry someone for convenience.” Draco Insisted. “I didn’t...”

Harry rested his head on Dracos shoulder. “Alright. Only because I love you....but what if families start talking..”

“Then we kick them up the backside..” Draco said firmly.

“Harry!” Viktor grinned holding a pint of beer.

“I thought you were going to Bulgaria..” Jamieson asked confused.

“In two days...” she smiled.

“I wish I’d known...” Jamieson mumbled.

“So you could still send me gifts?” She Questioned wryly.

Jamieson's face went red. “You know?”

“Of course. It was obvious, the chocolate was too expensive to be anyone else...” Rose said deducing it.

“Were they okay..” he said hopefully.

“they were..” she smiled leaning in and kissing his cheek. “But I’m not allowed to date until after I’ve finished my owl’s..”

“Oh..” he said hurt. “I’ll wait..”

“I hope so...but I’m also willing to disobey my mum and dad..” she grinned, taking Jamieson by the hand. “At Hogwarts.” she said firmly.

Jamieson chuckled. “I’ll keep spoiling you till your ready..”

Rose smiled appreciatively.

“Rosie! Jamieson How are you too..” Viktor said putting his arms around them.

“Good Daddy. I was catching up with Jamie” Rose said smiling disarmingly.

Viktor smiled. “Good..we’ll have to head off soon, your mum will turn us into pumpkins if we get home after midnight.”

“Hermione definitely wouldn’t be pleased..” Harry grinned walking over.

“You know what’s she’s like...” Viktor Grinned consiprationally.

“I’ll see you back at Hogwarts then?” Rose smiled.

Jamieson nodded trying to keep a straight face. “Yeah. See you..” he said firmly.

Viktor led his daughter away, Jamieson beamed proudly. “She kissed me..” he said grinning.

Draco smiled wryly, “I’m glad..”

“Come on you, we have more people I want to introduce you too..” Harry said patting Jamieson on the shoulder. Jamieson walked alongside his Father a new found confidence in his step. Draco chuckled.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Morning Scorpius..” Harry yawned as he wandered into the dining room seeing his blonde haired son enthusiastically tucking into breakfast. He waddled over to Draco and kissed him. “Morning what’s for breakfast?”

“Waffles. Scorpius request..” Draco smiled putting down the paper. “A nice article in the daily prophet about last night . And a flattering photo..” Draco said offering it too Harry. Harry looked down at the article, he noted with wry amusement that Jamieson was sucking in. While Harry and Draco were standing smiling either side of him.

“Very nice...it looks like Jamieson made a good impression” Harry grinned as he sat down.

“What’s it say?” Scorpius asked curious.

“Jamieson Potter, being ably escorted by his Parents Harry and Draco Potter. Was a hit with many of the female guests. The Potter legacy is in good hands” Harry read out.

Scorpius looked surprised “That’s way to flattering...that can’t be true..”

“It’s pretty accurate, Jamie can be charming when he isn’t stuffing his face” Draco smiled.

“Where is he?” Harry asked. As he playfully made faces at Arthur and Abraxas who were sitting in high chairs.

“Upstairs. He wanted a sleep in this morning..” Draco explained.

Harry started stuffing himself with waffles. Happily consuming them, his belly bloating up.

“What’s your plan for today Scorpius?” Draco asked distractedly as he lovingly watched Harry eat.

“Going up to the tower room. Do some painting.” Scorpius said eating.

“Let me know if you need anything” Draco said warmly.

“Yes mum..” Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

Draco leant towards Harry, “we could drop the twins off at my parents..”

Harry smiled wryly. “Horny are you? While I’m tempted. What about the others....”

“Albus is at at friends. He refused to tell me who, Leo is over at Fleur and Rolf’s...”

Harry nodded considering. “I do have stuff to do...”

Draco pouted.

“Alright Fine...Fine...” Harry said giving in. “As long as I get to have a big meal...”

“Always...” Draco said kissing Harry passionately on the lips.

“Eww...” Scorpius groaned.

“Don’t be squeamish. Just you wait till you have a Partner and we start saying eww every time you kiss.” Harry commented firmly.

Scorpius ignored them. Purposely putting a hand at his eyes and walking over to the kitchen sink.

* * *

 

“Now you don’t need me to bring up any snacks...” Ron asked genuinely.

“Dad it’s fine. If I need anything I’ll come down..” Ronnie promised.

“Alright. Well I don’t want your friend thinking I’m a bad host..” Ron said placing his hands on his hips.

“No one will think that..” Ronnie laughed. As he heard a knocking at the door. He waddled over and opened it.

“Hey..” Albus smiled cheeks a little red, as he looked up at the taller red haired teen.

“Hey..lets go to my room. We can do stuff up there..” Ronnie whispered shyly. As he took Albus by the hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Ron peered up the corridor and saw Albus being dragged quickly up the stairs. His eyes went wide.

‘Ronnie and Albus? No. They must be friends..it can’t...be’ he thought. Ron felt nervous, Ronnie had never had anyone beyond his usual friends. But Albus Potter was Ronnie’s type, or so he guessed from what he’d seen in his sons stash.

Hands shaking Ron picked up the phone, he was almost going to call Harry. When he remembered he never answered his anyway. He dialled Seamus. “Hey Seamus. I needed your advice?”

“Ron? How are ya? What do you need?” Seamus asked cheerily.

“I need your advice. Ronnie has a boy over and I think they’re dating...” Ron hissed.

“You have a problem with your son being gay?” Seamus Questioned confused.

“What no? I have no issue with that. It’s just, I never expected him to be with someone...what do I do?”

“Just leave them to it. They’ll be fine..” Seamus said.

“Alright..see you...” Ron said hanging up with a sigh.

He groaned and started dialling Hermiones home number. “Hello, Granger Krum residence?” Hermione began politely.

“Hey mione. Umm I need some advice..” Ron asked sheepishly.

“Sure? Wait since when did you have a phone?”

“Dad gave it to me as a gag gift..I use it mostly to call Seamus as he never answers his owls” Ron explained. Anyway, Ronnie has a boy over. I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to accidentally screw it up for him.”

“Aww. Ron, you’ve got let him make mistakes. Just be supportive” Hermione Insisted warmly. “As long as he knows about protection potions and condoms. I’m sure Ronnie will be fine.”

“Alright yeah. I just don’t want him to end up alone, I want him to find a boy and be happy..” Ron murmured embarrassed. “His mum left us, and I know I haven’t found anyone, but I want him to find happiness..”

“Ron, your sweet. Just be supportive and welcoming, who is the boy anyway?” Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of him.

“Albus....”

“Seriously?!” Hermione said impressed. “Good on Ronnie...”

“Hermione..”

“Well. Albus is a little out of his league. I’m impressed that’s all..” she said impressed. “Just be supportive. Be a good host..”

“Thanks” Ron smiled before putting the phone down.

He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. “Almost lunchtime. I’ll order some Pizza that’ll be easy enough.” Ron waddled up the stairs clutching the bannister and sucking in as he manoeuvred round the tight corner. Before knocking on Ronnie’s Bedroom door. “Ronnie? I’m gonna order pizza for lunch?”

“Dad you can come in..” Came the exasperated reply. Ron opened the door and the two were sitting on Ronnie’s bed, cross legged and playing video games.

“Hi Mr Weasley..” Albus smiled politely.

“Albus? What do you want..” Ronnie asked

“Oh um just a large margaritas” Albus explained.

“And you Ronnie?”

“Two large meat lovers. Gotta feed my gut..” he grinned slapping it causing it too wobble.

Ron noticed the wry yet adoring smile on Albus face. “Alright I’ll go pick them up...” Ron explained waddling out leaving the door open.

The two boys went back to the video game, both listening out for the downstairs door to shut. When it finally did. The two were on top of Each other passionately making out as their tongues entered each other’s mouths.

“Mhmm you feel so good...” Albus moaned mid kiss.

“You feel better cutie..”

* * *

 

Louis lay shirtless on the bed his belly on a pillow. Cradling another tightly.

“You okay?” Teddy asked where he was seated on the floor. Pieces of cot sprawled around him.

“Fine. Just resting. He’s laying still like this..” Louis said gently.

“Okay. Just checking you’ve been really hormonal” Terry admitted.

“I haven’t..” Louis pouted indignant.

“You started crying when I told you we were running out of ice cream” Teddy said wryly.

“Maybe a little bit..but it’s all the baby..” Louis said defensive.

“Yeah. Your busy growing our baby boy, I like the side affects...” Teddy grinned boyishly.

“You like the fact my ass is getting enormous..” Louis said.

“And the fact your getting breasts...” Teddy added wryly.

“Yeah. I’m regretting the hormones...I didn’t think they’d get this big.”

“You don’t regret it. You wanted to feed him, I think it’s sweet..” Teddy said walking over to the bed and sitting down. Alongside Louis. “I love every change. It’s amazing...” Teddy offered reassuringly.

“And yet my finger remains ring less..” Louis said looking up at Teddy.

“I love you Louis. Once the baby is here we will marry....” Teddy promised. Laying down and kissing him on the lips.

“Can I have an engagement ring now..because I’m impatient..” Louis said.

Teddy chuckled, “I’m surprising you. Deal with it..

“Okay. Can I have snuggles..”

“Always...I still have to finish the cot though” Teddy reminded him.

“We still have a few months..” Louis reminded. “Are we going to reheat more of your mums cooking for dinner..”

“Yeah? That okay?”

“Yeah. It is..” Louis smiled back rubbing his belly.

* * *

 

“urrrrrp......that’s three...” Harry said patting his belly.

“Out of six?” Draco puffed stopping and looking into a window of boutique children’s clothes. “we could get some for Louis and Teddy?”

Harry shook his head. “Come on. They don’t want us to over do it. Chinese place is next...”

Draco rubbed his belly. “I’m gassy enough as is...”

“Tough” Harry teased prodding Dracos gut. “I want us so stuffed we can’t walk...” Harry grinned.

“Your charms are straining as is...” Draco commented puffing as he and Harry lumbered up to the Chinese restaurant and waddled in.

“Table for two?” Harry said to the waiter in a dark suit, who looked suddenly bewildered when he saw how large both Harry and Draco were.

The waiter lead them over to a wooden table and chairs. Draco subtly cast a reinforcement charm on the chairs, as he and Harry sat down. The chairs creaking. They were handed two laminated menus that on a yellowed paper listed all the food with accompanying numbers.

Draco examined the drinks menu, as Harry ordered rattling off a variety of random numbers.

The waiter slightly struggling to keep up the large order. Scribbled it all down on the notepad.

“And a bottle of red wine.” Draco added firmly.

“We don’t have alcohol” The waiter said apologetically.

“Oh. Well, just a jug each of lemonade..” Draco said sighing.

The waiter walked away shocked and Draco began to notice a few different chefs peering out at the two. “I don’t think they’re expecting us to be able to eat what we ordered”

Harry chuckled, “Well, I like being underestimated..”

“No you just like showing off..” Draco corrected.

“And you enjoy watching your big greedy Pig..”

Draco smiled wryly. “More than a little. Although Leo has been asking why you getting so big..”

“Yeah? What do you tell them?” Harry asked curiously.

“I tell them Dad is getting fat because he wants too..” Draco smiled.

“That and I love seeing my big bellied boys..” Harry agreed. “Have to set the example..”

“Albus ignored that..” Draco pointed out.

“Give it time” Harry smiled wryly.

“I worry about Jamieson Still at least Rose won’t fatten him up..he doesn’t exactly need the help..” Draco said honestly.

“True. She’s a large girl though, Fat and spoilt. She’s the one I think will blow up.” Harry commented.

“Yes where does she get that from?” Draco wondered.

“Considering Hermiones size. Her, but her Dad spoils her...” Harry chuckled. “Jamieson just wants what I have with you..”

“I’m glad he looks up to us.” Draco admitted as the waiter began bringing out the plates of food. “Ohh Thanks. Won’t be long till the others start dating...”

“They already are..well one is.” Harry began as he stuffed a dumpling whole in his mouth. “Albus and Ronnie, saw them making out when we went around to the pool party at the burrow..”

“Ronnie and Albus? Are you sure?...”

“Yeah, they’ll keep it quiet. But I ’m telling you, he’s gonna start getting fat. A Big guy like Ronnie will make Albus a whale..” Harry commented greedily eating dumplings.

“Maybe. Depends how stubborn he is. What happened to stopping Albus And Scorpius from dating?” Draco asked confused.

“I’m not gonna prevent Albus. We’re only just getting along again. Scorpius mind you. Jamieson apparently has to keep driving them away..” Harry smiled. “He’s inherited your looks..” Harry added with a grin. Before shoving his mouth full of food.

* * *

 

Albus cuddled up to Ronnie. Who’s belly was bloated and he was farting and burping. “I’m too stuffed..” Ronnie groaned belching again.

“So. I’m making you feel better...” Albus pouted rubbing Ronnie’s bulging belly. He’d inherited his dads fatness.

“I’m a pig..” Ronnie groaned struggling. Starting to enjoy Albus hands kneading his fat belly.

“I don’t care. Have you met most of my family. Plus I like a beefy man..” Albus commented jiggling Ronnie’s fat.

“Yeah? Your so weird Albus..” Ronnie laughed.

“You love it...” Albus Grinned back.

“Yeah I do...” Ronnie agreed. Pouting his lips as he leant in and kissed Albus gently. Albus aware not to lean too much, due to his stuffed belly. Ronnie grinned and grabbed Albus pulling him tightly into a cuddle. Belching but cuddling him

none the less.

* * *

 

Harry grunted and leaned back, his belly stuffed.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it to the others...” Draco groaned his belly uncomfortably tight and full of food. “Urrrrp...”

“Weak...” Harry chuckled patting his belly. The buttons clearly straining. As he leant forward and scooped up some fried ice cream and gobbled it into his mouth.

The buttons on Harry’s shirt gave out scattering across the table revealing the white T-shirt underneath. “Charms still intact?”

Harry nodded confirming. “Yeah. You need a nap”

“Yeah, I think so...” Draco admitted, heaving himself up. Waddling over and offering his hand to Harry. Harry put a hand on the table and took Draco’s with the other heaving himself up, Struggling and groaning.

“Can you get my wallet out” Harry asked.

Draco nodded and reached in and pulled it out, opening and reaching a hand into the enchanted wallet and pulled out a pile of pound notes. Draco waddled over to the counter and handed a dozen notes over. The waiter counted them carefully, and handed some change back. “Thank you.” Draco smiled politely.

“Come on. Let’s head off..” Harry smiled offering a hand to Draco. The couple waddled out into the street bellies leading the way.

* * *

 

“Today was fun” Albus grinned as he walked downstairs alongside Ronnie, who grinned at Albus adoringly.

“Yeah. It was, wanna hang out later this week?” Ronnie asked hopeful.

“Definitely. It’s been good getting away from my parents..”

“It’s going to be hot? And we don’t have air conditioning!” Ron called out.

“Don’t you use a cooling charm?”

“Dad refuses, he said it’s bad for the environment..” Ronnie sighed exasperated.

“It ruins the plants. And I’m sick of the condensation ruining the paint..” Ron answered back.

“It’s fine. I’ll suffer that compared to you meeting my parents” Albus admitted.

“I’ve met all your family..multiple times..” Ronnie pointed squinting.

“Right..but dating me..it’s difficult. My dad is protective over us” Albus said. “I don’t want him to become between us.”

Ronnie kissed Albus cheek, “your being paranoid, I’m sure it’ll be fine...”

“Maybe...I’ll let you know. But we’re definitely catching up” Albus grinned hugging Ronnie. Enjoying Ronnie’s body. The two embraced and began making out. Bodies rubbing against one and another.

“Alright, I’ll see you Albus..” Ronnie said passionately kissing Albus. Before leading him to the fireplace .

“See you Ronnie..” Albus Grinned as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. Climbing into the fireplace and standing up. “Home..” Albus said firmly.

When Albus climbed out of the fireplace he called out loudly. “Hello?”

There was no reply, not even the familiar smell of something being cooked in the kitchen. He walked upstairs turning on the lights as he went heading upstairs towards his bedroom. He noticed a solitary light on the staircase up to the tower room. “At least Scorpius is Home...” he admitted wandering up the stairs. At the top he entered the tower room.

Scorpius was sitting on a stool sketching a landscape with a piece of charcoal. “Oh hey..how was your boyfriend” Scorpius said teasingly.

Albus blushed. “Ronnie is good. and we’re not that official”

Scorpius turned to his brother. “You so are otherwise you wouldn’t be hiding it so much..”

Albus face went redder, “well you know what Dads like! Even Jamie will make it a pain..”

Scorpius considered. “You could mention it to mum?”

Albus nodded considered, “Maybe. I’m just scared.”

“Finally!” Called Leo pouting from the doorway.

“I thought you were at Grandma and Grandpa’s” Scorpius admitted honestly.

“No..I was in the library..” Leo said crossing his arms.

“Oh..you have eaten?”

“Lunch. Not dinner...” Leo said frowning.

“Alright. Let’s go see grandma, scab dinner off them.” Albus suggested wryly.

“But then Grandpa is gonna go on about how fat I am, and it’s only a bit of puppy fat” Scorpius said defensive.

“Oh shush...” Albus sighed. “Ignore him.” He insisted leading Leo downstairs. Scorpius cleaning his hands and following them.

* * *

 

Draco struggled to consume and pushed his half filled plate towards Harry. “Done...” Draco groaned picking up a napkin.

Harry looked up from his gorging. After a rest they’d continued their gorging and ended up at a pub. “I’m not...” Harry said shoving another forkful into my mouth.

“I know...you have a practically bottomless stomach..” Draco said to stuffed to even laugh.

“Almost there. Then I’ll get you home...fuck you...” Harry said between mouthfuls. Belching piggishly. Draco looked over and the robes were barely holding together, two buttons creaking and straining. His pale hairy gut bulging underneath.

“Your the sweetest..” Draco said drawling sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and hiccuped. “You want me too fat to work don’t you..” Harry said with a grin. “I want to burst these weight charms..” he whispered quietly.

Draco nodded rubbing his belly. “Yeah? Then maybe we start trying...”

Harry stopped stuffing his face. “You want another baby. Aren’t you too fat?” Harry pointed out.

“I want a baby girl...” Draco admitted embarrassed.

Harry laughed. “Course you do. My big fat wife...sure..one more kid won’t hurt..”

Draco beamed. “Mhmm Thank you.”

“Thank me by fattening me to bursting...” Harry requested. Draco nodded and pulled his chair over closer. Their huge bellies pressed against each other.

“Alright piggy...eat up” Draco grinned feeding Harry. His hand feeling Harry’s tight gut. It was tight and Draco wasn’t sure if that was the charms.

Harry grunted and ate from Dracos hands. “Ohh this feels good...” Harry groaned getting turned on.

“You like making a mess..your a greedy pig.” Draco said tapping his fingers on Harry’s gut.

Harry belched. “Getting close...I can feel it straining..” he gripped Dracos hand tightly. “Keep feeding...then get me home..:” Harry said firmly.

Draco nodded and made sure Harry’s fork remained full. Harry belched as they heard an audible rip as Harry’s clothes ripped as his body surged forward. Bulging against the table forcing it forward with a groan.

Draco smiled wryly as a waitress looked over, confused to where the sound originated. Harry shared a look with Draco grinning proudly. “Home” Harry said with a flirtatious smile.

* * *

 

Scorpius burped as his skater belt creaked and slipped his stuffed belly bulging forward.

“Scorpius is that appropriate manners...” Lucius said firmly. “Look at Albus. He’s the perfect model son..”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Tell that to Dad” Scorpius said grabbing another spoonful.

“Your fathers don’t know the meaning of proportion control” Lucius said sipping a glass of sherry.

“Ignore your grandfather” Narcissia offered affectionately. As she spoon fed Arthur, “here comes the Hogwarts express...Choo Choo...” she said babying the toddler in the high chair.

“Well no one is going to want a pig for a husband or wife” Lucius reinforced.

Scorpius looked at Albus uneasily. “Ignore him..” Albus hissed in agreement.

“Plus Scorpius is sweet. Look at all that pudge. It’s adorable” Narcissia fussed.

Scorpius cheeks went red.

 

“That’s just an excuse for why he’s so greedy..” Leo commented greedily wolfing down his own food.

“You could do with a diet too” Lucius pointed out prodding Leo’s bloated belly.

“Dad said I’ll loose my puppy fat when I get to puberty” Leo explained firmly.

“Oh yes? Like Scorpius or Jamieson did? Your father says many things..” Lucius said cruelly.

“Lucius! Will you stop it..they aren’t your children, you can’t say anything” Narcissia Rightly pointed out.

Lucius rolled his eyes. “They’re my legacy..”

Narcissia looked over at Lucius, “they’re Harry’s legacy..”

Albus rolled his eyes at Scorpius, “Can’t be our own legacy can we...” he hissed.

Scorpius didn’t reply. Instead pushed his plate forward. “I’m done..” Scorpius said embarrassed.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Harry grunted and struggled to sit up, grabbing one of the sides of the bed as leverage. As he yawned he heard, the sound of sobbing from the bathroom. “Albus?” Harry yawned confused.

“Harry its me...” Draco sighed sniffing. Harry eventually heaved himself up, and lugged his enormous body over to the en suite bathroom. Harry looked at Draco who was sitting on the edge of a bathtub naked and crying.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked gently.

Draco looked up and was clearly only just holding together. “I miscarried...” Draco admitted simply.

Harry’s face fell and he cuddled Draco affectionately. “I’m sorry...are you alright..”

Draco shook his head and pressed his face into Harry’s belly, Sobbing.

“I’m sorry...come here...” Harry said stroking Dracos head. “Huh...your getting a bald spot..”

Draco looked up and started at Harry.

“What...I just noticed” Harry said defensive. “Why don’t you go back to bed?”

Draco sniffed. “Can’t, have to get the boys ready for kings Cross.”

“Draco. I can do it, your in a condition to go out..” Harry said firmly.

“And your too fat to do it yourself” Draco said standing up. “I’ll be fine...I just need a bit...”

“Draco. Please, go to bed...” Harry insisted firmly using his dominating voice.

Draco was taken aback, “Harry...I just need to be distracted.”

Harry looked conflicted, “I’d rather you rest. Get a healer to check on you...”

“We can do that after we drop the boys off. Please...” Draco begged.

Harry stroked Dracos cheek. “Alright. But take it easy..”

Draco rested his head against Harry. “I know. Please don’t tell the boys...”

“Of course...” Harry said kissing Dracos lips.

Scorpius was sitting on top of his trunk. “Alright lock it. Or put a binding charm on it..” He commented to Albus.

Albus shut the padlock on the chest. “There..” he said before pulling out his wand and casting a charm on the trunk. “Why don’t you just pack less...”

“Because I need it all.” Scorpius said. “I’m bringing my art stuff and everything in my pile of books to read.”

“You guys ready...” Jamieson said from the doorway.

“Yes Jamie. Are you? I don’t even think your uniform would fit..” Albus accused.

Jamieson just ignored his younger brothers barb. “Dad got me a new one. Anyway Dad said I have to cook breakfast...”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “You burn toast when you make it. I’ll cook breakfast..” Albus said dragging his trunk.

“Use a levitation spell..oh wait you can’t” Jamieson teased.

“Do you want edible food..” Albus said dragging it towards the stairs.

“You better be using a Levitation spell!” Harry yelled.

“They’re not...” Leo said poking his head out from his room.

Scorpius Cast levitation spells on both his his and Albus trunk. “There we are now..” he Called back. As they dragged it out down the stairs.

“Thank you” Harry called back.

“Are mum and Dad okay? They haven’t left the room..” Scorpius hissed quietly.

“They’re probably fucking..” Jamieson said bluntly.

Albus grimaced. “Thank you for that image..”

“Oh come on. Where do you think you Came from. They do it practically every night, why do you think we have to be in bed before ten..” Jamieson explained.

“Ohhh...gross...” Scorpius grimaced.

They left their trunks next to Jamieson's in the hallway. “I’m not gonna cook as much as mum..because well otherwise we’ll be late and your a pig..” Albus said prodding Jamieson's belly.

“If you marry someone fat you will..” Jamieson pointed out.

“Yeah and the way Ro....” Scorpius stopped speaking. “Nothing...”

Jamieson stared at Scorpius, “what do you mean..”

“Nothing. He meant nothing” Albus said glaring clearly and firmly.

“He and Ronnie are dating...” Leo said wandering in matter of factly.

“Leo!” Hissed Albus. “Shut it..”

“No Leo go on...” Jamieson said with a grinning smile.

“Uhhh.....” Leo said hesitantly. He backed up into his Dads bulbous belly.

“Do I want to know?” Harry asked.

“Leo said Albus is dating someone...” Jamieson blabbed.

“Yes, Ronnie. I know...” Harry said waddling in.

Albus Mouth fell open, “you do? How?”

“Ron is my best friend..” Harry said matter of factly. Harry waddled over and patted Jamieson on the shoulder. “But make sure he actually wants Albus” Harry said with a whisper, Jamieson gave a single nod.

“Is it okay?” Albus asked hesitantly.

“For now. As long as he’s making you happy and doing the right thing..” Harry said firmly.

Albus nodded timidly, feeling embarrassed he’d been trying to hide it. Then he saw Jamieson glaring annoyed. ‘I don’t want this to become a thing’ he thought worried.

“Sooo....breakfast?” Scorpius asked hungry.

“Yeah. Okay. Breakfast...” Albus nodded waddling to the kitchen and began getting things out to make a typical English breakfast. Harry looked on impressed.

“I didn’t know you were such a chef?” He asked as Jamieson and Scorpius set the table.

“Yeah. I like to cook....relaxes me when I’m stressed..”

Harry smiled wryly, “Ronnie is lucky, still most people prefer a tubby chef..”

“Dad!” Albus sighed embarrassed.

“Bit Of belly on you wouldn’t hurt...I’m just saying..” Harry suggested.

Albus went red. “I’m fine...” he mumbled flipping the eggs as he fried them.

Eventually the whole Potter Family were eating breakfast, even Draco had come downstairs and was sitting close to Harry. Picking at his food slowly.

“Mum are you okay?” Leo asked concerned.

“I’m fine...” Draco lied. Harry put a comforting arm over his shoulders. “Are you boys excited to be prefects?”

Scorpius and Albus shrugged. “I guess...” Scorpius shrugged.

“You have to be more excited than that” Harry agreed. “Three prefects all Potters. You boys make me so proud.”

“Dad I’m Head Boy” Jamieson corrected.

Scorpius and Albus snickered, everyone looked at them. “Nothing..” they mumbled trying to keep a straight face. Everyone resumed eating when Draco eventually commented.

“Oh I get it...”

Harry looked confused and Draco leant in, whispering into his husband ear. Harry chuckled.

Jamieson looked at his family missing the joke entirely.

* * *

 

“This is so heavy? What did you put in this?” Jamieson asked struggling to push the trolley with their trunks on it.

“Books..art stuff...clothes..”

“You know Hogwarts has a library right?” Jamieson pointed out, puffing red faced.

“I know..” Scorpius sighed, he didn’t need to have this debate for the third time.

“Keep an eye out for Hermione and Viktor. They’re on the platform somewhere” Harry said from behind his sons.

“I’ll go find them!” Leo announced running off into the crowd before anyone could protest.

“Leo...damn it...” Harry sighed exasperated.

Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s fine. We’ll find him...”

“Dada!” Wailed Abraxas from the pram. Harry looked at Draco heartbroken.

“Ignore him. He’s having a tantrum..” Draco pointed out.

Abraxas wailed loudly and started thrashing in the pram.

“Why?” Albus asked.

“He wanted chocolate and I wouldn’t let him..” Draco said.

“Ohhh..” Albus nodded.

“They’re over there...” Jamieson called out, swerving the cart sharply that the owl cage precariously balanced on top was sliding.

“Careful! Or Owlie will fall off...” Scorpius protested.

“You should have come up with a better name then” Jamieson mocked.

“Boys...” Draco said firmly, “we don’t need you fighting...”

“Morning Harry...” Hermione smiled warmly.

“Morning Hermione” Harry said hugging her affectionately. “How are Rose, Hugo and Ivan this morning?”

Viktor chuckled as he shook Harry’s hand. “They’re awake, they overslept this morning. So it’s been peaceful no time for them to fight with each other.”

“Hi rose...” Jamieson said politely. “How was Bulgaria?”

Rose whose hands were wrapped around a coffee cup looked up politely. “Baba spoiled us so much. None of my uniform fits. Hugo was worse, mum and dad forced him on diet. He’s been eating nothing but salad since we got back..”

“If I see a lettuce leaf at Hogwarts I might burn it all down...” Hugo grumbled.

Jamieson looked Rose up and down, she did look fatter. Bigger more bulging curves and a bigger tummy. “You look good to me...”

“Gross....” Scorpius commented gagging playfully.

Jamieson shot him a look.

“Yeesh, take a joke..” Scorpius mumbled.

“Scorpius. Why don’t you and Albus take your trunks over to the porters..” Draco suggested firmly.

“Yes mum..” Scorpius said aware he was being told off.

“Is Draco okay?” Hermione asked worried.

Harry shook his head. “Miscarried..”

Hermiones face fell. “Are you okay?” She asked approaching Draco.

“Just a little surprised I’ll be okay..” Draco promised trying to look more confident than he was.

Viktor patted Harry’s back. “Sorry mate..” he said genuinely. “Maybe you both are getting a bit round to have more..”

Harry shook his head. “Age...we’re both forty now...not as easy as it used to be” Harry admitted.

 

Rose sidled up to Albus And Scorpius who looked at her unimpressed. “Are you really going to grease me off because your brother flirts with me..”

“I’m pretty sure you flirt back” Scorpius squinted.

“Wouldn’t you? He’s tall, Muscled, protective, and really sweet at times..” Rose explained. The two brothers stared at her shocked.

“At least when Alice was dating him, that made sense. Are you sure you haven’t been slipped a love potion..” Albus Questioned.

“I’d ask you the same thing. Mum said you and Ronnie are dating..”

Albus frowned. “How does everyone know?! We’ve been trying to keep it secret..”

“Our parents are best friends. And mum said Ron couldn’t stop going on about it...he’s really pleased” Rose teased.

Albus groaned wanting the ground to swallow him up. “Can none of my personal life stay quiet...”

Rose snickered and patted his shoulder, “could be worse.”

Scorpius went to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the Hogwarts Express arriving. “Damn...forgot what I was going to say..”

“Come here boys. I want hugs and kisses..” Draco said warmly. Scorpius and Albus approached their father and cuddled him. “Letters weekly from both of you...none of this once every two weeks...” Draco said firmly.

“Mum” Albus hissed embarrassed.

“Well. I want to know what you too get up too...”

“We promise” Scorpius said pulling away.

“Jamie..” Harry said warmly, as Jamieson waddled up and cuddled his big bellied father. “Now, when you get a chance speak to Ronnie. I want to make sure he is in it for the long haul. Test him a bit..” Harry hissed.

“Course Dad. Our family comes first” Jamieson agreed.

Harry smiled and tussled Jamie’s Hair. “Now go hug your mum.”

“Boys. I’m gonna miss you, and I don’t want any more time travelling.” Harry said sarcasm buried underneath his affectionate tone.

“I think we’re good..” Scorpius murmured shuddering. Harry kissed his forehead warmly.

“Good” Harry murmured protectively.

“Muuum. I don’t need a diet...” Hugo complained loudly.

Hermione had her arms crossed and was looking at him severely. “I’ve spoken to the head of your house. And if you don’t stick to your diet, no Quidditch.”

“That’s not fair!?!” Hugo protested.

“Hugo that Belly will prevent you from going professional!” Viktor said agreeing with his wife.

Hugo almost threw a tantrum but stopped when he realised everyone was staring at him.

“You both suck..” Hugo accused stomping off towards the train.

Hermione sighed exasperated. “Why is it so hard to get him to look after himself”

“Teenagers are stubborn.” Draco said wryly. “So are husbands...”

Hermione looked at Viktor and Harry’s bulging bellies. “I think that ship sailed..”

“We should get onto the train..” Albus admitted.

“Bye Brax! Bye Arthur!” Scorpius cooed hugging the two plump toddlers tightly.

Jamieson put Leo into a headlock. “See you at Christmas skinny....”

“Jamie! Stop it!” Leo begged wriggling.

“Love you Dad...” Scorpius said hugging Harry tightly before walking to the train. Albus waving at his parents as he joined Scorpius and got onto the train.

“Is Ronnie gonna be on the train? Because then I’ll go hang with Rose, and let you suck face.”

“No..” Albus said rolling his eyes. “He’s meeting us there...”

“Us?”

“Me...he’s meeting me...” Albus admitted with a proud grin.

“Come on. We need to claim a compartment before the first years steal the good ones.” Scorpius said to his brother as they stepped on.

* * *

 

“So how was your first night as a prefect..” Ronnie asked puffing his chest out.

Albus smiled warmly. “All the better because you were guiding me..”

Ronnie leaned in and squeezed Albus ass cheek. “Mhmm..” He said leaning in and kissing Albus.

“I should head to bed...” Albus admitted getting turned on.

“Alright.” Ronnie nodded feeling Albus erection against his leg. “Sleep well..”

“I will...”

Ronnie took a deep sudden breath. “When your ready to you...know...you can tell me..”

Albus looked a little surprised, unsure what Ronnie meant. “Wait...oh...um..I’ll let you know...” Albus said genuinely.

Ronnie gave Albus a gentle kiss and watched him practically saunter away.

He turned to the painting of the fat lady. “You can stop giving me that look” Ronnie sighed.

“This my natural look..” She replied with haughty operatic tones.

“Visage...” Ronnie said already bored by the conversation.

The painting flung open with a harrumph. Ronnie stepped through into the toasty Gryffindor common room. Ronnie immediately spotted Jamieson silhouetted by the fire. Ronnie looked away, hoping he didn’t make eye contact as he walked past.

There was a cough. “Ronnie..” Jamieson said clearing his throat.

Ronnie froze. “Fuck..” he hissed turning around and putting on his most polite face. “Yes?”

“I should make you duel me...” Jamieson growled. “Dating my brother. No one gets to touch them..”

“Jamie. I’m not duelling you...” his words coming out more meekly than intended.

“No. But I am thinking you need to prove yourself..worthy...” Jamieson said stepping forward prodding Ronnie’s belly. “Eating contest. Who can eat the most.”

“But...I don’t want to” Ronnie said defensively.

“If you want to keep dating him. You have to beat me..” Jamieson said wryly. “Simple as that. Or I will make sure you keep away from him..”

Ronnie nodded intimidated. “Okay. When..”

“First hogsmede trip, Three broomsticks I’ll pay...” Jamieson said patting his gut as he waddled away towards the dorms.

* * *

 

Albus walked back Into the Slytherin common room. Scorpius was sat a table reading.

“Studying already?” Albus said surprised and impressed.

“I’m on last watch. Have to make sure everyone is in bed. Lorna is checking the female dorms, when she’s back I’ll check the guys” Scorpius explained.

“Oh. Who’s our new Dorm mate by the way?” Albus as headed towards the Slytherin dorms.

“Dorian. He’s snoring like a fat hog...”

“He snores?” Albus groaned irritated.

“You snore..” Scorpius snapped incredulously.

“Yeah but I don’t notice that...” Albus grumbled as headed to their dorm room. He pushed open the door. Laying on the bed looking like a huge mountain of fat. Was Dorian easily as big as Frank or Jamieson, Albus walked over to his bed and sat down, grabbing his designer pyjamas and walking to the bathroom.

“It’ll be good to share a room with you” Dorian mumbled.

“Yeah I guess..” Albus shrugged non committally, shutting the bathroom door.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Draco opened the door to Harry’s den and glared at his husband incredulously. “Do you have a hand in this?” Draco Questioned holding up a letter.

“In What?”

“The eating Competition Between Ronnie and Jamieson?” Draco said irritated. As Harry took the letter from Dracos grip.

“Not directly...” Harry said wryly as he scanned the letter.

Draco folded his arms, which made his moobs bulge. “Uh huh..”

“I suggested that Jamieson should look into seeing if Ronnie was into Albus...” Harry said choosing his words carefully.

Draco sighed frustrated. “Have you heard from Teddy about the baby?”

“Nothing yet. I’m sure they’ll let us know” Harry said gently.

Draco nodded worriedly. “I guess. I still worry. They don’t know what to expect.”

Harry beckoned Draco into a cuddle, “Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll be fine...”

* * *

 

“So you actually going through with this?” Frank asked. Looking at Jamieson who was happily eating breakfast.

Jamieson nodded and burped. “Has..to be taught a lesson..”

"Are you sure that feasting now is a good idea? You're gonna need the room," said Frank. "Rumor has it that Ronnie's packed on twenty pounds of weight in practicing..."

“And? I’m fatter...bigger and better...” Jamieson grinned cockily. “He won’t be able to keep up with me...” Jamieson Insisted.

"Are you?" asked Frank, prodding Jamieson's gut. "He's definitely close. And he's been practising. You haven't”

“Why do I need to practice something I’m already good at. Plus if he’s practising, he’ll get fatter and Albus won’t want him..” Jamieson said with a wry grin, as he loaded more food into his plate.

‘He’s overdoing it’ thought Frank. "Do you really need more food?" he asked.

“I’m hungry. Your saying I should starve myself?” Jamieson Questioned, laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Perhaps for today," said Frank. "The contest is this afternoon and Ronnie's starving himself today, so he'll be empty for the match..."

Jamieson laughed. “Oh please. I’m gonna beat him so badly this afternoon he’ll be walking back to Hogwarts in shame.

Frank shook his head in disbelief, wondering what would happen if Ronnie won.

* * *

 

That afternoon at two o'clock exactly, Albus And Ronnie we’re waiting in the three broomsticks. “I wish he’d hurry up, my stomach is doing knots..” Ronnie groaned.

Albus smiled wryly. “Your doing well, and if your hungry..means you can show Jamieson up more.” Kissing Ronnie on the lips as he sat in Ronnie’s rather plump lap.

"I'm here!" announced Jamieson, as he arrived. His gut was bulging heavily and Ronnie stared. ‘When did he get so fat? I thought he wasn’t practising’

Jamieson burped and sat down. "So, ready to lose?"

“He’s gonna beat you. Because he’s amazing...” Albus said cuddling Ronnie.

“Yeah..” Ronnie grinned smiling warmly at Albus. Jamieson did look pretty fat, maybe he could still beat Ronnie.

" _I'm_  going to win," said Jamieson, burping again. Immediately, Ronnie smelt the bacon on his breath and knew why Jamieson was so large today.

“Do you have room?” Ronnie grinned. “Sounds like your already too stuffed..”

Ronnie’s gut rumbled loudly, desperately grumbling for food.

“I put the orders in. So food should be out ready and waiting..” Albus said firmly.

"I'm never full," said Jamieson, belching twice. "Never."

"Oh, good," said Ronnie. "Tell them we're ready, Al..."

Albus smiled. “I have.” Then Albus considered and leant in, “do as best you can..whatever happens I want you take my virginity tonight” Albus said as bit of extra incentive. Ronnie grinned, The plates arrived and the two began eating; Ronnie, having been practising, knew not to fill himself to quickly, so slowly picked at his food.

Jamieson, on the other hand, cocky and un-practised, gulped down the first and second plate before people blinked.

A few people weren’t really sure what to make of it at first. But soon people started cheering for Jamieson Not even sure what the contest was about, but Jamieson was more popular he was supposed to win.

This seemed to only make Ronnie more determined.

“Sorry I’m late, got distracted with Louis, he’s ready to pop..” Scorpius Grinned enthusiastically.

Albus chuckled. “They’re already eating...but Ronnie hasn’t eaten all day. Compare that to Jamie, look how stuffed he looks..” Albus grinned wryly.

Jamieson pulled his fifth plate up and burped, stifling it with his hand. Truthfully, he was starting to feel everything in his gut, heavy and stodgy, and forced the fifth plate down. Ronnie was only on his third, but seemed much less full that Jamieson, who's gut was bulging and burbling uncomfortably.

“You okay there piggy?” Ronnie teased as he ate firmly and methodically. He could stuff himself like a pig like he wanted, but Ronnie wanted to win more. To prove himself to Albus. He didn’t want to be thought of as a failure.

"I'm - uurp, ooof - fine," said Jamieson, stubbornly stuffing down his eighth plate. He felt so full now, gut feeling ready to explode, burbling and grumbling uncomfortably.

Albus could see his brother was slowing And he grinned. “Your winning..” he said to Ronnie practically giddy. Looking down at Ronnie’s stomach and enjoying how full it had started looking.

Jamieson shovelled down three more plates, ticking his number up to fourteen. He was puffing heavily between each plate now, gut bulging, too full, grumbling and burbling. He was sweating with each bite.

Ronnie continued his pace, to be honest he’d lost track. Just continuing to eat and consume. Albus creating a pile of his empty plates. Eating whatever food was in front of him, he could feel his stomach getting tight and beginning to struggle but he had a while left before he’d have to give up.

Jamieson was puffing heavily, eating much slower than he had been before, his overfull belly protesting against every bite. It was grumbling and burbling and Ronnie could hear it, could see Jamieson looking more and more uncomfortable with every bite, knew Jamieson had bitten off more than he could chew as Jamieson flicked open is belt, letting his gut swell into the gap.

Ronnie smiled as he ate. He could win, he would win. As he steadily consumed. Eating more and more. Watching as Jamieson struggled to even finish the plate in front of him.

“You okay Jamie? Your looking pretty stuffed..” Frank hissed. “Don’t overdo it..or you might puke...”

“Your doing well.” Albus said warmly, letting his hand touch Ronnie’s full belly for the briefest of moments.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose?" hissed Jamieson, angrily, to Frank as he stuffed down three more plates, despite his belly aching and being overfull. His cheeks began to go red and he was sweating more than ever. But, he was stubborn and wasn't going to lose to Ronnie.

"More," he commanded to Frank.

"But-"

"More!"

Frank sighed and shoved more platefuls of food in Jamieson's direction. ‘I hope Ronnie wins’ Frank admitted with an irritated sigh.

Jamieson continued to eat, struggling. He had to do it, he needed to beat Ronnie, his belly getting uncomfortably tight.

Ronnie could see Jamieson flagging. Every bite seemed to be difficult for Jamieson as the boy's belly struggled to swell and provide room and he was redder than ever, sweating heavily and panting loudly between every bite now, not just each plate.

“Come on...” he hissed to himself in an attempt at self determination. Clearly wanting to make sure he won.

“Giving up yet Jamie?” Ronnie said as she shoved more into his mouth. Making it clear, he wasn’t struggling.

"No-uuuuuurrrrrrppppp!" belched Jamieson "Nevuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!"

His belly grumbled and he felt ready to explode as he stuffed in more and more.

‘How is he not struggling?’ thought Jamieson ‘I’m ready to explode!’

Ronnie grinned, he was glad that he practised. Even though he had put on 20lbs, it was paying off. He was winning, it was only a matter of time before Jamieson finally gave up.

Ronnie shoved in another bite greedily eating.

“Mason in Ravenclaw is taking bets, so I put one on Ronnie for each of us..” Scorpius Grinned handing over a raffle ticket. “Come on Ronnie!”

Jamieson glared at his two younger brothers as he ate, annoyed they weren’t supporting him.

"He's too full," said Albus. "Look at him. Jamieson is ready to explode..."

Jamieson was flagging, barely picking at his twentieth plate as Ronnie began his nineteenth.

"Uuugh, oooof, ooooohhhhh," groaned Jamieson, full to well past his limit as he forced down another bite. He reached down to his belly, rubbing is soothingly. ‘I know you’re full,’ he thought to his belly. ‘I know I overfilled you all day and that you’re struggling, but we have to win this. Find some room.’

He stuffed in another mouthful and grimaced in uncomfortableness.

His belly groaned in protest, clearly unhappy. It gurgled uncomfortably. Jamieson puffed. “Come on...” he begged groaning.

Albus looked at Ronnie. His belly was swollen now, bloated against the table. He was starting to slow, thankfully the difference between how stuffed Jamieson was, compared to Ronnie. Was a wide gulf.

"Ronnie's slowing too," said Scorpius as Jamieson stuffed into another bite, belching and panting and groaning between each one.

Jamieson felt truly sick - he was ready to explode and his belly had no room left at all, but he had to keep going. He could see Ronnie was slowing too now.

“Yeah. But Jamie looks like he might burst...” Albus said wryly. “I’ve always wanted to be the older brother..”

“Your a minute older than me that hardly counts..” Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Ronnie puffed and shoved in another mouthful determinedly eating and wolfing down what he could.

Jamieson puffed and panted and wheezed and groaned and reached for another handful of food. He raised it to his mouth and forced it in, forcing himself to swallow.

His belly had finally had enough - it gave a  _very_  loud gurgle and Jamieson slumped back into his chair, hand on his gut, looking completely dazed, barely able to speak in his uncomfortableness, shaking his head.

“Jamie?” Frank said approaching his best friend prodding his belly. “Did you give up?”

Ronnie looked up but kept eating, he wasn’t gonna stop unless Jamieson was pulling some kind of prank.

"Have... too... win..." groaned Jamieson "Too full... Gonna... pop..."

“Then give up..Frankly you look enormous..” Frank hissed quietly.

Jamieson grabbed another plate and forced it down. "Twenty -- uuuurp -- five," he groaned. "Can't... eat... any... more..." he burped. "Five... more... plates... Ronnie... Can... you -- uuurp, oooof, uuurgh -- manage... it? I'm -- uuurp - done..."

Robbie burped and looked at Albus. Before determinedly stuffing his face more. Needing to get through the last few plates as Jamieson had given up. And while he did feel full even he had enough room.

“Only five more..” Albus encouraged.

Jamieson watched, feeling sick, as Ronnie gulped down plate after plate.

“What if you lose..” Frank hissed, As Albus beamed proudly as Ronnie consumed another plate. He was slower but it was obvious he’d win.

"I'm gonna burst," said Jamieson "I can't shove any more in. Let him try..."

Ronnie grinned as he ate, wolfing down greedily. Letting his piggish side come out as he finished stuffing himself on the final couple of plates.

Albus counting each cleared plate. “Two more...come on Ronnie..”

Ronnie belched and wolfed down the contents of the plate. Handing it to Albus before grabbing the final plate.

"No --- uuurp --- way," groaned Jamieson "No --- uuuuurrrggghhhhh --- bloody way..."

Ronnie consumed and wolfed down the remainder of his final plate. Holding it up once it was empty. “Done..twenty six..” Ronnie smiled wryly.

Albus grinned and kissed Ronnie on the lips. Not even caring how food covered they were.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh," groaned Jamieson from his chair. Ronnie heaved himself up.

"If you hadn't feasted like a greedy fat fuck all day and overfilled this gut," Ronnie prodded Jamieson's gut. "You would have won."

Jamieson glowered and burped into Ronnie’s face. “Whatever..” he said bitterly.

Ronnie offered a hand to Jamieson, “you put up a good fight.”

“And now your all mine..” Albus grinned cuddling Ronnie’s belly. Grinning proudly at his boyfriend.

Jamieson couldn't get up, even with Ronnie's help. "If you're going to snog my brother, help me up, you fat fuck..." said Jamieson

“He’s doing more than snog tonight..” Albus grinned rubbing Ronnie’s belly. “It’s his reward..”

Jamieson glared in anger.

“He’s joking..” Ronnie said quickly as he and frank tugged Jamieson up. The overstuffed teens pants having burst open a while ago.

"Help me back to the Common Room to sleep this off, Frank?" asked Jamieson "Gently, you porker, or I'll throw up on you..."

"Sleep it off - maybe you'll win next year?"

"A rematch?" questioned Jamieson His belly rumbled painfully. "No - never..."

"I'll do it," said Frank. "I'm almost as fat as Jamie - I'll win..."

“Nope...” Jamieson groaned.

Albus watched frank struggle with Jamieson

“I’m glad you won Ronnie...” Albus said hugging him. “Now come on..” he chuckled leading him. “I want to spend some time together..”

“Can we stop and get crisps though? I’m craving them..” Ronnie begged.

“Sure..” Albus chuckled, “we can spend my winnings.”

* * *

 

“That’ll be one galleon...” Louis said placing a hand on his bulging pregnant stomach as he reached across the counter.

The student put the coin in Louis palm before he offered the pile of chocolate

“Can you not just rest upstairs!” Teddy insisted over the groups of students.

“I’m bored..I like being useful...” Louis said poking his tongue out.

Teddy pulled up the wooden board and stepped behind the counter. Taking the money from one student and handing over some chocolate. “You are too pregnant, so yeah I’m worried. Please...” Teddy begged.

Louis sighed. “Fine...Fine..” He sighed.

“Head upstairs, go put your feet up..” Teddy suggested warmly.

Louis groaned and waddled towards the door leading upstairs and disappeared. He took a few steps up gripping the handrail when he felt sudden intense pain rip through him. Almost doubling over purposely rolling onto his back.

“Teddy!” Louis wailed.

The door flung open and Teddy stared at Louis dumbfounded.

“My water broke....” Louis said grunting in pain. Teddy nodded and heaved Louis up.

“Alright. Let’s get you to the car...”

“We don’t have a car.” Louis groaned leaning on teddy.

“I borrowed Dad’s. In case..” Teddy explained as he supported them back into the shop. “Sorry everyone I have to close up! Everybody out..”

The students stared for a second before Louis groaned in pain. They quickly all scuttled out, Teddy picked up a shoulder bag with everything and out to the car parked in the alley.

* * *

 

Ronnie shoved his hand into the bag of crisps. His belly bulging against his knitted jumper. “Want some more chips Albus?” He said nudging the brunette.

“Huh..Sorry I was distracted..” Albus mumbled. Staring at the ground as they walked around the path just outside of hogsmede.

Ronnie waved the bag of crisps in Albus eye line, “do you want some?”

Albus took a couple. “There for your tummy..” Albus said prodding Ronnie’s gut.

Ronnie belched. “Careful..I’m still stuffed from the three broomsticks..”

“You made a pig of yourself. I can’t believe you out ate Jamie..” Albus admitted his hand reaching under Ronnie’s jumper and feeling his flesh.

“Well come on he tried to tell me to back off..” Ronnie said leaning over and smiling at Albus. “I know I’m a big fat idiot..but I’m your big fat idiot. Your brother isn’t gonna stop that..”

“Mhmm...my big fat boyfriend” Albus grinned leaning in and planting a kiss on Ronnie’s lips. He tasted like meat, chips and gravy.

“Oh Dad wanted to know, if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight?” Ronnie asked.

“Tonight? Sure. But as long we can sneak off to the room of requirement again..” Albus pouted.

“As long as you do the work, you know how full I am after dinner with Dad..” Ronnie admitted.

Albus smiled wryly, “I know. It’s because your both competitive and greedy.”

“Like your complaining..” Ronnie chuckled. Pulling Albus against his big belly for a cuddle. Feeling Albus sides and plump ass. “Mhmm and your not exactly from a skinny family..”

“Not As rotund as you Ronnie..” Albus pointed out.

“I dunno, you’ll blow up eventually..” Ronnie said squeezing Albus arse “Like your brother Jamieson he’s getting massive.”

“Keep wishing..”

* * *

 

Harry and Draco waddled towards the Birthing Suites in the basement of St Mungo’s they’d been directed by the receptionist down there. When they neared they saw Teddy sitting on a bench head between his knees.

“Teddy? Why aren’t you in there?” Harry asked surprised

Teddy looked up, eyes red and tear stained. “He was taken for an emergency C-section. I haven’t heard...anything...since...”

Draco sat down and cuddled Teddy affectionately. “It’ll be okay. Louis is strong..”

“I just hate not knowing” Teddy said burying his head into Dracos chest.

Harry patted Teddy’s back gently unsure what to say. “We’ll be with you the whole way..”

Draco wasn’t sure how long had passed. Harry had made sure Teddy had eaten something as he looked so nervous he was going to pass out.

“Mum...can’t we go in and ask?” Teddy begged nervous.

“They’ll come out and tell us when they’re ready” Harry agreed biting his lip.

The door opened a healer walked out in a surgical gown. He smiled warmly. “I have good news, Baby and Dad are doing fine. The infant had his umbilical cord around his neck, which necessitated surgery”

“Can I see them?” Teddy asked relieved.

“We’re, moving them to a room now. If you’ll follow me” The healer said discarding the surgical gown in a hazard bin.

 

“Thank you” Harry Said grateful. As the two followed Teddy and the Healer. Following down the corridor they were a lead to a room. Teddy opened the door and rushed in, Louis was sitting on the bed a few pillows behind him.

“Hi!” Teddy said sobbing, “Never. Ever do that again...” He said hugging Louis.

“Ahh...hey...careful...” Louis groaned. “Giant cut on my stomach..” he said slightly in pain.

Teddy let go. “I’m sorry..I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He blurted quickly.

“Fine. A little woozy” Louis said holding Teddy’s hand tightly.

“As long as your alright. You had us worried..” Harry said waddling over.

Louis smiled. “I was worried...have they brought the baby in yet?”

Teddy shook his head. “Not yet..” He said kissing Louis forehead.

“They’re probably just cleaning him, making sure he’s okay” Draco said reassuringly. “The important thing is your both okay.”

The sound of an squeaky wheel was heard as a bassinet was rolled in. “Pair of lungs on this one...” The large Welsh nurse said. “He’s all clean now, but I’ll be back in a bit. To help with feeding” She explained.

Teddy walked over and picked the baby up. Unwrapping slightly and checking his gender. Before wrapping him tightly. Carefully carrying the bundle over to Louis. “Our baby boy..”

Louis reached out and Teddy placed him gently in Louis arms. “He’s so small. Hi baby....I love you...”

Teddy smiled. “We both do..”

The small babies mouth opened and he shrieked loudly, Crying.

“Shhhhh......” Teddy said trying to comfort him hesitantly.

“That’s...loud..” Harry mouthed to Draco.

Louis struggled to comfort him, gently trying to rock him.

“The little lad is hungry” The welsh nurse confirmed waddling in. “Now your milk should be coming in..”

Louis nodded and Teddy supported the baby, while Louis lifted his hospital gown to around his chest. The nurse waddled over guiding the infant to Louis swollen nipple. Louis groaned uncomfortably as the infant began to suckle. “He’s doing it” Louis said not believing it.

“Your doing it..” Teddy agreed. Warmly.

“So what are you going to name him?” Draco asked gently.

“Remus Harry Lupin-Potter” Louis smiled. Looking up at Teddy for Confirmation. Who nodded in agreement.

“Harry?” Harry asked surprised

“After you. For doing so much for us Dad” Teddy Insisted.

Harry started to tear up, “Thank you, that means the world to me...”

* * *

 

“Urrrrrp...man I’m stuffed...” Ronnie groaned stroking his stomach. His jumper had ridden up, exposing his pale fat gut. His face was covered in crumbs and remements of food. “I can’t even move...” he complains to Albus.

“Well you did demolish dinner..” Albus admired. “Thanks for Dinner Professor..”

“Call me Ron, and thank the house elf’s. They do an amazing job when you tip them..” Ron chuckled as he patted his enormous fat bulging gut that bulged out of robes and completely pinned him to the reinforced chair.

Ronnie’s chair seemed to groan under his weight. But neither Albus or Ronnie had noticed. “There’s one more eclairs if you want it?” Albus asked.

“Ohh...I’m so full..but one more wouldn’t hurt...” Ronnie admitted reaching out greedily. Grabbing the eclairs and shoving it into his porky mouth. The chair Ronnie was sat on buckled and his fat heavy body collapsed to the floor.

“Ronnie! Are you okay?” Albus asked shocked.

Ronnie lay their heaving. “Bit..bruised..”

Albus reached a hand and Ronnie tugged his boyfriend purposely letting him land on his stuffed gut. Causing Ronnie to belch. “Careful..” Albus said concerned.

“It’s fine..just help me up...” Ronnie groaned. Albus nodded and struggled but eventually helped Ronnie get onto his feet. The two heaved our of breath and sweaty. “You okay?” He said to Albus.

“Fine..” Albus nodded with a wry grin.

“We’ll be going now Dad! Night!” Ronnie smiled quickly his eyes wide in realisation.

“Goodnight Ron!” Albus added walking over and hugging him.

“Night Al!” Ron said affectionately.

Albus helped Ronnie out, leading his stuffed pig of a boyfriend away from Rons Rooms at Hogwarts Ron owned a house in hogsmede, but sometimes it was easier to stay at Hogwarts The couple waddled towards the room of requirement, the couple walked back and forth past the large tapestry opposite. Ronnie getting winded as the door appeared. Albus held it open and Ronnie waddled inside. Locking it behind him.

“Ohh a bed...Merlin I need a lay down..” Ronnie puffed heaving himself onto the bed. “Much better...”

Albus chuckled. “Your so lazy...what happened to wanting fun.”

“You have to do the foreplay..” Ronnie reminded him rubbing his belly.

“Alright. Your not laying there the whole time, I haven’t done this before..” Albus murmured

"Well you're going to have to rub my belly first then" Ronnie admitted.

Albus smiled wryly, as he began to undress. Ronnie watching his boyfriends figure being revealed enraptured.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Albus had felt off for a couple of days. He was pretty sure some kind of sickness was coming on. He sat the square desk in the Potions Classroom, Scorpius on one side and a Ravenclaw girl Esme Souleed. Who was eyeing Albus off suspiciously.

“You better not be sick. I don’t want to catch anything” She hissed.

“I’m fine..” Albus lied.

“Alright Class. We’re going to brew Amortentia, follow the instructions step by step and I’m going to supervise you” Professor Parkwell her brown ombré hair that transitioned into blonde, stared firmly. “Pair up...”

“Come on” Scorpius Grinned. “He handed Albus a sheet of instructions. “You read. I’ll measure.”

“Fine..” Albus said taking slow breaths.

“You okay?” Scorpius Questioned.

“Just been nauseous...it’ll pass. This is the last class today anyway..” Albus said sighing.

Albus struggled once they began to brew the potion, the smells making him gag.

“Can you not!” Esme Squealed disgusted.

“Sorry...” Albus said burying his face in his hands, taking slow unsteady breaths.

Professor Parkwell Swanned over to their table. “The two brothers potter. What are you two stirring up” She Questioned leaning over the boys.

“Albus Is gagging. Trying to gross us out” Esme said irritated.

“Albus..” Professor Parkwell warned, leaning in. Albus could smell her perfume and the cacophony Of smells hit him. He gagged and felt bile rise up in his throat.

“Can..you move away..” Albus begged trying to force the bile down.

“Why?” The professor asked assuming he was faking it.

Scorpius leant away and quickly searched the desk for some kind of receptical.

“Albus enough please...” Parkwell sighed not moving.

Albus groaned and cupped his hands over his mouth and leaned over throwing up over the Professors shoes. “I don’t feel good...” he groaned. The professor practically jumped out of the way, causing splatter to hit Esme. Who squealed and ran to the other side of the room. The professor placed an empty cauldron in Albus arms.

“Get him to the hospital wing..” She said disgusted .

It took Scorpius a moment to realise she was talking to him. “Me. Right...come on...” he said helping Albus up who clutched the cauldron.

“And twenty points from Slytherin” she called after them.

“Dude. You threw up on her shoes...” Scorpius said chuckling in disbelief.

“Don’t go so fast, I’ll throw up again...” Albus groaned.

“Right Sorry...” Scorpius apologised as they head upstairs towards the hospital wing.

“Madam Longbottom?” Scorpius Called Out as They entered. Various students were on some of the beds.

“Yes boys...” She asked warmly.

“Albus. He threw up in Potions..Professor Parkwells perfume made him nauseous!” Scorpius explained. “Your not wearing any are you?”

Madame Longbottom raised an eyebrow. “No...let’s get you over to a bed...” She said warmly.

Albus nodded, “alright. I don’t feel bad...it’s been coming and going...”

Madame Longbottom nodded taking it in.

“You can go Scorpius” she explained waving him off.

 

A little while later the doors opened. “Hannah? You wished to see me?” Professor McGonagall announced entering the medical wing.

“Yes Minerva, I wanted your permission before I did a test on Albus” She explained quietly.

Professor McGonagall stared confused. “What’s wrong with Albus?”

“Well. He’s been suffering from nausea, but the thing is. All his symptoms suggest something else” Hannah explained awkwardly “I think. He might be pregnant...” she said whispering.

The professor stared. “Run the test. I’ll get his parents to come up..” Professor McGonagall, looked at where Albus was laying on the bed. ‘For his sake I hope he isn’t pregnant.’

“I’ll let you know the moment I have a result.”

* * *

 

Harry heard his door open and looked up and saw nothing, but within moments heard a pair of giggles from somewhere on the other side of the desk.

“Shhh....the big bear will hear us...” Arthur hissed to Abraxas he presumed.

“Do you have your wand harry...” Abraxas asked

“Yes Ron I do!” Arthur announced. Harry chuckled warmly.

Harry put down his quill. “What are you doing in my cave?” Harry asked.

Two heads appeared from the other side of the desk. “Dad your not the bear!” Arthur insisted, a pair of Harry’s old glasses and a scar drawn on his forehead.

“Yeah! Your just the cave. Because your too fat to play with us!” Abraxas agreed.

Harry frowned. “What? I’m not..”

Both boys shared a look that read as ‘sure dad’

“I can play with you” Harry Insisted standing up and Roaring playfully.

The boys considered and shook their heads. “You get tired too quickly” Arthur said bluntly.

The two boys heads disappeared beneath the desk. “Harry! The bear has seen us! Quick cast a spell..” Abraxas shouted

“Wooosh! Run Ron!” Arthur agreed as he ran from the room.

Abraxas ran after him clutching a teddy bear in one hand, loudly yelling. “It’s got me! It’s got me!”

Harry slumped down in his chair. ‘I’m not too fat to play with the boys.’ He thought hurt. There was a flapping from behind him and Harry turned and saw an owl desperately tying to get in. Harry heaved himself up and opened the window, the owl dropping a letter into his hands. Harry flipped it over and there was Hogwarts seal on he back.

“Draco!” Harry bellowed waddling out of his office.

“In Leo’s Room..” Draco answered. Harry waddled into Leo’s room, marked by the wooden sign on the door.

Inside with posters of a few quidditch players including ones of Viktor Krum and Oliver Weasley when they were thin. Above his bed was an illustrated boy wizard who attends the fictional wizarding school in Canada, a comic book character apparently. Harry frowned at the poster, it annoyingly looked like him.

“What’s the letter?” Draco said kneeling as he pinned the rip in Leo’s pants. Or havn't you looked" Harry handed over the letter to Draco ripped open the letter, and scanned the note.

“So?” Harry asked.

“Albus is in the medical wing, Minerva wants us to come” Draco admitted.

“You go. I suspect I’ll lectured over how fat I’ve got..” Harry said wryly.

“Our son could be sick! Or worse!” Draco said horrified.

“Mum. He’s probably done it to himself” Leo commented. Taking his pants off.

“Well you have to organise dinner then..” Draco said prodding Harry’s belly.

“Easy...” Harry nodded.

“Do not burn the roof again...” Draco warned prodding Harry’s stomach. Leo snickered loudly.

* * *

 

Jamieson was walking down from the Gryffindor common room. “I’m starved. I hate having quidditch right before dinner..” Frank complained.

“If Henry keeps you on the team piggy...” Jamieson laughed. As they continued walking down the moving staircases. Jamieson spotted Professor McGonagall and his mum walking up the stairs. “Mum?!”

“Jamie. I’ve just got to see your brother in he hospital wing...” Draco called out. “I can’t stay long..sorry sweetie..”

“Jamie?” Frank asked.

“The hell did Ronnie do...” Jamie hissed seething.

“If anything...” Frank admitted quietly as Jamie stomped down the stairs.

Ronnie was stuffing his face at the Gryffindor table. Inhaling what was in front of him. When Jamieson Potter waddled into the great Hall, heading over firmly over in Ronnie’s direction. “Hey fatso..” Jamieson Snapped.

Ronnie rightfully ignored him, focusing on eating.

“fatso..” Jamieson repeated.

“like you can talk..” someone snickered nearby.

He felt Jamieson's hand shove him. “What did you do to my brother...” Jamieson growled.

Ronnie turned his head surprised “Nothing...what did you do?”

“Yeah? Well he’s in sickbay...and my mum just arrived. So you better not have done anything..” Jamieson warned. Cracking his knuckles for affect.

Ronnie got up quickly awkwardly lifting his fat legs over the bench and shoving past Jamieson as he headed towards the infirmary. “He’s What?” He said waddling out.

 

When he arrived, he was heaving, red faced, and trying not to throw up. Madame Longbottom stopped him at the door.

“Mr Weasley. You don’t look sick, why are you here during dinner?” She Questioned looking him up and down.

“Heard...from..Jamieson. Albus..was...here...need...to...see...him..” Ronnie puffed.

“Just inside. He’s with his mother..” Madame Longbottom said stepping inside. Ronnie approached the bed where Albus sat, Draco had an arm around him. The bed dipping where they were sitting.

“Albus? Are you alright? Jamieson told me you were up here..” Ronnie asked genuinely worried.

“Did he tried to beat you up again...” Albus asked squinting.

Ronnie didn’t reply, but his answer said everything.

“I’ll give you boys a moment..” Draco said giving Albus a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Before heaving his body upright.

“what’s going on..” Ronnie Questioned worriedly. Albus patted the bed next to him and sat down.

“So umm. I haven’t been feeling well lately. And In potions I got nauseous and threw up on Professor Parkwell shoes. She sent me up to sickbay and it turns out I’m...umm...” Albus took a breath “pregnant..”

Ronnie went pale. “Oh..” was the only word that fell out of his mouth. Albus leant against him, hesitant and unsure. “properly pregnant?”

Albus nodded gently. “Only a couple of weeks...but yeah..”

Ronnie stared at Albus mind racing. All these thoughts going off in his mind. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a Dad..” Ronnie admitted embarrassed.

“I’m scared too..but we can be scared together. We’ve got nine months to wait..” Albus pointed out.

Ronnie put a plump hand on Albus flat stomach. “I guess we do” Ronnie agreed.

Draco waddled back into the room. “I was talking to Madame Longbottom. She’s willing to keep it quiet..” Draco explained levitating a chair over to sit in.

“What are you boys planning to do?” Draco asked gently.

“Keep it” Albus confirmed.

“it’s not too late Albus...” Draco pointed out gently. He cared about his son, but even wasn’t sure if they were ready for this.

“I know mum. But Dad always said to face the consequences...” Albus said cuddling against Ronnie.

“Alright. Do you want me to speak to your father?” Draco asked.

Albus looked conflicted but shook his head. “No..I want to wait..”

Ronnie put an arm around Albus. “Do you have to stay here?”

“Only if I want too..” Albus admitted.

Draco considered. “I would stay here..you and Ronnie have a lot of talking to do..” Draco said warmly. “I’ll head off. Unless you want me to stay..”

“You can go. Thank you for coming though mum...” Albus said genuinely hugging Draco.

“Be careful from now on. Protection potions.” Draco pointed out firmly.

“I know..” Albus sighed.

“I’m going to speak to your headmistress. Make sure they take into account your condition” Draco explained gently. “Look after yourself...” Draco insisted worriedly.

“I’ll keep an eye on him..” Ronnie promised. Standing up and putting an arm around Albus.

“Good. If anything happens, let me know..” Draco Insisted to Ronnie. Draco kissed both boys foreheads, and waddled from the room.

“Come on back to bed..” Ronnie suggested gently.

Albus stared at him incredulously. “I’m only a couple of weeks..at most..”

“I’m just practicing” Ronnie teased.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Draco opened the front door and saw Louis and Teddy, dark black bags under their eyes. Teddy carrying Remus in his arms.

“Here...go to grandma” Teddy yawned handing Remus over.

“Keeping you up...”

“We’re on four hours sleep...and I don’t think I’ve got through a feed without falling asleep” Louis yawned handing a bag of food and nappies over. “The milk is frozen. But we included a small amount of formula anyway.”

“Boys this isn’t our first time looking after children” Draco pointed out.

“Right...we’re gonna go home and sleep...” Teddy admitted.

“Enjoy your rest, we’ll contact you if we need too..” Draco said warmly.

“Bye Remus..” Louis yawned. “Papa loves you..”

Louis nodded and yawned looking like he was about to pass out. Teddy and Louis held hands and apperated disappearing with a pop.

“Let’s Get you inside. I’m sure Grandpa wants to see you” Draco said warmly. “Your such a tiny thing. I would have thought you’d be growing big..” Draco asked the infant.

“Mum. Who are you talking too?” Leo asked confused. “Awww is that Remus..can I hold him..”

“After dinner” Draco said warmly. “Where’s your father?”

“In his den Napping...” Leo explained.

“Of course. He’s getting so lazy...” Draco said frustrated.

“Duh. He’s enormous, all Dad does is eat and sleep...” Leo said obviously.

“Well your not exactly thin either..” Draco pointed out. “We’re a big family..”

“Yeah. But dad’s a whale....Jamieson is almost as bad...” Leo commented.

“I guess I should start putting charms on the fridge, that way no one can sneak food out of the fridge” Draco warned.

“What no!” Leo protested.

“The last thing you need is more bad habits before Hogwarts next year...” Draco added prodding Leo’s belly.

“Dad said it’s baby fat..”

“It’ll become big boy fat if your not careful...”

Draco waddled into the lounge, and Leo mimicked him out of earshot heading back upstairs.

Harry was laid out napping on the couch, wearing nothing but tight white underwear. That was hard to even see under all his fat. His loud snoring a huge give away. “Harry..” Draco said sweetly, his hand jiggling Harry’s belly.

Harry groaned and reached out cupping Dracos ass. “Mhmm...Draco...”

“Your grandsons here..” Draco said softly.

Harry looked up and yawned. “Lay him on my tummy...I want to cuddle”

Draco glared at him. “Sit up or your not getting to hold him at all.”

“Fine.” Harry groaned as he sat up. Taking Remus in his fat flabby arms.

“Did you even work today?” Draco asked.

“I didn’t need too. It all runs itself...”

“That’s not true and you know it” Draco sighed.

“Fine. I’ve just been lazy...and I’m so fat...I struggle to get halfway up the stairs without running out of breath” Harry explained.

“Maybe you need a diet. Gain some muscle...” Draco suggested.

Harry frowned. “Now come on. I don’t need to diet” he protested.

“You might need some muscle then. I dunno, maybe Viktor can get you to do weights or something” Draco suggested. “Because you have no energy, even the boys are noticing..”

“Yeah..” Harry agreed

“Plus the boys are going to start having kids in a few years . And You’ll be too lazy to get up off the couch” Draco chastised. “I love you. But you need to get fitter..”

* * *

 

“Thanks! Another beer please George..” Harry announced firmly.

“Another for me too...” Viktor agreed. “How’s everything at home? You sounded desperate for a drink!”

Harry sighed. “Draco has just been on my back, he wants me to get fit...”

“Is that possible?” George asked as he put down the tray containing the trio of beers.

“He thinks I’m too lazy...” Harry grumbled.

“You are Enormous, I don’t know what he else he expected from you at this size” George said prodding Harry’s belly.

“But I’m not lazy am I? I might be huge but I’m not lazy...” Harry asked the two.

“Well...” Viktor began.

“Uhhh...” George hesitated.

Harry looked at his beer. “Some support you are...”

“Honestly. You probably could loose some weight and get a little fitter” Viktor admitted.

“Aren’t you planning for immobility?” George asked. “Oliver got pretty lazy before he got too fat to move..”

“Not so soon. We were gonna wait till the boys are older..and mostly graduated” Harry reflected. “I guess Draco is right. I probably should listen to him.”

“Draco is more sensible.” Viktor nodded.

“Wives usually are...” George grinned wryly.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “you don’t have a wife and neither is Draco”

“That’s debatable.. George grinned wryly.

“Pretty sure Draco nags as much as Hermione does” Harry admitted.

Viktor laughed. “Well I’ll see if I can find a trainer. If not I’ll see if I can get you to loose some weight”

“Can I come watch. Because I’d be really like to see that” George grinned.

Viktor prodded George’s own beer gut. “Your not a stick either...”

“Not as fat as Harry or my brothers” George said rebuffing him. “Another round of beers?”

Harry and Viktor offered their empty glasses to George. Harry pulling out a few gallons. “My shout..”

* * *

 

Ronnie saw Albus walking down the corridor and pulled him into a classroom. “How did you sleep?” Ronnie ask studying his boyfriends appearance.

“Not well..” Albus admitted, Ronnie noticing the bags under his eyes. “Every time I started drifting off I got sick..I was throwing up water by three in the morning.” Albus sighed leaning his head against Ronnie’s soft shoulder.

“I’m sorry...did Scorpius notice..”

“Slept like a log...I need to tell him. I hate lying to him..” Albus said honestly.

Ronnie nodded. “I understand. We could tell him together, Rose as well probably?”

Albus nodded “okay.” Ronnie leant in for a kiss. “No wait..breath mint..” he protested.

Ronnie glared as he took the offered mint. “Seriously?”

“Yes. Everything is making me nauseous..sorry..”

Ronnie chewed the breath mint and sighed. “It’s okay..Now can I kiss you?” Ronnie asked.

Albus nodded and Leant in pouting. Ronnie smiled and kissed Albus passionately.

Albus pulled out of Ronnie’s grip. “Sorry..” He said gagging. Throwing up into a bin.

“I won’t take it personally..” Ronnie pouted, Rubbing Albus back.

* * *

 

George and Harry arrived at the Park, they’d both had owls from Viktor to meet them here. Harry was hesitant, he didn’t like the thought of working out in public. If any photos got taken, he’d hate to see the gossip columns.

“We’re gonna have to jog Aren’t we?” George asked.

Harry groaned. “Hope not...” Harry said fiddling with his tracksuit jacket.

Viktor waddled across the lawn, his belly squeezed into an old quidditch shirt that clearly wasn’t designed to contain his fat and greedy gut, causing the bottom of the belly to hang out. “Why do I feel like he’s not the best choice to train us...” George commented cheekily.

Harry chuckled in agreement. “So Viktor. I thought you were gonna find us a trainer?”

“I did. I am too fat to train you two..” Viktor said jiggling his belly in his hands.

“Are these the Schwein you were talking about?” A tall muscled bulk of a man, with a thick German accent. He looked enormous muscles on top of muscles. Wearing a pair of sleeveless robes. Combined with a pair of tracksuit pants, showing of his abs.

“Michael! Thank you, yes these are my friends we want to loose weight?” Viktor explained.

“I thought you said there was Four Schwein?”

“One wasn’t able to make it..” Viktor explained.

“Ron has assignments to mark..” Harry explained.

George have Harry side eye. “Even I don’t believe that...”

“Alright Schwein! We’re going to jog until you get blisters..” Phillip announced, flexing his arms.

George and Harry looked unimpressed at Viktor.

“Get running....” Phillip encouraged firmly. Until Harry was off waddling, it was very slow run which considering his body was impressive. George who wasn’t as fat was meters ahead. As Viktor easily caught up to George.

Phillip power walked up at Harry. “Get running!”

“I...am.....” Harry puffed. Starting to sweat. “I’m half...a...tonne of lard...What do you expect...” Harry heaved annoyed at the buff Germans attitude.

“You are really that fat?” Phillip asked stopping, a little surprised

“yes..” Harry snapped irritated.

Phillip tapped his chin, while the other two ran ahead. “You need muscles? More strength?”

Harry nodded. Phillip patted Harry’s belly, experimentally.

“I have weights” Phillip explained. Opening his backpack and pulling out two dung bells. “Use these. There is no point jogging if you can barely waddle..”

Harry felt his face flushing red in embarrassment. As Phillip physically started manhandling his arms in order to get him to lift weights. Harry was already regretting this.

* * *

 

Albus clutched Ronnie’s hand tightly. “Are you okay?” Ronnie Questioned.

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up..” Albus groaned.

“We can go past the bathroom..” Ronnie suggested.

“I didn’t mean actually throw up, I meant from nerves...” Albus sighed. Ronnie considered and kissed Albus cheek gently.

“They’ll be okay with it” Ronnie reassured.

“Scorpius will..” Albus nodded. “I told them to meet me here” He gestured over to a classroom and opened the door.

Rose was already seated behind a table flipping through a book. “Finally, your five minutes late”

“We’re not late if we asked you to be here..” Ronnie pointed out.

“Sorry I’m late!” Scorpius puffed as he waddled into the room. “Was watching quidditch practice and lost track of time..” he apologised as he sat down on a chair.

“We have one more person to wait for..” Albus admitted.

As Ronnie gave Albus a stool to sit on, the classroom door opened and Dorian Zabini waddled in.

“Why is he here?” Rose Questioned concerned.

“Because he’s our room-mate and he’d find out eventually” Albus said simply.

“Hey...” Dorian mumbled sitting on a desk, which creaked as he sat on it.

“Hey. Alright umm so Ronnie and I have some news” Albus started before looking at Ronnie unsure how to continue.

“Its really big news. So Albus and I are...”

“Having a baby. I’m pregnant” Albus said finishing off..

“Is that it? I can go now?” Dorian said rolling his eyes.

“Umm sure.” Ronnie nodded. As the rotund dark skinned boy waddled away.

“Did you not use protection? Or even consider birth control” Rose said horrified.

“Yes, it broke...” Albus admitted, feeling uneasy.

“I hope you get expelled because of this..” Rose said snapping and storming out.

Albus felt his eyes well up and Ronnie embraced him protectively. Scorpius stood up and walked over.

“Well. I can’t wait for my nephew or niece” Scorpius smiled. “Brothers together..”

Albus smiled and hugged Scorpius tightly. “Thank you, I’m glad someone’s happy..”

“Duh. And at least it explains why you’ve been throwing up so much” Scorpius chuckled.

“Ugh. It is the worst...” Albus groaned. “Everything is making me sick...”

“It’s only the first three months isn’t it?” Scorpius Questioned.

“Can be longer..” Ronnie pointed out.

Albus stared, “it better not...” he warned.

Scorpius chuckled.

* * *

 

Harry puffed and wheezed as he struggled up to the house, his hands sweaty as he struggled to open the door. When he did get inside, he collapsed onto the couch.

“Master Potter?” Flap Questioned worriedly.

“Water...please..” Harry rasped.

The house elf nodded and left the room, appearing with a glass of water and ice. Harry sipped from the glass, the ice cold water refreshing.

“You better not be sweating on the good couch” Draco said waddling in. Then caught sight of his husband, “are you okay?”

Harry glared, “I worked..out...” he puffed.

“Oh. Good work?” Draco winced.

“They’re better not be anything healthy at dinner..” Harry groaned struggling to sit up.

“Uhh there’s chicken in the salad..” Draco said awkwardly Harry glared. “I’ll go make dessert..” Draco sighed.

“Thank you Love” Harry grinned pleased with himself.

* * *

 

“Your brother is intolerable” Rose Granger-Krum announced to Jamieson who was sitting on the couch scraping mud off his belly quidditch uniform into the fire.

“Huh?” Jamieson sighing as he looked up staring more at Rose’s chest than he was actually listening.

“Albus. He’s gotten himself pregnant...you think he wouldn’t be that careless” Rose said horrified. “I’m going to talk to the headmistress about getting their prefect badges revoked, they’re hardly role models now..”

“Yeah. That makes sense..” Jamieson said still processing the idea of of his brother being pregnant.

“So you agree?”

“Huh? Oh..no I just mean...never mind...” Jamieson said picking his stuff up. “I’m going to talk to my brother.”

Jamieson dumped his stuff near the coat hangers on the wall, before heading to the door.

“Jamie You want to play....” Frank said as Jamieson barged past cutting him off.

Jamieson headed straight down to the great hall and strode over to the Slytherin table. Where his brothers were eating dinner. “So when were you going to tell me...” Jamieson asked firmly.

Albus eyes stared at Ronnie. Who started to make his way over. “Uhhh well....” Albus muttered.

“When we had the courage too..” Ronnie admitted.

Jamieson looked genuinely hurt. “I’m your brother...”

“And your kind of a dick to us....” Scorpius commented.

“Because I’m your brother. It’s my job to annoy you..” Jamieson said. “But I’m not gonna be angry, if a Condom broke or the protection potion was incorrectly brewed...”

“Really?” Ronnie Questioned.

Jamieson nodded. “Dad taught me family is everything, what’s wrong with you starting a bit early” Jamieson teased. “Your gonna get super fat though....”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah...”

“Louis got fat. And mum got huge....hope you like fatties...” Jamieson said patting Ronnie on the shoulder. “He’s your problem now...”

“Thanks....” Albus said sighing.

“Just tell me stuff next time. Your an idiot. But your my idiot..” Jamieson said pointing a finger at Albus and walking away. “By the way Rose was going on about getting your prefect statuses revoked.”

Ronnie looked at Albus impressed. “I didn’t expect that. Also should we be worried about Rose..”

“I dunno. McGonagall seemed fine with me being pregnant all things considered..”

“Probably because there’s less trouble for you to get up too..” Scorpius laughed.

“Probably. I’m gonna go back to my table. Love you..” Ronnie said kissing Albus cheek.

“Well...just Ron and Dad to tell now” Albus admitted. “Also why does everyone think I’m going to get fat..”

Scorpius looked at him. “Seriously? Have you met our family.”

“I lost weight though...” Albus sighed.

Scorpius shrugged. “Maybe you’ll be different then..” Scorpius said warmly.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Come on..” Ronnie insisted grinning. As they walked down the corridor towards Rons office.

“Why are you so excited?” Albus said a little nauseous.

“Because. My dad is okay with this sort of stuff...” Ronnie shrugged.

“You sure?”

“Yes. He used to take me to the pride parade ever year when I was a baby..” Ronnie grinned, and opened the door to his fathers room. Ron was sitting on a two seater couch, that he took up three quarters of.

“Ronnie? Albus? Are you coming for dinner?” Ron asked confused.

“Umm no. Dad we have some news..” Ronnie explained placing his hands around Albus and cupping his stomach. “We’re having a baby.”

Ron nodded and smiled. “I know. Hannah told me...”

Ronnie deflated. “Oh...”

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, “doesn’t mean I’m not excited” he said affectionately standing up. “I cannot wait, honestly whatever you boys need I’ll help you with..”

“Thank you Mr Weasley.” Albus smiled grateful

“You mean grandpa..”

“Dad...” Ronnie sighed embarrassed.

* * *

 

Louis cradled Infant Remus against his chest. “That’s it Harry. Let papa feed you...” He cooed as the infant suckled from his moob.

Teddy grinned from the couch. “So adorable...” He chuckled.

Louis cheeks went red. “Shut up...” he hissed.

“Language..” Teddy said poking his tongue out.

“Once he’s finished. You can burp him, it’s your turn to put him down to nap..” Louis said walking closer. Teddy nodded and stroked Louis ass.

“Not long left now...I can start topping again...” Teddy admitted.

“I thought you were enjoying being my bottom..” Louis asked wryly.

“I like it because it’s you..” Teddy answered. “Did mum say what Remus had been like?”

“Slept well. Woke up maybe once a night....” Louis said with a frustrated sigh.

“He is getting better..” Teddy pointed out.

“Yeah. True, I’m still looking forward to getting a full nights sleep” Louis sighed. Carefully sitting down on the couch. Teddy leant over and cupped the infants head.

“Me to. But also I love this little one, even if he is a handful..” Teddy chuckled.

Louis pulled him away from his moob and handed to teddy, who had already draped a towel over his shoulder. “There you go..” Louis smiled kissing the infants head. “I’ll head back down...”

“Alright..” teddy nodded patting the infants back gently. Louis grinned and began buttoning up his shirt and heading downstairs. “Bye Papa..” Teddy said wryly.

* * *

 

Albus clutched his books under his arms, people were whispering. He wasn’t unaware of it, but it was getting increasingly irritating. Even the other prefects wouldn’t look him in the eye. He was doing his best to ignore it, but Merlin it was hard.

Still the Halloween feast was that evening. There was that at least, it’d be a good distraction. He approached a group of prefects smiling politely. One quickly shoved a wad of paper behind his back.

“Hey. Albus....how are you?” One Hufflepuff asked too politely.

“Umm..good. Just wanted to check what time we were doing rounds after the feast” Albus Questioned.

“Uh late. Probably ten o’clock..” The head boy from Ravenclaw Jeremy answered.

“Thanks..” Albus said walking away.

“What a slut. Bet Ronnie ain’t even the father..” he heard the Hufflepuff comment.

Albus started to cry and hurried off to the Slytherin dorm. But ran straight into the headmistress McGonagall

“Albus. You shouldn’t be running. Especially if your not watching where your going..” The Professor Said firmly before softening when she saw Albus tears. “Why don’t you come up to my office, I’ll brew some tea and you can tell what’s wrong?” She suggested.

Albus nodded. “Thank you.” he said gratefully.

* * *

 

“Jamie?” Rose asked meekly as she walked down to the field. Henry was standing chatting to the other Gryffindor team-mates as Jamieson broke away and waddled over to her. He looked handsome in his uniform.

“What are you doing here?” Jamieson asked concerned.

“I think I’ve done something stupid” she admitted nervously.

“What do you mean?” Jamieson asked confused.

“I was talking to some of the prefects. About Albus...and I mentioned that he wanted to talk to McGonagall”

“Rose...” Jamieson groaned.

“It just got out of hand. they suggested a petition, I’m annoyed at them..but people are taking it too far..” Rose admitted guilty.

“Well Tell them not too..” Jamieson said annoyed.

“I tired. They won’t drop it...if Albus realises it’s my fault he won’t talk to me...” Rose begged honestly.

Jamieson groaned. “Fine..I’ll see what I can do...”

“I didn’t know who else to tell..” Rose said hugging Jamieson Feeling his belly press against her.

“But you have to apologise to him..” Jamieson said pulling away, walking towards the Castle wishing he wasn’t so in love with Rose.

* * *

 

“How’s your tea?” Professor McGonagall asked warmly.

“Good Thank you” Albus admitted taking another sip.

“If anything like this. Petitions or rumours, your always welcome to come myself or any members of the faculty” the professor explained warmly. “We support both you and Ronnie”

“Thank you Professor.” Albus said handing back his cup

“Your welcome, sometimes it’s worth hearing. May I leave you with a piece of advice?” She asked as Albus began to get up.

“Okay?” Albus nodded.

“You get away with a lot if you blame pregnancy hormones” The Professor said with a winking smile.

Albus chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind..” as the Professor lead Albus down the stairs. At the bottom Jeremy the Ravenclaw head boy and one of the Hufflepuff prefects stood with a wad of paper.

Their confident conniving faces fell as they saw Professor McGonagall and Albus smiling. Albus walked over and snatched the bundle out. “Thank you. I’ll take this...” he said ripping it in half and slipping out his wand. “Incendio” He cast causing the wad of paper to burn and fall apart into ash. Albus pocketed his wand and walked off.

The two boys caught their headmistress expression and scurried off embarrassed.

“There you are...Merlin I’ve been worried” Ronnie said breathing out.

“You have?” Albus asked.

“Jamieson came and found me. Are you okay?” Ronnie asked hugging Albus.

“I’m fine. I was just having tea” Albus shrugged rubbing Ronnie’s belly.

“Oh. Well...Jamieson was looking for you he seemed pretty frantic” Ronnie said wryly.

“Yeah. Well I was crying earlier. We should probably go find him...” Albus admitted. Ronnie nodded and stroked Albus stomach.

“Let’s go then mummy to be...” Ronnie teased.

Albus glared teasingly. “Funny..” He said as he led Ronnie away. Eventually they found Jamieson who was holding Jeremy by his collar.

“Jamie. Put him down..” Albus sighed.

“Nope. He’s get a punch to the face..” Jamieson said firmly.

“Jamie...” Rose said sighing approaching him.

“Fine...” he groaned. Putting Jeremy down.

“I’m gonna tell...” Jeremy said adjusting his uniform.

“No you won’t...” Rose said rolling her eyes at the student. She turned and looked at Albus guiltily. “Can I speak to you...”

“Sure?” Albus said. Rose beckoned him over to one side.

“So. I’m sorry I was annoyed at you. And that I lashed out...” Rose admitted embarrassed. “It wasn’t fair to you..especially because I sort of caused...” She gestured to Jeremy.

“I figured.” Albus said sternly.

“I’m really sorry...” Rose said honestly.

“Yeah. That’s fine...but honestly I’m gonna need time before I can trust you again...” Albus said bluntly.

Rose nodded hurt but understanding as Albus walked over to Ronnie and walked away.

Jamieson approached her cautiously. “What did he say?”

“He’s disappointed. He doesn’t trust me...” Rose said biting her lip.

Jamieson nodded unsure what to say, because he agreed with Albus.

“I’m going to spend time in the library. I need to be by myself” Rose murmured

“Alright. You still coming to the feast..” Jamieson asked.

“Yes” Rose nodded. “See you then...”

* * *

 

“Muuuuum!” Leo Hollered. “My outfit doesn’t fit...”

“Seriously Leo? What happened to cutting back, it was already tight...” Draco sighed as he walked into Leo’s bedroom. The costume a Pirate costume, with tailored shirt that should be loose and flowing instead bulged a tummy showing between. His pants looked skin tight as well, the buttons straining. “You’ll have to wear something else then. We don’t have time to get you a new costume.”

“I don’t have anything else!” Leo said tugging his shirt down.

“Try your older brothers rooms? They might have something” Draco pointed out. Leo slumped and wandered towards Albus And Scorpius room.

“Draco. Have you seen their costumes?” Harry asked.

“Yes. There on the twins bed...” Draco turned and saw Arthur and Abraxas dressed up in cute dragon costumes. “Awww...”

“Didn’t want to be a dragon...wanted to be a mummy...” Arthur said pouting and having a sook.

“Well I think you look adorable..” Draco grinned kissing Arthur’s forehead.

“And you’ll get to pick your own next year” Harry pointed out.

Draco squinted at Harry’s glasses. “Did you break them again..”

“Sat on them...” Harry admitted.

“Honestly.” Draco sighed, pulling out his wand.

“Don’t fix them...you’ll ruin the look” Harry protested.

“What look?” Draco Questioned.

“I’m a knight...” Harry said wryly. Draco looked him Up and down and noticed the armour that was clearly made of plastic.

“Oh. I thought you were some kind of muggle robot” Draco said wryly.

“Where are we meeting Luna and Rolf?” Harry asked.

“We’re not. Their boys have come down with Dragon pox, so it’ll just be us, Louis and Teddy of course!” Draco enthused. “It’s Remus first Halloween.”

Harry nodded “and then back here for..”

“Wine and dessert. Ron is going to be here after the feast.” Draco explained.

Harry patted his belly. “Wonderful..Leo you coming?”

Leo walked out a horizontal blue striped T-shirt under his pirated jacket. “It’s the best I could find..”

“You look fine. A regular big bellied pirate” Harry chuckled pulling up the fake beard that was hanging around Leo’s neck.

“Let’s head down to the fireplace then..” Draco encouraged.

“Mum what are you meant to be?” Leo asked.

“I’m Gilderoy Lockhart. Before he went crazy...” Draco said with a flourish.

“Who’s that?” Leo asked honestly.

Harry laughed so hard he almost fell over.

“Don’t worry...” Draco said patting his sons stomach. “Now Just don’t give yourself a tummy ache this year”

* * *

 

“When your showing, you could go as a pumpkin” Scorpius suggested as they walked into the great hall. “Whoa..” Scorpius said as he and Albus gazed up at the great hall. Decorated with floating jack O'lanterns and twisted wooden branches painted in gold leaf.

“Come on...let’s grab a good seat” Albus encouraged as they walked to a spot near one end of the table.

“Are you even going to be able to handle a feast..” Scorpius Questioned.

Albus shrugged “I’ll do my best. Just don’t block me if I do feel sick.” Albus said wryly.

On the Gryffindor table Ronnie sat down. Wearing a pair of loose pants.

“What on earth are those?” Cedric Nguyen asked laughing, his dark hair falling over his pimpled forehead.

“Fat pants...” Ronnie explained a little offended. “I’m allowed to stuff myself tonight.”

“Yeah right! As if that twig isn’t making you diet?” Humphrey said prodding Ronnie’s gut.

“Albus? Nah he likes all this” Ronnie said jiggling his flabby belly.

“Is that why he got knocked up?” Graham called over from the Hufflepuff table.

“So it’s true!” Cedric said practically spitting out his drink.

“Yeah. It is” Ronnie said sheepish.

All of them stared at Ronnie, shocked that of all the people in Gryffindor. Ronnie was no longer a virgin.

“You dog...” Graham grinned.

“More Of a pig...” Cedric said wryly. “My mum is constantly trying to get my dad to diet, if you start getting too big.”

“That’s because he’s a muggle and they get heart attacks..” Ronnie pointed out. “Albus likes my weight. Trust me...”

“Can you get me a girl like that?” Humphrey pouted.

“We’re geeks. You need to aim more at your level..” Cedric added.

“How did Ronnie get Albus then?” Humphrey Protested.

“That’s my secret” Ronnie said boasting.

A hush fell over the great hall as Professor McGonagall, Stepped up to the podium.

“Now while I wish I could start the feast off on a positive note. I do have to bring up some housekeeping”

“There have been rumours flying around and some horrifying behaviour from some of the prefects..” McGonagall began. Various Slytherins suddenly looked in Albus direction. “Let me be clear, Hogwarts is a safe space and will always stand by its students. We will never punish students for falling pregnant or anything affecting their personal life” she said sternly. “The faculty fully Supports Albus and Ronnie. We expect the rest of the students to support him equally.”

Albus shrunk in his seat.

“The cats out of the bag...” Scorpius said shifting.

“Now I think it’s time to celebrate All Hallows’ eve!” She said warmly. As suddenly the tables filled up with food.

“Mhmmm...” Scorpius Grinned salivating.

Albus began loading his plate up with food and digging in. Scorpius doing the same.

* * *

 

Harry’s arm was intertwined with Dracos, as they waddled slowly after their children. Leo leading the twins up to another door and knocking politely they’re bags loaded with candy.

“He’ll be at Hogwarts next year. I can’t believe it..” Harry admitted leaning his head on Dracos shoulder.

“Leo? Yes, he’s growing fast.” Draco nodded warmly.

“He looks like you...” Harry smiled. “My eyes and hair, your everything else..”

“I worry about his weight. If it’s going to be like Jamieson again”

“It won’t. You worry to much” Harry chuckled.

“I just worry if we should do more..” Draco wondered out loud.

“Mum you spoil all of us incessantly” Teddy laughed interrupting. “You are the best parents”

“Tell that to your brothers” Harry said wryly.

“They’re teenagers. They rebel, it’s what teenagers do...” Teddy grinned putting his arms around Draco and Harry.

“Teddy? We going to head up the path towards the rich houses” Louis said with a grin holding Remus who was dressed in a novelty teddy bear onsie.

“We’re coming...” Harry smiled calling back.

“So when’s the wedding?” Draco asked nudging Teddy.

“We’ll get there...I’m just not rushing it...” Teddy said cheeks and hair going bright red.

* * *

 

Albus groaned. “What’s the bet on how long till I throw up..” Albus said rubbing his stuffed gut.

“Not long. You barely ate anything” Scorpius commented wolfing down mouthfuls of ice cream.

“Well I didn’t want to push it...” Albus said defensive.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I miss Fun you...”

“I’m fun..” Albus protested.

“Your my brother. And I’ll love you always.” Scorpius began.

“There’s a but coming..”

“I miss you pigging out. Sneaking off to the kitchen. Or eating until stomachs hurt” Scorpius said leaning over and rubbing Albus stomach.

“Yeah well. Maybe.....but I like being thin” Albus revealed.

“I know..” Scorpius sighed.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Albus cuddled Draco when he got off the platform. “Mum..” he said warmly.

Draco smiled and cuddled him, “How you feeling?”

“Okay...Ronnie’s been helping me to the bathroom..”

“Of course. That jostling can’t of helped the nausea..” Draco said worriedly.

“Now I’ve organised one of the very best healers to have a look at you..” Draco whispered quietly.

Behind them Ronnie waddled over.

“Good to see you Ronnie..” Draco smiled opening an arm. Ronnie blushed but joined Albus in hugging Draco. Pressing up to either side of Dracos big belly.

“Hi Mr Potter” Ronnie smiled.

“Please call me Draco. Your making me so proud how your looking after Albus. Your being such a terrific boyfriend” Draco complimented.

“Mum..” Albus said blushing.

“You made a good choice Al. He’s like an even better version of Ron. It’s probably his grandparents genetics..” Draco explained warmly. “And his fathers belly..” he said patting Ronnie’s belly.

“Where’s Dad?” Albus asked.

“At home. I insisted, I wanted to talk with you two first..” Draco Insisted.

“Have you told him?” Albus asked hopeful.

“No that’s for you boys. Ronnie have you told your father?” Draco asked politely curious.

Ronnie nodded, “he’s over the moon. I’m pretty sure he’s more excited than we are..” He said wryly.

“Oh good” Draco chuckled.

“He’s already offered to take it to classes and babysit. So we can have it at Hogwarts with us..” Albus explained warmly.

“Hi mum!” Jamieson puffed lugging his Trolley over.

“Good that’s three. Now where’s Scorpius?” Draco sighed. “How was the train? Not too stuffed on sweets?”

Jamieson shook his head. “No..wanted to leave room for your meal tonight. I want to be ready for the food coma..”

Draco chuckled and hugged Jamieson affectionately patting his belly. “You have your dad’s appetite..”

“Sorry mum..” Scorpius huffed as he ran over. “Didn’t realise the time...” he said straightening up. He cuddled Draco affectionately. “Where’s Dad?”

“At home..” Draco smiled. “Alright let’s get in the line for the Floo's.”

The group nodded and headed to the Floo, it was a recent addition by the ministry to make travelling to the station easier.

“So you staying here over Christmas?” Jamieson Questioned.

“Yeah. I’ll go to my grandmas for Christmas Day, but the rest of the time..pretty much..” Ronnie confirmed.

Jamieson frowned and mumbled under his breath. As they joined the line of families that were leading up to the community fireplaces.

Eventually they all arrived safely at the Manor. “I need to start putting dinner on..” Draco explained. “Albus your father is in the Den..” Draco said warmly. Before leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Good luck..”

Albus nodded and Ronnie took his hand supportively.

“Come on..” He mumbled. Leading Ronnie towards his fathers study.

“Is he going to be angry at us?” Ronnie asked trying to muster the courage.

“I don’t know...” Albus said unsure.

Albus knocked on the door firmly, “Dad?”

“Come in Al..” Harry called back.

Albus opened the door tightly gripping Ronnie’s plump hand and leading him inside. Harry was sitting at his desk, leaning forward his bulging body pressing against it. Paperwork across the top.

“Dad..umm..I have something to tell you..” Albus began slowly and gently. His voice shaky.

Harry looked up and gave Albus his attention. “Is it that your gay? Because I figured that already..” Harry said trying to break the obvious tension.

“No..it’s umm..” Albus looked at Ronnie pleadingly. Ronnie reached over to cuddle supportively, placing a hand on Albus stomach.

“Oh...” Harry said his eyes going wide in surprise, as a grin began to creep across his face.

“Yeah..I’m pregnant. I’m sorry daddy..” Albus said almost childlike.

Harry got up and grinned waddling over to Albus and embraced him tightly. “I am over the moon! Your having a baby, it’ll suit you so much Albus..” Harry said beaming.

Harry waddled over to Ronnie and shook his hand firmly. “I’m glad it’s you. So so glad. But your much to skinny to be a Dad...Work on that..” he said firmly.

Ronnie nodded a little surprised Harry waddled over to a cupboard and opened it reaching up to the highest shelf. “I’ve been saving this.” He explained handing a cardboard box to Albus.

Harry opened the lid up and Albus peered inside. “What are they?” Albus queried.

“Maternity clothes. It’s what your mum worse, when he was pregnant with Jamie and then you and Scorpius. I kept them..sentimental reasons..” Harry smiled.

“Dad..I’m not gonna get that big..” Albus practically shrieked examining the clothes in the box.

Harry patted Albus very small stomach. “Yes you will. Big and round with grandchild, won’t he Ronnie..” Harry said firmly.

“Yes sir” Ronnie nodded intimidated.

Harry grinned and hugged them both warmly. “I’m so glad it’s you and not Jamie. I had a suspicion when I saw a few extra medical bills. He doesn’t have the maturity to have a child..” Harry said hugging them proudly.

* * *

 

Harry patted his stuffed gut and belched before beginning to do the buttons up on his pyjama top. “Mhmm you out did yourself..” Harry called to Draco. Who was in the en suite brushing his teeth.

Draco spat into the sink, “Thank you, it’s nice to have all the boys home. So you’ve remained remarkably quiet on the upcoming addition..”

“I’m pleased. It’s sooner than I would have preferred. But, I’m happy..” Harry said sitting on the bed.

“That’s an understatement. Ronnie is being very responsible about the whole thing. It’s impressive” Draco said waddling over to the bed.

“Yeah. Ron has raised him well, responsible...well responsible ish. Considering Albus will give birth this summer..” Harry murmured

“Yeah I thought I’d have at least three or four years before I was a grandparent” Draco said. “Still Ronnie is a pure blood..” Draco said wryly.

“True. I suspect we’re gonna get a bit of flack for it” Harry said climbing under the blanket and cuddling into Draco. “What do you think of renovating the caretakers house?”

“The one that had the family of raccoons living in it?” Draco said yawning.

“Yeah. Renovate it for Albus? Considering he probably won’t be finishing seventh year” Harry explained.

“He’s finishing seventh year..” Draco said firmly. “Just because he’s now pregnant doesn’t mean he can’t finish school.”

“Alright then...” Harry yawned kissing Dracos neck. “Love you...”

“Love you too...” Draco said relaxing and closing his eyes.

* * *

 

“Does Albus really have a baby in his stomach?” Arthur asked climbing on a stool and putting his bowl in the sink.

“Yes. It’s why I’m taking him to the healers today” Draco explained.

“Urrrrrrp. I’m gonna stay here with you boys..” Harry said massaging his stuffed gut.

Draco waddled over and kissed Harry’s lips. “There’s food in the oven for Jamieson when he gets up”

“When have I ever let the boys starve” Harry said pulling his shirt up and exposing his belly.

Draco leant in and kissed Harry’s belly.

“Eurgh..Mum are you ready?” Albus asked grossed out.

“Yes yes.” Draco said straightening up.

“Mum can I come?” Scorpius asked pouting.

“Scorpius. We don’t need to overwhelm them. Plus those rooms aren’t particularly big..it’ll be tight squeeze with your mother their alone..” Harry said wryly.

“Hey!” Draco protested.

“I’m just saying..” Harry grinned boyishly, enjoying winding up Draco.

Ronnie wandered down in a pair of tracksuit pants and a T-shirt Stubble on his chins and cheeks. He looked a little dishevelled. “Ready..” Albus asked.

“Yeah” he nodded obviously.

Draco grabbed the car keys from the counter top, “Come along..” he led them out to the silver Bentley parked neatly at the side of the house. Draco used his wand and the dust cover pulled itself off and into a chest.

“Whoa Posh car, why don’t you use it more often?” Ronnie asked amazed, as he circled it.

“Harry’s too fat to drive it” Draco said opening the side door. “Need a hand Albus..”

“Mum...” Albus stared embarrassed.

“Alright. I won’t offer then” Draco frowned as he waddled over to the passenger seat.

“So who’s driving?” Ronnie asked.

“You are..” Draco said throwing him the keys.

“But I don’t even have a licence!” Ronnie protested.

“If you get pulled over, just confound them” Draco said dismissively.

Ronnie shrugged and grinned as he climbed into the drivers seat. Letting his hands stroke the dashboard.

“Should I be worried...” Albus teased.

“It’s just a boy thing” Draco explained.

“I’m a boy!” Albus protested.

“Yes. But your not into boy things. Other than boys.” Draco chuckled. As Ronnie turned the car on.

“It looks pretty roomy back there” Ronnie asked.

“Six sears back there. It’s bigger on the inside..” Draco explained. As Ronnie carefully drove down the driveway.

Ronnie eventually pulled the car up at the small car park in a vacant lot next to St Mungo’s. Draco leaned over and tapped a button on the dashboard as the three climbed out of a beat up sedan with tinted windows. Ronnie stared confused, “how?”

“Prevents stealing” Draco explained as they waddled towards the front door of St Mungos. Draco walked up to the reception desk. “Hello, my son has an appointment with a healer.”

“Regular check-up?” She asked checking through a large book of appointments.

“No. He’s pregnant” Draco said simply. The receptionist looked up and stared at Albus stomach for a moment.

“He’s not due to have an appointment for ten years..” she said shocked. “Oh no here it is. It just was identified wrongly, if you want to head up now..”

“Thank you” Draco smiled warmly.

“What does she mean I have an appointment in ten years..” Albus hissed.

“A couple of years back they accidentally hired a seer. They’re books have been a mess since.” Draco sighed. “Too many future appointments not enough current ones, I wouldn’t focus on it.”

Ronnie took Albus hand as they walked up the stairs. Draco eventually led them to the paternity wing a large sign on the wall, ‘The James and Lilly Potter Maternity and Paternity Wing.’

Albus stared at Draco, “when?”

“Few months ago, Harry made a donation after Remus Birth”

“Shouldn’t it be named after Teddy’s parents?” Ronnie asked.

“That’s what Harry said. Hospital felt this was more appropriate. Which is ironic as Harry nor his parent were born here” Draco laugh amused. “The Whole thing was a publicity stunt.”

“Ah Albus! Ernie Macmillan Senior Healer.” The large bellied blonde man said shaking Albus hand.

“Hello..” Albus said simply.

“Ronnie Weasley” Ronnie said offering his hand. “I’m the baby Daddy.”

“Rons son? Heh. Well come in boys..now have you been to anyone before this?”

“Just Madame Longbottom, she’s checked on me regularly” Albus explained as Ernie gestured to a chair in the centre of the room.

“How many weeks are you?” Ernie asked, rubbing some ointment on his hands.

“Three months..” Ronnie said squinting as he did the math.

Ernie nodded and pulled a metal stool over and sat down. That to Ronnie’s amazement didn’t collapse under Ernie’s enormous size. He pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic charm on Albus stomach. A blurry image appeared in the air above Albus Stomach. A small oddly shaped outline about the size of a lime appeared. “Twelve weeks” Ernie nodded. “That’s your baby there, he’s looking healthy..”

Ronnie held Albus hand tightly, and Albus smirked as he saw him tear up. “When will know it’s gender?”

“Another six to eight weeks” Ernie explained. “Now lets run a few more tests. And then you can head off..”

“That wasn’t that bad?” Albus commented to Draco as they walked back to the car.

“Of course not! What did you expect?” Draco asked confused.

“That it would hurt more..” Albus admitted shyly.

“No love. Now Ronnie what’s your plan for Christmas?”

“Uhh. Christmas lunch at Nanas” Ronnie shrugged. “Oh and Albus And I going to my dads for dinner tomorrow”

Draco nodded. “Will you have room for Christmas dinner?”

“Uhh..lunch is usually pretty filling..”

“He’ll have room..” Albus said patting Ronnie’s belly lovingly.

* * *

 

“So have a look at this photo. This was Draco around the three month mark with Jamie..and this one is Draco at the the sixth month mark..”

“Whoa.” Ronnie boggled visibly uncomfortable.

“Be prepared, trust be Albus will balloon..if anything like me or Draco..” Harry said explaining.

“Oh and that’s the other thing, the reason why Draco exploded in size. Was mostly due to the intense sex dreams...”

Ronnie looked horrified his eyes wide, as he desperately tired not to picture Draco and Harry naked. “Sex dreams?” He said regretting asking.

“Yeah. It’s common, vivid sex dreams and if Draco is anything to go by an increased Sex drive..” Harry said patting Ronnie on the back.

“Soo uh What are you guys talking about?” Albus asked from the doorway.

“I’ve been showing him photos from your mothers pregnancies, telling him what to expect with you..”

“In great detail..” Ronnie said eyes wide in horror begging for an excuse to leave.

“Muuuuum..” Albus called out. Draco waddled into the lounge awkwardly holding the three year old Arthur as he was wriggling in Dracos arms.

“Yes?” Draco said quickly.

“Dad’s going through all the pregnancy stuff with Ronnie...” Albus groaned.

Draco sighed. “Harry..take Arthur..and try to get him to go for his nap and stop scaring your future son in law..”

“I’m not scaring him..” Harry protested.

“He looks like a deer in headlights..go on take your child..”

“Books before sleep!” Arthur squealed.

“Come her bud. Nap time..” Harry said putting the photos onto the couch and heaving himself up.

Draco looked at Ronnie apologetic, “Sorry, Harry is so excited. For us we enjoyed being pregnant, he’s trying to project onto you..just ignore it.” Draco said gently.

Ronnie nodded quickly.

“How?..much detail?” Albus asked embarrassed.

“Umm...he gave me tips on how to cope with your sex drive..” Ronnie winced.

Draco sighed. “Excuse me. I’m going to go throw something at my husband” Draco offered calmly.

Albus walked over to Ronnie. “I’m sorry...my parents are weird...”

“Harry...put Arthur down..” they heard Draco say from upstairs.

“Come on..lets go out...please..” Albus begged. Ronnie nodded and let Albus lead him towards the fireplace.

“Diagon alley?” Ronnie suggested a little traumatised.

“Yes..yes..lets do that..” Albus agreed firmly.

“Don’t we need money?” Ronnie pointed out sensibly.

“Don’t care...” Albus Insisted.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Albus took Ronnie’s hand as he stepped out of the floo. They were going to Rons for dinner, plus Albus needed the break from his hovering parents.

“Is that you Ronnie?” Ron called out.

“Yes Dad..” Ronnie replied. “Albus too..”

Ron waddled out of the kitchen pulling off the apron. Ron embraced Albus against his fat body. “Look at you, starting glow..your looking much better..” Ron encouraged.

“Yeah. Not nearly as nauseous any more” Albus admitted grateful.

“Ronnie can you finish up dinner for me” Ron asked as he put a fat hand on Albus stomach. “My grandchild is in there. oh I can’t wait to meet them..”

“Thanks Mr Weasley, but I’m not really showing yet.” Albus said a little embarrassed by the attention as Ron lead him over to a chair at the dining table.

“Is Ronnie enjoying it?”

“Sort of. He’s more scared than me. But he’s been supportive.” Albus smiled grateful

“Food will be served up in a minute..” Ronnie called out.

“Has Ronnie mentioned if he likes your belly?” Ron asked curiously.

“How do you mean?” Albus answered confused.

Ron leant in conspiratorially. “Well I’ve cleaned my sons room enough to know he enjoys Bigger Bellies on guys..” Ron said wryly. “don’t know where he got that from. Point being I wondered if he’d asked you to let yourself go a bit...like your mum does when he’s pregnant..”

Albus found his cheeks turn scarlet. “Not really. Ronnie’s never mentioned liking that..”

“trust me. Look if you don’t believe me, over stuff yourself tonight..see how he reacts.” Ron grinned winking. Albus squinted unsure weather to believe him.

“Food is ready. There’s enough for you Dad..” Ronnie explained as he served the plates. I’ve put refilling charms so it’ll summon all the rest of what I’ve cooked. Don’t have to walk back and forth then..” he grinned at Albus. “dig in...” he laughed.

Ron leaned in and loaded up his plate, while Albus hesitated before finally going for a bit of everything, he wanted to see if Ron was right. Ronnie loaded his own plate up. Ronnie did his usual heaped serves and began wolfing the food down like his dad. Albus began to eat, the food was good and he could pig out if he wanted too. Not that he could remember the last time he did.

“You finished Albus?” Ronnie asked swallowing.

“Nope. I’m having seconds..” Albus said loading his plate up. Ronnie looked impressed, and watched him wryly. Albus noticing Ronnie’s watchful gaze.

While Ron greedily Wolfed down plate after Plate. Albus after his third was struggling on eating his fourth. He looked and saw Ronnie drag his chair closer to Albus. “Let me help...” Ronnie said placing a hand on Albus belly and rubbing gently. While feeding forkfuls of food to Albus struggling lips. “Swallow it down..”

Albus noticed Ronnie’s visible erection. Trying to reach out and pat it gently. “Finish your food, your eating for two now..” Ronnie smiled feeding Albus gently and attentively. Giving him reassuring kisses after swallowing each bite. Albus stomach looking noticeably swollen after he cleared the forth plate. Ronnie pressed his big, bloated Weasley Belly against Albus.

“Feel good?” Ronnie asked warmly.

Albus burped loudly. “Been..ages..”

“Cause your so skinny. You’ve practically forgotten..Don’t worry..” Ronnie promised reassuringly. “I’ll get you back to eating properly.”

Albus grunted and farted. Ronnie heaving Albus up. “Let’s get you to back to the Manor...” He said his hands not leaving Albus bloated overstuffed stomach. Ronnie looked over at his father who has happily gorging on the mostly empty table and mouthed ‘Thank you’

Ron quietly nodded back. As Ronnie lead the overstuffed Albus back to the fireplace. Ronnie threw the powder down and the two were standing.

Albus burped as the waddled up the stairs towards the guest room he and Ronnie were temporarily sharing. “Soo...stuffed...” he groaned.

“You are..little sow..” Ronnie agreed soothingly. His big fat belly pressing into his back. Ronnie lead Albus to the guest room shutting the door behind him. “Let’s get you up here..” Ronnie encouraged.

Albus farted again as Ronnie heaved him up. “Sorry...”

“It’s okay. Your stuffed...and it’s adorable” Ronnie beamed climbing on and slipping his his shirt off. “Your belly looks stuffed. You ate so much, I couldn’t stop staring..”

“Your dad...told me...you like...bellies..”

Ronnie nodded slowly. “I do. Seeing you like this..dreams do come true..”

Albus groaned and pressed against Ronnie. “But I...urrrrp...wasn’t..fat...when we....”

“I know..” Ronnie nodded. “But I’ve been crushing on you for years, back when you were all cute and plump and nerdy. You lost weight but your still sexy...I just hoped one day maybe you’d fill out again” Ronnie explained “I was never gonna ask you to get fat..”

Albus nodded understanding now. “I got thin..to annoy Dad. He..likes us fat..”

“Really. I hadn’t noticed.” Ronnie chuckled sarcastically. As he began stripping Albus shirt off. “Well get fat for me and for you...not him...” Ronnie said holding Albus his pregnant bloated stomach leaning against his.

“Mhmm..” Albus nodded kissing Ronnie’s arm, as he snuggled against Ronnie.

* * *

 

Albus stomach rumbled as his belly bulged in nothing but jocks a tub of ice cream under each arm. He walked into the guest room he and Ronnie were sharing. Ronnie was laying naked and snoring. Albus put the two tubs on the night stand and climbed under the blanket, he then grabbed his wand and Tapped the tub and the ice cream melted and bubbled. Albus lifted it to his lips and began to guzzle it’s contents, sucking all the ice cream.

Albus burped and Ronnie groaned but continued sleeping. Albus leaned over and grabbed the second container and begun melting it with us wand and began guzzling it. Rubbing his tummy with his free hand.

With the ice cream disappeared into his stomach Albus leant back. “Is that better?” Albus said Rubbing his stomach. “Yeah, that’s better...”

Albus yawned and lay down pressing up against Ronnie. Ronnie put his arm across Albus stomach, “Mhmm...” he groaned.

* * *

 

Teddy leaned forward as he sat on the floor, wrapping various boxes and toys. Christmas had always been important to him, it was time his grand mere was happy. Waking up at dawn and opening whatever presents had his name on it. Even at Harry’s, Christmas became more magical with feasts and more presents than he could imagine. With their huge Christmas tree and boxes piled up until they touched the branches.

He wanted to make it just as special for Remus, saving up to spoil his son and Louis. There was one box he hadn’t wrapped, a diamond engagement ring. He carefully placed them out under the tree. Standing back admiring it, sure the tree was plastic but it was perfect.

Teddy smiled and walked over and peered into the bassinet. Laying there eyes wide open and staring up. Teddy sighed “of course your awake..” he picked up Remus. Rocking him gently as he walked to the kitchenette. Grabbing a bottle from the bottle warmer shaking it and testing it on his hand before offering it Remus. “There we go...”

Remus suckled drinking in Teddy’s arms.

* * *

 

Albus smiled as he lay on the couch. It was spread out into a daybed. As he lay there. Fat enormous heavy thighs on top of which a belly big and flabby that reached to his knees and was spread out wide. He felt an erection hard desperate for pleasure as the fat pressed around it. He couldn’t move but it felt good.

The front door open and Albus heard the lumbering first. Big heavy steps. Before a big Enormous belly came into view, fat tight and round. “How’s my pregnant wife...” Ronnie grinned, his face almost moon like with its round flabby cheeks and triple chins.

“Ronnie!” Albus squealed. Struggling to lift his heavy arms.

“My beached sow..” Ronnie grinned as he lowered his enormous body onto the day bed, it creaked as he pressed against Albus. “Look how big you are. Can’t stop having my kids..” Ronnie said kissing Albus. Lifting his heavy body against his enormous belly.

“Mhmm...need...cock” Albus begged. Grinding against Ronnie’s massive firm belly.

“Yeah? My big pig needs to be bred again” Ronnie grinned. “That baby is going to run out of room. If you get fatter."

Albus was rolled onto his side as Ronnie began fucking him. His big gut slapping Albus back. Albus groaned so turned on and unable to touch himself, he needed Ronnie to get him off. Reliant on the huge Ronnie.

With a start Albus woke up moaning and rock hard. He stared at Ronnie and jiggled his full gut, he wasn’t as fat as dream but right now he didn’t care. “Ronnie....” Albus hissed.

“Huh?” Ronnie groaned. Albus pressed his erection into Ronnie’s side.

“Fuck me....” Albus begged.

Ronnie grinned and climbed on top of Albus. “Yeah? Beg..”

“Fuck me! Please I need it bad..” Albus moaned bucking his ass against Ronnie.

“Mhmm pregnancy is the best thing ever..” Ronnie grinned spitting onto his hand to lubricate Albus ass.

* * *

 

Ronnie heaved himself out of the fireplace. The burrow was decked out in the usual home made decorations and cheap slightly worn tinsel hung up.

“Ronnie! Look at you” Molly fussed and enveloped him in a warm hug. “How’s Albus? Looking after him?”

“Yes Nana He’s good, I’m looking after him...” Ronnie said sighing, this is going to be all the question he got today.

“It’s because he’s got the Weasley fertility” Fred grinned. Slapping Ronnie on the back affectionately. “Albus getting fat yet?”

“No..?” Ronnie Questioned confused.

“Give it time...” George said warmly.

“Why does everyone keep warning me of that..” Ronnie mumbled frustrated.

The fireplace lit up and Ron heaved his enormous body out. “Now we can finally get started...”

All of Rons siblings looked at him unimpressed. “We weren’t waiting for you..” Ginny said Coolly.

“Love you too Gin...” Ron said rolling his eyes.

“So did you seriously knock up Albus potter?” Victorie Questioned as Ronnie sat down at the dining table.

“Yes..” Ronnie nodded wanting to change the subject.

“Leave him alone Vicky. Albus is a good guy” Fred said nodding reassuringly.

“Alright let’s lay off the twenty Questions..” Arthur said firmly. As everyone began taking seats around the rather long table. The adults all squeezed at one end and the ‘kids’ or more accurately teenagers and young adults at the other. Annoyingly Ronnie was one of the fattest out of his cousins.

Molly placed the remaining few dishes out on the table. Ronnie salivated at all the food and enthusiastically began to gorge. Shoving in forkfuls of food. It’s what Ronnie loved about Christmas most of all.

By the end of the meal and packed full of dessert. He could hardly move belly packed like a drum. Overstuffed like a hog.

The only ones left at the table were his uncles Bill and Charlie and they were only there because all the good spots had been taken on the couch.

Molly placed a bag of presents in Ronnie’s lap. “These are for you and Albus to open together” Molly smiled.

“Urrrp...thanks..Nana” Ronnie groaned struggling. The thought of eating more back at the Manor seemed unlikely.

“How’s Louis?” Bill asked Ronnie quietly, mostly So Fleur didn’t overhear.

“He’s good. Remus is adorable. Such a cute baby..”

“He had a baby..” Bill murmured shocked and clearly frustrated he was missing out.

“About three months ago” Ronnie confirmed.

“Shouldn’t have kicked him out...” Charlie tutted.

Bill looked away guiltily.

Ronnie groaned and sat up as he got handed a present from Audrey. “Merry Christmas. This is for you...”

It was tradition for the Weasleys to do a Kris Kringle, it was just more practical considering the amount of people there were. Ronnie unwrapped the present and underneath the paper was a leather bound book, he flicked open the front cover and in printed letters. ‘Ronald Claude Weasley’ beneath was a photo of himself at birth. He began flicking through and realised there was a second book beneath it. An empty baby book.

“What is it?” Audrey asked leaning over noisily.

“It’s my baby book..I thought I’d lost it when I moved back to England..” Ronnie admitted touched. “And there’s a blank one for my kid..”

“That’s lame..” Audrey said rolling her eyes unimpressed.

“It means a lot.” Ronnie answered appreciative.

Percy smiled and nodded. “thanks Uncle Percy.”

* * *

 

Harry waddled into the kitchen a rather tasteless Christmas vest under his robes.

“Of course That still fits” Draco groaned horrified.

“Mum it’s Christmas..” Albus pointed out as he carefully poured batter out into a tray.

“Yes and we should look presentable” Draco said firmly. “My father is going to have a field day...”

“This was a gift from your mother?” Harry said waddling over to Albus.

“Won’t stop him” Draco said as he bent over and checked the two ovens.

“How’s my grandson growing?” Harry said rubbing Albus stomach. “Your starting to show Al, or you just filling out..”

“Dad...” Albus blushed embarrassed. “He’s growing fine. And I’m only just showing..”

“Nah. Your fatter...that shirt is tighter than it used to be..” Jamieson commented. “Can we open presents yet?”

“No!” Draco and Harry said in unison.

“You know normal families open their gifts first thing in the morning” Jamieson said rolling his eyes.

“We’re not normal. We don’t have a TV for one..” Leo commented sitting at the dining table.

“Are you going to comment or are you going to set the table like I’ve repeatedly asked.” Draco said snapping.

Leo groaned and began setting out the table. The two plump twins wandered in and glared. “Dad can’t we open one we’re bored...” Abraxas begged with Arthur nodding enthusiastically.

“Ha see...” Jamieson grinned proudly.

“One gift...” Harry said firmly. The two boys grinned and sped off in direction of the lounge.

“Where’s Scorpius?” Draco asked noticing.

“Upstairs finishing his present for Grandma and Grandpa...” Albus explained.

“Jamie go get your brother..” Draco asked. Harry waddled over and gently pulled him away from the counter top.

“Relax...it’ll be fine...” Harry insisted. “You don’t need to be so tense..”

“Yes I do. My parents are coming” Draco sighed. “If they live to one hundred my hair might fall out”

“It already is..” Harry said gently.

“What?” Draco said genuinely thrown.

“Your hairline is receding and thinning out on top..” Harry said kissing Dracos cheek.

Albus began to giggle.

“You’ll stop giggling when you can’t see your feet” Draco warned.

“Don’t be so mean...” Harry said playfully. “Do you want me to get you some wine.”

“Yes..” Draco sighed defeatedly.

“Is drinking going to help?” Albus asked amused.

“Yes” Draco said gently.

Then with perfect timing from a call. “We’re here!” Narcissia Called Out warmly.

“And no one to greet us what a surprise..” Lucius said dryly.

“Fuck they’re early..” Draco swore in frustration. Before taking a deep breath and putting on a fake smile and walking into the hall.

“Mother...” Draco said as he took off his apron. Narcissia was dressed in warm burgundy robes and looked rather matronly and her perfume rather obnoxious. Even the dark and blonde streaks in her hair were beginning to grey.

“Hello Draco, Merry Christmas” She said embracing him.

“Merry Christmas Mother..” Draco said politely.

“Fatter than ever I see. Where’s your whale of a husband?” Lucius Questioned.

“I’m here Lucius” Harry said waddling up with a pair of wine bottles in his arms. He placed them down on a bureau before shaking Lucius hand. “Merry Christmas..”

“Now Draco where are my grandchildren?” Narcissia asked beaming.

“Hi grandma!” Jamieson smiled as he and Scorpius carried down which was clearly a wrapped canvas.

“Come through to the lounge, I’ll get you a drink while Draco finishes up dinner..” Harry said beckoning him.

“Honestly you should just hire another house elf to cook” Lucius said forever unimpressed.

“I enjoy cooking...” Draco said through gritted teeth as he walked into the kitchen and picking up a bottle of cooking wine from the bench and taking a big swing.

The fireplace lit up and Teddy climbed out, Belly bulging Remus strapped to his chest. Louis followed behind a gleaming ring on his finger.

Harry grinned. “Finally..” He said as he handed Lucius a glass of wine. “Let me see...” Harry said beckoning Louis over. Hugging him warmly. “Looks amazing.”

“Yeah. It was sweet. He’d wrapped it up, I didn’t realise at first.” Louis smiled.

“Yeah well. I wanted to keep it simple” Teddy blushed leaning in kissing Louis cheek as he cradled Remus head.

“Congratulations” Lucius said with a polite nod.

Eventually the Extended Potter Family were seated at the dining table, after opening presents. Ready to Dig into the feast Draco had prepared.

“You’ve outdone yourself” Harry complimented Draco. Greedily stuffing his face, his belly bulging fuller.

Even Lucius let out a mutter of agreement.

Jamieson belched heartily. “Excuse me..oof..” he grunted rubbing his gut attempting to make room for more food.

“Albus are you full already? Your stomach is bulging..” Narcissia asked him looking over.

“Grandma that’s because he’s...” Jamieson stopped himself than looked at Albus. Who hesitated but Draco nodded reassuringly.

“I’m pregnant” Albus admitted shyly.

Narcissia gazed at Albus stomach. “How lovely..when are due?”

“Around June?”

Lucius sighed witheringly. “Harry. Are you really letting you children get pregnant Willy Nilly? Do you want to become the Weasleys..”

“Probably don’t mention who knocked you up then..” Jamieson snickered under his breath. Teddy sighed shaking his head at Jamieson

Harry just ignored Jamieson “I’m supportive of Albus. I’m happy that he’s happy and that a pure blood knocked him up.”

“A pure blood? Hmmmm...” Lucius grumbled considering. “Who would knock you up?” Lucius asked Albus rather rudely.

“Hey All” Ronnie said waving politely, his gut clearly bloated to its maximum as he waddled over and kissed Albus cheek. Before offering a hand to Lucius. “Ronnie Weasley..”

Lucius glowered and politely said hello. Narcissia rose embracing him in a warm hug. “It’s lovely to meet you..”

“There’s a seat next to Albus” Draco suggested warmly. Ronnie sat down and Albus pressed up against him.

“You feel full...” Albus said rubbing Ronnie’s stuffed gut.

“I am. Nana out did herself” Ronnie admitted. “But I can always stuff you instead.”

Albus giggled and smiled. “Sure...”

“Get a room” Scorpius teased.

“Can we get back to eating” Jamieson sighed. Shoving a forkful in his mouth.

Harry nodded in agreement as Ronnie began to feed Albus attentively. Skilfully watching his boyfriends reactions and weather to give him more.

Draco subtly nudged Harry, Who smiled at the sight. “It’s sweet” Harry nodded.

Jamieson grumbled unimpressed.

“So Where’s your girlfriend Jamieson?” Leo asked his younger brother innocently.

“Shut up...” Jamieson belched his shirt bursting open. Revealing his tight bulging gut.

“I thought that shirt fit you...” Draco sighed.

“It did...” Jamieson grunted.

As the feast on the table began to disappear into the hungry stomachs of the Potters seated around the table. Their bellies bloating up considerably, Harry struggled and opened the vest he wore, to give his stomach more room. So he could finish consuming dessert.

Scorpius belched and leaned back. “Mhmm...thanks mum”

“Your welcome” Draco smiled stifling a burp.

“Definitely filling as ever..” Louis groaned picking up Remus out of the high chair.

“It’s definitely going to cause an extra ten pounds..” Teddy joked continuing to eat.

“Dad. Can I be excused?” Arthur asked.

“Me too please” Abraxas agreed.

“Of course boys” Harry agreed.

“You can show me your Christmas presents” Narcissia suggested standing up. The boys nodded and Narcissia followed them into the lounge room.

Harry and Draco had gifted probably too many presents by any reasonable standard. But for the boys it was normal.

“This isn’t all of it. Dad’s getting a pirate shaped tree house built for us! In the tree” Abraxas beamed.

“In the tree? Why would the pirate ship be in the tree?” Narcissia asked curiously.

“Because it crashed on the way back from never land..” Arthur explained.

Narcissia nodded as the boys showed off the remainder off their presents.

Albus waddled in belching and cradling his belly. Ronnie following with a cheeky boyish proud grin. “Nana has already started knitting stuff for the baby” Ronnie explained showing Albus the bag.

“Have you thought of Names?” Narcissia asked curiously.

“Not really” Albus shrugged. “Maybe later on..”

Narcissia nodded understanding, “Well if you need any suggestions.”

“Thanks grandma” Albus smiled politely.

“Maybe if it’s a girl we could name it after you” Ronnie suggested genuinely. Albus rolled his eyes at Ronnie.

Jamieson belched as he leaned back on his chair. It was only himself, Leo and Harry. Draco having led his father to get a bottle of scotch. Harry’s gut was on display bulging round fat and swollen. “What do you...urrrrp...weigh now Dad...”

“Ooh. I haven’t been weighed since my last check up. Six hundred and something” Harry said considering.

“What about you Jamie. Your getting a very round gut.”

“Two eighty two. My muscles make it look bigger..” Jamieson said trying to sound more confident than he was.

“Urrrrrp....Dad....I can’t move...” Leo groaned.

Harry chuckled. “You stuffed yourself. You have greedy tummy, shouldn’t expect anything different”

“There you go Dad, take it to the lounge..” Draco said firmly, before walking into the dining room. “How are my big boys?” Draco said rubbing Leo’s stomach.

“Fat..” Teddy groaned. Exposing his bulging swollen stuffed gut.

“Huge..” Leo agreed. Draco kissed his forehead affectionately.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less. As greedy as your father..” Draco smiled gently massaging Leo’s belly easing the pressure. “How’s Louis..”

“Passed out. Food coma, can’t keep up..” Teddy grinned at Louis, who was sleeping soundly. Remus laying on the curve of his belly, drooling. Teddy leaned over and Grabbed Remus. “I’ll go put him down upstairs.”

“Alright love.” Draco nodded as Teddy waddled out.

“Need belly rubs Jamie?” Draco asked.

“No mum..it’s weird. Urrrrp...I can do it myself” Jamieson groaned.

“Need to get yourself a girl” Harry chuckled. “Or boy...”

Jamieson smiled wryly. “I have someone in mind..”

“Alright. Leo let’s get you to the couch” Draco groaned, heaving him up and leading you out of the room.

“Dad. What if I liked someone who wasn’t a pure blood?” Jamieson asked nervously.

“Honestly?” Harry groaned and leaned forward.

“Yes” Jamieson begged.

“If your brothers Marry pure bloods, you can be with whoever” Harry admitted. “Honestly I worry more about your brothers finding the right guys. It’s easier to sleep at night knowing Albus has Ronnie.”

Jamieson nodded understanding. “So just keep an eye on them..” Jamieson asked. Harry belched already falling into a food coma.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Scorpius sighed wistfully as he watched the field below. He heard the sound of footsteps and Albus appeared walking up to the stands. Albus stomach that had began to bulge his pregnancy showing as he reached his fifth month of pregnancy, as he found his plumper twin brother sitting up there watching the Gryffindor team practice. “Really? Your up here again?” Albus commented

“What I’m reading” Scorpius said picking the book up next to him.

“Yeah right..” Albus said crossing his arms. “Your just perving on Henry again aren’t you..”

Scorpius cheeks tinged red. “Well no...I mean maybe a little. I’m also watching Jamie struggle on his broom..”

“Yeah?” Albus said turning. Watching their fat older brother struggle to duck and weave. “It’s probably good he’s a keeper, less moving then..”

Snickered Albus. “Ohh...now I definitely see why your up here.” As he noticed Henry jogging shirtless around the pitch, yelling instructions and movements.

“Yeah...he’s dreamy..” Scorpius sighed watching the stupidly attractive guy.

“He’s out of your league. Your too fat and greedy...” Albus said prodding his brothers tummy.

Scorpius looked down. “Yeah..well...I’m allowed to look, considering I’m probably not lucky enough to end up with anyone that handsome...”

“You could. Maybe if you loose weight like I did..” Albus said putting an arm around him. “...think of all the fun you can have. Plus who knows maybe you’ll fall in love with someone who meets dad’s standards and you won’t have to get married off.”

“Now who’s wishful thinking..” Scorpius laughed leaning on Albus shoulder.

Below Down on the grounds, the quidditch team landed and began to pack up. “Jamie’s Brother is watching again..” Bradan McClaggan commented to the team captain Henry Weasley.

“Open field..he can watch..” Henry said rolling his eyes.

“What if he tells his team...” Bradan insisted

“He’s definitely not watching for that...” Henry laughed.

“Then why is he here...”

“He likes watching me shirtless” Henry grinned proudly.

“So do half the girls in Gryffindor. What makes him different..” Bradan murmured

“For one. He respects boundaries and doesn’t spend the rest of the time harassing me...and he has a great ass..” Henry said smiling wryly. Henry was knocked off Balance by Jamieson as he carried the practice brooms over one of them purposely whacking him in the legs.

“That’s my brother..your lusting over..” Jamieson growled.

Henry ignored his comment. “If he wants to look at me topless I’m perfectly free to enjoy looking at his arse..” Henry said loudly. Jamieson grumbled and walked off towards the stands. Heaving himself up the rickety wooden stairs. At the top he heaved trying to catch his breath.

“You have to stop coming to practice...” Jamieson growled at his brother. Sweaty and red faced from a physical exertion.

“That’s what I said...” Albus nudged.

“Oh come on...I’m just looking. It’s not like anyone thinks I’m attractive...” Scorpius said annoyed at both his brothers protective streaks.

Jamieson and Albus shared a look. “Well people are noticing...it’s not a good look..” Jamieson insisted.

Scorpius groaned and got up. “Well your annoying...” Scorpius snapped at Jamieson, before storming off.

Albus sighed. “Do you have to be so harsh about it..”

“What? I don’t like hearing how guys think my Brothers Ass is hot. So yeah..of course I’m protective. Plus Dad doesn’t want him becoming a slut...” Jamieson said. “I’d be the same way to you..but you already got yourself knocked up...”

“Oh ouch...I’m so offended..being pregnant with my boyfriends child” Albus said rolling his eyes, going after Scorpius. “When was the last time you got any attention?”

* * *

 

“When was the last time you got any attention..” Jamieson said impersonating albus as he shovelled a heaped spoon of pasta at the Gryffindor Table.

“Well. Last time you got laid was Alice, all that did was make you fat” Fred teased.

“He has a thing for Rose” Frank pointed out.

“Like that counts. She’s more interested in study than getting action..” Bradan commented.

Jamieson looked up and down the table and noticed Rose was far out of earshot.

“Aw look how nervous he is...” Fred said sorrowfully.

“Shut up...” Jamieson hissed.

“Why don’t you choose someone interested...” Frank said bluntly.

“Can’t I just eat..” Jamieson groaned embarrassed.

“That’s what got you into this mess” Bradan commented.

“I’m fine. I’m fat but I’m fine. I’m proud of my body...” Jamieson said patting his gut.

Albus and Scorpius happily sat on the Slytherin table piling up their plates. “You seem hungry” Scorpius chuckled.

“I am. Ronnie wants me to start eating big, especially now the nausea has subsided..” Albus admitted.

Scorpius put his hand on Albus belly. “Your gonna get fat..have a big fat Weasley baby.. Scorpius teased. Albus slapped his hands away.

“At least I’m getting laid..” Albus murmured sarcastically.

“Rude..” Scorpius frowned.

“Then don’t call me fat..” Albus said with a look.

“But you are getting fat.” Scorpius pointed out confused.

“Yeah, But I don’t need it constantly pointed out, Thank you.” Albus said beginning to inhale food. “Plus..mhm...I’m...pregnant...I’m supposed...to...put..on some...” he said between bites.

Scorpius snickered. “Some..But Come on your gonna whale..”

“Maybe...But I can control my appetite?” Shoving a fork loaded up with bacon pieces into his mouth with surprising ease.

Scorpius just smiled wryly. “Uh huh..”

0o0o

“Truth or Dare!” Encouraged Fred Weasley-Wood as he handed a bottle of firewisky to Jamison as they were all sat around in the seventh year boys dorm.

“Dare..” Jamison said.

Fred shared a grin with Braden. “Alright. Twenty jumping jacks..”

Jamison groaned and got to his feet. And begun his fat bulging and jiggling. Some of the guys covered their eyes and groaned disgusted. Jamison chest heaved struggling, as he reached fifteen. “There..did it...ohhh...” Jamison said collapsing back onto the ground in a heap. Skulling the remainder of the firewisky.

“Oi!” Braden protested. Pulling the bottle from Jamison grip. “Drink water if your tired fatty. Your turn Henry..”

“Truth..” Henry nodded.

A chorus of Boos rang out from the group.

“Your into dudes and chicks. Hottest ones, at Hogwarts” Frank Longbottom suggested.

Henry laughed. “Easy..for girls...uhh Probably Clara Hennessy from Ravenclaw. For boys Scorpius Potter Easily..”

All the guys stared at Confused for a moment. Jamison firmly punched Henry in the arm. “Not funny..”

“I’m not being funny. Scorpius is hot. His ass is big..like so big..I wanna squeeze it...and...” he trailed off realising he was probably admitting too much. “I like big butts okay..”

Henry added defensively.

“Yeah but Scorpius Is fat too..” Braden said grossed out.

“So? He’s still cute as hell..” Henry shrugged.

Jamison thumped Henry’s shoulder again. “And he’s my brother. Stay away..” he insisted glaring

Firmly.

Fred snickered. “Someone’s defensive..”

“Yeah well. It’s my job..” Jamison said crossing his Arms.

Later that night when everyone was getting ready for bed. Jamison approached Henry. “Seriously. Keep away from my brother..”

“Why?” Henry countered curious. “I’m mean there’s being a defensive brother and then there’s you?”

“Because..I said so..” Jamison glared trying to make himself look as intimidating as possible.

Henry folded his arms.

“Because. People like you don’t care about him..you just use him and bully him and Fuck with him. so I’m looking out for him..” Jamison glared defensive real frustration in his eyes.

“Okay. You need to calm down. It’s not like that...I don’t want to fuck him. Okay I do..but I want to date him first. But when did he get bullied that badly?”

“First year. It was bad. Dorian made his life hell” Jamison said simply.

“That fatso from Slytherin..”

“Yeah. Why do you think he got so fat..” Jamison warned.

Henry stared at Jamison horrified. “First of all. I’m not like that..and sounds like your just as much of a bully..”

Jamison shrugged. “Whatever. Just stay away from him..” He said pulling off his shirt exposing his bulging pale gut. As he climbed into his bed.

* * *

 

Ronnie puffed as he slumped down on the couch in the common room.

“Hanging with Albus?” Rose Questioned relaxing.

“Yeah. Honestly I can’t keep up...” Ronnie admitted.

“Keep up?” Rose asked incredulously. “I can’t exactly see you jogging?”

Ronnie shook his head. As he summoned a glass of water. Guzzling it’s contents. “Sex, Albus is so horny all the bloody time.”

Rose laughed sarcastically “sounds painful”

“I have had sex every day since before Christmas...” Ronnie said groaning.

Rose looked impressed. “Okay. I can see your point..that’s a bit much.”

“Exactly...” Ronnie groaned. “And I love him too much say no..”

Rose stood up and patted his shoulder gently. “Leave it with me. Trust me.”

* * *

 

Louis frowned as the tape measure refused to meet around Harry’s large belly. “You’ve put on more weight. No wonder you need your clothes need letting out” Louis commented.

Harry smiled wryly. “Always have a growth spurt at Christmas. Tis the season to be gorging..”

Louis carried over an Industrial length tape measure and looped it around Harry’s belly. “So how big do you intend to get?” Louis asked curiously.

“Me. Well...huge. The problem is I’ve plateaued and while I put on five pounds here or ten pounds there. My body is otherwise settled at its size” Harry explained. “One day I might become immobile, but I think that’s years off.”

Louis nodded understanding, “I wish mine would slow. I’ve ballooned up too three hundred now.”

“Your a parent it happens. Have you heard from your parents since the birth?” Harry asked curiously.

“No, although Apparently according to Nanna they’ve been fighting for a few months” Louis said with a shrug. “But I think there was a present from Dad for Remus. But nothing direct...”

Harry patted Louis protectively. “No matter what your a Potter now. We look after our own.”

“Potter-Lupin.” Teddy said standing in the doorway Remus strapped to his belly. “How did Everything go?”

“Good. I’ll let out all your dads robes with a bit of growing room” Louis grinned.

“Don’t want to burst out too quick” Harry said leaning in and offering a fat finger to Remus to play with.

“Dad you’ll have to let go. I have to get back downstairs” Teddy said amused.

“Of course. Of course” Harry nodded. “How is buisness?”

“Steady. There’s been supply issues, but we’re getting by” Teddy said explaining

“Only just” Louis admitted. “The way our savings are...I don’t know how we’re going to afford the wedding”

Teddy shot Louis an embarrassed look. Truthfully he hated relying on Harry for money. He liked being independent. “We’re doing fine” he said walking down the stairs.

Louis stopped Harry. “We’re not...Hogwarts gives us great buisness, but that’s only weekends. The mail orders are the only reason we’re still open..”

Harry nodded and stroked Louis stomach. “Move back to the Manor.”

Louis looked hesitant. “It’s convincing Teddy.”

“What if you rent this. You and Teddy continue running the buisness” Harry suggested.

“That might work...” Louis agreed.

“Talk to him.” Harry inisted as they waddled down the stairs.

* * *

 

Henry wood saw Scorpius walking towards the great hall. Henry grinned and bounded up to Scorpius enthusiastically, “I missed you at practice..” he said.

Scorpius turned and stared at Henry like a deer in headlights. “What?”

“You weren’t in the stands. I was hoping to show off my abs to an audience..” Henry grinned boyishly.

Scorpius face went Bright red. “I was studying in the library. I’m not supposed to go to to Gryffindor practice..”

“Your brother?”

Scorpius nodded.

“Well he’s at dinner..” Henry smiled lifting his shirt flashing his abs at Scorpius. “So You can touch it..”

“Oh..okay..” Scorpius said stroking his muscles impressed. “Wow..” he mumbled.

Henry grinned. “Your welcome. Ignore your brother your always welcome to watch Scorpius”

Scorpius blushed further nodding. As Henry winked at him and strode into the great hall.

Scorpius stood shocked. “What the hell?!”

He muttered under his breath in turned on confusion.

Scorpius practically floated over to the Slytherin tables and sat down next to Albus. “So the best thing just happened..”

“What?” Albus said not really listening.

“So Henry let me touch his abs..” Scorpius grinned whispering.

Albus turned and stared at Scorpius. “Yeah right..”

“Seriously! He even said he missed seeing me at practice..” Scorpius inisted slapping Albus shoulder.

“really?” Albus Questioned slowly. Scorpius nodded.

“Yeah he said that I can watch practice anytime I want” Scorpius said leaning forward and loading his plate up with food.

Albus stated at Scorpius. “So he’s actually interested? But he’s like he hottest guy at school..”

“I know!!” Scorpius Grinned proudly.

“Lucky sod...”

“Your Pregnant And you have a boyfriend. Let me have his..” Scorpius pouted. Albus chuckled.

 


	30. Chapter 30

“He’s baaaaack...” Braden commented. Noticing Scorpius sitting up in the stands balancing a sketchbook on his knees.

“Don’t be mean...” Prudence sighed tying her midnight black hair into a ponytail.

“I’ll get rid of him” Jamison grumbled.

“It’s fine. I invited him!” Henry confirmed. “Hi Scorpius!” He Grinned waving.

Scorpius went red and waved back.

“You shouldn’t encourage him..” Jamison said confronting him.

Henry ignored him and pulled off his shirt. “He’s doing a sketch of me. So, leave him alone...” Henry said bending the truth a little. He’d noticed the sketchbook in Scorpius hand and took a guess. “Alright let’s practice.”

Scorpius looked at the sketch he’d drawn of Henry, muscles and Abs as he sat on his broom. It wasn’t intentional, but he’d needed to practice drawing Bodies. When he looked up the team were beginning their decent back onto the ground.

He knew he’d get a telling off from Jamison, but he didn’t care. Henry was appreciating of him, that meant a lot. He was the first guy who’d shown him any attention.

“Scorpius come here!” Henry called out. Scorpius looked hesitant, but Henry genuinely encouraged him. Grabbing his sketchbook, he walked down to the ground level.

“Enjoy it?” Henry called.

“Yeah” Scorpius nodded blushing.

Jamison rolled his eyes and grumbled.

“Alright. Well we’ll end it there...” Henry said firmly. Henry broke away from his team walking over to Scorpius “Can I see what you drew?”

“I guess. It’s not amazing...” Scorpius blushed revealing the pencil sketched drawing.

“Yes, it is. I think it’s awesome” Henry said proudly. “Can I keep it?”

Scorpius looked surprised. “sure, if you want.” he ripped the page out and handed it to Henry.

“Thanks. Oh, umm Hogsmeade trip this Saturday? Look I’ll send you an owl?” Henry looked over at Jamison. “Rather than saying it in his earshot.”

Scorpius nodded. “Alright...” he nodded unsure what Henry meant. Scorpius smiled at Henry and began walking back to the castle.

* * *

 

Scorpius lay sprawled out on his bed as he reread the message Henry had sent at dinner. “What do you think it means?”

Albus was sitting up rubbing ointment over his Belly. “It means he wants to hang out with you. Obviously.”

“I know that. But why do I have to meet him at the lake? Wouldn’t it just make sense to meet here and go together...”

Dorian shoved another brownie into his fat round face. “Mhmf...he’s probably just not wanting to annoy your pig of a brother”

“Your one to talk? What do you weigh now?”

“Uhh...330 something” Dorian mumbled. Before shoving another two brownies into his plump lips. “But is it...urrrrp...a date?” Dorian belched.

“You don’t think?” Scorpius said bolting upright.

“Hey...hey...don’t overthink it. He probably wants to be friends. He could have anyone” Albus said gently. As did the jar of ointment up. “And now I can’t move...” Albus sighed.

“Why don’t you just let yourself get a couple of stretch marks. You’re already getting your belly back…” Dorian grinned teasingly.

“I’m pregnant Dorian. Of course, I’m putting on weight. But I also don’t need any new stretch marks” Albus snapped.

“We’re talking about my dramas here!” Scorpius pouted. “If...its. a date…what do I do? I’ve never been on a date.”

“Be yourself. Don’t put out...uhm...don’t lie, but don’t be afraid to withhold information” Albus suggested.

“What he said...” Dorian agreed, eating greedily.

* * *

 

Scorpius heart was in his neck. As he waddled down the path towards the lake, his mum had insisted he wore a nice shirt with lots of room. Which to Scorpius embarrassment made him look fatter than he was, at least he didn’t admit who he was dating.

Henry was leaning up against a tree holding a picnic basket. “There you are...” Henry grinned boyishly.

“Why didn’t you want to meet up at the castle” Scorpius asked curiously.

“Because your brother is almost making trying to hang out with you. Not worth it...” Henry said honestly.

“Oh...”

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I mean your brother is a protective ass,” Henry said honestly.

“Yeah I know” Scorpius said warmly.

“Anyway. I made as a picnic. I thought we could sit near the water?”

“Sure. That sounds nice,” Scorpius smiled appreciating the gesture. Henry offered his muscled arm to Scorpius.

“May I escort you?” Henry smiled. Scorpius put his arm around Henrys as they walked to bank of the water. The lake wasn’t as wide as the large Hogwarts lake, this was smaller less impress and arguably more serene. There was small patch of green grass and Henry lay out a rug that he unfurled from the basket. Henry kneeled on the rug and began placing sandwiches, a few bottles of butter beer and some cupcakes. “It’s not much. But I wanted to make the food myself...”

Scorpius nodded understandingly. “It’s great...”

Henry looked so proud and offered a cupcake. “Try it. Please...”

Scorpius smiled wryly and took a bite impressed. It wasn’t as rich as his mothers, but it was tasty none he less. “Very nice.”

“So, how’s quidditch going? I know technically you’re the enemy but how’s your team going?”

Scorpius blushed. “I mean I should know. But I have no clue. They’ve won most of their games.”

Henry chuckled. “So, you definitely don’t pay attention to quidditch.”

“Nope. When we got to the big games, I bring a book. I mostly go to your practices to laugh at Jamie and stare at your beautiful ripped muscles” Scorpius said with wry amusement.

“I’ll take that as flattery. Maybe I can give you some interest at my games” Henry said laughing as he offered him a sandwich. “Honestly, I haven’t really told anyone beyond my brother, but there’s going to be professional talent scouts at the final. So, I’m kind of hoping we win.” Henry admitted.

“You want to go professional?”

“It’s all our dads have talked about for years. I think truthfully it’s because my dad wants us to succeed because he couldn’t after his injury...” Henry explained. Scorpius nodded and took another bite of the sandwich’s. “So, have you been with any boys?”

“Virgin” Scorpius shrugged.

“Really?”

“Not even kissed one...” Scorpius said. “What about you?”

“Lots. Guys, girls. Only kisses though, I’m waiting till I meet the right guy for anything Sex wise” Henry said warmly. Taking a sandwich and eating it.

“Oh good. I think my dad would kill me if I started having sex, with Albus Pregnant and all...”

“Yeah that’s the talk of the common room. No one thought Ronnie had that in him...maybe one day you might be having my kid” Henry smiled gently. “And by one day, I mean married…”

Scorpius chuckled. “Maybe...”

“Maybe?” Henry asked amused.

“Keeping my options open. I don’t know if this is a date...” Scorpius admitted.

“It’s a date.” Henry said scooting closer and placing a hand on Scorpius thigh. He pouted and began to lean in.

“Wait. But how do I kiss…I’ve never done it before...” Scorpius protested.

Henry smiled and cupped Scorpius plump cheeks. “Let me show you.” Henry smiled and leant in and kissing Scorpius on the lips and gently easing his tongue in. He could feel Scorpius melt, enjoying the tender firmness as Henry lead the way and Scorpius soon was coping the movements. Henry couldn’t help but smile and pulled Scorpius closer as their kiss didn’t break but dissolved into a make out.

* * *

 

“You have a hickey on your neck” Albus commented as Scorpius sat down at the desk in front of him. Scorpius plump red cheeks turned even redder and he pulled up His collar.

“Better?”

“Not really. But it’s less obvious” Albus said wryly. “What do you think of the name Persephone?”

“I think Pretentious...” Scorpius commented. “Why?”

“Because I have the Healer coming to see me and I’ll be able to find out the Sex of the baby” Albus admitted nervously. “So, I’m distracting myself.”

Scorpius nodded slowly. “Alright So what names have you been considering.”

“Ronnie wants him to be Named Ronald and Carry on the tradition” Albus sighed.

“What’s wrong with that?” Scorpius said confused. “Then his middle name could be James. Ronald James Weasley-Potter...”

“Not hyphenated. The baby will have Ronnie’s last name.” Albus said stroking his stomach.

“Fine but What about Ronald James Weasley.”

“I don’t hate it...” Albus admitted. “It still feels too simple.”

“Yes, it Does Albus Severus Potter...” Scorpius mocked.

Albus glared. “You have a point...”

“Uh huh...” Scorpius said a little loudly.

“Shhh!” Hissed the elderly Madame Pince from her desk.

Ronnie wandered into the library and walked over to where Albus And Scorpius we’re seated. “There you are...” Ronnie grinned placing his arms around Albus as he leant over his shoulder. “Studying Latin?” He asked reading the list in front of Albus.

“It’s baby names” Albus explained.

“We’re not naming him anything Dad can’t pronounce or Spell” Ronnie pointed out. “And I thought we settled on a boys name?” He Questioned pulling Albus up and rubbing his belly.

“Well...I...” Albus blushed as Ronnie rubbed his belly.

“You don’t like it...”

“I do. I just wanted to look at other options” Albus said.

“And?” Ronnie asked looking hurt. Albus bit his lip, he could tell the tradition meant something to Ronnie.

“I like the name you chose...” Albus admitted lying.

Ronnie relaxed and hugged Albus against his big gut. “Come on. The Healer is here”

“Alright...” Albus said as Ronnie put his arm around his shoulders.

“Halfway there” Ronnie said leaning his head over onto Albus head.

“Yeah. I can’t believe how big I’m getting!” Albus said gently.

“It’s not as surprising as you think” Ronnie said patting Albus stomach.

“There you boys are!” Madame Longbottom said. “Come through, I don’t want you to keep Healer MacMillan waiting.”

“Well it takes a while to walk here...” Albus countered curtly walking in. Ronnie grinned amused as he followed

“Albus enough with the attitude” Professor McGonagall said unimpressed.

“Miss I’m pregnant and my feet are constantly swollen because no one has ever added a lift to this ridiculously enormous school. And none of my uniforms fit and so at the moment I’m bursting through all my uniforms.” Albus snapped walking past her.

“He’s also really hormonal...” Ronnie added unhelpfully.

McGonagall sighed and followed behind them. “Of all the students who could have got pregnant” She commented to Madame Longbottom.

“I’d pick him over some of the others. At least his parents are supportive” Madame Longbottom pointed out.

“Albus!” Ernie Macmillan Grinned. “Come sit down, how are you Ronnie?”

“Good. Doing School work, keeping this one contented” Ronnie smiled rubbing Albus’s belly.

Ernie perched himself on a wooden chair, his fat behind spilling either side, as Ernie handed over a piece of white gum. “Chew this build up your saliva, so I can get a sample. While I start the check-up...” Ernie explained, Albus started to chew and rolled his shirt up. Exposing his plump stomach. It overhung his waistband and bulged firmly forward creating a distinct curve. Then skin itself had stretch marks across at the most bulging point. He cast the diagnosis charm and like the other times a blurry image was cast from the tip of Ernie’s wand, a white image was laying at the centre and it looked more and more humanlike.

Ronnie smiled “He’s getting big.”

“Yeah...” Albus said uneasily, realising he’d have to come out at some point.

“Considering your mother’s pregnancies, I can’t say that’s surprising” Ernie admitted. “But the image is magnified just a little” he added reassuringly.

Ernie began to point out the fingers, toes and the umbilical cord. “Now would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes!” Ronnie and Albus said together.

Ernie smiled “Your having a boy.”

Albus smiled and looked at his belly adoringly. “A baby boy...” he said warmly, Ronnie clutching his hand tightly.

“Now Albus You should find yourself putting on at least a pound a week. If not more.”

Albus nodded understanding. As Ernie put his wand away, the image disappearing.

“What about getting ready for the birth? You mentioned birth classes?” Ronnie asked.

“Ahh Yes” Ernie nodded. “Normally I’d give you the information and you’d attend. But your unfortunately unable to leave Hogwarts. What I’ve had to do is give the information to Hannah and she’ll have to teach you at her convenience.”

“Is there anything else to be aware of” Albus asked.

“Just don’t stress yourself studying for your Owls. It can be very bad for the baby, and you’re not really in a situation where I can prescribe you bed rest” Ernie warned.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “Mr McMillan. Thank you for coming out.”

“No problem Professor...More than Happy too” He said standing up and waddling over to her, as she led him out.

Ronnie let his hands rub Albus stomach. “Little Ronnie Jr...”

Albus looked unimpressed. “How about RJ?”

Ronnie shrugged. “I prefer Ronnie Jr...”

“Yeah well. I don’t want him to get confused when I’m calling out your name at night.” Albus said wryly.

Ronnie laughed. “Good to know your sex drive is still insane...” he whispered.

“Yeah, the butt plug Rose got me helps. I like having it in when I’m at class...” Albus whispered. Ronnie’s eyes went wide.

“Fuck...Albus...that’s hot...” He hissed.

Albus got up and smiled taking Ronnie’s hand firmly.

* * *

 

Teddy skulled his butterbeer and belched as began pouring another from the jug. The three fat men sat around the table. Plates of food in the middle and more beer than anyone could consume. “Man, I needed this. All Louis has been doing is nagging me lately...” Teddy complained.

“That’s what wives do yeah? They nag you until their hoarse...” Pete Gleeson grinned. He was an Enormous blubbery Guy, blonde hair and in ratty dreadlocks, tan jiggling body his robes barely containing all his bulk. “What mine does.”

“He’s not my husband yet” Teddy pointed out. “Yeah but he’s pressuring me to move back home…” he explained shoving a forkful of chicken parmigiana into his mouth.

“Haven’t you been complaining every single time we catch up. That business is terrible” Samir Khanna A glasses wearing Indian man with a swollen bulging beer belly of a stomach pointed out.

“Yes. But I feel like it’s giving in” Teddy complained. Greedily eating.

“Your parents are rich. Willing to spoil you and pay for everything, your complaining because they want to look after you” Samir said shaking his head.

Pete prodded Teddy’s belly. “Doesn’t your mum like spoil you with food. Go home fatten up...enjoy it and move out when business gets better.”

Teddy burped as Pete prodded his fat gut. “Maybe. I still want to avoid it if I could.”

Pete considered. “At least your parents will bail you out if it gets bad. My dad would rather me use it as a lesson...”

Teddy laughed. “Oh please. Your dad just wants you to do things and get off the couch...”

“Could worse. You don’t work on a tree farm” Samir said wryly.

“I’d hardly call it a farm. It’s more a Forest that you occasionally cut a tree down from to make wands” Teddy grinned. “And don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Samir wryly Grinned. “Alright so it’s not that bad.”

Teddy belched, and his shirt burst open, revealing his fat bulging belly. “How’s that kid of yours?” Pete asked as Teddy inhaled his meal.

“Urrrp...sleeping...mhmmf...good...though...” Teddy nodded as he stuffed big mouthfuls in.

“At least finish chewing before you eat...” Pete groaned.

“Like you don’t piggy” Samir said. “So when are you having the next one...”

“We’re not” Teddy said firmly. Both of his friends surprised.

“Really? What happened to having lots of kids” Pete asked.

“Yeah and then Louis almost died in childbirth” Teddy said coldly. “I don’t want another kid if he’s at risk. Samir put an around Teddy. His two friends deciding not to bring that topic up again.

The trio continued to gorge on food and butterbeer until their guts were stuffed and swollen. Pete cuddled Teddy firmly, “Go home to Louis and then move in with your parents. Think how fat you could get...” He insisted.

“Like you have?” Teddy laughed.

“Exactly!” He insisted jiggling his flabby body.

Teddy gave a cuddle to Samir as they paid and waddled out of the three broomsticks. Teddy waddled back to Honeydukes one hand on his belly as smelt smoke. “Mhmmm barbecue...” Teddy groaned. Then he stopped and ran, his fat body bulging as he wheezed and puffed.

The sight of Honeydukes Ablaze, flames licking out the windows of the shop. As he reached nearby there was already a group of volunteer firefighters.

Louis standing there with a blanket wrapped around himself, Cradling Remus.

“you okay? What the fuck happened?” Teddy swore, terrified as he held Louis.

Louis rested against Teddy’s chest. “Over there, there in handcuffs with those Aurors.”

Teddy looked over and saw a group of bald headed teens. All clearly unhappy they’d been caught.

“They broke in and tried to torch it. Apparently, they tried to break into Zonkos but it had better protection wards.” Louis said pressing against Teddy. Teddy reached under the blanket and felt Louis pale cold body.

“are you naked...” Teddy asked wryly.

“Yes...I was in bed...” Louis said defensive.

Harry who had been standing alongside the Aurors waddled up. “Your here teddy! I’m so glad...”

“I got as much as I could. Before the fire reached upstairs”, Harry said handing over a box. Teddy looked in, sentimental items mostly, photos and some baby toys.

“Thankyou. I just...can’t believe it.” Teddy admitted standing watching his business go up in flames.

Harry hugged teddy against his belly. “It’s alright Teddy. We’ll rebuild...”

Remus started to Cry. “Teddy, he wants his daddy...” Louis said offering him over. Teddy nodded and grabbed the baby, resting his head over his shoulder.

Teddy nodded. “Yeah…I’m just glad you two are okay. My baby boy” teddy said cooing as he rocked Remus gently. He beckoned Louis over and embraced him against his overstuffed gut. “It feels like I can’t leave you two alone...”

* * *

 


	31. Chapter 31

“Soo Jamie” Polly Chapman sauntering over. In her robes no tie and the top buttons undone.

“Yeah?” Jamison said not looking up, reading the daily prophet

“Dude.” Frank nudged. Jamison looked up and saw the cleavage. His eyes bulged and leaned back.

“Yes Polly?” He asked squinting.

“Well. Since Rose isn’t with you. Your fair game...and I was wondering if you’d want to go on a date?” She asked batting her eyelids purposely.

Jamison shifted awkwardly, Polly was pretty. But she was probably a bit vain and annoyingly thin. He preferred girls with shape. “I’m good...but uhm. Thanks for the offer?” He said awkwardly.

Polly stared and walked away. Mumbling that she was too good for a fat rich boy like him.

Frank just stared at his friend. “Seriously?”

“What?” Jamison shrugged. “She’s not my type.”

“And your type is?”

“A girl with curves...”

Frank rolled his eyes, “there’s that fat blimp in sixth year from Hufflepuff.”

“Lesbian...” James countered.

“Really?” Frank squinted.

“Yeah. Look it’s fine...I know what I want” Jamison said firmly. “I’ll be waiting when Rose is ready.”

“And if she never is”

“I’ll date someone else” Jamison shrugged. Getting back to reading his newspaper.

Rose who was sitting quietly studying in one of the desks in one corner smiled gladly. But felt a guilty knot in her plump stomach. She needed to stop stringing him alone. She pulled out a notebook and drew up a list of pros and cons.

For Cons the list was annoyingly short.

-Distraction from Studying.

-unable to diet.

-

Pros on the other hand, was a list that was too long.

-Liking being spoilt.

-Jamison is hot.

-protective and Caring.

-Could provide for me.

-doesn’t want me to diet.

-respects boundaries

-patient.

Annoyingly she knew she had to make move. After all, the more she put it off, the more he’d lose interest. She stood up and walked over to Jamison who prodding Franks belly. “Hi Jamie...”

Jamison looked up at her, his face flushing red and he tensed up nervously. “Are you doing anything tonight?” She asked innocently.

Jamison stared dumbfounded at her. “Huh...”

“Tonight...are you busy?” She said emphasising.

“Not...really...” Jamison admitted truthfully. Gazing at her body, she’d lost a little weight. But he hadn’t been sending her sweets, but she still had her wide hips.

Her face flushed, and she was clearly nervous.

“Let’s go somewhere quiet” Jamison said quickly. Even for someone of his bulk. They snuck into a nearby classroom.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately. But...I really miss when you’d send me all that chocolate and sweets. And how good It felt to gorge on the food knowing you sent it.” Rose admitted, she lifted her shirt gently. As Jamison leant back against the desk stunned.

“You do...I can send more...” He stammered.

“I want you to do something else...” Rose said biting her lip hesitating.

“Anything for you Rose...” Jamison nodded reaching a hand out.

“I want you to feed me...” she said her eyes nervous, that Jamison would reject her.

“You want to get fat...”

She nodded timidly. “Yes. If that’s okay.”

“Of course, it is. I’d do anything to make you happy” Jamison agreed. “I’ll help you grow...”

Rose smiled and cuddled against Jamison. Her hands reaching around his big bulging gut. “Good. Maybe after dinner, we could sneak off to the kitchens?”

“Yeah I like that idea a lot...” Jamison said holding her hips. “You’ll let me know if it gets too much. I don’t want you uncomfortable” Jamison added kissing Rose on the lips.

“I will.” Rose said pressing against his gut as they made out.

* * *

 

Teddy smiled. As he smiled at the feast Draco was laying out. “A big meal for you tonight...” Draco said patting Teddy’s belly. “Especially with Harry not home.”

“Where is he?” Louis asked as he put Remus in the High chair. “There all done up...” He cooed.

“Harry is at a meeting with some friends...” Draco said simply. “Honestly I stopped listening, beyond I Won’t be home for dinner.”

“Mum...” Teddy said horrified.

“What your father has a lot of meetings and lot of rich friends. And honestly, I lose track. It’s all still new to your father. I’d rather look after you boys!”

As the patio door opened and two dirt covered five-year-old boys walked in. “What’s dinner Mum!”

“A bath for you two...what were you doing?” Draco asked wearily.

“Making mud pies in the forest.” Arthur grinned.

“Baths first then food...” Draco said pointing.

“Flap!” Draco hollered. As the house elf appeared with a pop. “Can you please Run a bath for Arthur and Abraxas. Then you can relax” Draco said politely.

Flap nodded and apparated with a pop.

Leo wandered in. “There purposely tracking dirt all over the house...” he pointed out as he sat down.

“Of course, they are...” Draco sighed. “Come sit down Leo.”

“Lasagne!” Leo gleamed as Draco cut him a large slice. Loading his plate with sides. Eventually with soaking wet hair the twins appeared in their pyjamas taking seats at the dining table joining their family eating. By the end all of them reasonably bloated. Teddy leaned over and stroked Louis belly. Kissing Louis cheek.

“Mhmmm. I could get used to not cooking dinner” Louis commented wryly, stifling a belch.

“Well we’ll find an apartment soon, I’m going to see what we can afford?” Teddy reminded him.

“You sure? Big mansion? All our meals paid for...Umm I’m fine to stay for a while...” Louis said honestly. Much to the obvious frustration of Teddy.

“Your welcome to stay. You always are” Draco said insisting. “We have more bedrooms than children. So, don’t stress about finding somewhere new so quick”

Louis could tell Teddy was tense. “Teddy...” Louis said gently.

“We’ll talk about it Later...” He growled. Louis slumped back irritated. Draco noticed Teddy’s reaction with interest.

“I’ll go put Remus to bed...” Louis said coldly. Standing up and easing Remus. Leaning his head over his shoulder.

“Teddy’s in trouble...” Arthur hissed quietly. Draco stared at him firmly and he looked down embarrassed.

“Edward...” Draco began, and Teddy looked up startled. “Are you really going to overrule Him like that...”

“Mum. I don’t want to do this, I already had a fight with Dad about this” Teddy complained.

“Well. Have you thought about maybe listening for once!” Draco said firmly. "I’d also go apologise to Louis...”

“Why? He’s fine.” Teddy said confused.

Draco looked unimpressed. “You’re as bad as Harry...honestly. Yes, He is angry.”

Teddy groaned and patted his gut. Heading after Louis. He grumbled muttering and stopped when he heard crying. Teddy’s face fell. “Louis?” He asked opening the door hesitantly.

Louis was laying on the bed. Cuddling a pillow gently. Sobbing into it.

“Louis?” Teddy asked again. He approached Louis side of the bed and let his hand stroke Louis plump soft belly. “Can we talk...”

Louis sat up hugging the pillow protectively. “Okay. Talk.” Louis said simply.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you” Teddy apologised. “It’s just I don’t want to always live off handouts from my parents. I don’t want to be their charity case...”

Louis squinted at Teddy. “Do you honestly think that?”

“Yes...” Teddy said confused about his reaction.

“They love you. They adopted you because they love you, and they want to provide for you. Why can’t you accept it?” Louis said honestly.

“Because. I’m a charity case, it’s always Harry and Draco and their children Jamison, Albus, Scorpius, Leo, Abraxas and Arthur. And their adopted half-blood son Edward. I’m always singled out, I’m not part of the true family.”

Louis sighed. “Your being stupid. And do you parents say that. Or does everyone else say that.”

Teddy didn’t answer.

“Why can’t we stay. They want to look after us. And it’s not like you can’t not work.” Louis suggested.

Teddy considered, “All right. I just don’t want Remus to end up spoilt and enormous like us...”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Are you calling me fat?”

“That’s not what I mean, I love you. But I don’t want to burden him with all this...” Teddy said jiggling his belly for effect.

Louis reached over and rubbed Teddy’s belly. “You want to lose weight. My big Bear”

“No... I’m too lazy. But I don’t want Remus to be fat unless he wants too.” Teddy said feeling guilty as he embraced Louis. “And I’m fully aware living here is going to make us both huge.”

“Well three hundred and twenty pounds is a bit small.” Louis said prodding Teddy’s belly.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Says you.” Teddy said heaving Louis over his shoulder. “There’s a scale in the bathroom” he said carrying Louis who was struggling in Teddy’s grip.

“Put me down! I don’t weigh you..” Louis struggled.

“Don’t point out my weight if you can’t take it..” Teddy said kicking the bathroom door open and placing Louis on the ground. “Get on..”

“Nope..” Louis said trying to move past teddy. But teddy gripped Louis with a wry grin.

“You forget I’m stronger than you..” he said forcing Louis onto the scale. “Soo what’s it say..”

“Ninety pounds” Louis lied badly.

“Even I don’t believe that tubbo..” Teddy chuckled leaning forward and staring at the readout. “Seventeen Stone..look who’s gotten fat..” Teddy grinned feeling Louis belly, it was soft and he loved the extra flabbiness of the loose skin from the pregnancy.

Louis face went red. “Teddy...” he whined embarrassed.

“I think your sexy. I like your curves..” Teddy reassured. There was a crying from an infant in the other room.

“Remus is awake...come on..” Louis said wrestling out of Teddy’s playfully firm grip.

* * *

 

“See Henry! Come on you know I’m good enough for the team!” Hugo said as he showed off on his broom. Doing sprints and loops.

“Fine. But that’s not the point, I don’t have room for you on the team” Henry said firmly and politely. “And your making me late for my date with Scorpius” Henry said sighing under your breath.

“Oh come on. I’m way fitter and better than Frank! Or Potter!” He called out.

“They’re better players..just..” He said quietly.

“Look, just make him a substitute. It’ll shut him up, and next year he’ll be on the team..” Fred suggested. “Otherwise I can go on your date with Scorpius”

“Your not even attracted to guys” Henry said ignoring his brothers comments. “Hugo come down!” He Called up to the teen.

Hugo flew down and climbed off the broom. He was a stocky lad. Broad shoulders and a buzz cut, mostly due to his hair which would otherwise would grow into unruly curls. While he had the skills of his famous father Viktor Krum, he also had the attitude of someone who knew it. The stocky Hugo flourished as he kicked the foot rests back into place and grinned. “So?” Hugo said expectantly waiting to be lavished with praise.

“Your good. We’ll put you as the sub..” Henry said simply.

Hugo frowned, “just the substitute? I’m a better player than half the team!”

“Honestly Hugo. Fix the attitude and I’ll move you off the bench” Henry said bluntly. “Being humble might do some good..” Henry said walking off, having had enough of Hugo’s attitude.

Fred nudged his brother. “You know he’s gonna complain to Uncle Ron about that comment?”

“Uncle Ron doesn’t like him either..” Henry smiled wryly. “I’ll catch you later. I’m going to go hang with Scorpius?”

“Yeah? Going to snog him in the library again? Apparently your rather loud...” Fred snickered.

“Pince kicked us out. We’ve been doing it in the artefact room. Or the prefect’s bathroom...” Henry said sheepishly.

“Wait doing it?” Fred asked brightly.

“No... just snogging I mean” Henry emphasised. Fred nodded amused.

“Still Scorpius is a bit fat for a quidditch wife...” Fred teased.

Henry punched him in the shoulder. “Not cool, he’s sexy. And sure, he’s got weight, but his ass is so thick...”

Fred shook his head. “Weirdo...fucking weirdo...”

“Me or him?” Henry said glaring.

“You. You’ve seen Jamie and his parents, they’re all whales like our dads. As if your going to marry someone like that...” Fred said as they walked through the corridors.

“Look at Albus. He’s got the same big hips that Scorpius has. Perfect for having kid after kid. Scorpius will be a good parent too” Henry Insisted. “And he’s a huge dork and it’s cute as.”

“As long as your happy...” Fred said patting him on the back.

Fred followed Henry over to a Bench where Scorpius was nose down in a book.

“Scorpius?” Henry Called Out waving his hand in front of his book.

“Hmmm...” Scorpius said and then looked up. “Oh hey...” he smiled, his cheeks going bright red.

Henry grinned and kissed Scorpius lips, “How’s the book?”

“Good. Almost done...” he smiled shoving it in his pocket.

“So where do you want to go?” Henry said putting his arm around Scorpius.

“I don’t mind...” Scorpius blushed as he felt Henry squeeze his ass cheek.

“How bout prefects’ bathroom.” Henry suggested.

“Nah. Artefact room...” Scorpius said wryly.

Henry grinned proudly. The two eventually snuck into the artefact room. A roomy cupboard with shelves lined with various items. Henry pounced pulling Scorpius into an embrace and putting his tongue down his throat making out passionately.

Scorpius felt his arm reach over Henry’s shoulders. His belly pressing against Henry’s abs. He enjoyed Henry’s muscular body, feeling so safe in his arms.

* * *

 

Rose walked over to Jamison, she’d purposely wore the tightest as possible uniform. It showed too much of her weight, she wasn’t thin like her mother was at Hogwarts. Rose knew she was curvy. She weighed just over two hundred pounds, the extra weight making her look curvier. Not that anyone but Jamison cared. Rose had too much baggage, when your father is a famous intimidating quidditch player and your mother is the minister for magic, it meant that no one wants to risk getting on their bad side.

Except Jamison.

She’d approached where he sat on the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends. All of them laughing as frank had two chips in his mouth pretending to be a vampire. The boys all laughing.

“Jamie...” Rose said arkwardly. She wasn’t good at being forward, not with boys at least. Well. With some boys, but not Jamison.

It took him a moment to notice and he turned his head. His mouth fell open staring at her. “R...Rose...” He stammered.

Rose felt her cheeks go red, he looked genuinely gobsmacked at her.

“You look amazing...” he finally admitted.

“Thanks.” She said blushing. Jamison stood up and took her hands. “Did you want to sit with us? Or go down to the kitchens?”

“Somewhere private...” She said a little timidly, she felt strange to be so open about a date. Plus, Jamison was more comfortable when alone. He nodded, and a broad grin appeared on his face.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Jamison led Rose upstairs eventually as they walked down the seventh-floor corridor he stopped. “Close your eyes...” he said reassuringly.

Rose waited, and a door clicked open. Jamison put his hands over Roses eyes and led her into a room. Pulling his hands away, she was standing in a large room lit by flickering candlelight. A table sat at the centre and behind it a large four poster double bed. “My Dad told me about this room. It becomes what you need it to be...” Jamison explained as he pulled back a chair from the table.

“It looks amazing Jamie...” she said overwhelmed at the effort he’d clearly put in. She sat down on the chair as Jamison pushed his close by.

“I wasn’t sure what foods would be your favourites to stuff your belly with. So, I asked for a big spread. The door opened, and a rectangular table was levitated in, a large spread of pastas, meat and desserts. The kind Hogwarts only served during their feasts.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat that much...” Rose said hesitating. Jamison placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

“Some Of it’s for me too. I just wanted to spoil you, only the best for you...” Jamison said honestly.

Rose smiled.

Jamison stroked her stomach noticing how tight the uniform was. “Was this for me...”

“Yeah, thought you’d appreciate it...” she said wryly.

“I do.” Jamison said getting up and loading a plate up for her. It looked like the plate would overflow with the amount Jamison had packed on. “do you want me to feed you...” he asked hesitating. She could see he was genuinely nervous.

“Uh huh...” Rose nodded.

Jamison started to feed Rose forkfuls of food. Attentively giving her enough time to chew but not enough time for her mouth to completely empty. “That’s right. Your doing so well” he said encouragingly. His other hand on her belly. Eventually he paused to let her catch her breath as she neared emptying the first plate. “How does it feel?” He asked gently.

“Full...” She said leaning back Burping.

Jamison grinned. “Well let’s get another plate in there before dessert” He insisted kissing her belly, as it swelled against an already small shirt.

“Another two...” she suggested. “I’ll eat...want you to eat too...” Rose encouraged. Jamison nodded taking his plate and hers and filling it with food. Rose ate greedily, watching Jamie nearly eat with a fork clearly trying to be as Romantic as possible. But she knew him better than that. So, she put her fork down and used her hand to pick up a handful of food as she greedily ate it. Jamison was eating and didn’t notice at first, but as soon as he did. His election was visible. Rose continued stuffing the pasta in with her hands, her lips and chin and hands all getting covered with sauce.

“Enjoying that?” Jamison asked before belching.

“Yeah. Filling up like a pig...” Rose said truthfully. “Feels good...”

Jamison hadn’t expected that response and it took him a moment to react. “Oh...woah.”

Rose started to lick her fingers clean and quickly gave up wiping them on a napkin before patting her belly that bulged, the buttons straining now on the semi clean shirt. Jamison chuckled, “lemme feed you. If you’ve resorted to using your hands.” He said warmly turned on and amused by her attempt.

Jamison moved his chair closer and began feeding her what was left of her plate. Using the fork, he encouraged her to eat. Her belly bloating fuller. The buttons straining flesh bulging through the gaps. “Ready for the third plate?” Jamison asked confirming.

“Yeah...” she nodded burping and rubbing her straining stomach. Jamison smiled and loaded up her plate again, less this time as he wanted to make sure she had room for dessert.

Rose was in heaven, it’d had been better than she expected. Jamison firm caring hands, stuffing her belly to its biggest. She wanted to eat to please him. Jamison was in love with her, she could see that. Jamison began to feed her again, Rose just ate as he gently filled her mouth. She felt her stomach bulge and press against her shirt. She let out a belch, and her shirt creaked as Jamison continued to stuff her watching her shirt. “That’s right. Almost there...” he grinned encouragingly.

Rose nodded continuing to chew and swallow she could feel the pressure against the shirt, as it creaked and finally burst open. Buttons pinging off. Her belly relaxing into the gap. “Ohhh...” rose moaned. Jamison grinned boyishly.

“Beautiful...” He said warmly. “A few more bites then dessert?” Rose nodded and let her feed the remainder of food into her mouth. He smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“You don’t have to do everything for me” Rose said wryly.

“I want this to be perfect...” Jamison admitted his cheeks reddening, his confidence wavering slightly.

“It is...” Rose admitted. Jamison beamed and kissed her. The two beginning to make out the taste of dinner still in their mouths. Her hands undoing her buttons that remained on her shirt, Revealing a lavender coloured bra. Jamie pulled away and she bit her lip and reached handling her plump breasts that bulged against her bra.

“This is amazing...” he groaned rubbing them and fondling her curvy hips and bloated swollen stomach.

“Dessert. It’ll melt...” Rose pointed out as Jamison kissed her neck attentively. He nodded and Brought over two ice cream sundaes with all the toppings, even than banana was dipped in chocolate. Alongside caramel pudding and a tray of macarons. He placed them all out in front of him. Jamison sat and patted his lap.

“Come here...” He said. Rose straddled him her bloated stomach pressing against his firm belly. They began feeding each other, spoon in one hand had cupping the others belly. Their lips, chins and chests getting covered in sweets Jamison drooled as he watched it drip into her cleavage.

Rose burped piggishly and she grinned. “I’ve always had a sweet tooth. Mum has banned sugar in the house...” she explained. “My biggest weakness...”

“You can have all the sugar you want.” Jamison grinned leaning in and kissing her. Rose groaned and started licking the sauce off his face. As he reached around and began undoing her bra. He felt her breasts hang free. And she flicked her bra to the side.

“Jamison this was amazing. I’ve never eaten this much before...” she groaned rubbing his gut. “So, if you want to? We could.”

“We could what?” Jamison asked confused.

Roses cheeks went red and her heart beat fast. “Take my...you know...”

“No?” Jamison asked, genuinely oblivious. It’d be almost sweet if it wasn’t so frustrating.

“I want you to have sex with me...” she said desperate to sound like she was begging.

Jamison stared stunned. “But. I shouldn’t. I don’t have any protection potions. And...err...” He stammered clearly not expecting that at all.

Rose kissed his cheek reassuringly. “I brought some. One each...” she smiled pulling out two from her pockets.

Jamison looked impressed. “I... okay...” he said hesitantly. “It’s been a while...not since Alice. She said I wasn’t very good...” he said honestly. As Rose handed him the potion bottle. He popped the cork and skulled it, pulling a face as he swallowed it.

Rose did the same. Then stood up and took Jamison’s hand leading him to the bed.

“Lemme make you feel good first...” Jamison said gently. As Rose began slipping the skirt off, then easing her panties down. Jamison smiled when he saw she didn’t wax down there. She sat down on the side of the bed and Jamison kneeled and buried his face between her thighs.

Rose moaned hard as she felt Jamison’s tongue touched her, the sensation was immediate and amazing.

Rose felt herself get wetter and more sensitive. She groaned and spread her legs. “Jamison. Fuck me” she groaned not wanting to orgasm this quickly.

Jamison pulled his head up and blushed, “sorry. I always get carried away...”

“No, it’s good. Too good...” she reassured. He nodded and began undressing. His bulging swollen belly jiggling. As he pulled his shirt off and undid his pants, that was tight around his weight. He pulled off his jocks and Rose was genuinely surprised at the sight beneath; his member was about eight inches and thick in width.

“Alice said you were small...” Rose said, remembering her fervour in decreeing that Jamison was terrible in bed because he was small.

“I’m not?” He said. “I thought I was?” He said cheeks blushing.

“Nope...” rose reassured. Lying on the bed head on the pillow.

“Me on top?” Jamison said uneasily. The other times he’d had sex, Alice was on top. “If I’m too heavy...let me know...” he said nervously.

Rose nodded, and Jamison entered and began to rhythmically fuck her their bellies bulging together. She moaned hard at the weight of him on top of her. Which only caused Jamison to become more embarrassed.

Eventually Jamison found a rhythm as he and

Rose made out. Jamison sucking in best he could out of fear of squishing her. It wasn’t long before he was struggling with keeping up. His arms wobbling and felt them give out. His full weight on top of her.

Rose orgasmed loudly. And Jamison groaned Eyes rolling back as the sudden tightness making him cum hard. “Ohh fuck...” he groaned rose pulled him against her. “I like you on top of me...feeling your weight...” she blushed.

“I’ll crush you...” Jamison heaving struggling for breath. He was too fat to top, he couldn’t keep up.

“You’ll have to feed me more then...” Rose smiled as Jamison pulled out, slick with sweat. Chest heaving.

“Okay...yeah...” he nodded as he collapsed onto the bed next to her.

She smiled and stroked his belly. Cuddling his gut, falling asleep in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

There was a knock on his office door. Harry looked up, “Come in!” He Called Out.

The door opened, and Teddy walked in. “You wanted to see me?” Teddy asked nervously.

Harry nodded reassuringly, “I have good news” he said grinning chins wobbling.

“Okay?” Teddy squinted unsure what the good news.

“For one, we’re getting a nice large insurance payout because of Honeydukes” Harry explained. “Now that’s all yours...” he said as teddy sat down. “And. I’ve think I’ve come up with a solution.”

“Currently you’ve only been doing mail order locally correct?” Harry asked making sure he understood.

Teddy nodded, “Yeah. What’s your point?”

“What if we get a warehouse set up and starting doing it UK wide. Send an owl and you get an order back...” Harry suggested.

“I’m going to need staff Dad.” Teddy added.

“Of course. We’ll hire a couple of employees” Harry reassured. “So how does it sound?”

Teddy hesitated. “I... I’m not sure. I don’t know if it’ll work...”

“Teddy. Trust me, people are lazy enough and they trust the brand. Everyone remembers Honeydukes, I think it’ll do well. Then eventually we can open the shop back up...” Harry suggested.

Teddy nodded, “Alright Dad. Fine. Let’s do it...”

Harry grinned and handed over some paperwork to Teddy. “Have a look at these, it’s a few different warehouses I’ve been scouting for you...”

Teddy nodded and began flicking through.

* * *

 

Albus had honestly lost track of time, he Scorpius and Dorian had been studying and studying at every free moment they had.

Ronnie understood, he’d often silently feed Albus while he studied. As Albus found himself stress eating and snacking constantly, his belly in a permanent state of stuffed. But exams were due to start tomorrow, and he was hating it.

He always struggled with classwork and was terrified he’d fail, he knew his parents would be okay with it. But he still didn’t want to screw up that bad. He looked over at Scorpius who had cast a silencing charm, so he could focus on only studying. And Dorian was transcribing textbooks into notes, to remember the details.

He felt the knot in his stomach and rubbed his belly, before greedily scoffing a chocolate bar. “Help me get through this, and I promise I’ll spoil you so much...” he said to his stomach. Albus felt a kick to his insides. Albus looked at his belly. “You kicked...” he grinned. “So was that a yes or a no…two kicks for yes, one for no. Wait you can’t hear me.... I think I need to go to bed...” Albus sighed.

* * *

 

“She hasn’t moved for hours. Is she alive?” Frank asked with a wry grin.

“She’s studying. And don’t act like you didn’t struggle. Remember you had a panic attack during your OWL for potions.” Jamison said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah still though...”

“She wants to do well. Her parents expect that, Hell even Hugo is in the library studying...if they come home with one bad grade they’re probably goners” Jamison defended.

“Well I haven’t seen my boyfriend in a week, because of this. The only thing that’s been handy is I’ve been using the chance to practice my quidditch skills before our next game...” Henry admitted.

Jamison walked over to rose and opened a bag of chocolate bars, unwrapping one and offering it to her. She chewed unbreaking her gaze. Jamison grinned and just kept it going feeding her more chocolate as she just mindlessly consumed it. As she focused on absorbing as much knowledge as she could.

Henry nudged Frank. “Rose is packing it on yeah?”

Frank nodded. “Definitely, she’s up a size. Should have seen her last week before she put an expansion charm on her robes. Jamison was drooling every time he caught sight of her.”

“She’s was sort of cute before he started fattening her...” Braden said wryly. As Alice Longbottom sat in his lap. Henry looked at frank, who rolled his eyes. As Alice was feeding Braden chocolate bars of her own. Which had caused a belly to begin developing.

“I’m going to shower...” Frank grumbled.

“I’ll come...” Henry agreed. Getting up as the two walked towards the Dorms. “how long do you think until he realises she’s making him fat?”

“A week? Maybe two? Depends how dumb he is...” Frank snickered.

Henry laughed, “You’re okay with it?”

“Only if they’re dickheads...” Frank shrugged.

* * *

 

“The Poor Boys. I hope they do okay today” Draco said Sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hmm?” Harry asked lazily.

“Albus And Scorpius, they’ve got their first OWL today.”

Harry nodded. And put his arms around Draco’s belly. “They’ll do Fine, you don’t need to worry so much. You were just as worried when Jamie did them two years ago.”

“Jamie wasn’t pregnant...” Draco mumbled.

“Our grandchild will be fine. As will the boys” Harry said stroking Draco’s tummy. “Plus, Jamie will have his own NEWTS to worry about in a few weeks.

Draco turned around and looked nervous. “I just want them to be okay. They’re still babies to me...”

Harry understood and cuddled Draco belly to belly and kissing gently. “You’re a worrier. Relax Draco...” Harry said rubbing Draco’s belly feeling it wobble and jiggle.

“I like worrying. Its what mothers do...” Draco pouted. “All my boys are growing up they’ve got partners of their own. Soon they’ll be calling me old and grandma...” Draco said nervously. Harry sat up and glared at Draco. “Draco. You look fine, you don’t have that many wrinkles. Your big and fat and honestly you know I love that...”

Draco nodded. “So, I do have some wrinkles...” Draco said uneasily. Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his gut. “Get to work. You need a distraction and I’m not letting you get me soft...” Harry requested.

Draco’s plump cheeks blushed. “Yes master.” Draco nodded as he pushed his head underneath Harry’s belly.

Harry groaned loudly. Resting his plump hand on Draco’s back. “Mhmmm...Ohh Yeah..” Draco smiled

* * *

 

Ron walked up and down the great hall which had been transformed into an exam hall. The seats were taken up students scrawling away at their exam papers with quills.

It’d been a week of Hell for the Year five students. It always was, studying till they pull their hair out and then doing three-hour exams. It was a marathon.

Ron’s gaze flicked back to the large oversized Hourglass. The remainder of the sand that slowly flowed into the lower half. “Five minutes left” Ron announced.

The scribbling become more ferocious. As they entered the final minutes, Ron’s eyes flicked over to Albus. He felt bad for the heavily pregnant teen, he was due in a couple of months. He wondered if doing OWLS was causing undue stress on the unborn child.

He turned back to the oversized Hourglass as the last few grains fell. “Quills down and leave your OWL’s on the desk” Ron called out, and a cacophony of sounds sprang up. Sighs of frustration, sighs of gratitude, chatter between friends as the doors of the back of the great hall opened.

Ron waddled over to Albus. “You okay?” He asked.

“A little hungry...” Albus said stretching.

“Of course. You haven’t been too stressed with it all?” Ron Questioned.

“I’ve been fine...stressed but nothing affecting the baby” Albus said standing up. Ron smiled at Albus fuller bulging frame, it was going to be a big baby.

“Want to feel? He’s started kicking” Albus suggested.

Ron nodded and grinned and Albus guided Ron’s hand too his lower belly. Albus felt a firm kick against Ron’s hand. “Strong kick...” Ron complimented.

“Yeah, when he kicks my insides it’s painful” Albus grinned. “But he’s getting heavy. Everyone thinks I’m due, but I still have a couple of months left”

Ron chuckled. “Well Weasley babies. Are big babies.”

“Tell me about it. I haven’t seen anything beneath my belly in months” Albus sighed.

Ron chuckled, “still not long now...”

“It’s two long months at least...” Albus pointed out.

“That baby could come out anytime now. It’s why you shouldn’t work yourself up. Go put your feet up. Ron encouraged. “They’ll Be lunch out in the courtyard near the kitchens...”

Albus nodded and waddled slowly out.

Ron began collecting up the exam papers from the back of the room and moving row by row. As Albus waddled out the door and said a Polite Hello, As Professor McGonagall strode in. Accompanied by someone from the ministry.

“This is Amadeus Strong he’s here to collect the OWL’s” she explained. “I’ll leave you too it...”

“I’m collecting them up now” Ron said handing his bundle of papers and continuing, checking each quill and ink pot for signs of tampering before collecting the page.

“Was that a pregnant student I passed on the way in...” Amadeus asked curiously. “It looked like one of Harry Potters sons.”

“Was it? I lose track. They have so many...” Ron lied.

Amadeus thankfully didn’t ask any more questions related to Albus. As the last few papers were collected and placed in a briefcase.

“Thankyou. I didn’t catch your name?” Amadeus asked.

“Ron Weasley.”

“Wow. Good to meet you, it’s an honour. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you...” Amadeus said shaking his hand gratefully. “My parents and I were tortured during the war...”

Ron nodded understanding, giving a sympathetic look he’d practiced well. As Amadeus walked out tightly clutching the briefcase.

* * *

 

Scorpius sat watching the game of quidditch from the stands. Slytherin vs Gryffindor the final match of the season and the decision on who would win the Quidditch cup.

“Can you even tell what’s happening?” Albus Questioned as Scorpius stood up with the crowd to get a better view.

“I can see. I can’t tell what’s happening however” Scorpius said looking at his pregnant brother.

Albus laughed. “Here got you some food...” Ronnie said waking up into the stand. Getting a round of various glares from the other Slytherins.

“Mhmmm Thanks...” Albus said exposing his stretch marked belly. “Thanks Ronnie...”

Ronnie sat down next to Albus and rubbed Albus belly, “the way you eat. I don’t think this one will ever be a quidditch player...” Ronnie teased.

Albus pouted. “He can be whatever he wants...”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “He’s not even born yet, and you’re already trying to decide what he’ll be like...”

Suddenly there was a roar of boos from the Slytherins as the commentator called out. “Henry has done it! He’s caught the golden snitch!”

Scorpius grinned proudly. “He did it...” Scorpius Grinned.

“Go see him!” Albus encouraged. “I’m going to finish this...” he gestured to the food Ronnie brought him.

“Yeah...Of course...” Scorpius nodded slightly bewildered as he sprinted down the stairs.

He weaved his way through the path of wooden lattice work and out to the tents that were erected for the Two teams to change in. He looked inside and there was no one inside yet. Instead there was a pair of men neither of whom had noticed Scorpius.

“So, who are we offering spots too. The Slytherin team were a mess...” One of the men said going to down the list.

“A lot of the Gryffindor team are too fat. Potter their keeper was enormous...”

“Agreed” the other commented.

“So, we’re agreed. We offer Places to Fred Weasley-Wood, and Hugo Granger-Krum.” The man second man agreed.

“What about Henry wood...”

“No. Fred is clearly better” The other said firmly.

Scorpius stood shocked as he saw the Gryffindor team approach cheering and holding the cup aloft. Scorpius looked like a deer In Headlights, Henry broke off and fuller the smaller plumper guys shoulders.

“Are you okay? We did it? We won!” Henry grinned.

“Yeah I know...but...I heard the two Talent scouts...” Scorpius murmured slowly.

Henry’s face fell.

“They’re offering positions to your brother and Hugo....” Scorpius admitted.

“You sure...” Henry asked his mouth going dry.

“Yeah...” he nodded sadly. Henry gulped and pressed his head into Scorpius shoulder and let out a whimper holding the plump boy protectively. He then stood up and took a deep breath.

“I can do this. I’ll find something else to do...” Henry said reassuringly. Scorpius nodded and kissed Henry’s cheek.

“Want me to wait with you?”

Henry shook his head. “I’ll come find you later. I’m going to need some time alone I think...” Henry said truthfully.

"okay..." Scorpius nodded as he watched Henry walk into the tent.


	33. Chapter 33

Albus waddled down the corridor. His belly bulged our firm and covered in stretch marks between his shirt and the pair of black tracksuit pants he wore. He was growing too quickly to keep getting larger uniforms. So, his school shirts had been substituted with some of his mum’s pregnancy shirts and tracksuit pants as his ass was bursting out of every pair he owned. He was even waddling now, lumbering with each step that proceeded to only make his belly look rounder.

“Watch out for wide load...” someone called out cruelly. Albus snapped his head in that direction and waddled over, it was Hufflepuff in seventh year who clearly thought he was being funny. Albus bundled his hand into a fist and punched him in the genitals. Then waddled off as he keeled over.

Albus was puffing as he reached the transfiguration classroom. Scorpius and Rose approached him. “Here Albus, let me help you...” Scorpius said warmly easing his brother over to a bench.

“Albus. You sure you shouldn’t be trying to cut back a bit. It’s not entirely healthy to put on this much weight” Rose admitted staring at his rather large pregnant stomach.

Ronnie sprinted over, which was impressive for someone of his weight. He held out a paper bag for Albus. “Everything you wanted...”

Scorpius leaned over and noticed the paper bag was loaded to bursting with chocolate bars. “Woah.”

“Cravings. That’s for baby...” Albus said sweetly as he unwrapped the chocolate bar and began consuming it. Ronnie smiled and stroked Albus hair.

“I’ve gotta get to divination. But let me know if you have any other cravings...” he said sweetly, going to walk away. But was stopped by Rose.

“He’s getting very fat. You know that’s not healthy right...” She said accusingly.

“So, He’s happy. He can be as greedy as he wants. I can’t say no to him...” Ronnie said adorningly. “And you’re not exactly looking thin either tubby...”

Scorpius eyed his brother who was already on his third. Albus handed one over. “You’re not getting a second...I want to eat as many of these before class starts...” Albus said chewing.

“Course you’ve got a baby to feed...” Scorpius agreed unwrapping the chocolate bar Albus handed over. “But...what happens if you need to be on bed rest...”

“I’m not that big...” Albus answered scoffing another chocolate bar.

“Yes...yes you are. I mean that because I care about you...” Scorpius said to his brother.

“Am I getting that bad?” Albus asked realised.

“You make Dorian look like he has restraint...” Scorpius teased.

Albus rested his head on Scorpius shoulder. “Why didn’t Ronnie say anything?”

“Because he’s in love with you...” Scorpius chuckled. “And even Dad was warning him you’d blow up...”

“Is this some sort of family curse...” Albus pouted. wiping his chocolate covered lips on his arm.

“We just have no self-control...” Scorpius admitted wryly.

Albus sighed. “It doesn’t help I’m constantly terrified. All everyone mentions is that’s a big burden. Are you sure you’re ready? Did I do the right thing in keeping it?”

“look If I learnt anything last year, it’s that we live in the best possible version of the timeline. So, if you didn’t keep it you’d be worse off...” Scorpius pointed out.

“I’d probably still be able to see my feet though...” Albus laughed.

“It’s not a pretty sight...” Scorpius reassured.

“Class...” The Transfiguration Teacher said trying to get everyone’s attention. “Come in...” She said walking into her room.

Scorpius got up and offered a hand to Albus and supporting him as they waddled into the classroom.

* * *

 

“So” Rose said approaching Albus and Ronnie’s table. “Do you want to hang out for lunch?”

“Why do you want to hang with us plebs?” Scorpius said wryly.

“Because I have no one else to sit with...” She said truthfully.

“Polly is pissed as she thinks I sabotaged her chances with Jamison and turned the rest of the girls against me” Rose sighed irritated.

“Your Dating our brother. And now you want to act all buddy buddy...” Scorpius squinted.

“Please” Rose begged.

“Sure. But if you talk about how amazing Jamison is your out...” Albus warned.

“Okay...Fine” she agreed. Albus and Scorpius packed up their books. Scorpius willingly carding most of it as to not put a strain on Albus. “So, what’s the plan for the birth and after? Are you coming back next year?” Rose asked as they walked back down the stairs from the Transfiguration classroom.

“Yeah. Mum is making me, but Professor Wea...Ronnie’s Dad is going to take the baby when we’re in classes” Albus explained.

“So, you’ll have the baby at Hogwarts. But you guys stay in separate dorms...” Rose asked genuinely confused.

“We’ll deal with it...” Albus shrugged.

Scorpius looked at Rose. “Is Jamison making you fat?” He blurted out.

Both Albus and Rose stared at Scorpius. “Well you look bigger...” Scorpius mumbled.

“Yes. He’s been feeding me...” Rose revealed. “I really like it.”

“Oh. Okay...” Scorpius trailed off. Unsure what else to say. “As long as you like it.”

“Lunch! Come on! My baby is starving...” Albus said patting his belly.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“Fine I’m starving...” Albus confirmed. The trio headed down to the great hall. “Are you seeing Henry this afternoon?” Albus asked Scorpius.

“Nah. He’s like practicing every spare moment Studying for the NEWT’s...” Scorpius explained.

“Yeah it’s the same with Jamie, I’m going to help him study in the library tonight” Rose added.

“Yeah. He’s been down in the dumps since not getting picked by the talent scout, he’s trying to study as much as can...” Scorpius sighed.

“Yeah, Hugo got picked up by them, he’s going to do part time study next year, so he can do both.” Rose explained.

“Oh good. I’ll have that to look forward to then...” Albus said relaxing.

Rose chuckled amused, a wry smile that suggested she agreed.

* * *

 

Scorpius was walking towards the Slytherin common room, when he felt someone grab his wrist. Suddenly Scorpius pulled out his wand and started resisting.

“Hey...hey...it’s only me...” Henry said trying to reassure him.

“Don’t scare me like that...” Scorpius said slapping Henry’s chest.

“Sorry. I just wanted to see you. I know I’ve been neglecting you...” Henry said putting his arms around Scorpius and holding him in his reassuring grip.

“It’s okay. You have your NEWT’s...” Scorpius said understanding. “I understand...”

Henry frowned and hugged Scorpius. “I’m stupidly lucky. And don’t worry about my Newts. I’m not trying terribly hard...”

“Why?” Scorpius Questioned.

“I told Dad about what happened at the quidditch game and he invited me to work in the shop.” Henry explained. “I think it’ll be fun. And dad’s pleased as I think he was worried he’d have to sell the business when he wanted to retire...”

Scorpius nodded and cuddled Henry’s waist. The two dissolving into making out.

* * *

 

“Mo..re...” Albus begged as he stuffed a handful of caramels in his mouth.

“There is no more...” Ronnie explained gently. “The trolley cart has been put away. We’re almost back at Kings Cross, I’m sure your parents will have a feast tonight...”

Albus nodded and gorged stuffing the remainder of the sweets and even licking some of the wrappers clean. Ronnie wasn’t sure what to think, according to his Dad. Ron was sure Albus was nesting.

“Come here...I want a cuddle. Before everyone fusses over the baby” Ronnie said offering a hand.

Albus groaned and struggled to pull himself up. Ronnie wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re getting so big, it’s going to be a big baby...” Ronnie emphasised. “Even the healer said you need to cut back...”

Albus pouted and looked down at his round pregnant stomach. “But the baby gets cravings. And I just want to eat and eat...” Albus said pressing against Ronnie. “And you like me fat...”

“Yeah. I do. I worry I’ve made you too greedy.” Ronnie said kissing Albus forehead.

Albus pressed into Ronnie. “You haven’t...now please can I have so more...your sow wants to be full...” Albus said trying to get Ronnie to give in.

“My sow...” Ronnie Questioned turned on. Albus never called himself that.

“A big fat one...” Albus grinned cheekily.

“How much more can you eat?” Ronnie asked exposing Albus belly.

“Bit more...please...” Albus begged. Ronnie nodded firmly and passionately kissed Albus. “I’ll be back...” Ronnie promised standing up. “Hopefully the tea trolley hasn’t been put away yet...” opening the sliding door and stepping out into the corridor.

“Oh, hey Scorpius...” Ronnie said warmly. Scorpius saw his brother rubbing his swollen gut as he entered the cart.

“Where’s Ronnie going?” He asked staring at his brothers’ stomach.

“Getting me food. Still hungry...” Albus said rubbing his belly soothingly. “it’s the only I way I get the baby to stop kicking...”

“Why do you want him to stop...” Scorpius frowned reaching over and stroking the firm curve gently.

“Because it hurts. He’s treating my insides like a football. Eating makes him relax...” Albus said honestly. “I don’t care if I’m huge by the end I can diet...”

“He’s probably relaxed because there’s nowhere to go and he can’t move...” Scorpius said wryly.

“Now move over there...Ronnie will be back with my food...” Albus said warmly.

The door opened, and Ronnie’s arms were loaded up with as many chocolate bars and sweets as he could Carry jammed between his plump arms. “As much as I could get” Ronnie explained.

“Mhmmm...feed me.... I’m too lazy...” Albus lied. But Ronnie ate his words up. Sitting down and attentively began hand feeding him chocolate and sweets. Albus ate chewing and eating, relaxing a little as the Kicking stopped and he started rubbing his belly as he ate. Albus pregnant stomach looking fuller.

“That’s right. Eat up...” Ronnie encouraged.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Staring at the window watching as the sights of outer London began to appear as the train headed back towards King’s Cross.

“Mhmm your belly is round. Big fat baby belly...turning you so greedy...” Ronnie said shoving another chocolate bar in.

Albus nodded as he let his hand secretly stroke Ronnie’s bulge.

“Yeah I’m turned on. I love seeing you fat and eating. You’ll get it soon...don’t worry my sow...” Ronnie admitted wryly as he kissed Albus neck. Causing Albus to moan as he chewed

Scorpius looked at Ronnie surprised. He hadn’t seen this side of Ronnie before. Firm and loving. No wonder Albus was getting so fat.

“We’re almost there...” Scorpius pointed out as the train began to slow down.

“Better finish eating these last few then...” Ronnie encouraged.

Albus burped. “Full...” he pouted.

Ronnie sighed. “One more then...” he said unwrapping another chocolate bar. Offering it to Albus lips who slowly ate it. Before leaning back cradling his belly.

“Urrrrp....ohhh...you always stuff me so much” Albus groaned.

Ronnie smiled wryly. “Well you asked for it” Albus burped. Chocolate all around his lips and his belly bulging. “ready to pop.”

“He’s going to be fat...” Albus admitted as Ronnie rubbed his stomach.

“What else is new.” Scorpius pointed out wryly.

Out on the platform Harry was grinning proudly. Hugging Leo tightly. “Dad...your hugging me tightly...” he puffed struggling.

“Sorry. I’m just excited. Seeing Albus and the baby!” Harry admitted.

“Your Dad is more excited than Albus is” Draco said wryly.

“Mum...we’re bored....” Abraxas pouted fiddling with a toy as he and Arthur started fighting.

“Train will be here in a moment” Draco explained breaking them up and holding each hand tightly.,.

“Yes. We need to leave rather quick. There’s bound to be a couple of photographers waiting to scoop it.” Harry sighed.

“Who tipped them off?” Draco asked concerned.

“No one I suspect...” Harry admitted. “They’re here to take photos of us. But if they get photos of Albus...” Harry suggested.

There was a whistle and on the horizon the Hogwarts Express appeared into view. It slowed down and pulled up with a hiss of steam from its underside as the wheels screeched to a halt.

Two porters rushed off the end carriage and opened the door where all the trunks had been piled in. They began loading it onto the platform. Harry nudged Leo, “Go see if you can find your brothers trunks...”

Leo frowned. “But they’re heavy as” he complained.

“I’m not asking twice...” Harry said firmly.

“But you’re asking exactly that...” Leo Questioned.

Harry gave him a stern look, and Leo walked off towards the trunks.

“Aren’t you going to say Hello to Hermione and George?” Draco asked.

“I want to get Albus home as soon as possible. I’ll Owls them later” Harry insisted.

“How big do you think he’s gotten?” Draco wondered.

“If he’s anything like you were. Huge...” Harry grinned.

At that moment the doorway to the trains opened. Harry spotted the flaming Red hair of Ronnie and his burly belly. As he stepped off the train, before offering a hand to Presumably Albus. Draco and Harry stared as big bulging engorged stomach that was barely fitting in the clothes Albus had squeezed himself into his belly showing a good half as it refused to fit into his t-shirt.

“Huge is right...” Draco commented.

As they saw their heavily pregnant, fat son.

“Hi Mum. Hi Dad...” Albus said smiling gently. Ronnie tugging Albus shirt to cover his exposed skin. “Ronnie just give up. I’m too urrrp.... stuffed...”

“I can see that...” Harry chuckled as he embraced Albus. “How’s my grandson Al?” He asked rubbing Albus stomach.

“Relaxing. So, don’t agitate him...because I’m to stuffed to fit anymore chocolate in” Albus snapped at his father batting his hand away.

“He’s discovered the easiest way to calm the baby is by being stuffed” Ronnie smiled kissing Albus cheek.

Draco nodded unsurprised. “Where’s Scorpius I thought he’d be with you two...”

Scorpius bounded off the train, cheeks blushing and face red. He approached his parents and cuddled his two four-year-old brothers warmly. “Sorry. Got distracted had to say goodbye to my b... friend...my friend...” Scorpius said backtracking.

Harry flashed Draco a concerned look. But Draco ignored him.

Jamison waddled off the train laughing with Frank, the two of them parting as Jamison headed over to Harry and Draco.

“There’s my Graduate...” Draco said embracing Jamison’s big bellied figure.

“Hi Mum...” Jamison said embarrassed.

“I bet your desperate or have one of my big feasts...” Draco said fussing.

Jamison brushed his mother off, noticing other students were staring. “Mum! Your embarrassing me.”

Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry Jamie. Your brothers will get the same treatment when their time comes around” Harry grinned.

Leo approached pushing the trolley heaving and out of breath. “Someone...else’s...turn...” he said struggling.

“Here I’ll help” Ronnie said taking over.

“Alright. Let’s go...” Harry said. “We’re going through the floo’s. Albus keep close to us and keep your belly under wraps...”

Albus nodded and Ronnie put an arm around him. “He’s a little slow. So don’t walk that fast” Ronnie added teasingly.

Albus glared. And jabbed Ronnie’s gut. “And you’re not far off waddling...”

Ronnie rolled his eyes, “Like you’d mind.”

Albus cheeks blushed as Ronnie grinned.

Harry put a firm around Jamison. “Scorpius boyfriend?”

Jamison shifted. “It’s Henry. He’s keeping it pretty low key. But I dunno that bothers me a bit...”

Harry nodded. “Thank you for being honest” Harry replied, As they got to the floo’s. Harry ushering each of his sons through with their trunks individually until finally he and Draco Climbed in and left the busy London Station.


	34. Chapter 34

“Dad can I go see Henry later this afternoon...” Scorpius asked at breakfast.

“I’m sorry but No” Harry said firmly.

“What? Why?” Scorpius protested horrified.

“Because I’m not comfortable with it.” Harry said decisive. Draco was silently eating and Scorpius looked Desperately at Albus.

“Well. Plus, you too never spend time together in public.” Albus added playing devil’s advocate.

“I’m sorry Scorpius. I just don’t want you seeing him...” Harry insisted.

“You all suck! Why can’t I be happy...” Scorpius snapped. Storming from the room.

Albus looked guilty. “You owe me for that. Big time!” He glared rubbing his heavily pregnant stomach.

“It’s for the best. Scorpius is playing with Fire. He’ll end up getting hurt...” Harry said firmly.

“Plus, I don’t want two pregnant brothers...” Jamison wolfing down a mouthful of food.

“Deal with it...” Albus snapped kicking him under the table.

“I’ll go talk to him...” Harry explained standing up.

 

Later that afternoon, Draco was loading food up onto a tray as Harry relaxed patting his belly. “He’s crying you know. Did you have to be so hard on him, making him end it over owl.” Draco sighed.

“Yes” Harry said simply. “It was best be End it under his terms...”

Draco sighed wearily. “It wasn’t his terms and you know it. Now come up with me and check if he’s okay” Draco Insisted.

Harry groaned and stood up. “Fine...Fine. He’s not in the tower room, is he?”

“Yes. Of course, he is...” Draco said taking the tray and walking up the various flights of stairs up to the tower.

“Scorpius?” Draco asked gently carrying a cup of hot chocolate to the tower room. Scorpius was sitting on a stool painting a dark twisted forest onto a canvas. “You okay? I made you some hot chocolate with marshmallows”

“Thanks...” Scorpius murmured. “I’ll Umm get to it.”

Harry appeared at the bottom of the staircase, his voice hoarse as he struggled up gripping the rail tightly.

Scorpius turned and stared at them for a moment. “Did you want something...”

Draco hesitated, “we...want. To check. You’re Okay...” Harry puffed heaving.

“I’m fine. Honestly, ending with Henry was the right thing. He shouldn’t have to wait for me to finish school. There are other people out there for him...” Scorpius said defensive, but it sounded like he was mostly trying to convince himself that what his parents had forced him to do was for the best.

“What about you?” Draco asked gently, waddling close.

Scorpius shrugged. “I’m not bothered...” Scorpius lied.

“Well it was very mature decision you made” Harry reflected. Draco shot him a look.

“I guess. Look I just want to be alone for a bit. Is that okay...” Scorpius said politely.

“Of course,” Draco nodded leading Harry to the door.

“I just got up the stairs...” Harry frowned. Draco glared, and Harry groaned as he Began his decent.

“This is your fault...” Draco hissed to Harry.

“My...Fault...how...” Harry groaned.

“Because. You got Jamison to be protective of Scorpius. Where he was too good and directing attention away from him...”

“I just wanted Scorpius not to get hurt...” Harry said simply.

“I know. But Jamison was too good it and now our son has no sense of his own self-worth...” Draco said prodding Harry’s belly.

“Fix it. Get them back together” Draco said prodding Harry’s belly firmly.

“What why!” Harry hissed.

“Because, Scorpius Deserves someone who’ll make him happy. Even if that person is out of his league” Draco hissed.

“Fine...but how?” Harry sighed, knowing Draco was right.

“I don’t know. But you convince Henry to come around and we’ll get them in a room together...” Draco said gently.

Harry crossed his arms. “That’s your plan.”

“I don’t have one. I just know that Henry loves Scorpius, and Scorpius just needs reminding of that...” Draco said.

“And you call me a meddler.”

“Fix it or no sex!”

Harry groaned and pouted. “Alright...Alright.”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek. “Good. Henry will be a good husband for Scorpius. Mothers instincts” Draco suggested.

Harry considered. “Yes. Yes, I got the hint...” Harry chuckled.

“Well it’s hard to tell sometimes.” Draco admonished.

* * *

 

Harry waddled up to the Front door of George and Oliver’s Home. It was located in outer London, a stones through away from the Puddlemere practice Quidditch pitch. The house was a brick home, that had clearly had an extension. It reminded Harry of the burrow if it had only gone up one story rather than the many it did. Harry knocked on the door and within moments it opened. On the other side stood George in a paisley shirt that was tight against his belly. His red hair was receding, and an obvious bald patch was starting to appear.

“Harry! What’s going on? It’s good to see you!” George said welcoming him inside.

“Well to be honest I wanted to Speak to Henry. About Scorpius...” Harry said blushing.

George looked at Harry curiously. Harry sighed. “Draco wants me to encourage them to reconsider their break up...”

“Oh. You’ll have no trouble convincing Henry. He was devasted...” George admitted.

Harry winced.

George patted Harry on the shoulder. “It’s alright. We all mistakes when we’re in love...”

Harry relaxed. “Good. I was worried that there would be no hope.”

George Led Harry into the messy kitchen and began brewing some tea. “Henry honestly was hurt by the breakup. I think because he thought Scorpius was the one...” he commented as he poured the tea.

“That’s What Draco thinks. It’s why Insisted I repair things”

George handed Harry a cup of tea. “Plus, if I’m honest, I think not having Scorpius has made him lost. He’s in his head more...Oliver thinks it’s for the best...but...”

Harry nodded understanding. “Where is Henry?” Harry asked.

“Upstairs...” George explained. George’s youngest seventeen-year-old Albert walked in and pulled at the pantry door. His pot belly bulging against his polo shirt.

“Dad...” He groaned.

“Bertie you’re on a diet. No snacks until dinner, there’s fruit if you want it...” George suggested pushing the fruit bowl towards him.

Bertie picked up and apple and waddled from the room. “Hi Mr Potter.” he said biting into the apple.

“Hi Bertie. Diet eh?” he said turning back to George.

George nodded. “He’s never been fit, but he’s starting to get Lazy. We’re trying to motivate him. So, what’s your suggestion regarding our love lorn sons.”

Harry chuckled. “Well I was thinking a promise ring. Scorpius needs proof that Henry will stay loyal, and Henry doesn’t exactly seem the type to cheat...”

George nodded. “I agree. Plus, it’s not like they can’t see each other when there’s a Hogsmeade trip, or summer and Christmas breaks” George said.

“Considering Viktor And Hermione were long distance for a while. It’s not like it’s another country anyway...” Harry insisted.

“Mr Potter? What are you doing here?” Henry asked politely.

“I came to see you Henry...” Harry said simply.

“Is it about Scorpius?” Henry asked assuming.

Harry nodded and George Pulled out a chair and Henry sat down. “So, I know Scorpius broke up with you. But he did it at my request, I was wrong” Harry sighed apologising.

Henry nodded slowly as Harry continued, “we want you to consider a long-distance relationship. Scorpius who like Albus has annoyingly inherited my stubbornness, is convincing himself you won’t want him.”

Henry smiled wryly. “Yeah. He can be a bit of an idiot.”

“Well. I was thinking and I’m wondering if we give you both a promise ring. So, you’ll wait for each other” Harry suggested gently.

Henry found a warm smile growing across his face. “I’d like that.”

Harry visibly relaxed. “Oh good. Now when will be the best time for you to catch up. I don’t want to have your dads on my back too.”

George chuckled. “I won’t mind. Oliver will only mind if you He isn’t back by dinner...”

“I’m free now?” Henry said warmly.

Harry nodded. “Alright. Well let’s head back to the Manor. George do you want to come?”

“No, it’s fine...” George smiled. “I trust Henry to make the right decision for himself.”

Henry hugged George warmly. “I love you dad.”

Harry smiled, and the pair apparated back to the Manor. “Mum. I don’t feel comfortable with this. Henry will get bored, he’s everything I’m not.” Scorpius protested from the loungeroom.

“Scorpius Hyperion Potter...you listen. Henry loves you, stop thinking you’re not worth it...” Draco chastised.

“Hyperion?” Henry asked whispering.

“Draco named him. I named Albus...” Harry explained. Henry nodded surprised.

Harry waddled into the lounge and beckoned Henry to Follow.

“Scorpius. Will you sit down...” Harry asked gently.

Scorpius groaned and then froze when he saw Henry, trembling a little.

“Hi...Scorpius” Henry said gently.

“Hi...” Scorpius replied blushing.

Draco grinned proudly. “Sit down...” He encouraged. The pair sitting down giving awkward blushing glances to one another.

“As your parents Scorpius. We both appreciate that you did as we asked. But your father and I realised that you should reconsider your breakup.” Harry said firmly

Scorpius shrank back, unsure if his parents really meant what they were saying.

“We have however a suggestion...”

Harry produced two simple silver rings, “promise rings...” Draco said gently. “That you will continue to see each other...and stay faithful.”

“Of course,” Henry said reaching out and taking it without hesitation.

Everyone looked at Scorpius. “But will you be happy with me? I’m not as attractive as you.”

Henry looked over and stared at Scorpius. “You are an idiot...” Henry said looked over. “And I love you.”

Scorpius eyes went wide. “You just said the L word.”

“I did.” Henry smiled.

“You love me? really?” Scorpius said genuinely touched.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it” Henry insisted.

Scorpius smiled. “I love you too...” He admitted truthfully.

Henry smiled back and kissed Scorpius firmly on the lips.

Draco nudged Harry, “told you so...” he whispered.

* * *

 

Albus lay in bed sheet up to his waist. His gut bulged hugely, covered in stretch marks. It had swelled beyond looking pregnant and he just looked fat.

Ronnie pushed open the door carrying a tray of food. “Lunch!” Ronnie grinned.

“Finally,” Albus Grinned. Ronnie chuckled and brought over a tray of food.

“How are you?” Ronnie said placing the tray down.

“Better that your here.” Albus admitted. “You’re staying over tonight aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Of course, How’s Ronald Junior?” Ronnie asked stroking Albus tummy as he started to eat. “Does Mum Want you out yet.”

“Don’t encourage him. Knowing you he’ll arrive late...” Albus pouted.

“Dad insisted I stay here for a while. He doesn’t want me to not be here if anything happens” Ronnie smiled.

Albus smiled and cuddled against Ronnie’s belly. “Good. Because I’ve already had fake labour once. And if it happens again I need you to cuddle...” Albus whimpered.

“Of course. I’m at your every whim now” Ronnie said wryly.

“It’s not funny.” Albus pouted. “It really hurt, I woke up in the middle of the night in searing pain...it was terrifying.”

“Okay...okay...” Ronnie said gently. “I’m here...” he said kissing Albus forehead as they cuddled in bed. Ronnie starting to feed Albus gently. Rocking him slowly.

“Mhmmm...” Albus groaned chewing feeling so swollen as he ate. His hand reaching beneath his belly and he started touching himself.

Ronnie chuckled and continued to feed Albus. Feeling his plump belly stretch and fill up to its largest.

“How’s lunch?” Draco asked opening the bedroom door and waddling in.

“Good. Thanks mum...” Albus said smiling.

“Have you dropped yet?” Draco asked.

Albus looked at Ronnie unsure. “No... but it can’t be far off.” Ronnie confirmed.

Draco nodded, “home or Hospital?” Draco asked honestly sitting on the bed.

“Hospital...” Albus said truthfully. “Everyone in the house doesn’t need to hear me give birth.”

Draco chuckled. “Yeah I’ve probably more than scarred you.”

“Yeah...” Albus agreed.

“That reminds me. Any sense of squeamishness you have is going to be tested.” Draco warned.

“Okay...I’ll bite how?” Ronnie queried.

“Well. It’s highly likely you might have a bowel movement...” Draco said politely.

“In front of people...” Albus said his mouth falling open in horror.

“Yeah. Didn’t happen with Jamie, but happened with you, and Leo.”

Albus nodded wincing, “anything else I wish you’d told me nine months ago.”

“You May tear...” Draco warned. “I didn’t. But I know people who have”

Albus looked visibly white. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Albus mumbled.

“Want me to get you a bucket?” Ronnie asked.

“No...” Albus sighed. “I might just need counselling.”

“I just wanted to pre-warn you. I wasn’t exactly sure how comprehensive the birth classes were” Draco admitted.

“Ark ward...really really awkward” Albus sighed.

“Well your almost there. Full term” Draco smiled. “Your Dad is practically giddy...”

“I’m not. I’m going to be a dad. It’s scary. Everything is so real now...” Albus said leaning against Ronnie.

Ronnie cuddled him gently, holding his belly affectionately. Draco smiled warmly, Albus didn’t know how lucky he was.

* * *

 

The Door chime rang loudly. Harry groaned and heaved himself up. Waddling his heavy rotund belly to the door. He unlocked the lock and pulled open the door.

“Hi Mr Potter” Henry smiled politely standing there in a fitted V-neck tee that fitted his muscled body. In his arms was a chess set and a faded board game, with a label he couldn’t make out. “Scorpius and I were going to hang out and play Board games. Play some Wizard chess and My families old quidditch board game” he explained earnestly.

“Board games? Oh...umm come in” Harry said a little embarrassed. “I’ll get Scorpius, you can play in the lounge...” Harry explained gesturing.

I’ve heard you’re working down at the shop now?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yeah my dad wanted me to dabble in the family business. It’s pretty alright” Henry nodded.

Harry smiled approvingly, “Alright well I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll go get him” Harry said.

“You don’t have too” Scorpius said, his cheeks a little red from blushing.

“Hey” Henry smiled beaming. Standing up and embracing Scorpius protectively.

“I’ll...ummm...be in my den.” Harry said waddling out. Scorpius rested his head on Henry’s muscled shoulder. “So, what’s this quidditch game you brought?”

Henry grinned. “It is a wood classic. Belonged to my grandfather. It’s like quidditch but on a board.”

Scorpius smiled impressed. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Henry ushered Scorpius towards the coffee table. “I’ll set it up.”

“No. We’ll play in the library. More private and Less likely to get walked in on...”

“You sure? Considering how protective your Brother and Dad are?”

Scorpius groaned. “I don’t care. It is the worst. My dad being protective is one thing. But Jamie being a dick about it makes it so much more annoying.”

“Your sort of like the girl of the family then?” Henry realised.

“Huh.”

“Well you’re in a family of boys, and they’re super protective of you. Like you’re the daughter. Except in your case you’re a boy.”

“Oh...Merlin I am...” Scorpius realised. As he led Henry down the hall. “How did they figure out I was the one who needs protecting...”

“You are the more feminine one...so...” Henry teased putting an arm around Scorpius.

“So, this is the library...” Scorpius explained opening the door. Inside was a room lined with bookshelves and packed to brim with leather bound books. At the centre was a large antique oak table and two matching chairs.

“Impressive” Henry commented setting the boxes down.

“Most of the books were my dad’s grandparents. But he’s added some since.” Scorpius explained as Henry wrapped his arms around Scorpius plump middle and squeezed his plump posterior.

“Such a cute butt...” Henry grinned kissing Scorpius lovingly.

Scorpius cheeks blushed red. “Mhmmm and your muscles are sexy.”

“I’m glad you just love me for my looks...” Henry teased.

“That’s not what I meant...” Scorpius blushed indignantly. Henry laughed and kissed Scorpius on the lips again.

“Your cute when your angry...” Henry beamed. “Now come on. I’ll show you how to play. But you have to sit on my lap.”

“I’ll squish you...” Scorpius winced.

“Then I die happy...” Henry said rolling his eyes sitting down and letting Scorpius sit in his lap. Henry Wrapping his arms around Scorpius belly kneading it gently. Before he began setting up the board game.


	35. Chapter 35

Draco and Harry waited in the hall outside of Albus room, waiting for Ernie to finish with Albus. The door opened an Ernie waddled out. “How is he!” Draco asked honestly.

“He’s fine. It was just phantom labour. It happens this close to birth” Ernie explained. “Albus is a healthy size, and his body is ready for the birth. The baby had definitely dropped, so he could go into labour anytime.”

“Wow. Thank you for everything and we really appreciate the discretion.” Harry said placing his hand on Ernie’s shoulder.

Draco handed Ernie a bottle of wine. “This is from us.”

“You didn’t have too” Ernie chuckled.

“We did...” Harry smiled. “Take it home share it with Claire”

“Will do...” Ernie laughed.

“I’ll walk you to the door...” Draco smiled waddling down the hall.

Harry watched them go and knocked on the bedroom door. “Albus? Can I come in”

“Yeah come in.” Albus called back. Harry opened the door. Albus was laying sideways on the bed, belly on a pillow and another between his thick thighs. Ronnie was sitting next to him, Albus head leaning on his thick thighs.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I think I’m ready for the baby to come out...” Albus said embarrassed he was even admitting it.

“I think that’s fair enough” Harry chuckled. “How mobile are you?” Harry asked.

“Why?” Albus said curious.

“I would like to show you both something...” Harry explained. Ronnie climbed off the bed and offered a hand to Albus. Who was helped upright. He threw a set of car keys to Ronnie, “these are yours by the way.”

“What?!” Ronnie said started as he caught them in surprise. He stared at the keys in his hand, they were keys to the Bentley.

“You have a baby. And you need some way of getting around” Harry smiled. “Now come on. That’s not what I want to show you.”

Ronnie took Albus arm and looked at him confused. “What’s he done.”

“No clue...” Albus shrugged stepping into slippers. The pair followed downstairs, Harry led them outside to the car.

“Ronnie want to do the honours...” Harry grinned.

“Where am I driving to?” Ronnie asked confused. Harry lifted a fat arm and pointed to a house at the edge of the property.

“The old caretakers house? But that place is rundown? We used to play there when we were kids...” Albus Questioned confused.

“Not anymore...” Harry grinned, pleased with himself. Ronnie opened the Bentley and they started to drive down the driveway, turning off the path over to the caretaker’s house. As Ronnie stared to slow he pulled up out front.

“Has it been painted?” Albus asked.

“Yes, and that’s not all...” Harry said as he and Ronnie got out of the car. Ronnie helping Albus out. As they walked up to the front door.

“Want to do the honours Albus.” Harry asked dangling a set of keys.

“Dad...what is this?” Albus squinted and folding his arms.

“It’s a baby shower gift and late birthday gift.”

“Let’s just see what it is” Ronnie said beckoning him over. “Are you really going to complain if we’re given a whole house.”

“Not really...” Albus admitted quietly.

Ronnie grinned and unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

Inside the caretaker’s cottage had been renovated from top to bottom and smelled of fresh paint. The walls which use to be half exposed showing the wooden insides, had now been repaired and painted a pleasant shade of blue. The creaky wooden floors had been replaced with new ones.

“Very nice.” Ronnie admitted impressed. “There’s no furniture though?”

“I didn’t want to assume your tastes” Harry said politely. “There’s five bedrooms including the master bedroom and two bathrooms one of which is the ensuite.”

Harry explained.

“Five bedrooms? Isn’t this a caretaker’s cottage?” Harry Questioned.

“Yes, up until the second world War. I believe my grandparents built an extension on, to rent as a guest house. But nothing was ever done” Harry explained.

“This way you’ve got room to have a few more kids...” Harry encouraged.

“Dad. I want to finish school first...” Albus said unimpressed.

“You don’t have too.” Harry said patting Albus belly. “Baby comes first...”

“Tell that too Mum.” Albus said looking unsure. “This seems a bit much Dad...”

“You’re Having my grandchild. I want the best for them...” Harry said warmly.

“Thank you Harry, this means a lot to us” Ronnie said firmly.

Harry grinned and handed Ronnie both sets of keys. “There’s a safe in one of the bedrooms which should be enough to cover you for a while.”

“Dad are you kicking us out?” Albus asked a little surprised.

“Never. But I know you want your independence. So, I’m giving it to you.” Harry said promising. “Draco will still expect you at dinner. And to sleep in the manor until you have a bed here but...otherwise.”

“Thanks Dad” Albus said embracing him in a cuddle.

“Your welcome Al.” Harry said tearing up.

Ronnie smiled wryly, when Albus did pull away Harry wiped his tears on his sleeve.

“I let you two have a look around...” Harry said waddling to the fireplace and floo’ing to the Manor.

“We have a house...” Ronnie grinned. “I feel like I’m obligated to get you pregnant again after this one is born” He said cupping Albus belly.

“After graduation” Albus Insisted. The pair cuddled and walked into the downstairs bedroom, which was clearly the master bedroom with its ensuite bathroom. Against one wall was a metal safe, the door ajar.

“Want to see what he left us?”

“Sure...” Albus laughed.

Ronnie walked over and opened the safe door and his mouth fell open. “Merlin...” Ronnie swore.

“What?” Albus Questioned than waddled over. “That...that’s a lot...” he said staring at the huge amount of gold in the safe.

“We’re putting some of that away for the baby. How much do you think it is?” Ronnie Questioned.

“Honestly? No clue, I barely passed arithmancy.” Albus pointed out wryly.

* * *

 

“Give Remus here” Molly said fussing. Happily taking her grandson in her arms. “Look at him, he’s getting so big.”

“Babies do grow...” Louis said shifting hesitantly.

“Well I know that dear, it’s just I haven’t seen him in a while...” Louis felt guilty at that, but the last thing he wanted to do was accidently run into his father. Molly picked up on his expression and smiled gently. “I didn’t mean it like that. But I do miss seeing you.”

“I know Nanna.”

“Oh, and you didn’t hear it from me, but your parents are separating.” Molly said with wry smile. “Fleur is going to stay in France with her family for an extended period.”

“Oh.” Louis said unsure what to think.

“Now I have some food you can take.” Molly Insisted walking into the kitchen happily cuddling Remus. Louis began to wonder if he was going to get him back.

“You don’t have to Nanna. Draco’s meals are pretty filling.” Louis admitted. “With that and I’ll the chocolate Teddy’s brings home, I’m blowing up more than ever.”

“You’ve got a healthy size. Your fine.” Molly smiled warmly.

“Thanks Nanna.” Louis chuckled disbelieving her. Grandparents had to say that after all.

* * *

 

Albus sat up bolt upright in patch of wet sheets, for a short moment he thought he’d pissed himself. Then his Brain kicked in.

He stared down at his bulging swollen belly and how low it was. He jabbed Ronnie in his belly. “Uhhh al.. sleeeping...”

“Ronnie...my water broke...” Albus hissed. Before he let out a pained groan collapsing back against the bed. “Oh Merlin...balls...” he thumped against Ronnie’s side.

“Owwww...sleeeping..” Ronnie grunted trying to bat Albus away.

“Ronnie!” Albus groaned slapping Ronnie in the balls.

“Ahh. What the hell!” Ronnie said wincing. Then saw the visible pain Albus was in. The wet patch all around him, and how low his belly was. “The baby...alright...alright...” Ronnie said a little panicked. “Fuck what do I...”

Albus pressed his face into Ronnie’s belly and screamed. He held Albus warmly.

“Hospital...” Albus reminded him.

“Right. Yes...” Ronnie nodded helping Albus out of bed. “Let’s get you to the car...”

Ronnie grabbed the hospital bag. As he supported Albus downstairs.

“What about my mum and dad...” Albus whimpered.

“Let’s get you to the hospital first...” Ronnie pointed out. “Plus, it’s your dad’s birthday, let him sleep for a bit first...”

Ronnie ended up flying the car straight to St. Mungo’s. Desperate to make it before the baby arrived. They were led up to a room where Albus was settled in the bed, his contractions still a little while apart.

Ronnie took the opportunity to contact Draco and Harry and of course his Dad too. All of him arrived in a hurry. Draco however was the only one allowed in the room with Ronnie.

Albus screamed in pain and held Ronnie tightly. His belly being an affectionate pillow he’d press against when it hurt. Which succeeded in just making Ronnie more embarrassed.

“You can do it. He’s starting to crown...” Healer McMillan insisted.

Albus pushed and pressed against Ronnie. “Hnnngh...”

“another push. Come on...” The healer encouraged.

“Your almost there Albus...almost...” Ronnie grinned running mostly on adrenaline. He’d only had about five hours sleep and after twelve hours of labour he was starting to struggle.

“Keep pushing. You can do it. He’s almost out...” Draco said reassuringly.

Albus nodded and whimpered. Too tired and pained. As he groaned and pushed hard. He felt his insides stretch as he felt the baby get pushed out, wishing his Lower half was more numb than it was.

There was soft crying. Albus collapsed against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

“Congratulations, a healthy baby boy” Healer McMillian smiled warmly. “Ronnie would you like to cut the umbilical cord?”

Ronnie nodded, his legs feeling weak. He walked over and looked down at his plump red wrinkled infant. Eyes barely open, a tuft of red hair on his head. The healer clamped the cord and gestured to cut between the clamps. Ronnie nodded and hesitantly cut the cord.

Healer McMillian patted Ronnie on the back. As he handed the baby to a matron. “We’ll clean him up and bring him back in” He said reassuringly. They began to clean Albus lower half and blushed as a Matron brought out an adult diaper.

“What’s that...” Albus murmered horrified.

“It’s normal. You always have them after giving birth” Draco explained. Albus nodded uneasily, relaxing against the bed.

“I’m so so proud of you.” Ronnie said leaning down and kissing Albus sweaty forehead.

“I don’t want to move...again.” Albus groaned pitifully.

“You’re a bit small for immobility” Ronnie said sitting down next to Albus.

Albus started to laugh and then groaned. “Ow...It hurts to laugh...”

A matron pushed in a carriage inside was the baby.

“Aww.” Draco said waddling over and instantly scooping up the baby. “He’s beautiful!” Draco said rocking him gently. “Hello I’m your grandmother.”

Ronnie smiled. “Definitely A boy?”

Draco unwrapped the blanket gently. “A boy” he confirmed proudly.

Albus started crying, “we did it.”

“Yeah we did...” Ronnie said sniffing proudly. His eyes welling up. As Draco handed the infant over to Albus, who carefully cradled him against his chest.

“Hello Ronald. It’s your Papa and your dad” Albus said looking at him.

“Ronald?” Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

“Ronald Weasley Jr. or RJ” Ronnie confirmed.

“I thought we were going with James...” Albus asked.

“Remember, you didn’t want Jamison getting ideas.”

“Oh right.” Albus said wryly.

“Ronald? Couldn’t have gone with Draco...” Draco teased.

“Mum...” Albus pouted.

“I am joking. I couldn’t be happier. You both make so proud” Draco said honestly. “Your Dad is going to be the over the moon, a grandson born on his birthday.” Draco said rocking the infant gently. “I’ll let you two have a cuddle.” Draco said offering the baby to Ronnie. Who looked a little terrified as he held his newborn son.

Draco could tell the fear in his eyes and kissed him gently. “You’ll do Fine...just relax.”

“Okay...mum...” Ronnie blurted, Clearly overwhelmed. Albus snickered and Draco politely ignored it, waddling out of the room. “Hi...Little Ronnie...” He said rocking him gently. “He’s so little...”

Albus smiled gently as Ronnie sat down next to him, “you’re doing well. A natural dad...”

“Like you have any clue what your meant to be doing...” Ronnie grinned back at Albus as he offered the infant to Albus.

“I have some clue. I’ve had baby brothers...” Albus said taking the infant in his arms and cuddling him against his chest.

Ronnie leaned over and kissed Albus cheek. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“Neither can I. We’re dads...” Albus smiled.

Draco waddled out into the waiting room, where Harry and Ron were waiting nervously along some bleary-eyed teenagers. “Mum! What happened?” Scorpius said getting up with a start.

“Relax Scorpius he’s fine...” Draco said warmly.

“Is the baby okay?” Ron asked nervously.

“Albus delivered a healthy baby boy...” Draco smiled affectionately. Harry grinned and waddled over hugging Draco affectionately.

“Was he as big as some of ours were?” Harry asked patting Draco’s belly affectionately.

“He’s small and plump...” Draco said honestly.

Harry and Draco looked up as they heard Ron crying. “I’m just happy. I wanted more kids. But I’ll take a grandkid any day...” Ron sniffed sobbing.

Harry patted his friends back affectionately. “Why don’t you go in first...say hello...”

Ron hugged Harry grateful, and waddled off down the hall.

“If the baby is in one piece. Can we go home and sleep now?” Jamison said bluntly.

Harry looked at Jamison unimpressed. “If you must. This is a big day and I would appreciate you staying....”

“Cause it’s your birthday? Or because of Albus’s baby?” Leo asked gently.

“Both” Harry chuckled. Draco patted Harry’s belly.

“Almost perfect timing.” Draco said wryly,

“Think they’ll get me the same thing next year if I ask nicely?” Harry said whispering into a Draco’s ear.

Draco jabbed Harry firmly. “Let them graduate first.”

Harry pouted. “Fine...”


	36. Chapter 36

Ronnie opened the car door and offered a hand to Albus. Albus held it tightly as Ronnie pulled him out of the car. “Home...” he smiled kissing Albus cheek. “I’ll get the front door” he offered. As Albus began unlatching the baby carrier from its seat. Inside bundled up in a small onesie with a knitted blue beanie was their Son Rj. Albus heaved the carrier out and started carrying it towards the house. He was wearing loose clothes, his body still felt so foreign after giving birth. As Albus stepped over the threshold he was surprised to bundles of flowers in vases and a huge variety of other gifts waiting.

“Are those from Mum and Dad?” Albus asked as he put the carrier down on the coffee table.

“Nope. I don’t know who Half these names are...” Ronnie squinted.

Albus walked over and read over some of the names. “Ohh...it’s just various wizarding families. Pure bloods and people who want to win over Dad.”

“and they sent us free stuff?” Ronnie grinned.

“Yeah...” Albus nodded yawning. Ronnie’s attention turned. “Let’s get you settled in bed, rest up I’ll bring you food.”

Albus shook his head. “On the couch?” He asked hopeful. Maybe cuddle RJ before we have to change him.”

Ronnie smiled and walked over to the carrier and eased his son out clutching him against his chest. “There we go...” he smiled looking down at the baby boy, as he sat down on the couch.

“You okay...you been a bit off” Ronnie asked offering an arm to Albus, who snuggled against Ronnie’s fatter bulging body.

“I don’t know. I think it’s just Adjusting to not being pregnant anymore. I liked having him inside me...being round and big and now I just feel empty and broken...” Albus sniffed and started to sob.

“Albus. You’re not broken. Not ever...” Ronnie said placing an arm tighter around Albus. This must have been the post Mortem blues Harry had mentioned.

“I still feel it. I miss my tummy being full...” Albus said sobbing.

“Want me to get some food. I could feed you?” Ronnie suggested gently.

Albus whimpered. “maybe...”

Ronnie chuckled. And reached his hand to Albus stomach. “You’re still amazing to me...and I’m so proud...” Ronnie reassured. “Look at this baby...” he grinned. “But...if your struggling...tell me yeah?”

Albus nodded and kissed Ronnie’s cheek. “I will...I’m just all over the place...”

“I know...” Ronnie smiled back reassuringly.

* * *

 

“How are the boys?” Harry asked as Draco waddled into the dining room.

“They’re okay. Albus is a little off, but I think he just taking time to adjust” Draco explained kissing Harrys cheek.

“And my amazing grandchild?” Harry grinned proudly.

“Having his nappy changed and being put down for a nap” Draco chuckled. “And it’s our amazing grandchild Thankyou...”

“Wait till you start being called grandma. Then you’ll be really old” Harry teased grinning.

“Will it now...” Draco glowered.

Harry shifted, “I love you...” He suggested quickly.

“Uh huh...” Draco said crossing his arms as he approached Harry.

“I don’t think your old. Your handsome and wonderful” Harry suggested quickly.

“Better...” Draco smiled kissing Harrys cheek. “And anyway, you’re getting a bald spot...”

Harry looked mortified. “I am not...” He protested.

“Uh huh. And while we’re talking about aging. You have more wrinkles” Draco teased. Harry heaved himself up and started to lumber towards the bathroom.

“I do not! Your wrong Draco...” Harry called back.

“Mum?” Scorpius Called Out peering over the balcony.

“Yes Scorpius?” Draco smiled up at him.

“I’m going to have a shower. Henry is going to come over, so can you let him know I’m showering.” Scorpius begged.

“Alright. Remember not to have him up in your room...” Draco warned.

“Mum! I’m waiting until marriage.” Scorpius said in frustration. “I’m not going to get pregnant...”

“Alright Fine. But keep the door open please...” Draco sighed.

“Thankyou” Scorpius grinned back.

“Oh Merlin. I am going bald!” Came a shout from the downstairs bathroom.

Draco began to snicker amused.

Scorpius cocked his head. “Wait? Dad doesn’t know...”

“He does now...” Draco smiled back walking down the hallway.

* * *

 

Henry climbed out of the fireplace at Potter Manor and looked around the empty living room.

“Hello Scorpius?” Henry called out walking into the hallway.

“Hello Henry...” Draco said waddling out of the kitchen. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Where’s Scorpius?” Henry smiled.

“Upstairs in the shower. He asked me to say you were in the shower” Draco smiled. “How’s the shop? Are you enjoying working with your father?”

Henry gave a hesitating smile. “It’s alright so far.”

Draco smiled amused. “Give it time. I’m sure he’ll want to retire to spend time with your papa...”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Maybe. But Dad enjoys working too much...”

Draco nodded. “Ah. Well...”

“Is Jamie around?”

“In his room Yeah. Having a lazy weekend” Draco smiled. “He needs some time to himself, he had a bit of a falling out with Rose.”

“But they’re not dating?” Henry asked confused.

“She told him not to wait for her...” Draco explained.

Henry winced. “Eek. Yeah I might say hello to him then...check he’s okay...”

Draco nodded warmly, as Henry headed up the stairs. Heading past the shower the sound of the shower running and towards Jamison’s bedroom. Henry knocked on the door. “Jamie? You there?”

The was a belch from inside. “Don’t come in..... I’m wanking....” Jamison said lying.

“Bull...” Henry said opening the door. Lying on the bed with an overstuffed engorged belly was Jamison. A tub of ice cream under one arm and a two-litre bottle of soda under the arm.

“Dude...” Henry said shocked staring at his best friend. “Is this you at rock bottom?”

“Go away...” Jamison snapped shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“No waaaaay.” Henry snickered. “Is this because of Rose?”

“No” Jamison snapped. “And who told you?”

“Your mum. Rose not interested anymore?” Henry said gently.

Jamison looked up His expression broken, “I... feel lost...”

“Jamie.” Henry said honestly.

“I liked her, like properly liked her and she promised she’d wait for me until she’d graduated...” Jamison explained. “And then summer started, and she came and saw me last week, and told me to stop waiting...” he looked up at Henry genuinely heartbroken.

Henry nodded and patted his friends’ shoulder. “I’m sorry man. But maybe it’s for the best...she was a little out of your league.” He teased affectionately.

Jamison glared at Henry, “not funny...”

“Alright look. If you want my advice. Make her jealous...date someone statement worthy.” Henry shrugged.

Jamison considered. “Maybe...” he mumbled.

“Look I have to take your brother out. And he’ll kill me if I drag you along. But, why don’t we catch up tomorrow? Go for a drink?” Henry suggested.

“Yeah I guess we could” he nodded belching.

“But just don’t Owl Alice. That is the last thing you need...” Henry warned.

“She’s happy with Braden...” Jamison said a little defeatist.

“Wow.” Henry sighed shaking his head. “Don’t do anything anymore stupid then.” he said walking to the door. “And Eat a salad...”

“Don’t get hit by the Whomping willow on your way out!” Jamison snapped back.

Henry chuckled as he walked into the corridor and Scorpius was leaning against the wall. In a rather obvious attempt at trying to look sexy. “What kept you...” Scorpius said fluttering his eye lashes.

“Sorry...have a good shower?” Henry chuckled kissing Scorpius lips as he embraced him into a cuddle.

“Was good. I’ve missed you...” Scorpius smiled when they eventually stopped kissing. “Can we cuddle?”

“Nope. I’m taking you to dinner, I’m working and can afford to spoil you” Henry said warmly. “Yeah. Come on...” he said putting his arm around him. “I’ve booked a table at a nice restaurant and you can order whatever you like”

Scorpius shuffled awkwardly. “Is it because I’m fat...”

Henry rolled his eyes. “No, it’s because I want to spoil you.” he smiled.

Scorpius smiled. “So where are we going to dinner...”

“Nope. Surprise...” Henry grinned. “You have to wait.”

Scorpius groaned as he walked downstairs. “No fair...” he complained.

“Where are you boys going?” Harry asked, now wearing a baseball cap.

“I’m taking Scorpius out to dinner, I’ll have him back before ten” Henry smiled politely.

Harry nodded slowly. “Good good.” he nodded warmly. “The Pureblood ball is coming up next week, and I wanted to know if you were going to go.”

Henry looked blindsided. “But doesn’t that mean we’d be going public...”

Harry nodded. “You don’t have too. But I thought I’d ask.”

“Umm...” he looked at Scorpius for guidance, “I’ll talk to Scorpius and let you know.”

Harry smiled warmly. “Enjoy dinner. Your looking too thin in my opinion” Harry suggested to Henry.

“Oh. Umm Thank you?” Henry said unsure what to make of that comment.

“See you Dad...” Scorpius said embarrassed trying to lead Henry out.

Draco poked his head around from the kitchen. “You know what they call this...mixed signals. I thought we agreed to make sure they have a healthy amount of space.” Draco commented.

“Albus will be going with Ronnie, it’s only fair we offer it to them too.” Harry said simply.

“What about Jamison. He’s been stuffing his face for days up there...” Draco said worried. “Have you talked to him yet?”

“He’s not talking. He’s stubborn like us...” Harry said wryly. “He just needs some time to process. Everyone has to have their first heartbreak some time.”

“And I’d like to point out we haven’t been invited to the ball yet...” Draco pointed out.

“Mum! Dad!” It’s here!” Leo grinned throwing the foyer doors open slamming them hard.

“What’s here Leo?” Draco asked wincing as he heard the slam.

“I got my Hogwarts letter!” He said grinning wide and slightly out of breath. Draco pouted and embraced Leo.

“My baby is growing up!” Draco said cuddling him tightly.

“Mum...can’t breathe...” Leo protested trying to pull out of Draco’s arms. “You also got this owl.”

Leo said handing a black envelope to His father. Harry smirked at Draco. “Told you it would arrive. Let’s have a look.” he opened the envelope and slipped out the card. “Dear Mr Potter and Mr Potter of the house of Potter and Black...dun...dun..dun. Your invited to the Annual Pure blood ball, formal dress. Ext. Please rsvp with any guests your inviting...”

“Is that the thing I’m not allowed to go too...” Leo asked.

“It is. When you’re a little older, you can come” Draco reassured.


	37. Chapter 37

Henry knocked on his parents’ bedroom door. “Papa?” Henry asked hesitantly.

“Come in Henry...” Oliver called back.

Henry opened the door. His dad was propped up on the bed by a mountain of pillows, his big belly bulging round and enormous, covering the majority of his thick thighs, two enormous tits pushing out over his belly. “Dad...you know how I’m dating Scorpius Potter...” Henry explained slowly.

Oliver nodded. “Yes Of course.”

“Okay, well. His Dad invited me to bring Scorpius to the Pureblood ball...and... I don’t know if I should.” Henry said genuinely unsure, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Technically you are a Pureblood...” Oliver said honestly.

“Huh...” Henry said confused. “I know Dad is...”

“Yes, and he married me, a half blood. But as my child you’re a Pureblood. It’s how most Pureblood families who aren’t all in Azkaban continue their family lines” Oliver reassured. “The bigger question is are you ready for a step like that...”

Henry unsure. “I really like Scorpius. He makes me happy.”

Oliver nodded and took his son’s hand. “Bigger question, if Scorpius was immobile would you be happy to provide for him and look after him for the rest of your life.”

“Papa!” Henry said sighing.

“I’m serious. That’s what love is. I don’t know how I would have coped without your Dad, we wanted children and I was off quidditch because of my injuries. But well injuries combined with a lot weight effectively leaves me house bound” Oliver said firmly. “George accepts that and loves me and stands by me. You have to be prepared to do the same thing for Scorpius.”

“I would...” Henry nodded truthfully

“Then go...” Oliver encouraged. “Maybe you’ll get in witch weekly and get more press than your brother...” Oliver hinted.

“Papa. Any hope of me getting into professional quidditch has sailed. And I’m happy for Freddie.” Henry said defensive.

Oliver looked at him quizzically. “I’m just saying, they’ll be doing trials later in the year...”

“I’m fine working with Dad. And if I don’t who will...”

“Your brother can...” Oliver said dismissively.

Henry sighed and shook his head as he walked from the room, up the rather steep staircase to his and Freddie’s bedroom.

“Soo did Dad get the delivery of the hair changing combs?” Bertie asked from his doorway. The rather beefy seventeen-year-old lad asked curiously.

“Uhh. Yeah, they did. We put aside for you...” Henry confirmed.

“Awesomeness. What’s going on?” Bertie squinted.

“It’s nothing major. Just considering stuff with Scorpius...”

Bertie nodded. “Your rich boyfriend...” he teased. “So, you going to end up fat like me?”

Henry prodded his brother’s tummy. “Like this? You wish...”

“Oi...quit it.” Bertie said slapping his brothers’ hand away. As Henry laughed walking into his room.

* * *

 

Ron was sitting on his son’s couch, cuddling his small grandson, nuzzling him against his chest.

“Are you going to be alright Albus?” Henry asked from the kitchen.

“I’ve had caffeine. I’ll be fine, as long as we get early night...” Albus sighed.

“Your sleeping more than the baby...” Ronnie grinned.

“You push a child out of your arse and see how tired you are...” Albus snapped.

“I love you.” Ronnie called back.

Albus sighed and waddled out of the bedroom. “I love you too...”

“You look very handsome Al” Ron smiled from the couch.

Ronnie pocked his head around from the kitchen. Albus was standing in navy robes, that were tailored but tight around his belly and arse particularly.

“They fitted better before I got pregnant” Albus explained.

“You look amazing” Ronnie reassured taking his black robe from the Recliner and slipping it on.

“You okay with Rj? Or do you want me to take him?” Albus asked gently.

“I’m more than capable of multitasking.” Ron said defensive, willing the energy to heavy himself up.

Ronnie took his son from his father’s arms and passed him to Albus. “Here Dad. You always need help getting up.”

Ron took his sons hands and heaved himself upright. His big belly wobbling. “Alright ready to go?”

“Baby bag.” Albus reminded, gently rocking his son back and forth.

Ronnie nodded and walked into the nursery and grabbed it with a grin. “Alright. Dad are you going to fit in our Floo? Or are you going to have to use the one from the main house.”

“I’ll fit. I’ll just suck in a little bit.” Ron admitted. “You two go first...” he insisted however. The last thing he wanted was Ronnie’s look when he inevitably did.

“We’ll see you there” Albus smiled as he carefully climbed into the fireplace. Ronnie climbing after him a pile of Floo powder in his hand.

“Lucian Hall” Ronnie said as green fire licked up.

Ron smiled as the fire reduced to nothing but a few glowing coals.

“Ron?” Came a voice from the Coals. Ron groaned and squatted and peered down and she could see a face through the embers.

“Mione? What’s going on?” Ron asked a little surprised.

“I tried to call your house, but you weren’t there. So, I thought I’d try here next. I’m glad I caught you.” Hermione said babbling. “Viktor is in hospital...would you come? I really need the support right now...” Hermione admitted.

“Of course. I’ll be right there.” Ron nodded firmly.

* * *

 

Draco embraced Teddy affectionately. “I wish you could come...but Thank you for babysitting...” Draco said gratefully.

“Mum it’s fine. I’m not desperate to go” Teddy promised truthfully.

“I’ll bring you some food back...” Draco promised.

Louis smiled wryly. As Harry cuddled his grandson. “Every time I see him, he’s bigger. And he’s getting so handsome” Harry grinned at the Almost nine-month-old.

“He’s got teddies thick natural hair I think...” Louis smiled wryly.

“You think?” Teddy Questioned.

“Your hair changes every other moment...” Harry smiled wryly.

“Only the colour” Teddy frowned.

“Mum? Is this okay?” Scorpius asked stepping down the stairs. He was in a dark purple shirt and a patterned dark blue shirt. Draco smiled reassuringly and waddled over.

“Very handsome. It’s not too tight around the tummy?” Draco asked prodding his belly gently.

“It’s fine.” Draco blushed.

Jamison waddled down, a couple of shaving cuts that he’d added ointment to giving his face a shine to it. “Alright, can we go?” Jamison said shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

“We have to wait for Henry, then we’ll go...” Harry said wryly. “Now Leo is just finishing up dessert and the twins are in the lounge playing”

“Now Teddy. Leo can stay up till nine, the twins have half an hour more of play before they have to go to bed” Draco added. “And if Abraxas asks for snacks, only offer fruit.”

“Alright.” Teddy smiled.

Henry Weasley-Wood walked out of the living room. “Hi...” He said smiling politely shaking Harrys hand. Before he noticed Scorpius, a boyish grin breaking across his face. “You look amazing.”

Scorpius cheeks suddenly turned bright red. “Really?”

“Yeah. You look amazing...” Henry reassured walking over and kissing blushing cheek.

Harry chuckled at his son’s embarrassment. “Alright let’s get going.”

“What about Albus? And Ronnie?” Scorpius realised.

“We’re meeting them there” Draco smiled.

As the group walked towards the fireplace, the blackened coals began to turn red and glow and form the shape of a female face. “Harry? Are you there?”

“Hermione?” Harry Questioned groaning as he bent over. Draco supporting his husband, so he didn’t fall face first into the fire.

“Yes. I’m sorry for interrupting your night. But Victor is in hospital. There was an accident...please...” She begged her voice sobbing.

“It’s alright. Draco and I will be right there...” Harry promised.

“Thankyou...” Hermione said sniffing, as her face dissolved back into coals.

Harry stood up and looked at Draco. “We’ll Floo to St Mungo’s, you boys go without us” Draco encouraged.

“Are you sure? Rose might want the company” Jamison suggested.

“That is the last thing, you or Rose needs...” Henry said placing his hands-on Jamison’s shoulders.

“I agree” Harry encouraged. “And I’d rather you represent the family tonight”

“Okay...” Jamison nodded slowly.

“You’ll let us know right? If Uncle Viktor is okay?” Scorpius asked warmly.

“Of course. Just go enjoy yourselves tonight” Draco Insisted. Watching the trio climb into the fireplace and disappear with green flames.

“Goodnight Abraxas, Goodnight Arthur!” Harry waved warmly. The two Pre-schoolers embraced their dad’s big belly.

“Night Daddy!” The two said warmly. Before cuddling Draco affectionately. “We promise we’ll sleep in...”

Harry smiled at them. “Oh yeah? Well we’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Let us know if you need anything...” Teddy insisted as Harry sucked in and heaved himself into the fireplace. Draco patted Harrys ass and grabbed a handful of Floo powder as he climbed in after his husband.

* * *

 

Harry and Draco headed down the corridor of St Mungo’s. A small waiting area outside the surgical rooms with a few awkward battered couches, and copies of witch weekly that were so old-World War Two had only just ended.

Hermione was standing their tears streaming down her face. Holding herself tightly, trying not to think about all the possibilities that felt more and more logical by the second.

“Mum. Sit down...” Hugo begged wearily, in a pair of tracksuit pants and a white tank top. Looking more like Viktor with his buzz cut.

Hermione couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Hermione” Harry said affectionately as he approached and cuddled her against his belly.

“Oh God...Harry...” she sobbed the floodgates opening.

“Hey...it’s alright. I’m sure it’ll be fine...” Harry said trying to reassure her.

“Here mum. We got you some tea.” Ivan said offering a paper cup to his mum. Feeling a little undressed in his pyjamas pants and a loose hoodie over his heavyset frame.

“Thankyou...” Hermione sniffed as she sipped the cup.

Ron smiled warmly. “They didn’t have any pastries. Hugo here’s your energy drink.” Ron said handing over a purple and Fluro pink can to him.

Ron waddled over to Hermione placing a supportive hand on her back. “You haven’t heard anything, more have you?” Ron asked gently.

“Nothing...” Hermione confirmed.

Rose walked back in and sat down next to Hugo, his face tear stained. Hugo put a supportive arm around her.

Draco looked at the three children all scared and trying to cope in their own ways.

“Ms Granger-Krum?” A voice from behind them asked. Harry turned, and a Healer was standing there politely. “Could you come through?”

Hermione nodded and began to follow, Harry and Ron refusing to let her out of their sight.

Draco sat down next to Ivan who was sipping a hot chocolate. His hands shaking. “I need to tell him...I need to tell him...” he was mumbling under his breath.

“You okay?” Draco asked gently.

“How...did you know you were gay?” He asked suddenly.

Draco put an arm around Ivan. “I just knew. It made sense...I liked guys.” Draco said reassuringly. “Do you?”

Ivan nodded. “Yeah I do...”

“Rosie!” Frank Longbottom puffed as he waddled in. Draco’s eyes went wide as Rose embraced Franks enormous belly.

“Frank. You Came...” Rose started to sob hugging his belly.

“Always. I’d do anything for you...” Frank admittedly placing a fat arm around her.

Hugo rolled his eyes and got up sitting down on another couch.

Ivan sighed. “I liked Jamison more. He was at least attractive and Fat...” Ivan said under his breath. As he watched the enormous frank who let Rose walk all over him, metaphorically.

“And single...” Draco mumbled. Ivan went white as sheet.

Harry walked back in and was looking tired. He sighed, “if you kids want to make your last goodbyes...”

Ivan’s hands began to tremble, and Draco cuddled him reassuringly. “Go tell him...” Draco whispered.

Ivan nodded as Hugo got up and walked off, and Ivan hesitated and began to follow.

Draco looked over and Rose who was doing Eskimo kisses with frank. Before following her brothers. Harry waddled to Draco and looked around making sure his children were out of earshot.

“He was in a car accident. He’s lost a lot of blood and he’s fading...” Harry said solemnly.

Draco nodded. “Poor kids...” Draco said truthfully.

Harry nodded in agreement sitting down and burying his face in Draco’s chest and beginning to cry. Draco hugged Harry gently, a little surprised but understanding.

Ivan hesitated in the doorway of the hospital room, his father was laying there, pale and with breathing tubes into his nose.

Hermione could see her youngest son’s hesitance. “Please Ivan...” she said gently.

Ivan took a deep breath and walked over to his fathers’ bed, as Rose finished talking to him.

“Hi Dad...” Ivan said as he leant down and hugged Viktor. He felt Viktor lift an arm and place it on Ivan’s back. Ivan began to whisper into his father’s ear, quietly revealing he was gay.

Victor smiled gently. “Date Whoever makes you happy...” Victor said his voice barely audible.

“I promise...” Ivan said starting to cry as he pulled away.

“Go on...” Ron said to Hermione encouragingly. “Come let’s get you three back to the waiting room.” Ron said gently.

Hermione approached her husband and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. He reached and began stroking her tummy. “Promise me...” Victor coughed.

“Promise you?” Hermione sniffed unsure.

“Don’t let my memory stop you from finding happiness” Victor said weakly.

“Victor no...” Hermione protested.

“I love you Hermione...just please promise me.”

“Okay. Okay I promise...” she Said guilty.

“Good otherwise you’ll starve yourself and I don’t want that.” he chuckled and began to cough harshly. His hand holding Hermione’s tightly as he began to fade away.

“Goodbye my love...” Hermione said eyes welling up.

* * *

 

Albus looked at Ronnie hesitantly as he saw the group of people ahead leading up to the doorway into the ball. “I wish mum had warned me about the press...” he commented.

“It’ll be okay. After all they’re going to be desperate to see our little guy...” Ronnie encouraged leaning and kissing Rj’s forehead.

“Your right. Alright...” Albus smiled as Ronnie linked his fingers and walked towards the crowd of press.

It was like a wave, watching the press suddenly change their attention from the wizards towards the two teens carrying their three-week-old son.

“Albus! Albus! Can we get a shot of ya and Ronald wif the bloomin' Baby!” One cockney photographer called out.

“Just go easy on the flash..” Ronald said putting an arm protectively around Albus, as they held Rj towards the cameras. Smiling and cuddling politely, as the photographers took moving photos.

“Albus! Ronnie! Sarah Campford from Witch Weekly. Can I ask you some questions?” She asked a pen tapping against her lip.

“Your Dad owns them, right?” Ronnie Questioned.

“Yeah pretty sure...” Albus nodded. “Sure. What do you want to ask?”

“Well all Witch Weekly readers are dying to know. How is it being parents. Especially so young...”

“It’s good. He keeps us up, but we have a lot of help” Albus smiled.

“We’re lucky” Ronnie agreed.

“So, what’s your plan now? Considering your both at Hogwarts yes?” Ms Crawford asked.

“We’ll Both Be going there after the summer. My dad works there so he’ll take RJ some of the time while we’re in class. Plus, Albus parents are happy to take him for some of the time” Ronnie explained.

“So, Ronnie? When are you going to put a ring on Albus finger?” She added with a wry grin.

“Yeah?” Albus said turning to him amused.

“When we’ve graduated” Ronnie chuckled. “Albus, we probably should head in...”

“Would you two be interested in doing a Cover story of the Magazine?”

“Uhm. I’ll have to talk to Dad about it. So maybe?” Albus said as Ronnie ushered him away.

Ronnie held open the door and Albus walked through smiling.

“Albus!” Scorpius Called Out. But his brother walked into the party.

“We’ll see him in there. Come on...” Henry smiled affectionately. Linking arms with the blonde teen and walking towards the group of press.

“Scorpius! Who’s your hunky friend?” One Male reporter called out.

Scorpius went bright red as he started to stammer. “He’s my...he’s my...”

“I’m his boyfriend” Henry said firmly, kissing Scorpius lips firmly causing him to relax a little. “Henry Weasley-Wood” He added.

“What do you think of your brothers quidditch Prospects? Are you jealous?” One reporter asked.

“He has great potential. And no not jealous, I fully support my brother” Henry said lying through his teeth. He and Scorpius posed for the flashing cameras and led him towards the ball.

Jamison trailing behind ignoring any requests for interviews and only smiling for the cameras and posing.

He passed through door and an attendant ticked his name off a list. “Presenting Jamison Sirius Potter from the house of Malfoy and Black.”

Jamison confidently walked down the small set of steps over to his brothers.

“So, Mum and Dad aren’t coming?” Albus Questioned.

“Nope. They wanted us to have fun...” Scorpius shrugged.

“Does this mean we can drink?” Albus asked excitedly.

“No, it certainly does not.” Lucius Malfoy said firmly walking over his face looking severe as ever.

“Hi Grandfather...” Scorpius smiled politely.

“Suck up...” Albus mouthed. Scorpius made a face at him.

“Just because your parents aren’t here, doesn’t mean you suddenly go wild.” Lucius tutted.

“I was joking.” Albus pointed out.

“Uh huh...” Ronnie chuckled wryly.

Narcissa joined them and smiled at her grandsons. “Just look at you handsome boys...” She said embracing them into a big hug.

Lucius sighed witheringly and looked at Henry. “And you are?”

“Henry Weasley-Wood, Scorpius’s Boyfriend” Henry said offering a hand.

Lucius shook it hesitantly. “He’s not pregnant is he...”

“No...” Henry squinted.

“Merlin be praised. At least someone can keep it in their pants” Lucius commented.

“Lucius!” Narcissia snapped. “Now I want to cuddle my Great Grandson.”

“Here Grandmother, just support his neck” Albus said offering RJ over.

Narcissa held him gently in his arms. “Oh, he’s adorable” she fussed.

“Narcissa.” Lucius coughed and tapping his cane on the floor.

“I want to spend time with my grandchildren. Go circulate, you don’t need me to do that” Narcissa said rolling her eyes.

Lucius mumbled something under his breath and wandered off.

“He gets more grumpy with age.” Narcissa sighed to Scorpius. “You boys look so handsome” she smiled warmly.

“Thanks grandma.” Jamison smiled warmly.

“And your becoming quite the handsome young man” Narcissa said proud. “There are a few girls talking about how you’re an eligible bachelor”

“I’m not really looking...” Jamison murmered shifting.

“Yes, you are.” Henry nudged. “You are looking...”

Narcissa smiled broadly. “Come Jamie. I want to introduce you to a few lovely girls...” Narcissa said taking him by the arm and leading him away.

Ronnie easing RJ from her arms. Jamison looked at his siblings pleadingly, as his grandmother dragged him away.

“And Stop slouching” She tutted.

“Sooo...” Albus Questioned. “What Exactly are we meant to do...”

Scorpius chuckled. “I have no clue. Want to get a drink?”

“Yeah, let’s see if we can get some butterbeers” Ronnie suggested.

“So, you have a kid. Is that weird?” Henry asked curiously. Looking at the small bundle.

“A little. But a good weird...” Ronnie chuckled.

“You have made it hard to date Scorpius” Henry teased wryly. Ronnie looked at Henry confused, as they followed their boyfriends. “It’s mostly they’re a little paranoid. I think, that they think I’d get Scorpius pregnant and abandon him. Cause I’m too above his league”

“That’s sort of a compliment...” Ronnie suggested reassuringly.

“I guess. Still Harry has been coming around to me. I think it’s the fact I work with Dad now.” Henry revealed.

“I can 100% tell you what it is. Your dads are fat, he thinks you’ll put on a bit working with him” Ronnie pointed.

“Yeah. Well...my best friend is a whale. It’ll probably happen, at least Scorpius will like me no matter what...” Henry smiled.

“Huh?” Scorpius grinned turning around. Henry smiled and stole a kiss.

“Just that I’m lucky to have you...” Henry said squeezing him affectionately.

Scorpius blushed as he felt all the various eyes around him watching him. Judging him.

Henry could sense Scorpius hesitation and kissed his forehead.

Albus arrived back awkwardly holding four butterbeers. “Grab one before I drop them” He tutted. The trio took one each from Albus and started sipping.

“Almost as good as the three broomsticks...” Ronnie admitted.

“Madame Rosemarta night hunt you down if she hears that” Albus chuckled

“Well. Look the Porcine Potters...” Blaise Zabini commented as he approached the quartet. Behind his father sheepishly walked Dorian unable to meet his roommates’ eyes.

“Hello” Albus said with a polite tight smile.

“Hi Dorian!” Scorpius said waving to their Hogwarts roommate brightly.

He didn’t wave back.

“Are you our big fat piggy Mummy and Daddy here? still trying to prove they’re one of us” Blaise said a cruelness to his words.

Scorpius straightened and crossed his arms.

“Sorry. Should we know you?” Scorpius said politely a sarcastic edge to his words.

Blaise huffed Dramatically. “Is that the best you can do?”

“No. He’s just being polite. Our parents taught us not to bully those that can’t ever be as rich as us” Albus said a lot less politely.

Blaise’s confident expression faulted. “How dare you...” he snarled voice raised.

RJ began to cry and Ronnie began to rock him gently.

“Making children cry, isn’t that a bit above you.” Lucius commented walking over and placing his hands firmly on Scorpius and Albus shoulders.

“They don’t belong here. I’m more than happy to make that clear” Blaise answered.

“I shouldn’t have to point this out, but I will...” He sighed. “Scorpius and Albus are my grandchildren, and are just as pure as myself, Draco and many of the other families here” Lucius said firmly. “And while they are fatter than I’d prefer. They are my grandchildren and I am proud of them and they are the heirs to the Malfoy fortune.”

Blaise was silent.

“And as I’m sure many of the families here are acutely aware. The time of blood purity is ending, we must be open minded. After all the purest families are now rotting in Azkaban” Lucius warned.

Blaise frowned and glared. “I hardly think...”

Lucius raised a finger. “That’s enough I think...” He said waving him off.

“Sorry...” Dorian mouthed blushing from embarrassment.

“Grandfather Are you actually proud of us?” Scorpius asked surprised.

“Of course. I do wish you’d lose weight, but yes I’m proud” He said firmly. “Now there are a few people who’d like to meet you and your boyfriends” Lucius explained. “If you like?”

“We should. Otherwise Dad will be disappointed” Albus commented rolling his eyes.

Narcissa studied Jamison’s expression as he politely chatted with Theodore Notts now daughter.

She put a hand on his belly rubbing it. Stepping closer to Jamison. “It’s Ky..lie? Now?” Jamison Questioned taking in how pretty she was.

“Uh huh. You are looking bigger...” Kylie Nott smiled biting her lip.

“Big appetite. How’s Dumstrang?” Jamison asked his eyes flicking down to her breasts.

“Good. Much better” Kylie smiled gently.

Narcissa smiled warmly. “You too make quite the pair...” She hinted.

Jamison blushed.

Kylie chuckled. “If you like we can go make out in a corner if you want?” She whispered.

Jamison went a little redder. “I... went through a break up recently. So, you know” he said uneasily, mostly embarrassment. He used to be better at flirting, but as he’d gotten fatter, he’d had less people interested.

Kylie nodded gently. “That sucks. Well I’m happy to let this be a one-night thing. Because I really want to have sex with you...”

“You what?” Jamison stammered. Kylie smiled and kissed him gently.

“Uh huh. I want you big guy...”

Jamison put his arm around her, his face going redder as he felt awkward to even ask this but. “Is it.all girl like down there...” he asked hesitating as he whispered.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” She replies curtly.

“No. no. it’s fine...” Jamison insisted defensive. “your beautiful.”

Kylie smiled and intertwined her fingers with his as she led Jamison off towards one corner.

Narcissa smiled lovingly. “Perfect cure for heartbreak” she commented.

“Jamison seems enraptured” Theodore Nott admitted a little surprised.

“They have chemistry and Jamison needed someone new, Kylie is wonderful girl.” Narcissa complimented.

“Thankyou. She’s certainly bloomed, and Astoria couldn’t be prouder” Theodore said honestly.

Jamison sat down on a couch, his belly bulging into his lap. He spread his legs, so Kylie could sit down on his leg. She smiled and sat down and let her hand rub his belly. “I’m glad you enjoy my belly.”

“Real men are round and greedy...” Kylie said. “I’ll keep you well fed... promise.”

Jamison grinned. “Mhmmm, that’s an offer that’s hard to resist” he said kissing Kylie’s lips.


	38. Chapter 38

Louis waddled into the lounge rubbing his fat bulging stomach that was spilling out of his t-shirt and out the top of his sweatpants.

“We need to get you some better fitting clothes” Draco commented as Louis sat down on the couch. “Well Teddy is already going to flip when he finds out about the baby...” Louis admitted rubbing his stomach.

Draco watched as Arthur and Abraxas were holding one of Remus hands and slowly leading him around in whatever game they were playing. The almost three-year-old. awkwardly walking in nothing but a nappy. “Come now. Remus needs a sibling...”

“Not that he has any clue what’s brewing in Papas tummy...” Louis said wryly. “He just thinks I’m getting fatter” Louis said jiggling a love handle.

Draco gave a wry smile. “All the boys thought the same. Except Jamieson, he knew what was going on every time...” Draco commented nostalgically. “Chocolate?” Draco asked offering the open box which he had purposely only eaten a couple of.

“Ooh I shouldn’t...” Louis said hesitating as his fingers over hovered over and he started swallowing one.

“Go on. It’s for the baby...” Draco said warmly. “It’ll be healthier if you put on a good amount of weight. Look at Albus, RJ arrived nice and safely..”

“Your right...” Louis nodded smiling. As he began shoving handfuls of chocolate in. Not noticing the box magically refilling itself. “Nothing wrong with a few pounds...”

* * *

 

“Remus. You’ve got chocolate all over your face...” Louis sighed, groaning audibly as he kneeled down in front of Remus. Pulling out a cloth and cleaning his cheeks.

“Mum...stooop!” He groaned.

“If you can’t eat neatly then you’ll have to put up with this...” Louis tutted. “there.”

Remus pressed his bulging tummy against Louis. He was becoming quite the big boy. “Playtime?”

“Nope, nap time...” Louis commented.

“Uncle Louis?” Arthur said pulling open the front doors and leaving it wide open. “you got a parcel!”

“Oh, Thanks Artie” Louis smiled grabbing the box.

“I wanna open!” Remus said reaching up to his Papa’s hands.

“You need a nap...” Louis said frowning. “So, you can open it up in the bedroom. I pretty sure it’s from your Dad anyway...”

Remus lip trembled. “Is Dad coming back? I miss him...”

Louis face fell, and he kneeled in front of Remus. “I miss him too, but he’ll be home soon.”

Remus nodded unsure, he’d heard that a lot, “will he put me to bed tonight?”

Louis shook his head and embraced Remus against his belly, “not tonight. Soon.”

Remus started to sob, and Louis winced. He’d been trying to avoid these meltdowns.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Not again. He mumbled” rolling his eyes.

Louis sighed as Remus went limp in his arms sobbing dramatically.

Draco waddled out from the lounge and saw the toddler having a tantrum on the floor.

“Remus. Your Dad will be home soon...” Louis said trying not to burst into tears out of frustration.

“Remus. Relax, your Dad will be home in a few weeks” Draco said reassuringly. “Go with your Papa and I’ll make some chocolate pudding for dessert.”

Remus whimpered. He’d stopped crying. “I miss Daddy...”

“I know Rem. But you still need to sleep otherwise with your papa being pregnant he’ll have no energy.”

Remus scrunched his face up and looked at Louis stomach suspiciously. He didn’t quite believe it was possible a baby could be in there. “Fine” he sighed with attitude.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the two-year-old. “Less of the attitude. Thankyou...”

Remus looked down shyly. Louis smiled wryly, “come on, I’ll lay down with you.” he said leading Remus upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Scorpius grinned at his brother Albus affectionately. “I can’t believe this is our last moments.”

“I think McGonagall is just itching to be rid of us.” Albus admitted looking around. “I just miss RJ he would have loved this...going on a boat and then a train...”

Scorpius smiled wryly. “You’re such a softie for them...”

“He’s my baby. It sucks being away from them...” Albus said honestly.

“So, what’s your plan after this?” Dorian Zabini asked waddling over. His belly practically busting out of his robes, as handed over two boxes of chocolates. “And graduation presents for you two being my friends...”

Scorpius grinned and hugged Dorian. “Of course! And you’re coming tonight to the graduation party...”

“I don’t know...your parents always look at me funny” Dorian hesitated.

“Come, they’ll be alcohol...” Albus grinned mischievously.

“If my Dad agrees sure” Dorian nodded. “Soo?”

“Our plans right...uhhh...probably get a job at the ministry or one of the companies Dad owns...” Scorpius said unsure. “Albus?”

“I dunno. Probably spend time with Ronnie and RJ...maybe have another kid...” he threw out there considering.

“Another?” Scorpius asked surprised.

“Yeah. Maybe. I dunno, I have to talk to Ronnie...but...”

Dorian nodded and patted Albus belly. “You were pretty cute pregnant. I can see why Ronnie enjoyed it...” Albus cheeks went red, as he playfully slapped away Dorians hand. “I’m just saying your parent material. Your good at housework spells, and settling down being pregnant would be a good life...”

Scorpius snickered. “Your turning into mum...” he teased.

“Go shove it.” Albus snapped back.

“Oh, Dumbledore’s Warts, Rose and Hugo are heading over...” Dorian groaned.

Albus plastered a fake smile on his face. “Hi...” He said noticing her Robes looked baggy on her.

“You’ve lost weight...” Albus commented.

“And you’ve balloooned...” Hugo said puffing his cheeks out and prodding Albus belly.

“You noticed. I wanted to be in good Shape for Frank. He’s gotten up to 400lbs now...he’s such a big man...” Rose smiled adoringly.

Hugo rolled his eyes. “I could train him too, if you’d let me.”

“Don’t you dare. He’s my big man...” Rose said sweetly.

“So, what are you going to do. Other than frank after Graduation?”

“We’re already graduated, the boat ride is just symbolic...” Rose corrected. “But after the summer I start my training program at St Mungo’s. I’m going to become a healer...”

“Not in the maternity ward I hope...” Albus said grimacing.

“Maybe, I haven’t decided what I’m specialising in...” Rose shrugged.

“Alright students, two to a boat...” Hagrid said blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

“I’m going to continue my star quidditch career...” Hugo grinned boasting.

“We don’t care.” Albus said pushing past him over to Hagrid. “We’ll miss your rock cakes.” Albus said hugging him. “And you Hagrid.”

“Just bring that little half pint for a visit. He’s getting so big...” Hagrid sniffed, as Scorpius joined the cuddle. “You two better get in a boat. Before I start blubbering...”

“Bye Hagrid...” Scorpius said pulling away as he and Albus climbed into a boat. It was a tight squeeze. Their big behinds and their bulging bellies making it harder than when it was just four first years.

Albus looked over at the other boats. Rose was with one of her friends. Hugo showing off to a quidditch buddy, and Dorian sitting with the plump blonde Gabriel.

“Are they flirting.” Scorpius hissed leaning in.

“Could be. Hard to tell...” Albus agreed. As the boats began to move away from the dock under the castle. Heading out over the loch the early morning sun shining above them.

“Arrive at night...leave in day.” Scorpius commented.

“Have you heard from Henry?” Albus asked curiously.

“Yep. He’s coming to the party tonight...” Scorpius Grinned.

“I can’t wait to be able to get properly drunk tonight...” Albus Grinned.

After a long seven-hour trip by train back to London. Albus climbed off the train trying not to yawn.

“Mama!” Came an enthusiastic cry. Albus smiled as a small Red head in rubber rimmed glasses was reaching desperately from a rounder Red heads arms.

“Hi honey...” Ronnie grinned teasingly. As RJ jumped from Ronnie’s grip and into Albus arms.

“Oof..careful RJ. I’ve missed you too...” Albus said cuddling him tightly. “You’re so big...”

“He’s growing so much.” Ronnie agreed kissing Albus lips warmly. “So, have you by the look of it...all that belly...” Ronnie put his hand on the blubber and jiggled it. “It’s like you’ve inflated since Christmas...”

Albus blushed. “You know I stress eat...”

“You just eat. It’s how your so cute and round” Ronnie chuckled kissing Albus again. Sandwiching RJ between them.

“So are you. You feel so round...and firm...” Albus admitted rubbing Ronnie’s tummy. He’d missed it so much.

“Ministry food has turned flab into a keg,” Ronnie explained. “That and your mum keeps leaving sweets in fridge.”

Albus smiled wryly and pulled away from the embrace. “And you look so handsome in a suit.”

“Hey...” Scorpius said sounding a little disheartened, “Have you seen Henry...”

“Yeah. He just went to the vending machine.” Ronnie said wryly. “He was getting hungry waiting for you...”

Scorpius frowned confused.

Albus squinted at Scorpius suspiciously. Who nodded to where a tall dirty blonde-haired Henry Weasley-Wood who was walking over, a purple suit that was only held closed with one button over a very obvious paunch. His face which had been chiselled jaw line and boyish features had a pair of chubby cheeks and a bulging double chin.

“He’s ballooned...” Albus hissed under his breath.

“Big time...” Ronnie confirmed. “He’s all fat. I’m pretty sure his gym time has been replaced with Drinking at the leaky...”

Scorpius who was staring around obliviously was startled as he was enthusiastically pulled into a round bellied embrace. “Hey...oh...Henry?”

“Hi Scorp...” He said cheeks going Red as he saw the look of shock on his boyfriends’ face.

“Your...So”

“Fat...” Henry said opening his jacket and pulling the barely closed shirt to reveal his gut. “I’ve put on a bit...”

“A bit...” Scorpius murmured in disbelief. It was the last thing he was expecting.

Henry looked more awkward, desperately wishing he’d warned Scorpius. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“The fact my muscled strong handsome boyfriend. Has become a big fat piggy...” Scorpius said prodding it hesitantly. It was skin tight, and Henry belched in response. “I love it...” Scorpius confirmed giving Henry’s belly a big tight squeeze. “I love you no matter what...”

“Good...” Henry said relaxing, jiggling one of Scorpius love handles. “Because you feel rounder than ever.” he commented warmly as Scorpius nuzzled his chest. Henry smiled and began snacking on a chocolate bar.

“Where’s Leo?” Albus queried.

“Uhh I haven’t seen him...” Ronnie shrugged.

Leo Potter was being led by his best Friend James Copper. A dark-haired boy who was as fat and greedy as he was. “I want you to meet my parents” James Insisted.

“James! Over here Sweetie!” Waved an enthusiastic Rotund woman. With curly blonde hair that bounced.

“Leo, this is my Mum. Beatrice...” James introduced.

“James talks about you constantly. You’ll have to come around for Dinner one night!” She Insisted.

“Mum where’s Dad?”

“Sitting down...” she gestured to a bench. Where a huge man that reminded Leo of his own Dads size.

“You must be Leo. I’m Ben. I hope James isn’t getting you into too much trouble” Ben Copper said shaking Leo’s hand.

“No, he’s not. Other than sneaking into the kitchens...” Leo smiled warmly.

Ben chuckled. “You’ll end up as big as I am if you’re not careful.”

Leo chuckled politely. While James shook his head in embarrassment. “I better go find my brothers! I’ll owl you!” Leo promised James.

“Of course. If you don’t I will send howlers until the end of summer...” James grinned. Leo embraced him and went off to find his brothers.

“Finally.” Albus tutted. As Leo approached the four.

“I was saying goodbye to my friend...” Leo said rolling his eyes.

Draco sighed dramatically as he watched Jamison attempt to hang a banner. “Higher please...”

“Mum. If you don’t like it. You do it...” Jamison said frowning and crossing his arms.

“Jamie...” Draco warned.

“Fine...” Jamison snapped pulling out his wand and levitating the banner and casting a knot charm. “Happy.”

“Yes, thank you, now can you bring up some wine. Not the good stuff, the average stuff” Draco requested.

“Mum. Get the house elf to do it...” Jamison sighed.

“Jamison Sirius Potter” Draco said glowering sternly. “You will pull your weight. You know full well that’s not what the house elf is for.”

“Mum I was joking...” Jamison rolling his eyes.

“I know when you’re lying. Just because at your graduation party you got drunk and woke up throwing up into a toilet doesn’t mean you can’t half ass your brothers one...” Draco said telling him off.

“Fine. Fine...” Jamison grumbled walking towards the basement door.

“Do you have to be so firm on him?” Harry said waddling down the stairs and struggling to tie a bow tie.

“Yes, his ego is starting to get bigger than his belly. Honestly he needs to pull his head in...” Draco said watching Harry struggle with a bow tie.

“He’s not...” Harry said shaking his head. “If That were the case, he would be a lady killer...”

Draco squinted. “Oh yes because you were such a charmer...”

“I charmed you...” Harry grinned as Draco began to fix his bow tie.

“You wore me down...” Draco corrected.

“No. I charmed you, or at least intrigued you” Harry grinned. “And you loved all of this.” he said jiggling his belly playfully.

“That might be true.” Draco admitted.

“Then stop being so hard on Jamie, he might be rounder than we were at that age. But let him have his fun...” Harry prodded. “You were the one telling me to let him find someone he liked...”

“Kylie is wonderful. And that’s not what I mean. I just don’t want to him think he doesn’t have to work for his money...”

“Oh yes. I worked so hard, for all that money that has been sitting in Gringotts...” Harry teased. “But I know what you mean...and he’ll be fine you just fuss...”

“They’re my boys. I’m supposed to. They’re all growing up. I’m a grandparent and I’m not even grey yet...”

Harry belly laughed, His gut jiggling. “I am fully aware of the fact your hair is now more of a golden blonde than a platinum blonde...”

“It’s because my hair is so white already, I refuse to let people think I’m that old...”

Harry pouted. “Yet you don’t mind my salt and pepper hair...”

“Different. Totally different” Draco said dismissively. Harry kissed Draco’s lips firmly.

“The boys will be home soon...” Harry said patting Draco’s belly. “And guests will be arriving soon, let’s get the twins down...”

“Which set...” Draco said wryly.

“The identical ones. Albus And Scorpius Are hardly twins...”

“They’re twins. You didn’t have to give birth to them...”

Ronnie pulled the Aston Martin up in front of Potter Manor and turned to the backseat, where Leo, Henry and Scorpius were seated. RJ strapped into a car seat chewing happily on slices of Apple.

“We’re here!” Ronnie smiled.

“Shall we go see your Grandpa and Grandma?” Scorpius smiled unbuckling RJ from the car seat.

“I’m impressed this car stays so clean.” Henry complimented as he opened the door and climbed out.

“I have to put a cleaning charm on it once a week.” Ronnie admitted as he stole a kiss from Albus cheek. Before heaving himself out.

“Ah So that’s the secret...” Henry grinned. As he watched Scorpius ably playing and holding his nephew.

“Pretty much” Ronnie confirmed. “Little things like that my Grandma has taught me have made a big difference...”

“I don’t want to give him back...” Scorpius said squeezing him tightly.

“I don’t think he’ll let you keep him...” Albus chuckled watching RJ reaching out towards Albus.

“Mama...cuddles...” RJ whined.

“Come here!” Albus said taking him from Scorpius.

“I can’t wait till you guys have your next one.” Scorpius smiled sweetly.

“Yeah, RJ definitely needs a little brother or sister soon..” Albus smiled prodding RJ’s belly.

Ronnie coughed loudly in surprise. “Maybe in a few years...” he said a little uneasily.

“Sure.” Albus said simply, as he headed toward the glass manor doors.

Henry nudged Ronnie. “Sounds like Albus is getting clucky...”

“He’s just missing RJ, I’d rather wait till we’re married before add another...” Ronnie admitted truthfully.

“My boys...” Draco said hugging both his sons tightly. “Look at you both, my Smart Hogwarts graduates...” He smiled kissing their cheeks.

“I’m so glad you two graduated so well. I’m sure your grades will be amazing” Harry said hugging them both.

“Leo. Look at my handsome boy. Look at your Tummy...” Draco said prodding it playfully.

Leo blushed. “Mum stop it...your embarrassing me.”

“Your Mother Just thinks it’s cute. And she hasn’t seen you for a whole year...” Harry said cuddling him. “How was your first year, enjoying quidditch?”

“it’s amazing Dad. They said I’m a great seeker and we won the cup!” He grinned proudly.

“I heard. Your uncle said you reminded him of me.” Harry said tussling Leo’s hair.

“Now Louis has left a new suit for you upstairs. Go get Changed, guests are already here...” Draco explained.

“What about us?” Scorpius asked.

“Downstairs bathroom” Draco said to Albus. “Yours is in your room...” Draco added to Scorpius.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing when Ronnie returned from downstairs after putting RJ to bed in one of the guest rooms.

“Did he go straight to sleep?” Ron asked as he waited for his son at the better of the staircase.

“Yeah. He should be fine...I think he’s still glad to have Albus back at home” Ronnie smiled.

Ron smiled. “Well I can understand that. Are you glad to have Albus back?”

“Of course! I love Albus. It means so much to have him back...” Ronnie insisted, suprised at his father’s implication.

“That’s not what I meant. I just would like to see a wedding. Or maybe another grandson or granddaughter?” Ron suggested wryly.

“Dad....” Ronnie sighed. “Albus just graduated, I’m not going to rush into anything...”

“I didn’t say rush. But you need to start considering your plans for the future...” Ron suggested.

“Dad....do you have too...” Ronnie said walking away shaking his head.

“Honestly Ron. Do you have to pressure him so much...” Hermione offered warningly.

Ron frowned. “What? He has a son, and a boyfriend who adores him. Nothing wrong with encouraging him to lock it down before he ruins what he’s got...”

Hermione tilted her head slightly, noting that Ron’s words suggested something else. But thought better before reopening that wound. “Right. But I do think you should go easy on him. He’s going well at the ministry from what I heard?”

Ron smiled proudly. “Yeah, just got a promotion. He works so hard...”

“Exactly he hardly needs more stress...” Hermione nudged.

Ron groaned. “Why you always right Mione?”

“Because I am the smart one...” she chuckled patting Ron’s belly playfully.

Henry Wood was sitting on a reinforced chair in the Potter kitchen arm around Scorpius as he sat on his lap. Drinking a beer with other. “I’m so glad I get to see you all the time...” Scorpius Grinned.

Jamison rolled his eyes. “You’re such a girl Scorpius.”

“Hey. Don’t insult him...” Henry said sculling his beer. “He’s an amazing boyfriend...who I’m really hoping will go get me some more beer...”

Scorpius chuckled. “Fine I’ll bring some cans up...”

“Thanks cutie butt...” Henry grinned watching his plump ass jiggle.

“I still can’t figure out why Your both virgins...” Jamison asked wryly.

“I’m waiting till marriage. The moment we get on the honeymoon it’ll be like a sex marathon...”

Jamison laughed. “Yeah right. And before you have to even think honeymoon you have to Marry him...and get Dads permission” Jamison said with wry smile.

“He already has it.” Harry puffed waddling in carrying two six pack under his fat arms. “Beers for you...Scorpius just went to the toilet.”

“Since when...” Jamison asked confused.

“Since he asked. I even helped him pick out the ring...” Harry explained.

Jamison’s jaw dropped. “when were you going to tell me...”

“We weren’t. You can’t keep your mouth shut...” Henry pointed out.

“I can too. Wait then why are you telling me now...” Jamison realised.

“Because I’m proposing tonight” Henry said like it wasn’t obvious already. As he began to drink from his beer. Harry offering him a basket of crisps.

“Don’t do it before it gets too late...you want time to show off your fiancé...” Harry encouraged.

“Don’t worry....mhhmf...will do...” Henry said shoving handfuls of crisps in as he drunk beer.

Draco smiled warmly and pulled out a handkerchief and began trying to wipe a spot off Scorpius face. “Mum stop it....” Scorpius said struggling. “I can get it...” he huffed.

“Oh, now come on. Don’t be like that, your Graduated...the rest of your life is in front of you. Henry that handsome boyfriend of yours...”

“My big fat boyfriend now...” Scorpius pointed out. “Is that dad’s fault...”

Draco chuckled. “No. I think it’s Jamison’s if any, he and Henry go to the leaky after work. Beer makes anyone round if they drink enough, look at your uncle Ron.”

Scorpius nodded. “It’s just a surprise. But it’s good means we can start dating properly take it slow...”

Draco shifted straightening. “Slow?”

“Well yeah, I mean I’ve just graduated. I want to work and travel...I’ve got lots of time to Marry and become a mum...”

Draco caught Harrys attention, and he waddled over pulling Scorpius into a bearhug. “How’s my big Scorp...look at your tummy it’s getting nice and round...” Harry said jiggling it teasingly.

“Daaad...” Scorpius said getting bright red.

“Oh, don’t Dad me. You’re my boy. Soon you’ll be getting Married and then...”

“Dad I’m eighteen, I don’t need to get married for ages. I don’t want to rush into Marriage...”

Harry tried to keep a straight face. “What if Henry Proposed to you tonight...”

“Honestly? I’d probably say no. I love him more than anything. But I’m not ready for Marriage yet...” Scorpius admitted truthfully.

‘See! I told you...!” Draco glared silently at Harry.

‘Alright. Fine...’ Harry said glaring kissed Scorpius on the forehead and waddling into the kitchen.

“Why all this wedding talk.... oh...seriously? Seriously?” Scorpius said realising.

“it was your father...” Draco winced.

Scorpius stormed off into the kitchen pushing past Harry and sitting firmly in Henry’s lap. “You’re not proposing tonight. I love you but no...”

Jamison snickered, And Scorpius glared at him. “Say anything I will hex you!”

“I want to marry you one day...but not yet...I want to spend more time with you, take it slow. Go on holidays overseas, maybe even move in together...” Scorpius holding Henry’s cheeks. “I’m not ready to settle down yet. It’s also important you ignore my father when it comes to what I want...”

“Okay...” Henry said chuckling a little.

Scorpius kissed Henry passionately. “I do love you...”

“I know.” Henry smiled.

Scorpius turned back to Harry and gave him a firm glare. “Is that okay...”

“Yes. It’s fine...” Henry said kissing Scorpius lovingly.

Albus threw back another two shots of what he was pretty sure was absinthe. Not that he cared, it got better with each shot. He grinned and saw his Dad chatting to Ron. “Hi Daddy....” Albus said throwing his arms around him. “Have you seen Ronnie?”

Harry looked at Albus genuinely shocked seeing him so intoxicated. “How many drinks have you had...”

Albus thought for a second. “A few. Daddy have you seen Ronnie...” Albus begged pouting.

“I think he’s over on the couch?” Ron pointed out.

“Why?” Harry asked patting his sons belly gently.

“Because I need a baby in me. I don’t want to feel empty inside anymore...I need Ronnie’s baby inside me...” Albus pouted slurring. Harry nodded slowly. Not even sure how to react to that.

“Err...he’s on the couch Albus...” Harry said summoning a glass of water and forcing Albus to drink it.

“Thank you, Daddy...I’m going to make Ronnie give me a baby...just like you want” Albus said trying to sound innocent.

“Just don’t anything rash” Harry insisted. Knowing Draco would willingly murder him if he encouraged this.

“I’m not! I want a baby. I want a mum...it’s the only thing I’m good at...” Albus said indignantly, lip whimpering.

“Your good at lots of things” Harry said reassuring.

“Yeah. But those don’t turn me on as much...” Albus announced a little loudly. Before walking away from Harry and swaying towards the couch.

“Oh Merlin...” Harry said rubbing his temple.

“Ronnie is level headed. He’s not going to do anything rash” Ron reassured. “And if he does, we’re the grandparents...we don’t have to do most of the work.”

Harry chuckled. “True. Draco may disagree with that...but your probably right...”

“Ronnie...” Albus whined as he sat in his boyfriends’ lap.

“Albus...” Ronnie sighed as his boyfriend started rubbing against him. “Your drunk...”

“No. I’m just Horny...” Albus corrected.

Ronnie squinted, “Drunk and Horny...lovely...” he looked over at Bertie Wood who was snickering.

“It’s kind of funny...” Bertie grinned.

“Ronnie, I need your cock...” Albus said leaning and whispering in his ear. “I need your baby in me so bad...”

Ronnie went pale as a sheet. “Albus...your drunk. We can talk about that tomorrow” He stammered quickly.

“No, I need a baby in me now. Please Ronnie. I just want to be fat and pregnant forever...” Albus begged.

“Damn Your lucky. I bet your going to get big and fat won’t you Albus...” Bertie encouraged unhelpfully.

Albus nodded approvingly. “Please Ronnie. I’m a big baby maker...I don’t want to be empty anymore...”

Ronnie heaved Albus upright. “I’m going to put him to bed...” Ronnie squeaked Out, his voice having gone up an octave.

Bertie snickered. “Get it boy...” he teased making a sex gesture with his hand.

Ronnie shot him a look.

“See Daddy...Ronnie is going to make a baby with me...” Albus said sweetly as Ronnie led him past his father.

“I’m not. I’m putting him to bed...” Ronnie said truthfully.

“I’ll send Draco to check up on him...”

Ivan nudged his sister. “Why the glum face...didn’t you graduate with the highest grades...”

“probably...” Rose murmured unhappily.

“Okay. Uhh what’s wrong...” Ivan sighed sipping his coke. “Is this Dad related...”

“No. It’s boy related...” Rose confirmed.

“Oh, then I’m all ears...” Ivan grinned sitting down.

“Frank and I. We had another fight” Rose began. “He wants to start thinking about wedding and kids...”

“Okay? So, what? You’ve been wanting a baby since you were a kid...” Ivan said.

“I know. But...I just somehow can’t see myself doing that with Frank...” Rose said confused. “I love him...but I don’t think I’m ready to do that with Frank...”

“I’m assuming there’s a Butt coming...”

“If Jamie walked over and wanted to put a baby in me. I would spread my legs faster than he’d imagine...” Rose groaned annoyed with herself.

“I’m the worst...”

“No, you’re not. You’re not fully over your Ex... that’s normal, he’s probably not over you...”

“He’s Dating Kylie...”

“No, he’s fucking Kylie. It’s more a friend with benefits than actual dating...” Ivan explained.

Rose stared at her brother in confusion. “I know things. Don’t look so surprised...” Ivan said firmly. “Sounds like maybe it’s time to end it with Frank.”

“Maybe...” Rose said conflicted. Her brother getting up and leaving her alone.

“Break up with Frank...” Hermione agreed. “You’ll regret it if you let Jamie get away...”

Rose turned to her mother confused. “Mum?”

Hermione hesitated. “You’ll regret it...I did...” she said simply. Before walking over to Harry. “If I ask you something you’ll give me an honest answer, right?”

“Depends on what it is Hermione” Harry said as Draco waddled over, and Harry slipped an arm around him.

“Did Ron ever get over me?” Hermione asked simply.

Harry hesitated. “Err...Well....uhhh...”

“No...” Draco said bluntly. “He’s definitely still got a thing for you. But if you ask him he’ll definitely lie...”

“Thankyou. I thought so...” Hermione nodded considering.

“Do. You want to talk about it?” Harry asked Slowly.

“Not Really...” Hermione said cheeks going pink. “I think I might head home...”

“Okay. It’s been good to see you. Get home safe...” Harry said hugging her warmly. Hermione hugged Draco, then pulled away walking towards the front door.

Ron waddled past Draco, and he grabbed his arm. “Ron...go talk to Hermione write now...” Draco said firmly.

“Err...why?” Ron said confused.

“She’s going home. Trust me...” Draco said encouragingly.

Slightly confused Ron nodded and walked towards the curly haired brunette. “Hi Mione?” Ron said warmly.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at Ron. “Hi Ron...” She said warmly.

Ron suddenly froze. Noticing her body language. “You...Alright... it’s been a good party...” he said making small talk.

“Yeah...” Hermione said simply, the conflicting feelings all over her face.

Ron took a hesitant breath. “Merlin, I didn’t expect this tonight. But...Oof...do you want to come back to mine...” Ron suggested.

Hermione smiled brightly. “Yes...” She nodded warmly.

Ron grinned and took her hand. “I’m out of practice...” he warned.

“I don’t care Ronald.” She said reassuringly.

Harry nudged Draco. “How are you this good...”

“They’re both ridiculously transparent, it was obvious...you just don’t notice these sort of things...” Draco said dismissively.

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned. “What else do I miss?”

“well. Rose still has a thing for Jamie, as an example. And the fact I’m pretty sure Leo is a gainer” Draco offered.

“Leo’s a gainer? He gets that from his dad...”

“Obviously. You just have to make sure he’s not going to become housebound by graduation...” Draco warned.

“Yes love...” Harry said kissing Dracos lips.

“I’m going to check on Albus...”

Harry nodded warmly. Draco waddled up the stairs and found where Albus was laying. “You okay?” Draco asked gently.

“Nope...” Albus pouted. “I wanted Ronnie to fuck me...and he said I’m too drunk...”

Draco chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Albus dark hair. “Have you considered that’s for the best?”

“Mum...I want a baby. It’s the one thing I’m good at, RJ is perfect, and I could have another and another for him...” Albus said rubbing his stomach.

Draco smiled knowingly. “It does feel good to be pregnant...” he agreed.

Albus nodded. “The moment I gave birth to RJ I just felt broken...I thought it was hormones...”

Draco softened and embraced Albus warmly. “You enjoy pregnancy a lot then”

Albus nodded embarrassed.

Draco smiled. “Why do you think you have so many siblings?”

“Dad wanted a big family...”

“Yes. But I enjoyed being pregnant. I was the one wanting more kids...we probably would have kept having them if we weren’t so fat” Draco admitted honestly. “I think you’ve inherited my maternal side. Scorpius has it too. I can see it in his eyes. But unlike us he’s still a virgin...”

Albus chuckled. “Are you going to warn Henry...”

“Merlin no! It’s much more fun to watch it play out...” Draco chuckled. “Look. In the morning when your less drunk, tell him your feelings. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be a parent...” Draco reassured. “It’s a noble profession...”

“I love you mum...” Albus said burying his head in Draco’s chest.


	39. Chapter 39

Hermione Granger-Krum groaned and Rolled over pressing against the enormous mountain of flesh that was sleeping next to her. She lay her arm across his big flabby belly and kissed it gently.

She’d always wanted Victor to end up big like this, but he was too stubborn and as greedy as he was. He’d have been unhappy like this.

There was a groan from the enormous flesh mountain, “Morning...” Ron yawned. “Sleep well?”

“I did” Hermione confirmed, “last night was just what I needed.”

“I worried I’d squished you at one point” Ron admitted blushing.

“no, you just feel really good on top...” Hermione said leaning and kissing Ron’s cheek.

Ron chuckled and felt himself get hard at that. “You look pretty amazing too. Three kids and as good as I remember. If not better...”

“Really?” Hermione said a little surprised.

“Your breasts are huge now Mione. Fat and big and your belly...” Ron reached over and jiggled it affectionately. “I need to thank...” Ron trailed off suddenly.

Hermione smiled gently and Kissed Ron. “Don’t worry. I miss him lots...but he also told me to find someone who’ll keep me fat and Happy...” she said climbing on top of Ron’s big belly.

“Bloody Hell” Ron swore at the sight of Hermione’s round curvy body on top of his.

“I’ll need to head home soon. But maybe we could have a second round...” Hermione asked hopefully.

Ron’s jaw fell open. “Whatever you want Mione...this is more than I’ve had in over ten years...”

Hermione smiled as Ron’s fat hands began to fondle her breasts. “Mhmm...good...” she offered before impaling herself on Ron’s shaft.

* * *

 

Rose Granger-Krum sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. Staring nervously, she’d sent an owl to Frank. Now she just needed the reply.

“Nothing?” Ivan asked walking in.

“Nothing...” She confirmed.

Ivan patted her shoulder reassuringly. “He could be working...”

Rose sighed. “I know...it’s just not helping my nerves...”

“You need to distract yourself...” Ivan encouraged. “Do some shopping by some sexy Lingerie...I don’t know...”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you think will distract me...”

“I’m Gay, I shop when I want to feel better...” Ivan grinned.

Rose chuckled and the backdoor opened Hermione still in last night’s clothes walked in. “Oh...I’d hoped you’d be. Well anywhere else...”

“Mum! Did you get Laid?” Ivan asked impressed and only a little horrified.

Hermione looked sheepishly, as she started making herself a cup of tea. “I just stayed at a friend’s...”

“Uh huh...” Ivan grinned.

“I would prefer not to talk about it” Hermione said sternly.

“Did you at least use protection...” Rose commented.

“I’m forty-two. That’s hardly something I have to worry about anymore...” Hermione said.

“Mum! That’s not responsible at all. What kind of example are you setting...” Ivan teased.

“Ivan. That’s enough...” Hermione said firmly. As she poured hot water into her cup. Shaking her head as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Who do you think it was?” Ivan wondered.

“No clue...”’Rose shrugged a little surprised.

An owl dropped at a letter at the back door and flew off.

“That’s probably Frank...or a Bill...” Ivan said walking over and picking it up and handing it to Rose.

* * *

 

Ronnie carried a tray of food up the hall. Louis was yawning wearing a dressing gown and heading towards him. “Hey Louis. How come you weren’t at the party?”

“Nausea...and I wasn’t really in a party mood...” Louis said honestly.

Ronnie smiled. “I get it don’t worry.”

“If you need any help with Remus, Albus And I can take him off your hands” Ronnie reminded him warmly.

“Thanks...” Louis smiled.

Ronnie nodded slowly and opened the door to one of the guest rooms. Albus was sitting up in bed. “Hey...I brought you breakfast...”

“Thanks...” Albus smiled as Ronnie handed him a tray.

“How are you feeling?” Ronnie asked gently.

“Okay...” He said simply.

“Do you remember what you said last night...” Ronnie asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

“Yeah...” Albus said simply. “I really meant it, even if I was Drunk.”

“You were very drunk...” Ronnie chuckled, then paused. “Did you really mean it...”

“Yes...” Albus said exasperating. “I want another baby. I want to be a stay at home parent for a while...”

Ronnie nodded slowly. “Are you sure? I mean I want to support you in whatever you do. But are you really sure you want to get pregnant again...”

Albus nodded shyly. “I really do...”

Ronnie nodded slowly. “Okay...okay...” and climbed off the bed. “Then I probably need to do this first...Albus Severus Potter. Would you do the honour of marrying me and growing our family...”

“Of course,” Albus agreed a little surprised. “I’m assuming you don’t have a ring?”

“No. I’ll let you pick...” Ronnie said he with a knowing grin. “If I don’t you’ll spend the rest of the Marriage complaining.”

“I will not...” Albus protested.

“Yes, you will. Now eat up. I’m going to check RJ is all finished eating...” Ronnie said kissing Albus cheek warmly.

* * *

 

Teddy sighed wistfully as he lay in an empty bed in a hotel room. He missed his husband, he missed his son.

He was at least enjoying the food. The fact he’d put on close to 80lbs in the three and a half months he’d been based in Berlin. It hadn’t meant to go on for so long but sorting out the manufacturing had seemed to stretch on and on.

The intent had been simple, Go to Berlin and sort out a clothing manufacturer to start producing Louis clothing designs for an appropriate cost. The idea was going to be a gift for Louis, a surprise.

Teddy was more concerned that there wouldn’t be a Louis to go back too.

After a sleepless night and a gourmet breakfast that left Teddy overfilled. He made his way to the office of the garment factory. Hidden to muggle eyes yet running like clockwork from an army of Well-paid elf’s.

He waddled down the corridors, puffing a little as he made it to the boardroom.

“Good Morning All” Teddy said trying to sound warm and cheery.

There were two wizards in elegant robes, one in an older dark-haired Italian and the other an attractive dark-skinned man with quiffed purple hair. “Morning Edward...” The Italian, whose name was Stefano. “We have good news” he said with a smile.

“Oh?” Teddy asked trying not to get his hopes up. It had been said numerous times over the last few months, usually it became unstuck with the third owner. A steak holder who at this point had been conspicuously absent and at this point was either a made-up bogeyman or throwing up roadblocks to be inconvenient.

“Our business partner has agreed to your conditions.” The other man, named Burwood confirmed.

Teddy looked a bit shocked. “Really? What changed?” He Questioned curious.

“The garments you want produced. He saw the temp run we did. And I wanted to order some for himself...”

“That’s all it took?” Teddy said, rubbing his temple.

“Well. His son liked the designs, he’d been struggling finding clothes at his size...” Stefano added. “Either way, the Agreement has been approved at the original offer by the way. Production has already been started on the first batch!”

Teddy smiled warmly. “Wonderful. Thank you, this means a lot to me...”

“Why don’t you come down the floor. See the first few garments being produced” Burwood offered. Sliding over a stack of signed documents.

Teddy placed the documents into his briefcase after making sure they’d been signed of course. Followed the two men down to the factory floor. Mostly excited he could finally head home.


	40. Chapter 40

Teddy groaned tiredly as he apparated into the hall of Potter Manor. Thanking himself that he was allowed through the wards, he looked at his luggage and the boxes of clothes from the rest batch.

“Tomorrows problem” Teddy declared sighing. As he began to heave himself up the stairs, finding himself more out of breath than he expected. Which made him wonder what exactly he did weigh now. He could tell everyone was asleep, as apart from the occasional snore as he waddled past a doorway there was silence.

He carefully turned the handle on the bedroom door and opened it slowly, creaking a little as he pushed it open. Waddling inside and closing it shut, he began undress stripping down to his boxer shorts.

He looked over to the bed, Louis was tucked up in the blanket facing towards the window and away from Teddy. Teddy walked over and climbed under the covers and kissing Louis cheek warmly. “I love you...” He whispered as he put his arm around Louis to snuggle up to him. Teddy’s hand feeling a distinctive curve to his belly.

“Teddy Bear?” Louis groaned sleepily.

“Yeah. Just got home.”

Louis sat up and turned to look at Teddy. “I’ve missed you a lot...”

Teddy nodded embarrassed. “I missed you do. I didn’t mean to be gone so long... your stomach...” Teddy said noticing.

Louis winced. “Yeah. I’m pregnant...three months...”

Teddy sat up and rubbed Louis belly gently. “You...you never said...” he said getting wracked with guilt.

“I didn’t want to tell you over owl...” Louis admitted biting his lip. “And you haven’t exactly been enthusiastic about having a second child...”

Teddy nodded slowly and sighed. “I know. I just didn’t want to put your body through that again...”

“Teddy. I know what happened last time was scary. But...that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t not have children...” Louis said gently before yawning. “You look fatter.”

“I’ve stacked it on...I’m probably over four hundred pounds now...” Teddy admitted patting his belly which jiggled. “Honestly European food is fattening...”

“I bet...” Louis said biting his lip. Climbing on top of teddy and pressing against his fat body and kissing his lips.

Teddy moaned and began to make out with his husband, his hair turning red to match Louis’s. “So, we’re doing this already?”

“It’s been two months. I’m desperate, I’ve missed your cock...” Louis pouted. Teddy smiled as they resumed their make out, stripping off their clothes in the process. “There’s only so many times I can use a vibrator.”

* * *

 

Rose took a deep breath trying to boost her confidence as she watched Frank Waddle over to her table in the cafe. He sat down on the chair which creaked under his weight. “I thought you’d be at St. Mungo’s already...” Frank said leaning towards Rose hoping to kiss her.

Rose winced and leant away slightly. “We. Need to talk...” She said trying to let him down gently.

Frank sat back against his chair. “It’s okay. I kind of saw this coming...” He said truthfully. “But we had fun though...”

Rose smiled a little, relaxing. “Yeah we did. Frank I can explain why. I don’t want you thinking this...”

“Rosie. Your beautiful, Smart and intelligent” Frank complimented. “And hopelessly in love with Jamie. It’s never not been obvious, but I enjoyed being your rebound...”

“You weren’t a rebound...” Rose said honestly. “I didn’t see you like that. I do love you, but I don’t think we want the same thing long term...”

Frank nodded. “It’s causes I’m massive...”

“Merlin no!” Rose said shaking her head. “Your size...it’s why we didn’t break up sooner. Your huge body it’s addictive...”

Frank puffed his chest out a little relived. “Thanks Rosie. That’s really sweet.” Then paused gently. “Have you spoken to Jamie...”

“No... not yet, I was going to get Scorpius to sound out what the whole Kylie situation is...”

Frank smiled wryly. “Friends with Benefits. It’s always on and off. Jamie doesn’t have the confidence to seek anyone else out...”

Rose nodded. “Ohhh. So, it’s the whole if neither of us are married by thirty we’ll marry kind of thing...”

“Yep.” frank chuckled. “Still Kylie is damn attractive though. Sorry that’s probably weird, considering.”

“Maybe a little, but your single now...you could always you know...” Rose suggested.

Frank looked uneasy. “I don’t know. I thought I was batting above my league with you. Kylie is just as unlikely.”

Rose shook her head. “She obviously likes bigger guys. The worst thing she can say is no...”

Frank nodded. “You Give better advice as a friend than a girlfriend.”

Rose blushed a little. “I know it’s cliché, but I do still want to be friends.”

Frank leant and kissed her cheek. “I know. And Jamie is my best friend...I can’t exactly hate you.”

Rose chuckled a little. A little grateful Frank had taken it so well. “If you ever want to talk. I’ll be there for you...”

“Thanks Rosie...” Frank smiled warmly. “Should we get some food? I’m Starved!” He said grinning as he snatched the menu from the centre of the table.

* * *

 

When Draco had discovered Teddy had arrived home during the night. He insisted on putting out a huge breakfast spread. Louis sat by him eating contently before turning and rubbing Teddy’s belly.

“You’ve gained quite the appetite Teddy...” Harry complimented.

“Mhmmm...European food is fattening. There wasn’t much else to do...” Teddy admitted. “Glad to be back you know...I missed Louis and Remus especially...”

“Of course, you did...” Draco agreed. Waddling over and placing some more bacon onto Teddy’s plate.

“But it worked out well?” Harry asked.

“Yeah everything is organised” Teddy said kissing Louis gently. “Even my surprise for you...”

“Surprise? What do you mean?” Louis said confused.

“Something special for you.” Teddy smiled knowingly, and Harry chuckled warmly.

“You’ll like it Louis...” Harry agreed.

“I want to know now...” Louis Pouted.

Teddy considered. “I’ll tell you soon...promise” He said warmly.

“Fine” Louis sighed and stroked Teddy’s belly warmly.

The two-Year-old Remus waddled into the room. The same way uncoordinated two-year olds tended too. “Twain’s?” He asked Teddy holding up a wooden train and carriage.

“You wanna play trains?” Teddy asked warmly, scoffing the last few bits of bacon.

Remus nodded reaching out a hand to Teddy’s.

“Alright. Let’s go play trains, you lead the way...Daddy is full of food...” Teddy warned.

Remus nodded and hugged Teddy’s big swollen belly enthusiastically. “Love you Daddy...”

“Love you too Remus” Teddy smiled.

* * *

 

Jamison leaned back and relaxed in his office chair. He was sore all over, he’d been at the gym in the morning. A muggle Gym, which annoyingly meant he had to get changed at Work.

The office door opened, and his secretary peered through. “Do you want me to order you Dinner Before I leave Jamison?” Mrs Gladys Crick asked with greying brown hair and round glasses.

“Yeah. Just a Cesar salad, light on the mayonnaise...” Jamison said pulling his wallet out and levitating some money over to her.

“I’ll have them bring it up. I’ll see you tomorrow...” Gladys said warmly.

“Thanks Gladys! See you tomorrow! Say Hello to your Husband” Jamison said waving politely.

Gladys Shut the door and Jamison relaxed sighing. “Sorry Miss..the office is closed...” Jamison heard Gladys call out.

“I’m here to see Jamison. It’s a personal thing” Jamison heard the voice say warmly.

Jamison heaved himself upright. Mostly surprised that Kylie was visiting, usually she just sent an Owl. The office door opened, and Rose walked in. She was in a pair of black pants and a fitted blouse, with the St Mungo’s logo embroidered on over the breast. “Hi Jamie...” She said sweetly.

“Rose? Hi...what are you doing here?” He asked surprised.

“I thought I’d come see you” She said nervously. Her cheeks flushing pink. “Frank and I broke up...”

“Oh...” Jamison answered slowly. Not sure where she was going with it. Equally trying not to get his hopes up.

Rose sat down on the edge of his desk, “Frank was talking about settling down and getting married.... but. I realised I didn’t want that. With him...”

Jamison nodded slowly. Deep down understanding what she meant, she was after all his dream girl. “I’m not ready to start a family. Not yet...” He Admitted honestly.

“I’m not either. But I want to do it with you, start dating again...” She asked hopefully.

Jamison hesitated, he wanted to say yes. But deep down he was terrified of getting hurt again. “I need to think about it...” he said wincing and slightly surprised he was admitting this. “I don’t want to get hurt again...”

Rose nodded, she understood. She had broken his heart once before. “Okay...” She said a little disappointed. “You’ll let me know?”

“Of course.” Jamison promised. “It’s not a you thing...it’s a me thing.”

“I understand...” She nodded gently, walking around the desk and gently kissing his cheek. Walking out of the room.

Jamison collapsed back in the chair. His stomach in guilty knots.

* * *

 

“Anything?” Ronnie Called Out. As he lifted RJ’s legs up as he slipped out the dirty nappy from

Underneath his son and bundled the dirty wet wipes into it. RJ wriggled in his dad’s grip. Reaching towards the side of the padded Mat.

“No...” Came a frustrated sigh from Albus about a minute later.

“No baby?” RJ asked innocently.

Ronnie winced, a little surprised. Their Son had picked that much up. “No baby...” Ronnie confirmed sliding the new nappy on and doing it up. Heaving RJ up against his chest. He walked over to the bathroom door that ran between RJ’s nursery and their bedroom. “Can u come in...”

“Yeah...” Albus answered as he opened it.

Ronnie could tell he looked heartbroken and almost on the verge of tears. “Hey...hey...it’s alright. We can try again” he reassured. Hugging Albus warmly.

RJ patted Albus gently. “No be sad Mumma...” he said concerned. Albus chuckled a little, his sons sweet words meant a lot.

“Come on. Let’s go sit down and have ice cream, while I cook dinner” Ronnie suggested as he leant over Albus shoulder to kiss his neck.

“Alright” Albus sighed hugging RJ tightly and leant against Ronnie.

“We’ve only been trying for a couple of weeks, it’s normal...” Ronnie reminded him.

“I know...” he sighed. “I know...”

“Good.” Ronnie said kissing his cheek. “Because you are worrying isn’t going to help.”

“Honestly you nag as much as Mum” Albus said prodding Ronnie’s belly.

“Well you know what they say...”

“No...” Albus said squinting.

“You Marry your parents...”

Albus tilted his head. “Your like neither of my parents...other than the nagging thing. Am I like your Dad?”

Ronnie laughed. “I mean I can imagine you growing to his size...but no not really...” he said patting Albus belly.

“If you do. I’ll be immobile. I’m not exactly as tall as your dad...” Albus chuckled retrieving a litre of ice cream from the fridge and heading over to the couch.

“Mhmmm....and then I could do anything...Muhahaha” Ronnie said doing his best evil laugh. Hey

Albus shook his head and relaxed on the couch. “So, what are you going to make for dinner?” He asked as RJ climbed over one of the cushions and pull it down onto him.

“I’ll have a look” Ronnie shrugged opening the fridge.

* * *

 

“Here., I need a second player...” Kylie said offering a controller as she sat cross legged on a bed concentrating with a headset as she watched the tv.

“Thanks...” Jamison said taking it and sitting down next to her. “I still find it impressive that your parents let you keep this...”

“It’s one of the few good muggle inventions. Plus, I really really like shooting people. “So, are we going to fuck later?” Kylie asked staring at him with a wry grin. “Because I haven’t waxed...”

“To be honest, I wanted your advice” Jamison admitted.

“Yeah?” Kylie asked curious. “You know I’m not the best person advice wise...” she chuckled.

“I know. But like, I trust you...” Jamison said honestly.

“Go on Then...” she said pressing the trigger repeatedly on the controller.

“Okay. So, Rose came to the office yesterday. She said she’d broken up with Frank. And she wanted to start dating me, because she realised she wanted to be with me for the rest of her life.”

“Okay? What’s the problem?” Kylie squinted.

“She broke my heart...I’m terrified that that if I open up and we start this again. She’ll leave me again...” Jamison Admitted worriedly.

“You’re such a girl...” Kylie grinned. “and you should totally go back with her...”

“Really?”

“Yes Really. I mean she dated Frank and still wants you. Plus, Rose could easily get with anyone else if she wanted. She’s into you...do it. And she’ll actually get fat for you...”

Jamison said wryly. “You would look great with more curves...”

“Tell that to my fast metabolism...” Kylie chuckled. “I’ll miss riding that body of yours...” Kylie said warmly.

“You were pretty great yourself. Anyway, there are other whales in the sea...” Jamison said patting his belly.

“You should be hexed for that joke Jamie...” Kylie said shaking her head with a groan.

* * *

 

“Have a great day?” Henry grinned as he handed over a receipt with change to the young pre-teen.

“Thanks...” The boy grinned, sweeping up the bag with his skinny arms and walking towards the exit.

George waddled over towards the central counter and patted his sons back. “You’re A Weasley after my own heart...”

Henry chuckled. “Thanks Dad. By the way we need to order more belch powder.”

George nodded slowly and pulled out a notebook with pufferskein fur on one side. “Belch Powder...two boxes...” he noted as he wrote down. “Anything Else?”

“Uhh. We’re starting to run low on Swelling solution...” Henry added racking his brain. As the tinkle of the bell rang, as the door opened.

Henry looked up ready to give his best customer service smile. Instead Scorpius sauntered in wearing jeans a short-sleeved t-shirt, that was tight against his plump belly. “Scorp! I didn’t think you’d get here so soon” Henry grinned proudly.

“Yeah, Class finished early. Thought I’d come hang out here...” Scorpius smiled warmly, “if you’ll have me?”

“Always.” Henry grinned leaning forward belly pressing against the counter and kissed Scorpius lovingly.

“Class?” George asked curiously.

Scorpius nodded and turned to him. “Yeah, Dad got me doing this graphic design course over the summer. I’m hoping it’ll lead to a job with Witch Weekly.”

“Well then. You can come have a look at some of the advertisements we’re putting together for the prophet” George grinned taking Scorpius arm and leading him up the spiral staircase to the second level. “I’ll give him back...” George announced.

Henry shook his head. “You better!”

From the bottom of the staircase Bertie heaved up, in a white t-shirt and covered in sweat.

Henry snickered, as his brother clutched his knees out of breath and puffing. “Want some water?” Henry said shaking a water bottle from under the counter.

“Nope...” Bertie puffed. “I’m not trusting you, after the last bottle had me belching for an hour.”

Henry sniggered under his breath, “worth it...”

“Maybe you should be doing this? It’ll help you lose weight...” Bertie suggested.

“I don’t need to diet...” Henry said disbelieving him.

It was Bertie’s turn to laugh. “You’re kidding right? Your blowing up! You’re easily the fat twin out of you and Freddie”

Henry frowned. “Oh, shut up. I’m fine. Go stuff your face somewhere else. I’m not as fat as you and you know it...”

Bertie walked over and prodded his belly. “You’re a fatty. Getting fatter. Becoming a tubbo like Papa...”

Henry gripped the sides of Bertie’s belly. “Like you can talk. You’ve always been a whale.”

“And now you’re getting just like me” Bertie grinned. As he wrestled out of his brothers’ grip. “Now. Do you want anything from the sweet shop?”

“Definitely!” Henry grinned. “Can you get me just a couple of chocolate bars, and a box of Bertie Botts every flavoured bean” Henry asked handing over a couple of coins.

* * *

 

Jamison adjusted his shirt and knocked on the front door of Rose’s family home. He held a bunch of flowers in his hand.

The front door opened, and Ivan grinned at him. “For me shouldn’t have...” He said wryly and patting Jamison’s belly playfully.

“They’re for Rose. Is she here...”

“I’ll get her...” Ivan added playfully. Walking upstairs leaving Jamison at the door, waiting.

Rose walked downstairs in a dressing gown, that was tied tight, her stomach was bulging rounder and plumper. Had she been eating more since he’d seen her last.

“Jamie!” Rose said genuinely surprised. “Your here!”

“Yeah. I thought about it...a lot...” Jamison reflected “and I think I’m ready.”

Rose smiled and stepped forward. “Really?” She asked stifling a burp. “Sorry. I’m a little stuffed right now...”

Jamison nodded getting instantly hard. “I got these for you?” He said offering her the flowers.

“Thankyou” Rose said taking them and smelling them. Jamison stepped forward and put his hand on her belly, it was firm really firm.

“Your so stuffed...” Jamison said impressed.

“I eat my emotions” Rose said blushing.

“So, do I...” Jamison said wryly, as he leant in close to her. Pressing his hands on her bloated stuffed belly. “How are you this full. You must have been eating for hours...”

Rose cheeks went Redder.

“Merlin...” Jamison said mouth falling open. Rose grinned and leant in kissing him firmly and pushing her tongue into his mouth. As she was pressed against a wall. Rose rubbed Jamison’s fat bulging tummy, it felt good in her arms.

“No more dieting...” Rose begged.

Jamison grinned wryly. “Alright. You better catch up though. You could be so much fatter...”

Rose groaned as Jamison roughly fondled her. “I’ll be a big girl. As long as you can handle it...”

Jamison nodded enthusiastically and kissed her lips. “I bloody love you...” He grinned adoringly.

* * *

 

Albus embraced Draco warmly, “and you know me can call me if you need it...”

“Albus. I’ve raised you and all your brothers; one sweet little boy is no trouble” Draco smiled. “And your father and I will happily spoil him...” Draco said smiling as he clutched the red headed toddler to his side.

“Please make sure he keeps his glasses on too. There new but he keeps trying to take them off...” Albus Warned, tickling RJ’s stomach as it bulged in his overalls.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure. Now go...”

Albus gave a hesitating smile. “Alright See you tonight RJ. Mummy loves you.” Albus said kissing his cheek warmly.

RJ sucked on his thumb and waved with his free fingers.

Albus smiled and waved as he walked to the front door. He felt a little guilty leaving RJ with his mum, but he needed a day to himself. “Albus!” Louis called to him as he headed to the front door.

“Hey? I’m just heading out...” Albus offered apoplectically.

“Same. Teddy wants me to meet him in Hogsmeade” Louis smiled pulling a leather satchel over his shoulder. The strap between his moobs and against his belly. “Left Remus with Draco and Harry. As long as they don’t over feed him he’ll be fine...”

Albus chuckled. “I’m not worried about that, he only gets spoiled like that by his grandparents. Ronnie and I make sure it’s the opposite at home.”

“You don’t live here 24/7, Remus is becoming a very plump boy...” Louis said truthfully. “I just hope he grows out of it”

Albus nodded understandably. “How’s baby number two?”

“Growing. Although the nausea is a million times worse than the first time...” Louis groaned. “I’ve put a permanent silencing charm on the bathroom because I kept waking up Teddy...” Louis explained as they walked down the path. “What are you doing today?”

“I’m going to Nap, have Sex with Ronnie during his lunch break. Then do some housework in the afternoon...” Albus said honestly.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Yes...” Albus said cheeks going red. “Ronnie and I are trying for a kid...and I just need to catch up on my sleep...”

Louis tilted his head. “Is that all your doing...”

“Yes...” Albus said firmly.

“I just thought you’d be trying to get a job or something...” Louis said suprised.

“No... I’m happy being a dad.” Albus shrugged.

“Yes, but still. Aren’t you getting bored?”

“No....” Albus said squinting.

“Oh, good for you then...” Louis nodded slowly. “I’ll see you.”

“See you...” Albus smiled, as Louis apperated. Albus frowned and headed back to the Caretakers house, his house. He opened the door and walked over to the couch and lay down relaxing.

* * *

Louis sat down at a table in the Three broomsticks.

“Can I get you a butterbeer?” Madame Rosemarta

“Probably just a small one” Louis admitted.

“It’s good to have you and Teddy around here more...” She offered warmly.

“Thanks” Louis smiled as he saw Teddy walk in and put an arm around his shoulders.

“How are you cutie...” Teddy grinned putting his arm around him. “So, are you excited for your surprise?”

“My surprise? You haven’t told me about and still refuse to.” Louis asked prodding Teddy’s belly.

“That one Yep...” Teddy grinned kissing Louis lips and stroking his pregnant stomach.

“But I just ordered a butterbeer” Louis pouted.

“Alright we’ll finish the butterbeer...” Teddy chuckled warmly. “Can you make it two butterbeers!” Teddy called to Madame Rosemarta, who nodded warmly.

Eventually Louis was led down the street his eyes covered by Teddy. “You can’t peek” Teddy grinned.

“Isn’t it just the shop...” Louis asked confused.

“A little bit and more...” Teddy reassured. Removing his hands from Louis eyes. Honeydukes had been rebuilt. Looking gleaming and new. A sign hanging in the window pronouncing ‘Grand Opening Soon!’ In big bold letters. To one side, where the doorway up to the apartment used to be, instead the door was painted in lilac and one the glass had the words ‘Louis Lupin Men’s Boutique and tailors.’

“What’s this?” Louis asked staring at Teddy genuinely surprised.

“Well we had the apartment upstairs and we’re not exactly going to be moving back in there. So, I converted it into a shop for you. And your amazing clothes.” He said gesturing to the jacket that Louis had made him from scratch. “Speaking of...”

Teddy pulled out a key and unlocked the door and led Louis straight up the stairs into shop, where they’re were a couple of racks of his clothes. “Teddy. These are my designs...mass produced?! How?”

“Well it’s sort of what was holding me up so long in Europe, I was organising a manufacturer for your clothes, so you can have your designs mass produced by quality clothing company.”

Louis started to sob and hugged Teddy tightly. “Teddy you shouldn’t have! This is amazing!” He sniffed. Sobbing into his plump chest.

“I knew you’d like it...” Teddy said hugging Louis reassuringly.

* * *

 

“Albus...” Ronnie whispered kissing his sleeping fiancé.

Albus groaned and reached out rubbing Ronnie’s belly. “You feel so fat...”

“Big lunch. I have to eat in the office. As my break I come back to you...” Ronnie chuckled. “Ready?” He asked undoing his belt and his pants dropping around his ankles.

Albus yawned. “Mhmmm..” He said nodding gently.

“Good I want to a baby in you...see you Waddle again. A good little househusband” Ronnie said kissing Albus lips, as he began undoing his robes exposing his fat flabby belly, red stretchmarks over his bulging belly. Ronnie grinned as he tugged at Albus tracksuit pants, revealing a pair of pink lace panties, that were struggling and tight over his wide fat ass and hips and bulging cock. “Look at this...” Ronnie grinned pulling the elastic playfully and leant down and ripped it with his teeth. Freeing Albus quickly hardening cock, Ronnie grinned and began to suck on Albus shaft.

Albus groaned and bucked Horny. “Finger me...” Albus groaned. “Want to..ohhh...be stretched..”

Ronnie grinned as he sucked Albus. “You’ll get it...” he said kissing Albus belly. “This is bigger...your becoming a homebody...”

Albus blushed, as Ronnie groped his belly. “I never lost the baby weight...”

“I know. I love it” Ronnie reassured sitting up, as he licked his fingers, and pushed them into Albus rump. “I love every pound...”

“Mhmmm...” Albus moaned reaching for his cock. Ronnie grinned enjoying seeing Albus so turned on. Albus turned onto his back and Ronnie pulled out his fingers and closed his eyes, wanting this time to knock Albus up. Ronnie shoved his cock into Albus. “Ohhh Merlin...” Albus groaned at the sensation, as Ronnie began to firmly pound his ass. Ronnie’s bulging fat stomach pressing into Albus back.

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later.

Albus Squealed with excitement and ran into RJ’s bedroom totally naked. “Ronnie!” Albus said face lit up.

“Albus...your naked...” Ronnie said holding a hand infront of RJ’s eyes, as he sat in Ronnie’s lap looking at a book.

“Oh shush. He’s seen worse. Anyway! I’m pregnant!” Albus said holding up the potion bottle. “Look it’s red! I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby!”


	41. Chapter 41

Albus groaned and rubbed his stomach happily. “Mummy wants cake RJ...can you tell Daddy...” Albus said innocently to his now three-year-old son tidying his messy red hair and adjusting his glasses.

“Daddy can hear you...” Ronnie called back from the other room.

“Mummy. Will the baby be out soon?” RJ asked. “I want my little brother now!” He begged.

“Another five months...around Grandads Birthday...” Albus said patting his belly.

“Can I have cake too?” RJ asked looking up at his Dad.

“Err...no. Only Mummy gets cake...” Ronnie said struggling to come up with a believable answer. “Otherwise Mummy will get all sick and grumpy...”

Albus frowned turning around to Ronnie. Who walked into the kitchen, he could see Ronnie looked tired. “You okay?”

“It’s Just ministry stuff. Don’t worry about it...” Ronnie said trying to shut the subject down, before Albus started worrying.

Albus looked unsure, As Ronnie levitated a mud cake into his lap. “Mhmmm...thanks...” Albus said shoving a hand into the cake and greedily gorging on it.

“Babies turn mummy into a piggy...” Ronnie explained as he heaved RJ up. “We better get you into the bath...” Ronnie said as he began making faces at RJ.

“What about me?” Albus said, or at least that’s what Ronnie thought Albus said considering his mouth was full of cake.

“You have a wand...” Ronnie said patting Albus hand. “Summon something and try not to choke.”

“One time...” Albus said swallowing.

“Chewing is important” Ronnie grinned kissing Albus Forehead lovingly and then his bulging stomach, “and I love what this doing to you...”

Albus smiled gently. “I know...” he said smiling. “Plus, I’ll diet once the baby is born...”

“Of course, ...” Ronnie agreed, not believing it for a second.

* * *

 

Five Months Later.

Albus waddled back and forth rubbing his swollen and engorged stomach. “You’re going to give yourself a cramp...” Ronnie said shaking his head.

Albus stopped and stared at Ronnie, crossing his arms, which accentuated his engorged heavily pregnant overdue stomach. “I’m overdue. And I’m a whale...I want this baby out...” Albus said pouting in frustration.

“Albus. The baby will come out when he’s good and ready” Draco said reassuringly, as he waddled into the living room. Holding RJ to his side. “Sit down, I’ll get you some tea, relax...” Draco said firmly but affectionately.

Albus sighed and went to snap at his mother, But RJ just stared at Albus with his worried little face. His big green eyes peering through the black rimmed glasses. “Fine...” he sighed finally sitting down on the couch. Ronnie put a reassuring arm around Albus and kissed his neck.

“I love you, and your doing so well...” Ronnie reassured.

Albus pouted and leaned against Ronnie. “We’re waiting a bit until our next baby” He said pointedly.

Ronnie nodded warmly. “We’ll Wait as long as you like...”

Albus whimpered. “I want to be induced.”

“No, you don’t...” Ronnie and Draco said at the same time.

“Yes, I do. I’m done. I’m giving the baby an eviction notice...” Albus frowned.

Draco waddled over and handed Albus some tea. “Stop your complaining. You wanted another baby. He’ll be out when he’s ready...”

Albus groaned. “I forgot how annoying it is when you’re so fat and round and all you want to do is get the baby out...”

“I want my baby brother now!” RJ said firmly and loudly.

Everyone turned and looked at the two-year-old whose arms were crossed and glaring at his parents.

“You said he’d be here by now...”

“See RJ’s on my side...” Albus groaned audibly heaving himself up, more pained than usual.

“He’s two...he throws a tantrum when you don’t switch on his nightlight.” Ronnie said patting Albus arse pulling his hand away when he realised it was wet.

“Come here Sweetie...” Albus said stretching his arms out.

“Albus...” Ronnie said concerned.

“Mummy. Did you wet yourself?” RJ asked confused.

Albus nodded slowly. “Yes...my water just broke...”

“Let’s go run you a bath then...” Draco said taking Albus arm. “It’ll be a while until you’re ready.”

Albus nodded slowly. “Okay...” He whimpered clutching his belly.

Ronnie heaved up RJ and cuddled him against his chest. “Come on. Let’s go make sure Mummy will be okay” Ronnie said making sure his son wasn’t going to be traumatised by Albus labour.

* * *

 

Ron and Harry were sat waiting on the couch they’re huge enormous bodies filling it. RJ was playing happily on the carpet in front of them.

“Here you go Ron” Hermione said waddling over and handing Ron a teacup. “They’ll be Fine...”

Ron looked worried as he took a sip. “I know. I know...still worries me. A second kid on the way...”

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron’s forehead. “Your sweet. I’m sure Ronnie appreciates it”

“Ronnie is responsible, He’s been good through the whole pregnancy. Working at the ministry, helping Albus...” Harry said warmly.

“Aren’t you worried?” Ron asked honestly.

“About Albus, no... he’s got Draco’s maternal streak...he’ll be fine..” Harry said reassuringly.

The bedroom door opened, and Ronnie stood their beaming. In his arms wrapped up in a towel was a wrinkled little baby. “RJ? Would you like to meet your brother?”

RJ looked up to his father and dropped what he was doing and sped over. “Lemme see!” He begged reaching his small hands and tugging on Ronnie’s trousers.

Ronnie carefully leant down and Hermione walked over placing her hands on Rj’s shoulders, so he didn’t tackle Ronnie. “This is your little Brother Romeo Rubeus Weasley...” Ronnie explained gently.

“I want to hold him!” RJ insisted.

“Your little young. How about you come to the chair and you can help Daddy hold him...” Ronnie suggested.

RJ nodded firmly.

“How’s Albus?” Hermione asked.

“Tired. He’s resting. I’m going to go back in a minute” Ronnie explained to Hermione.

Harry grunted and heaved his enormous fleshy form up. He waddled over to Ronnie and smiled proudly. “Albus pick the name?”

Ronnie nodded. “He picked the first, I picked the middle name.”

RJ climbed onto Ronnie’s lap and pressed against his belly eager to see the baby. “He’s so tiny...” RJ said loudly, his eyes going wide.

Suddenly the small little baby began to Cry. RJ looked visibly traumatised and began to Cry. Harry heaved him off Ronnie’s lap. “Ohh. Come here...it’s alright. Babies are just sensitive. He didn’t mean to scare you...”

Ronnie chuckled as Harry calmed RJ down. “Dad? Do you want to hold him?”

“Of course!” Ron beamed. As Ronnie offered the baby to his father who held him carefully. “Tiny little fella. Aren’t you...” Ron chuckled with warm affection.

“I’m going to check on Albus...” Harry smiled warmly smiling at Baby Romeo as he handed RJ to Ronnie. Who was sucking his thumb nervously.

Harry waddled into the bedroom, Albus was laying on the bed sweaty and clearly out of it. Draco sitting at his side, warmly.

“How’s he doing?” Harry asked gently.

“Tired. He’s still pretty swollen. But he’ll be okay...”

“I can still here you...” Albus groaned.

Harry chuckled. “You did well, Another little grandchild. I’m so proud.” Harry said genuinely.

“Thanks Dad...” Albus said tiredly.

“Now off you go. Let him rest...” Draco said ushering Harry out, kissing his cheek warmly.

* * *

 

Nine Years Later.

Draco grinned proudly at RJ who was standing in his uniform. His Red Weasley cut short on the back and sides and was long on top hanging down to one side. RJ was thick around his waist, but his face didn’t show it, instead the black rimmed glasses drew most of the attention. Taking photos with a large camera. “You look so grown up...” Draco grinned.

“He’s more excited than we are.” Ronnie said leaning towards Albus hand stroking his pregnant belly proudly.

“Let him have this...” Albus chuckled. “You know they like spoiling him...”

“Cause he’s the favourite...” Ronnie nodded.

“That’s only because the rest of us hadn’t had children yet...” Scorpius said waddling in his stomach six months pregnant bulged making his soft plump belly look bigger. Clutching a sandy haired toddler whose hair was cut into a bowl cut, and wearing a Puddlemere Jersey.

“Hey there Oliver” Albus smiled tickling his side. Oliver began to giggle.

“Honestly. I still can’t believe you two conspired to get pregnant at the same time again...” Ronnie said sighing.

“It’s more fun this way. Plus, it means the kids get to grow with cousins the same age...” Scorpius said patting Ronnie’s bulging cheek.

“RJ! Come show your grandfather your robes...” Draco encouraged leading him towards the bedroom. Draco put his arm around RJ and lead him into his bedroom. Harry was resting on the king-sized bed, his huge belly taking up the majority dressed in a tasteful silk robe.

“Come here RJ!” Harry beamed, “you should have come earlier, I had Remus here for breakfast...”

“Mum Insisted I have a family breakfast...” RJ blushed.

“Of course,” Draco said warmly. “As He should. Doesn’t he look Handsome though Harry...”

“Very much so. A proud little Gryffindor...” Harry said smiling. “I have a gift for you. I gave it to Jamison when he went to Hogwarts but he’s too fat for it now...” Harry said patting the bed with his fat arm and heaving over a wrapped bundle into RJ’s arms.

“What is it?” RJ asked wanting to unwrap it.

“It’s a gift. A special cloak, that I’m sure will help you get into mischief” Harry grinned mischievously.

“Thankyou?” RJ said not quite understanding but embracing his grandfather’s big belly.

Harry smiled and patted RJ’s back affectionately. “You better get a move on. Or you’re going to be late...”

After saying their goodbyes, Albus and Ronnie led their children and one pram into the Bentley and drove to Kings Cross Station.

Ronnie grinned enthusiastically at his Eleven-Year-old Son. “Alright you ready to go through?” Ronnie asked warmly.

“Yes.” RJ nodded slowly, a little unsure what to expect on the other side.

“Just don’t lose your glasses. You’ll run straight into a wall then...” Albus pointed out teasingly.

“You’ll follow straight after, right?” RJ asked worriedly.

“Duh. I want to see the train!” Nine-year-old Romeo grinned. Dark brown hair, skinny frame and cute freckles.

Albus smiled wryly as he pushed the pram back and forth that contained the plump two-year-old Ryan. “We’ll follow you straight through...”

RJ took a deep breath and Sprinted at the Wall, his Trolley rumbling in front of him as he passed through a barrier and was suddenly standing on a busy platform as he Came to a halt. He stared behind him and smiled as he saw his parents and brother follow through.

“Alright. Let’s go find your cousin Remus...” Ronnie said proudly.

“Do we have too?” Romeo groaned. “They’re the worst. They always make fun of me because I’m not fat.”

“Yes. Come on” Albus said putting his arm around Romeo. “If Anything, you’ll put it on when your older...”

Ronnie put a hand on RJ’s trolley as he helped his son navigate the busy platform and over to Teddy and Louis who were fussing over their enormous eleven-year-old Remus. Louis was neatly tugging on his robes, buttoning them shut as they strained over his chocolate filled stomach.

“Louis! Teddy!” Albus waved waddling over.

Teddy looked up and Grinned hugging Albus. “Look at you. So pregnant, Dad is over the moon that you and Scorpius are having another one...”

“Well It’s my job. Ronnie works hard, and I have the babies...” Albus smiled looking at Ronnie for confirmation who kissed his cheek.

“You also do a splendid job raising them...” Ronnie grinned.

“Now Remy, if you eat your way out of these Robes, you send them to me and I’ll make them a little bigger” Louis said trying not to tear up.

“Papa are you crying?” Ellie asked curiously. She was a nine-year-old girl, big round pot belly in a cute pink dress, her wavy hair neatly put into plats even though the colour changed slightly every moment.

“No...” Louis answered quickly. Wiping his tears away.

“Hi Remus” RJ smiled politely.

“Hi RJ. Are you ready?”

“Sort Of? I don’t know, Dad said I’ll like it...your robes are looking tight”

“I had another growth spurt...” Remus explained dismissively.

“You better go find a spot...” Albus said embracing RJ. “I’ll send you owls everyday”

“I love you Mum!” RJ said hugging Albus tightly. “What if I get homesick...”

Ronnie smiled warmly. “You can owl us anytime...” Ronnie added reassuringly kissing RJ’s forehead.

Remus finished hugging Teddy, his father’s massive body making it hard for Remus to hug him back. “Eat them out of house and home” Teddy teased. “You be safe...”

Remus nodded and sniffed rubbing his eyes as he and RJ climbed onto the train.

Albus cuddled Against Ronnie. “This is really hard...” Albus Admitted.

Ronnie kissed Albus warmly as they waved. “It’s alright. He’ll be fine, and you know the hormones aren’t helping...”

Albus nodded as he started to sob. Ronnie cupped Albus belly. As they waved warmly watching RJ and Remus sit in a train compartment together. Starting off on a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the idea of Christian Grey type figure. (I haven’t seen 50shades nor have I read the books FYI) 
> 
> Harry being the manipulator, rather than being manipulated like he was through his time at hogwarts. 
> 
> And also partially I wanted to create a dynamic where Harry was equal to the pure blood families and the narrative opportunities that provides.
> 
> I should point out, time passes between chapters, as I wanted to show Draco and Harry at the major points of their relationship. Also Draco does enjoy Harry being manipulated to a certain degree.
> 
> I enjoyed developing the character of Ronnie, this warm caring guy who hasn't had the greatest family life but still en-devouring to be the best person he can for Albus.


End file.
